The Heir of the Throne
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto not only finds out that his father was the 4th Hokage but his mother is from a royal house. Now he finds himself the only heir to the throne with an army of female ninjas behind him. NarutoXHarem.
1. The Heir

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Heir –

A tall middle-age woman with long green hair is standing on an outside stage in front of a crowd of women in an open air arena. The white button shirt she wore strained to keep her massive burst from popping free. The block mini-skirt she wore barely kept her underwear from being seen. There are a dozen women on the stage with her are all wearing the same uniform as she's wearing and who are also straining the tops of their shirts, as the shirts are all tight around the chest area. And before them are hundreds of young women who are all dress which all short mini dresses like the skirts the women in white are wearing.

"We the Delmo Kunoichis of the Delmo Clan stand before here today for this important announcement," the green haired woman shouted for all to hear, "Finally after eighteen long years of searching we have finally located the lost heir of the Delmo clan." (1)

A mighty cheer rang out from the crowd of women before her as they have been searching for the wandering daughter of the Delmo clan, ever since she ran off all those years ago. For hundreds of years the Delmo clan in the Land of Metal a country rich in metals beyond the Land of Earth has ruled over the country. The land is ruled by one powerful family who power is fueled by the money the great mines throughout the country that they solely owned. It had began as a hidden village like the ones in the Eastern countries but that had change when the daughter of the leader of the Delmo clan who was also the leader of the ninja village and the son royal family had fallen in love with each other. Since then the castle of the royal family and the Village Hidden in Metal had combine to form the only ninja village that's in plain sight as the city around the castle has become their home. The inner walls of the castle are staffed and protected by the descendents of the ninja village, which are all shapely women.

The reason of this is because the ninjas of the Village Hidden in Metal had always been Kunoichis as a powerful Bloodlimit has been passed down to all of the ninja clans. The Bloodlimit lets them harness charka from their surroundings giving them unlimited source of energy. But the bloodlimit also had a price as all those who carried the bloodlimit can only have female children, who are known for their beauty and ample figures thanks to the bloodlimit, which matures their bodies in a big way. Because of that the Delmo Kunoichis as they came to be known have to marry outside the clan to have children but because they didn't want to have their bloodlimit fall into another village all newborn females have a seal place on them at birth that makes it impossible for them to ever become pregnant without having the seal unsealed by one of the elders of the clan, that only happens when they found a husband. And to make sure that the girls didn't just go and marry to any guy, the man would have to beat the kunoichi in a fight in front of her family members to make sure that there's no cheating involved by the man. But it isn't uncommon for the kunoichi to lose the match if she really likes the man who's fighting her, as long as the mother of the kunoichi or grandmother can see the man is truly in love with their daughter/granddaughter. And the fact of having grandchildren running underfoot helps in deciding if they should tell the wife to be to lose the fight. The young women of the Delmo clan have been force to look further and further from the central city to find a husband as after years of the cities young men marrying young kunoichis there are very few women who don't have the bloodlimit flowing in them, causing very few male births in the city.

The clan is ranked differently to other ninjas as they work under the royal family. Who by this time are all women but for the husbands who married into the family as the country has been ever since the union of the leader's daughter and the prince, has been a Queendom. The kunoichis all wear color coded uniforms to tell what area or rank they are at. The age of the kunoichis are also higher as the youngest that a kunoichi can be when they can go onto B to S-ranked missions is sixteen. The elders reasoning that older, stronger girls were more suitable to handle the missions which are more then just picking weeds from a garden or looking after a store when the owner is sick, or any mission that are outside the city's walls. And that there are so many women in the city who are from the Delmo clan the elders had to raise the age level so there wouldn't be too many ninjas running around.

The Black Delmos: The lowest ranking of the kunoichis, in charge of carrying out simple missions, mass attacking using hand-to-hand combat and the administration of the castle and surrounding city (the lowest jobs).

The Purple Delmos: They are train in using charka to increase their speed making them invisible to the naked eye. They serve as massagers between the towns of the country.

The Yellow Delmos: They serve as the city guards protecting the people. They are train with body weights making them very powerful in combat.

The Pink Delmos: They are responsible for maintaining the equipments for missions. And they're the healers.

The Green Delmos: They specialize in using long range throwing weapons and sneaking onto targets.

The Blue Delmos: The middle-ranking kunoichis. They carry weapons and perform security duties such as defending the city and castle against intruders.

The Orange Delmos: Train to be weapon expects who can hold all of their weapons on them using the hidden weapons jutsu which uses a lot of charka to be use.

The Red Delmos: They're the castle guard who are trained like the yellows in making their bodies strong. But they wear body armor making them the only ninjas who wear armor.

The Silver Delomos: The Hunter ninjas to recapture any run away ninjas. And information gathers.

The Gold Delmos: The elites who specialize in S-ranked missions and black ops.

The White Delmos: The commanders and royal family personal bodyguards. They are responsible for the smooth operations of the kunoichis forces and missions.

"Here is the Queen tell us personally of what she has learned about her lost daughter," the green haired woman shouted as she steps back to like an old silver hair woman wearing a kimono to step up to speak.

"As you know my adventures daughter Kikko ran away eighteen years ago to live out her dream of becoming a wandering ninja known for her skill and power. I learn yesterday that she made it as far as the Land of Fire in the far east. There she met a powerful ninja who was the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. She got into a fight with him losing and ending up marrying him, there she stayed until her death when the Nine Tailed Fox attack the village twelve years ago. My daughter has been dead for years now," the queen told her loyal ninjas to their horror as this would mean the end of the Delmo royal family, which would mean a civil war over the throne, "But before she died she gave birth to my grandchild. The first male to ever be born in our ninja clan."

This cause a wave of shock to all those present as never in their history has a male been born by a woman carrying the bloodlimit in her body.

"My son-in-law gave his life in sealing the Nine-tail fox into my grandson to save his village, wanting them to look at his son as a hero. But instead they only saw him as the demon fox making his life a living hell," the old queen said which all the ninjas could feel a burning fury in her voice, "I want every free Gold Delmo here to head for the Hidden Leaf village, you all will receive a picture of what he looks like at the mission briefing. Find him and bring my grandson unharmed back here."

"My queen may I ask, what is his name?" A redhead with short hair in a Gold Delmo uniform asked.

The queen let out a deep sigh as she still recovering from learning her daughter's death and the mistreatment of her only grandson, "His name is Naruto, and he is the royal heir of the Delmo family."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – Got the idea from Agent Akia. Also does anyone know of a website with I can find out information on the characters of Agent Akia? I look but can't find anything. Any site will help with this story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Heir Found

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heir Found –

It was in the mid afternoon; the sun was high over the sky, shining down upon the Village of the Hidden Leaf. The sounds of joyful laughter could be heard floating through the air.

At the ninja academy, the next years class of graduates where situated in the outside yard. The children's parents celebrating the newly appointed ninja's accomplishments. It was a joyous occasion all around… mostly anyways…

Sitting on a small wooden swing off to the side of the courtyard sat a short blonde boy. His body drifting back and forth as he looked longingly at the display going on before him.

A mother kissing her daughter on the cheek, a father ruffling his son's hair as he smiled brightly at the boy. Another father tossing his son proudly into the air and catching him. They all looked so happy and proud of their children.

The young boy in the swing, Naruto could barely keep his eyes open. Watching all of them together, so happy of being with their family… It made that longing feeling feel so much deeper.

When he opened his eyes again, Naruto took notice of a strange looking woman wondering around the courtyard. She was wearing a plain gold color kimono and her hair was tied back in a braided ponytail which flowed down her backside, her hair in the front draped down in front of her eyes. She had high cheekbones, big, brown eyes, and a rather aquiline nose. She looked to be around in her thirties. Though that wasn't strange in itself, it was the pale green hair and dark skin that made her noticeable in a crowd. And also the fact that her figure was fabulous - slim waist, rounded hips, full bosom - her breasts very large, round, somewhat pendulous shape. Even with the kimono it was easy to see how shapely she is causing many of the wives to smack their husbands from staring at her.

She appeared to be looking through the crowd of children and parents. Most likely looking for her own somewhere. With a sigh, Naruto turned his gaze to his feet, barely able to touch the ground from his spot on the swing due to his short stature.

"Excuse me?" blinking as no one usually talks to him, Naruto looked up to see who was addressing him. To his surprise it was the green haired woman. She was bent down at the waist, with her hands on her knees looking at him at eye level. Her head crooking to the side as she appeared to be examining him as if making sure he was the real one.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked wearily. Any and all experience with adults had taught him to be careful. They were always yelling at him or throwing stuff at him or chasing him away with brooms.

The woman just continued to stare at him. Her green eyes squinting shut in a catish look. After another moment, the woman smiled, gave a sharp nod, and stood up straight again.

"Can, I ask you a question?" The woman asked, walking around so that she was beside the blonde boy, looking out at the group of people in front of the school.

"Yeah, What?" Naruto looked puzzled, as he stared up at the strange woman. Her gaze was directed at the crowd. Did she want him to find her child in the crowd or something?

"Why aren't you celebrating with the other children over there?" she asked. Naruto could feel his throat tightening as he turned to look at his feet again.

"I uh… I didn't pass." He mumbled. The red head looked surprised as she looked at him.

"You didn't pass?" she indeed did looked quite surprised. "Why?"

Naruto really didn't want to get into this, especially with a complete stranger. But despite that, the fact that someone was actually paying attention to him completely overrode his embarrassment.

"I couldn't perform the final exam jutsu." The boy admitted. "I uh… I failed."

Blinking, the woman stared at him, wanting him to go on.

"I couldn't do a simple Bushin…" Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see." she replied.

A moment of silence. What was she going to do? Laugh at him like all the other villagers? There was a short rustling behind him and then a surprised Naruto found himself sailing forward in the swing. When he came back, he looked up to see the woman holding onto the ropes.

"This is a very nice swing." She commented. "I bet it's a lot of fun."

"W-well yeah." Naruto replied, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's my favorite."

"I bet it's a lot of fun having someone to push you." she added, giving the swing another push, sending Naruto forward again.

"Yeah." the boy's smile was growing wider now. Back in forth he went as she continued to push him, Naruto's earlier mood seemly forgotten.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked suddenly. Bring the young boy out of his brief happy trance.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look up at the red head.

"Now that you failed. Are you going to try again?" She asked, her tone sounding merely thoughtful.

"Well… Well of course!" Naruto replied a familiar fire returning to the blonde. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Do you think, I'm going to let this stop me!"

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," she replied happy to see the same spirit in his heart as the woman she had grew up with.

"Y-you are?" This was a surprise. In all of his life, Naruto had never met anybody who had ever said anything encouraging like that to him. Well… Except maybe for his academy teacher Iruka… but Iruka was also always yelling at him too.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want such a nice boy to succeed?" the woman smiled brightly. As she leaned forward, a number of her greed locks fell in front of her and into Naruto's face.

Brushing the green strands of hair out his face, Naruto stared up in awe at the strange woman.

"Who are you anyways?" He finally asked. The woman looked somewhat taken aback and released her hold on the swing.

"My name is Setsuna Oomido," she replied giving him a warm smile.

"You're name is Setsuna?" Naruto asked jumping out of the swing to look at her. "Well thanks Setsuna! I'm definitely going to pass! One way or another! Just wait and see!"

"That's very good." Setsuna smiles at the young boy.

"Well, I have to go! Make sure to look for me Setsuna! Next time you see me, I'm gonna to be a full fledged ninja of the Leaf!" Naruto proclaimed, before dashing off, waving the whole time until he was out of sight.

Setsuna wore a bitter smile as she watched him go. It was, as she realized much harder to tell him who he is than she had realized. But… why? Wouldn't it have been good if she had told him she who his mother was and father? That he's the only heir of a powerful ninja clan and the prince of the Land of Metal in the far West that he didn't have to put himself through all of this hard work to become a Leaf Ninja. Wouldn't he have been happy?

Wouldn't he? But when she had stared into his eyes she could see the spark shining in them which were in his mothers eyes when she was around his age, we she and Kikko were growing up together. Both she and Kikko had gone through the ninja school together. Her duty was to become the personal bodyguard of Kikko as she was brought up to be exactly like the princess and train in using the body image jutsu that takes the body image of the person the user targets, she was to be Kikko's body double when she became Queen. But the princess had other ideas. She had the dream of being a wondering ninja going from one place to another without a care for the world. The life as a princess wasn't to her liking as she wanted adventure before she became queen. That was what she had written in her letter to her mother before she ran away. Setsuna hopes that her friend found what she was looking for in the arms of the 4th Hokage of the Leaf, unlike the rest of the clan those born in the royal family don't have the anti child seal place on them.

While Setsuna was deep within her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed two women from the main crowd of people walk over to her. Blinking in surprise, the green hair woman turned to look at the two.

"You must be new here," the first woman stated.

"Um… yes, I am" Setsuna replied carefully. She hadn't realized she stood out that much. But her clothes are the norm in the Land of Metal but here she guess was very unusually.

"It's understandable. We saw you talking to… it, and thought you should be careful," the second woman explained.

"Excuse me?" Setsuna looked puzzled.

"Where really not suppose to talk about it," the first continued, looking around carefully to make sure no one was listening, "But be careful. That thing is a monster. If you're not careful you might get killed."

The sheer intensity of the glare that the two women received was so powerful that they both jumped back in surprise. And to their horror their clothes fell apart as if they were cut with a blade leaving them butt naked in the middle of the street. Everyone stared at her as none of them saw her move from the spot she was standing at. Setsuna left without another word.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the inns of the village –

Setsuna return to the room she and her party had rented under the ruse of being travelers, it was already night fall when she made it back to the inn. She had chosen five Gold Delmos for this mission as she didn't want to draw unwanted attention to themselves. The rest of the Gold Delmos are waiting orders from them outside of the village, keeping out of sight. Which was easy as they are all A to S-rank kunoichis and because of their bloodline they can maintain jutsus which hides them in plain sight.

Rushuna Tendo, age 16 years old the youngest of the group. tall, with a slim, athletic figure. Her breasts are large - at least for her age - but not as large as those of any of the other girls of the Gold Delmos. Her face was pretty, with a sweet, innocent look to it with blue eyes and a heart-shaped mouth. Her hair was long, blonde and wavy. She uses a jutsu that allows her to control fire, making it hotter and take shapes. She is arm with gloves with flint covered finger tips once she snaps her fingers she can make the small spark into a roaring inferno. She is also skilled in using pressure points locking her opponent bodies with the slightest touch.

Mikan Kurenai, tall, thin, her skin very dark, but clear, her floor-length hair wavy, dark with a slight reddish cast. Her large well formed breast, and plump projecting buttocks seemed to have been bolted on to her thin frame. She possesses a skill passed down through her family which took three hundred years to perfect: the Aizen-Style Armor Cloth Skill. It allows the user to transform any cloth into a living weapon or armor she personally uses adamantium cloth. She also has explosive gauntlets which the blasts are focus in the front of the gauntlets when she forms her hands into a fist, leaving her hands unharmed.

Then there's her sister Touka Kurenai, her wavy, auburn hair reaching to the middle of her back. Like Carrie, her eyes were green, flashing with passion. Her fine skin was dusted with freckles, across her nose and cheekbones and the top of her bosom. Her figure seemed more voluptuous than her sister, with extremely large breasts and a slim waist curving out to full, firm buttocks. Her weapon is sound waves produced from her gauntlets and from an odd accordion/piano object which operates by blowing air through the nose into it. Her vibrations can affect equilibrium as well as breaking down the cells of objects.

Maya Yugina, a redhead who keeps her hair short, she is sleek, muscled, powerful and stood over eight feet. Her legs were of special interest; they were the firm and taut legs of a fitness model or female track star. And like she likes to rub it in she has the biggest burst line as she wears a custom made bra to hold her H-cup size chest. She uses a fighting move that's been pasted down in her family for generations ever since one of her great-grandmothers had married the monk who learned to use it. Normally when a person punches an object resistance is made caused by the object. To make sure that this leftover power isn't wasted, the person will hit with the knuckles then a second hit with the rest of the fist is made within 1/64th of a second causing the object to shatter.

And then there is the last member of the party, Suraya Unata. She was a beautiful doll, less than five feet tall, with large breasts, a slim waist, gorgeous hips, all in proportion to her tiny size. Her almond-shaped eyes were big, and so dark as to be almost black. Her doll-like face was framed by straight hair, black, but with a reddish cast, parted in the middle, reaching to the middle of her round buttocks. She uses her small and light frame to her advantage, using a long cape that can take the form of large wings, she uses a wind jutsu to lift her into the air. With this she can glide through the air effortlessly and attack from high above. (1)

"Have you found the prince?" Maya ask as she flips through the channels on the TV in their room.

"Yes, I have," Setsuna replied as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"When will we make our move?" Rushuna ask as she wants to get out of here before they're discovered.

"It's not that simple," Sesuna said, "He has his heart set on becoming a Leaf ninja. He won't willing go with us."

"You heard the queen she wants him to be brought back with us," Mikan said, "She wants him taken away from here, willingly or otherwise."

"I agree with my sister for once," Touka said backing up her sister which she rarely ever does, "She order us to do this by any means."

"As long as he is unharmed that is," Suraya reminded them, "Rushuna can use a sleeping pressure point on him and we can carry him out of here before the ninjas here can stop us."

"And what makes you think that he won't runaway like his mother when he sees a chance too," Setsuna said to the younger kunoichis in the room, "I see the same look in his eyes as his mother. If we force him he will not accept being held against his will. He has to freely come with us or the same thing that happened eighteen years ago with his mother will happen again. And we won't have another chance of doing this again. I have already confirmed that the adults of the villages only see the prince as a demon. We have to convince him to accept the fact that he will never be accepted by this village, but for that to happen we will have to do things slowly to gain his trust. I have already taken the first step when I met him in front of the school, after he failed the final."

"Then all we have to do is make sure that we be there for him when he falls to catch him," Mikan said to all present who all nodded in response. This is the most important mission they have ever been given… one that they can not fail.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him. Suraya come with me incase I need the rest of you," Setsuna said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Alright," Suraya said as she followed the leader of the group out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night –

Setsuna was having flashbacks as she race through the woods. She still couldn't believe that Naruto is acting just like his mother as she had stolen a forbidden scroll containing powerful jutsus when she was told she couldn't learn them. Setsuna had to find him before one of those enraged Leaf ninjas found and killed him. That's why she was out here in this forest, searching desperately with no clue as to the young prince's whereabouts.

When the Hokage had first gathered the search teams she and Suraya had remained in the shadows to watch. Using a powerful jutsu to hide them from the ninjas in the room. When they had saw the Sexy Jutsu Naruto use to knock the Hokage out, they had almost blown their cover as they had to hold in their laughter when they saw the face the old man made.

She had felts so enraged and helpless as she saw the reactions of the group of ninjas. Rage for the hated words they dared to speak about her friend's son, the only prince of her land and helplessness because there was nothing she could do about it. If she attacks them they would learn the truth about Naruto's mother and he would become a powerful political tool to them. His grandmother would pay a heavy price to have her grandson brought back to her.

But one of those ninja's had caught her attentions. Iruka wasn't it? He was Naruto's teacher if she had read the report on Naruto's life here correctly. The look in his eyes… He must've known where Naruto was. And so she had followed him, out into the darkness of the forest. She had already sent Suraya to bring the others to the forest as she would leave a trail for them to follow her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, Setsuna had to make sure she didn't run too fast as she would be detected by the Leaf ninja. She had lost sight of Iruka a couple of times as she needed to keep back from using any of her real speed, and wait for other Leaf ninjas to pass by as they look for Naruto. She just hopes that no one else would detect the scent trail she's leaving for the others to follow.

So now she was running though the great forest of Konoha without any idea as to where to go. Only on the brief chance that she would find the prince before any of the other ninjas find them. But it turns out for once, fate was on her side.

As the Delmo kunoichi ran through the forest, a sudden crashing sound caught her attention. Skidding to a halt, Setsuna craned her head upward just in time to see Naruto with what must be the forbidden scroll in his arms slam full force into his teacher, Iruka.

"Naruto!" Setsuna gasped in shock. What was he doing!

"Naruto…" Iruka muttered, getting back to his feet. "How did you know wasn't Iruka?" With a poof of smoke, Iruka was gone, replace with an unfamiliar white haired ninja. There is a sinister look in his eyes.

"Simple." Naruto smirked, leaning heavily against a tree. "Because, I am."

With a second poof of smoke, Naruto was revealed to be the real Iruka.

In all of her worry, Setsuna found a moment to curse herself. Was she really off the ball with her worrying about Naruto that she couldn't even see through a simple jutsu illusion? Being careful not to alert the two to her presence, Setsuna carefully crept her way to hide behind one of the nearby trees.

She kept her eyes fixed upon the two ninjas. Making sure that neither one would spot her. She only looked away when she bumped into something as she crept behind a tree. Startled, she looked down to see none other that Naruto! A startled and utterly puzzled looked on his face as he looked at her. In his tightly gripped hands was the forbidden scroll.

"Setsuna -" Naruto was about to speak when Setsuna put a hand to her lips in a quieting motion. She then looked back around the tree at Iruka and the other ninja.

"Hee, hee… So Noble." Mizuki sneered at the wounded ninja, "To save your parent's murderer. And for what? What happens if we let him live."

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a scumbag like you." Iruka replied. Ugh, he had so many wounds from the earlier shuriken assault, his body felt like it could barely move. But Naruto was okay, that's all that mattered.

"Naruto and, I are two of a kind you know." Mizuki said, stepping closer. "With that scroll, I can attain the same kind of limitless power!"

"What?" Iruka asked. Mizuki couldn't be talking about…

"The demon within hungers for that kind of power!" Mizuki exclaimed. "You were right to fear him."

Naruto couldn't believe it. So it was true then. His teacher really held him… in contempt. The tears were starting to come to his eyes now. The scroll in his hands gripped bone crushingly tight to his body.

So it was true then. What Mizuki had said earlier.

'You are the Nine tailed Demon Fox who attacked Konoha twelve years ago!'

'Haven't you always wondered why everyone always hated you?'

It all seemed to make such painful sense. All those years… all the glares, the scornful words. The feeling of complete loneliness.

'_Get lost you little brat!'_

'_Don't go near that boy! He's nothing but trouble!'_

'_He'll never amount to anything.'_

It hurt so much… all of it.

'_Just give up you loser!'_

'_You can't do it, can you?'_

Now he understood.

'_Now that you failed. Are you going to try again?'_

He blinked. Wait… Those hadn't been words of scorn…

'_This is a nice swing… I bet it's nice to have someone to push you.'_

That woman… Looking up, Naruto saw Setsuna staring down at him. Her eyes, they weren't filled with hatred… No! She was looking at him with… sadness? Her hands were on his shoulders, holding onto him softly.

'_Of course. Who wouldn't want such a nice boy to succeed?'_

No, she didn't hate him, unlike everyone else.

"You're right." Naruto could hear Iruka's voice. "I do hate the fox."

Setsuna's grip tightened on his shoulders.

Iruka was about to say something else when a fireball flew out from the tree line hitting Mizuki. He screamed as he was set on fire, rolling on the ground to put out the flames before falling on the ground still. Iruka turn to where the fireball came from thinking that one of the Leaf ninjas had save him but instead of seeing a Leaf ninja, he saw five women. All of them are wearing Gold colored mini-dresses which just barely kept their underwear out of view, the top of their dresses have a hole cut right in the center of it, their bosoms are stretching the fabric of the dresses to the ripping point, and all of them are staring angrily at him. One of them is really tall over eight feet and heavily muscled. Another is really short under five-feet with a black cloak wrapped around her body. Two of the women look like sisters, one armed with a long cloth and the other an accordion? The one in front has gloves on and has flames coming out of her hands.

"Who are you?" Iruka ask the newcomers. He couldn't help but notice that all of them have figures that put to shame all of the women in the village.

"You're not going to live long enough to find out," the woman with the accordion said as she squeeze her instrument causing a sound wave to hit him. Iruka scream as his ear drums burst from the sound before he blacked out. But just before he blanked out he saw Naruto coming out from behind a tree in the corner of his eyes with a woman with the same busty built behind him. And he's still holding the scroll in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Anyone got ideas of women ninjas I can put into this story?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The Taken

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Taken –

It was past midnight as an armor plated carriage race through the streets of Konoha. The carriage is being pulled by a team of six horses with Mikan in the diver seat with Suraya sitting next to her. The horses pulling the carriage were not only fast but they had tremendous stamina, galloping tirelessly through the deserted streets. The queen had spared no expenses in equipping the Gold Delmos in retrieving her grandson from the Hidden Leaf village. Rushuna and Touka are kneeling on top of the carriage to fight off any attackers, Setsuna and Maya are ridding inside with their precise cargo.

"Once we're in sight of the gate, Maya you'll have to make a hole for us," Mikan shouted to her teammate inside the moving carriage.

"You got it," the powerhouse of the team shouted from inside.

"Alright girls it looks like we got some company coming up from both sides!" Rushuna shouted as she spots Leaf ninjas jumping on the roof tops of houses as they try catching up the fast moving carriage.

"Well then let's hit the music!" Touka shouted as she started playing with her accordion sending blast of sound at the ninjas following them. The sound wave cause the ninjas following them to fall off the roof tops as they lost their balance or their ears started bleeding.

"And this should keep them busy!" Rushuna said as she snaps her fingers making sparks that expanded and taking form into birds made out of fire. Knowing that she has to keep the ninjas from following sent her firebirds flying into houses setting them on fire the ninjas following them quickly stop chasing, they quickly started to work on putting out the fires and helping the people out of the houses that are in flames.

"Look out!" Suraya shouted pointing in front of them using her sharp eyes to see around them. Her family has eyes that are like the Hyuuga family but doesn't change the way their eyes look and had the ability to detect trace amounts of energy trails or auras by ninjas who are using jutsus. Standing on a roof at an intersection is a large group of ninjas taking aim at them.

"Got this one," Mikan said as she uses her family jutsu to make the long cloth wrapped around her arms and neck to make a shield over the horses and carriage as the ninjas started throwing shurikens at them. The shurikens bounced harmlessly off of the cloth shield as the carriage race through the intersection going down the main street of the village heading straight for the main gate.

"We got runners right behind us!" Rushuna shouted as several ninjas are racing after the speeding carriage. She and Touka open fire on the ninjas picking them off as they race after them. With the sound and fire attacks being thrown at them the ninjas couldn't throw shurikens at the carriage as the sound waves made them unable to aim straight.

"With the burning fury of youth, I will stop you!" a man in green and big eyebrows shouted as he leaped onto the side of the moving carriage.

He tried opening the door of the carriage before he could it was flung open as a huge muscular woman popped out, "Sorry no hitchhikers!" she shouted as she slams her fist into his face sending him flying backwards causing two of the ninjas runners to trip on his rolling body as the rest continue to follow chase after them. "These guys are starting to bother me," Maya said as she leans down and punch the ground causing the ground behind the carriage to shoot upward causing the ninjas to lose their balances, "That handles them."

"Here comes, another wave of them," Touka said as she sees some more Leaf ninjas on the roofs of the houses around them.

"I'll handle this one," Suraya said as she jumps into the air spreading out her cape wings using the speed of the carriage to give her the updraft needed to take flight.

The Leaf ninjas were taken by surprise as one of the women on the speeding carriage began flying like a bird. She rose up into the air far above the range of any of their attacks, giving her a bird's eye view. Suraya began using lightning jutsus sending down bolts of lightning raining down on the ninjas racing after the carriage. They couldn't do anything as she's too high up to attack and those who did clones jutsus found that she could tell which one was the real one as she aims her lightning bolts on the ones who tried.

The Leaf ninjas couldn't believe the amount of power these women have as they easily kept them from overtaking the carriage. They seem to not be running out of charka anytime soon as they kept throwing one powerful jutsu after another. One of the ninjas running after the carriage a big fat guy suddenly grew bigger then most of the buildings of the village swinging a huge staff. But before he could stop the carriage Rushuna created a giant dragon made out of fire as big as the giant Leaf ninja. The living dragon made of living fire slams into the giant size ninja causing him to burst into flames as his clothes caught on fire. He fell backwards as he return back to his original size, ninjas were already rushing over to him to put out the fire that's burning his flesh

"We're in the clear now!" Touka shouted as they came up on the huge gate of the walled ninja village.

"Look out!" Mikan shouted as she saw several ninjas jump onto the speeding carriage from the roof of one of the buildings, three of them grab onto her and knocking the horse reins away from her. Using her cloth she grabs the ninjas with her cloth throwing them off of her. Touka and Rushuna handled the two on top of the carriage, while Maya punch the two trying to get into the carriage off with punches to the jaws.

"That was easy," Rushuna said before she felt the carriage under her start to jerk a bit, "Hey watch you're driving!"

"That's what, I'm trying to do!" Mikan shouted back to her as she tries to grab the reins which had been knocked away from her grasp. She couldn't grab the reins as they fell out of her reach leaving the carriage was now out of her control. Suraya who was watching all of this from way up in the night sky, shot upwards disappearing in the clouds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In front of the main gate –

"Here they come," a silver hair ninja said wearing a mask and has his headband covering his left eye. He's talking to a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"I hope that Anko set the trap right," the red eye woman said, "You know her and making a blast."

"She knows what's she's doing," the man said as he watches the carriage approaching them very fast, "We still need to get Naruto out of there."

"Yes in the state he is now it will be easy for those women whoever they are to turn him against us," the woman said. The 3rd had told them about what he had seen in the forest earlier with Mizuki and Iruka. He has put every ninja in the village to work in finding the women who have somehow hidden themselves from the seeing orb. With Naruto and the forbidden scroll written by the 4th, those women couldn't be allowed to leave the village alive.

"We can't let Naruto be taken from this village not after what his father did to save it," the silver haired man said.

"Don't worry they won't," the red eyed woman said as she gave the sign for Anko to set off the bomb planted on the road, who's standing on top of a building.

"Let's show them they can't beat us Leaf ninjas in our home field," Anko ginned as she flipped the switch on the bomb as the carriage passed over it.

The blast from the bomb threw the carriage up before falling back down breaking one of its wheels and freeing the team of horse pulling it. The carriage fell onto its side and slid along the ground as the momentum of the speed it was going at kept it going. The horses run down a side street as the carriage slide to the right of them. The two ninjas who were standing in the middle of the street jump onto the sliding carriage as the ninjas who were ridding on it were either thrown off when the wheel broke or are holding on for dear life. The silver hair and red eye ninjas took advantage of this as they flung open the door of the carriage but looking inside the compartment they found only the redhead woman in the carriage and a large red wooden barrel with a burning fuse on it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

High above the village –

Alison Turner leant back in the padded pilot chair of the blimp airship, The Scarlet Rapier, rubbing her tired eyes and then running her fingers through her shoulder length red hair. The beautiful pilot and first mate of the Rapier was working the graveyard shift at the helm so she was completely alone on the silent bridge of the ship. Alison crossed her long legs and leant back even further in the chair, completely at ease. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that were slung quite low on her shapely hips, the sides of her pink g-string visible, and a skimpy white halter top that had a plunging neckline showing plenty of the upper slopes of her big, plump assets.

Red, as Alison was known to her friends, took a quick glance at the navigation panel of the ship off to her left, ensuring that the Scarlet Rapier was still on course and that the autopilot had not drifted them off. The Scarlet is a transport airship for the most important of cargo in the country of Metal. They have been circling around the village of the Leaf using the mist jutsus giving them cover to hide their movements from the ninjas down below. She'd got the nickname for the obvious reason of her flaming scarlet hair, in fact her name had originally been Big Red, in honor of her ample D cup assets, but over the last few years it had been shortened to just Red. The lovely red haired pilot gave a loud yawn, lifting one hand to cover her gaping mouth. (1)

The village below suddenly lit up in flames as Rushuna started using her fire jutsu setting some of the buildings of the village on fire. Then a giant appeared only to be knocked down by a dragon made out of flames. Red wondered what was happening down there as lightning bolts flash every now and then. Finally there was a huge explosion near the front gate of the village the lit the sky up as a fireball rose into the air.

"What in the world is happening down there?" Red said to herself as the door of the control room opens letting in the Gold Delmo, Suraya inside followed by the captain.

Kim Possible captain of the Scarlet Rapier, was a big girl, about five-nine, she was dressed in a form fitting white bodysuit that clung to every curve of her body. The white suit had a zipper running up the front that was currently pulled about half way up, leaving the suit jutting wide open at her cleavage, her impressive E Cup breasts thrusting out of the open material, pushed up by a lacy white brassiere. Her ample endowments are so large she made the fabric stretch its confines. She has a slim waist, and a great butt and legs. She is of a mixed race, with a lot more races mixed in her thanks to the fact that her family wonders around lot before finding a husband and returning back to the village. Her hair is long, wavy, sun-streaked brown. She had a pretty face, with a nice mouth, high cheekbones, big, dark eyes, and a somewhat aquiline nose, evidence of her mix heritage.

"Get the ship over to the top of the cliff with the faces on it on the double," Kim barked out, "We have a prince to pick up."

"Right away ma," Red said as she shouted in the speaker tubes running throughout the ship for all crew to prepare for a pick up. (2)

Another woman burst into the room as the ship began to drive down towards the mountain with the faces craved onto it. She was a tall and very elegant looking brunette with long silky hair that reached all the way to her waist. She wore a pair of skintight pink trousers that clung to every curve of her long legs and impressive backside, and a tight white woolen jumper that zipped up the front where it stretched taut across her full breasts but came right the way up to a high turtleneck. Conservative and yet sexy, it suited Elizabeth perfectly. The top of her jumper was pulled taut across an impressively perky pair of full C cups, not as buxom as Red but still a nice rack. Elizabeth Holmes is the navigations officer of the Scarlet Rapier and also the backup pilot.

"How are we going to pick them up?" Elizabeth asked as she took her seat in the control room.

"The top of the mountain is flat all we need to do is fly low enough for them to jump on board," Suraya answers making all of the women in the room blink.

"That's crazy!" Red shouted as bringing a ship that low while at full speed what just crazy.

"This old bird can do it," Kim said as this ship has pulled off some dare devil stunts over the years and this would be a walk in the park, "We can't land and let any of the Leaf ninjas get on aboard the ship."

Kelly Clayton reported in by the speaker tubes. She is a very pretty blonde with cute dimples in both cheeks and blonde hair, cut short to avoid getting caught up in machinery as she worked. The blonde mechanic was dressed in a pair of form fitting pale blue overalls. The zipper front was only zipped half way and a pair of huge tits swelling up from the open front, revealing a deep cleavage and the round tops of her mind-boggling F Cup jugs. "What's going on up there?" the voluptuous mechanic asked.

"We need to get the prince out of there as well as my teammates before the Leaf ninjas find them," Suraya answers her question.

"What! Are you lost your mind?" Kelly shouted as she began shouting into the speaker tube connecting to the engines of the ship, "Alright people lets get this ship at full speed. I want all the boilers at full power we can't let the prince be captured by the Leaf ninjas!"

"ROGER MA!" the mechanic crew of the ship shouted to their chief. The ships stream powered engine roared with power as the ship descended to the earth below.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the ground –

"Tell me what happen here?" the 3rd Hokage ask as he scanned the scene before him. The area around the front gate was in ruins as the blast of the bomb had much of the surrounding area. Leaf ninjas were crawling around the site putting out the fires the bomb have started and helping the wounded out of the area.

"They were using shadow clones," Kakashi said as he and Kurenai walked over to him. They still couldn't believe that they had live through a blast that powerful. The hole it created is several feet deep and wide damaging the building close to the blast zone, luckily the buildings around here are stores that are empty, "I couldn't see that they weren't real. They we're using too much charka to be normal shadow clones."

"They must be still in the village somewhere," Kurenai said as she would need a couple of days to recover from her wounds, "They couldn't have gotten out without…" She was a lost of words as she saw something big coming through the clouds.

The 3rd look up to see something he had only seen in the major transport ports and cities. An airship is flying downward towards the Hokage mountain shrine. At once he realized what had just happen, "We've been trick!"

"Let's just shot it down!" Anko said appearing onto the scene as she prepare for a fireball jutsu.

"No that ship is full of hydrogen gas and if you throw a fireball at it. The ship with burst into flames and crash right on top of the village!" the 3rd shouted to her as he started running for the cliff, "We got to reach them before they get away with Naruto!"

"What are you guys waiting go after him!" Kakashi shouted to the ninjas around him, he and Kurenai are too wounded to follow. The ninjas were shook off their hesitation and ran after the Hokage.

"We can't let the 4th's child be taken," Kakashi as he wouldn't let his late teacher's child be taken without a fight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On top of the mountain –

"Here comes, our ride girls," Setsuna said to her teammates she is holding Naruto close to her chest as he clutched the scroll he had stolen earlier. He hasn't spoken a word after what he found out about the secret that was kept from him his entire life. But she couldn't blame him as to just suddenly find out the reason why he was hated in the village and that his teacher who he thought had like him, hated him.

"Hold it right there!"

The Gold Delmos turn to find the 3rd Hokage and a large group of ninjas behind him had reached them. Setsuna place Naruto on the ground gently and ready herself for battle. They came too far to let the Leaf win.

"Naruto get away from them!" Sarutobi shouted to Arashi, but instead of coming towards him Naruto step back hiding behind the women who had taken him. As he stared into his late friend son's eyes he could see that he was more scared of him and his fellow ninjas then the women who are kidnapping him.

"As you can see he wants to come with us," Setsuna said as she and the others formed a barrier between the Leaf ninjas and their prince, "We're not about to give you him just to be killed by a village that hates him."

"That isn't true!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Then why does the village hates the son of the 4th Hokage who save this village from the demon fox by sealing it into his only son," Setsuna ask buying time as the airship drew near.

"He's my father?" Naruto ask his eyes wide as something else that's been kept from him all of his life was discovered. He wonders what else this village has been hiding from him.

"Yes and the scroll you're holding, was written by him, it's your birthright to have it," Setsuna said to him.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi shouted at the five women who are breaking Naruto apart from the inside. He doesn't know what he'll be able to do even if they manage to get Naruto back as he will never trust him or anyone else in the village ever again.

"You find out soon," Rushuna said as she snaps her fingers creating a firewall between them and the Leaf ninjas.

Sarutobi and the others were forced back by the intense heat of the flames. They couldn't past as the flames of the fire rose, high in the sky burning with intense rage. As quickly as it came it was gone, the five strange women and Naruto were gone as the airship flew high in the air after it had flown low enough for Setsuna and the others to jump on board.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted as he could make out his students son on the ships deck being carry inside by those women. He knows they wouldn't be able to follow as the Leaf doesn't have any airships and following on the ground was out of the question, "Arashi, I'm sorry I fail you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Scarlet Rapier –

"How is he?" Setsuna ask the ships doctor as she waited outside the medic room of the ship. She and the rest of her team have been waiting around for the doctor to finish examining him.

"I gave him a sedative and he's resting right now," Carmen Taylor replied, taking a seat. The attractive medical officer of the Scarlet Rapier was dressed in a pair of tight gray trousers that clung to her slim figure and a red top that was quite tight and low cut and pushed up a swelling cleavage between her firm, ample breast.

"Once he wakes up have him place in my room," Kim said as her room is the best in the ship.

"I'll watch over him," Setsuna said as she feels she needs to be there for him as she's the one who broke the news about his father to him, "Maya, Rushuna watch the door. Kim have the crew look around the ship in groups there's still a chance that one of the Leaf ninjas might have gotten on board."

"I'll have it done," Kim said as she headed for the control room to give out the orders. Everyone on board knew that if they lose their queens grandson now, then they won't ever be able to comeback home without him.

"I'll fly down and tell the other teams to head back now," Suraya said as she heads for the deck outside.

"Good," Setsuna said as she went inside the medic room with Maya and Rushuna guarding the door. Inside she sees Naruto resting in one of the beds. His clothes have been removed and sent down to the washers as they needed a good cleaning.

Looking down at his sleeping form she couldn't help but to shed tears for him. Of what kind of life he has forced to live by a village who saw his father as a hero and him as a monster. How could he be still, have the will to live on after everything done to him? By now he should have been killing villagers left to right for how they had treated him. But instead wore that smiling mask he had shown he when they had met in front of the school he went to.

"Kikko would have been proud of what kind of person you have become," Setsuna said softly as she strokes his forehead. She jerks back as he suddenly grabs a hold of her hand, holding it firmly. He looks into her eyes his eyes empty of everything but sorrow.

She was lost in his eyes as they were so deep and sad, "You knew my mother?" he finally spoke, she give him a nod as he lets go of her hand, "Can you tell me about her?"

Setsuna gave him a sad smile as she pulls up a chair next to his bed and began telling him everything about his mother that she knew of her and the family Naruto didn't even knew he had. And the legacy she left behind for him to fill as the sole heir to the Queendom of Metal, who is also the leader of the Kanegakure Nin, (3) known better as the Delmos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Okay so, I have sexy busty women in my fic. But hey that kind of thing gets people to read mangas then it should work for fics as well.

2 – Like the tubes on the pirate airship in 'Castle in the Sky'.

3 – Kanegakure Nin( The Kanji "Kane" means Gold or Metal in Japanese). Got this info from 'HolyKnight5'. Thanks for the help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Homecoming

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Homecoming –

Nako Turlee straightened her slim shoulders back, adjusted her green ponytail over her shoulder and then adjusted her pink skirt and tunic one more time before leaving her new quarters to assemble with the rest of the new weapon assemblers. The young girl merged with the long line of young females quietly rushing to the gathering chamber ahead. Nako brushed a stray lock of green hair out of her lovely face, and then moved into place in the third row of the assembly. The group of girls stood silently at attention, their pink clothing spotless and orderly. A tall woman entered the chamber, and then walked proudly to the podium placed on a raised dais in front of the assembled girls. The woman was dressed in a neat pink business jacket, white blouse, and knee-length skirt. Silky black hose covered her long legs, while her feet were encased in polished black stiletto heels. The older woman slid her right hand over her slicked-back raven hair that ended in a tightly coiled ponytail.

"Good morning, ladies. My name is Eva and I will be your supervisor as you begin your first day on the assembly line. Our manager, Mr. Claw, has placed a great deal of faith in every one of you. I expect you to live up to Mr. Claws' expectations and perform your duties efficiently and quickly. The mid quarter is almost upon us, we have to meet our production deadlines. Now go to your individual team leaders and make the best tools for our fellow Kanegakure Nin, that you can," said the older woman crisply.

The gathered girls broke from their orderly lines to proceed to their work assignments. Nako left the chamber, traveled down several long hallways, and then descended one level to the electronics assembly area. The petite girl approached her team leader, a stern old woman named Sharon.

"Who are you?" snapped Sharon when she saw Nako approaching.

"My name is Nako. I'm a grade six assembler," replied the green-maned girl quickly. At age fourteen Nako had just finished with her classes to become a Pink Delmo, in the field of making and repairing the equipments that the upper rank Delmo's uses in the field. She wasn't that good in healing people while she was taking the medical classes.

"Grade six? A beginner, huh? Go over to section thirteen to screw on case lids," ordered Sharon with an abrupt raising of her right arm.

Nako nodded her acceptance, and then hastily went to the indicated post. She picked up a motorized screwdriver from the small worktable in front of her, and then fastened screws into the case holes of the camera casing that rolled in front of her and stopped. Nako barely got all the screws in place before the camera rolled away to her left to be replaced by another unsealed unit. The beautiful young girl screwed the second case into place, slowly learning a style that allowed her to move smoothly from one unit to the next. Dozens, then hundreds of cameras passed beneath Nako, the repetitive procedure making her mind fuzzy and unfocused as she screwed the same holes again and again with her motorized screwdriver.

"Nako," a voice behind her spoke suddenly making her jump from the surprise.

The woman standing before her has a fair complexion like and knee-length dark brown hair that she tied in a fish-tail style with a red tie. The young Pink Delmo knew who she was very well having been her tutor during their time the ninja school. At age twenty, Tifa Lockheart was very beautiful. She was 5' 6" tall, weighed 115 lbs, and had unbelievable measurements. Her 38 inch breasts with a slender well developed build that accented her bust. Her waist was 22 inches and her cute butt was 36. She wore a grey color suit that did well to hide her lust figure underneath the confines of the leather vest she wore underneath her jacket and her long legs with the loose slacks she wore. She is skilled in martial arts and uses her fists and legs as her weapons.

"Tifa what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with Cloud?" Nako ask, "Last that I heard both of you had joined with the Turks."

The name Turks is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Division of the General Affairs Department of the Delmo army. They perform covert operations on behalf of the royal family, including espionage, kidnappings and assassinations. They also scout for potential candidates for Delmos elite Gold and Silver units, they also serve as bodyguards for the queen. Becoming a member of the Turks is something the very few people have the ability to become as they are hand picked by the leader of the Turks who's been the husband of the current Queen. Their numbers are always thirteen, with the members of the Turks always being couples so that there's never any lone member who could betray them as the wives would always be watchful of their husbands. The kunoichis who gain membership must first be married as the royal family wants the members to have strong bonds and for the husbands to feel the need to defend their new homes. And the fact that all husbands within the top ranking army and government who have active roles all have special jutsu seals place on them, so that their wives can feel what they're feeling and know where they are at all times. Also meaning that the husbands can't hide anything from their wives, meaning that the husband can't go and cheat on her without her finding out. (1)

"The chief ask me and the others to gather some of the young new Delmo's from each rank for an important assignment," Tifa answers her old trainee, "I couldn't think of anyone else. Also Aerith had him for the afternoon which means he should have made it to headquarters by now if she went easy on him that is. And yes both, me and Cloud are now members of Turks."

"Good for you too," Nako said to her friend, "But my shift isn't over yet."

"Don't worry," Tifa said as she took the drill from her hands, "After this you won't be working here anymore. I got you a new position where someone as friendly as you are will be of great help." Before Nako could say anything else she was picked up by Tifa who ran out of the building with Nako screaming for her to slow down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the office of the Turks in the castle –

An old man with short gray hair wearing a grey suit sat behind a large desk with papers stack on top of it. He is Hunrok Delmo the husband of Carline Delmo the Queen of the Land of Metal, father of Kikko and the grandfather of Natruto. In his sixties the same as his wife, he's in good condition as he kept his body in good shape over the years, the same with his wife. Before him are the members of the Turks which he's been in charge of ever since he first came to this land after meeting Carline when she was being escorted through the Land of Stone where he had lived. He was a laid back guy even back than when he was still young, which cause Carline to lose her temper when they had gotten into an argument over a card game, which he had won, and using smart comebacks on her didn't help matters either. She and her escort left the following morning after she had order her guards to teach him a lesson, which ended with most of the inn destroyed in the following fight. And he had somehow managed to grab Carline's family crest that she kept around her neck. In short he traveled to the Land of Metal where he had given back her family crest, and somehow during his time in the castle he had gotten himself married to her, after he found out he had broken into the castle to give back the princess crest which he had only thought was a staff member of the castle up till then.

"Alright people once Tifa gets back we can start," Hunrok said to the current members of the Turks all dress in uniformed grey color suits who have all but one had gotten here with their missions completed.

Tseng Rockcus is the stern but polite and calm, second in command of the Turks, he has long, black hair and what appears to be a tilak in the middle of his forehead. Though he is still young, he has been an active member of the Turks for more than five years now. His combat skills are in using razor sharp steel wires, able to cut into flesh and bones like a hot knife through butter. Before he got married he was in charge of managing the castle guards, he had came here looking for a position in the army when his combat skills caught the eye of the Queen's husband who place him into managing the defensives of the castle. When he finally got married he was soon place into the Turks.

His wife is Elena Rockcus, is in her late twenties with short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Before she joined the group, she was a high school student whose father was a teacher in the Military Academy and whose older sister and husband were members of the Turks, before stepping down from their positions when she and her husband wanted to start a family. Though she resented and wanted no contact with her sister and the other Turks for outperforming her in their status, an encounter with them convinced her to join the group. Elena is naive, impetuous and somewhat overeager, with a loose tongue that sometimes causes her to inadvertently reveal secret information. She takes her job much more seriously than the rest of the team do, and also becomes quite frustrated with their casual, lay back attitudes. As in her words "How in the world you people a bunch of slackers and misfits ever became Turks, I'll never know." But with Hunrok in command of the Turks he likes how the members act as they would be too hardcore otherwise.

Cloud Lockheart who had taken his wife's clan name, his appearance is marked by spiky blonde hair, vivid blue eyes. He doesn't look it but he's really strong as he wields a buster blade in battle. Judging from its relative size compared to the 5' 7" Cloud, it must be over a foot in width and at least five feet in length. And he swings it around like it's a normal size sword. He is also married to two wives as sometimes two of the Delmo women would fall for the same guy, and instead of fighting over him they just share him. That way the wives whenever their husband try to do something they don't like, they can gang up on him making the punishment ever worse since there's more then one angry wife breathing down the guys neck. And from the way he's breathing and the sweat still covering his forehead he must have just came back from one of his workout sessions with his other wife Aerith who's part of the Pink Delmos since she always did like wearing pink.

Seifer Almasy has short blond hair, green eyes, and a scar across his forehead. He has like Cloud recently joined the Delmo clan. Although Seifer is a gifted warrior, he has a stubborn, arrogant, reckless and unpredictable nature. He uses a one handed sword in battle. He's uses fire type jutsus and combines them with his sword making the blade red hot as it cuts into the flesh of his opponents, the red hot metal burning shut the blood vessels before the blood could start pouring out making him ideal for covert operations, since when he kills with his sword he doesn't leave and blood behind.

His wife is Fujin Almasy is a young woman with pale skin, short silver hair, and an eye patch. She is incredibly dedicated to her duty in protecting her homeland and to the Turks. Fujin speaks in single-word sentences, which she normally yells. These pronouncements typically summarize her emotional state or declare pejorative statements, for example "RAGE!" and "LIES!" are all she says. In battle Fujin wields a chakram, which she throws at her opponents, and using a return jutsu has it fly back to her after it hits something.

Raijin Tilmitt is a strong looking member of the Turks he and his wife usually team up with Seifer and Fujin. He is a very laid back and rather slow-witted person. Whenever he and his wife Selphie appears together Selphie is clearly the one in charge and the one who does all the talking. He always ends his sentences with 'ya know,' and sometimes opts out of explaining difficult things. In battle Raijin uses a long staff with two large battering weights on either end.

His wife who he had taken her family name, Selphie Tilmitt is spunky, hyper, and somewhat childish, Selphie seems misplaced as part of an elite military academy, but she is actually a valuable asset to the party. She is highly talented with machinery. She wields oversized nunchaku in battle and lets her husband tear into the enemy first before she steps in. Despite her girlish demeanor, she also shows flashes of a subtle bloodthirsty streak and an unexpectedly black sense of humor.

Reno Trepe is a prominent member of the Turks with a lanky physique, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones (apparently tattoos, though popularly believed to be scars). He is always seen wearing goggles on his forehead, an unzipped suit jacket and an untucked dress shirt. He is cocky, cynical, and somewhat lazy, but is highly skilled and takes great pride in his work. His fighting skills are obviously far above the level of a normal ninjas as he can hold his own against a group of Gold Delmo's. In battle, he wields a retractable metallic rod which can deal electric shocks.

His wife is Quistis Trepe while serving as a Turk is also an instructor at the ninja academy when she isn't on a mission. She wears glasses and is in her early twenties but acts more mature than her husband. She is widely admired by the students of the academy she works at while she isn't on missions, and even has a fan club known as the 'Trepies'. She's one of the top jutsus users in the Land of Metal, making her having to stay back as her husband protects her while doing jutsus. She also uses a whip both in battle and making her slacker husband move his lazy butt into gear.

The last two members are Rude Go, a tall, naturally bald, dark skin man with a slight goatee. He always wears sunglasses and carries spare pairs with him. Rude is rarely seen without his long-time partner, Reno who they had work together before meeting their wives, and is rather taciturn, tending to relegate the talking to Reno. Rude is a superb physical combatant and prefers to use his fists in battle. He's slow but he has the strength to smash his way through walls with ease and can take more damage to his body then most others can.

His wife is Paine Go, a swordwoman. She has silver hair and red eyes thanks to her clans bloodline which allows her see in anything even in pitch black darkness. She doesn't speak much only saying what she needs to get her point across. Her skill with the blade is so great that she can deflect anything that is thrown at her with one swing of her sword. Her sword is a long double-edge that's colored black to make it harder to be seen at night, giving her the nickname 'Blackblade'.

And standing in front of his desk are six young girls all near his grandsons age. They're what he had sent the Turks out to do when he and his wife received a message of the Gold Delmo's that were sent to bring their grandson to them, were coming back with him. He would have sent the Turks out with them but all of them where on other missions and the ones that weren't on mission weren't allowed to go. His wife had told him that the Gold Delmo's she had sent would be able to complete the mission as she had sent their late daughters personal bodyguard Setsuna, who had taken their daughter's running away as hard as they as they were close a sisters. He knew with her she wouldn't comeback without her friends son with her.

The girls in front of him are all from different Delmo ranks. He had look over the files of each of them when the Turks had reported in their findings. The first is Erica Fontaine of the Green Delmo's. A thirteen-year old teenager who works as a priestess when she isn't doing work as a Delmo. When she was young, her parents died in a fire accident and she survives when she accidentally uses her bloodline power of making an energy shield around her. She went off to live in a temple to live as a priestess to learn how to control her bloodline better as well as starting her schooling in the ninja academy. Years had passed by and she made a lot of mistakes in the temple due to her misunderstanding and clumsiness. Some of which is that she once cleans the sanctuary and in the end, one of the statues was shined into pieces, when she was in charge in plucking out of the grass near the church, she plucks out the flower bed too and when she was in charge of the cooking, the misfortunes became more miserable after tasting her cooking. Due to the reason, she was actually asked to leave the convent but due to her misunderstanding and impression of the head-priests saying, she stayed there for six more months, before she signed up to become a Kanegakure Nin. She is quite skilled in using bows and crossbows rarely missing a target.

Glycine Bleumer of the Orange Delmos, a rich noble daughter from the Bleumer family. At age sixteen she is already showing the signs of what kind of beauty she will be when she gets older. The Bleumer family have always been supporters of the Delmo royal family both in fighting and business affairs. She inherited her father's massive strength which she users as she's the only one in her class who uses a halberd which she gotten from her father as a gift in battle.

Lobelia Carlini who before she join the Purple Delmo's was a thief. She's actually a former prisoner who was sentence to a thousand years and later stated her death statement due to her crimes like stealing jewels and arts and destroying public property. Because of eighty percent of the incidents was her doing, she earns the title for the greatest thief in the Land of Metal. All before she was sixteen and the reason why she was offer to become a Purple Delmo because of her great speed. Her trademark weapons are the chains she keeps in her coat she always wears over her Delmo uniform.

Kitaoji Hanabi of the Blue Delmo's a very quiet and shy fifteen-year old girl. Because that her father, Kitaoji Masamichi, made many dealings with the House of Bleumer, Glycine was taking care of her while they were both in school together. They have been friends since then. She's also quite skilled in using a long bow and rarely misses her target. She and Glycine always work as a team with Glycine attacking head on and Kitaoji giving support fire.

Gemini Sunrise of the Yellow Delmo's an outgoing twelve-year old girl. She grew up on the farm her family runs in the grasslands around the city. She learned how to ride a horse before she learned how to walk. She uses a lance in battle as she always goes out with her horse Butterscotch making her a very powerful mounted fighter. She and her horse portals the streets of the city making it easy for her to get through crowded streets sitting on her horse. They move as one and even Gold Delmos found the skills they show impressive.

Then there's Coquelicot Nakura the youngest at the age of ten and of the Black Delmo's. She use to work and lives with an amusement park. She was always seen collecting leftovers in the town market and treating the amusement park animals as her friends. She's takes care of the animals in the pens of the Delmo campus, while taking care of the jobs she's hired for as the Black Delmos are basically the cities workforce. Since there are way more women in the city then men all of the young girls in the city all go through school learning the basic skills of a ninja like a gym class gaining the ranks of Black Delmos when they finish school, so that all of the women of the city know how to fight and those who want to can either become normal citizens or become full ninjas.

"Hi guys sorry, I'm late!" Tifa shouted as she enters the room making the Turks chuckle as her husband Cloud lowers his head mumbling to himself, "Got the last member right here!" She pulls Nako into the room by her arm placing her in front of their King.

"All of you must be wondering why you all have been brought here today?" Hunrok ask them.

"Yeah tell us!" Coquelicot shouted as she lifts herself on the desk as she could barely see past the top. Making the older women in the room saying how cute she is.

"As you must have all heard about my grandson Naruto is going to be brought back to his homeland right?" he asked them.

All of the girls in front of him nodded but for Coquelicot was still trying to get a good view of her King. "No, I didn't."

"Well he is," Hunrok said looking at Coquelicot whose resting her chin on his desk, "The reason you all have been brought here is that, all of you have been hand pick by the Turks who pick you out of all the young candidates. You all will become my grandson servants when he arrives as well as his bodyguards. The reason why older girls weren't picked is because me and my wife want you all to become his friends which older girls would find it difficult to do since he's still twelve and needs to have kids around his own age."

"That sounds fun!" Coquelicot shouted out. The other girls all mutter to themselves as what this would mean to them and their families. As Naruto is the first male to be born in this village who carries the same bloodline as all of them do. Making him the first prince of the Land of Metal, the first time since the ninja clan and royal family had joined together hundreds of years ago.

"What will our jobs be?" Glycine ask as she wonders what her family will think when they find out about this. Her mother will think it's disgraceful for a member of the Bleumer to serve someone, but knowing her grandmother the head of the family she'll go for it as this is the first time that there's a chance that the Bleumer family are able to marry into the royal family as up till now there hasn't been any males born in either family. Which means with her as his servant she'll have a position where she can become engage to the new prince allowing the two powerful families to join together.

"And how much does it pay?" Lobelia asked wondering what kind of job would need someone of her talents for.

"You'll have the same wages as the Gold Delmo's and all of you have talents that the Turk have seen in either defending Naruto from harm or how well you get along with others. Also to become his friends as from the reports he has none in the Leaf Village," Hunrok explains.

"I will serve your grandson with all my heart," Nako said as this would mean a lot to her family.

"And don't worry I'm sure we will become friends!" Gemini shouted out wondering if the prince knows how to ride a horse.

"I'll do my best!" Erica said as she slams her hands on the desk and knocking a paper weight off making it fly through the air, hitting a cabinet sending the books in it falling out right on top of Reno and Rudo who were quickly buried underneath a pile of books. Everyone in the room look at Erica who simply replied with an, "Oops."

"Does that also mean we have to sleep with him?" Kitaoji ask nervously. She knows that some of the older girls talk freely about sleeping with guys in the surrounding villages and towns, since they don't have to worry about becoming pregnant until the seals on their stomachs are removed.

"No nothing like that," Hunrok said waving her off, "You're all way too young for that kind of thing."

"Hey now that's something, I wouldn't mind," Reno said as his wife was helping him out from under the pile of books. Paine had already pulled Rudo free from the pile of books.

"Oh really now?" Quistis ask as she looks coldly at him. She tips the cabinet down making it fall right on top of him, causing him to cry out in pain as it began crushing him. And making sure he wasn't going anywhere she sat down on it trapping her husband under it, "I'm not good enough for you?" Causing the most of the people in the room to laugh as this is something that happens between them all the time. Some have gotten the idea that the only reason Quistis had married Reno was that she likes hitting him when he does something stupid, that always happens at least once a week.

"Selphie take these girls over to the storage room and show them their new uniforms," Hunrok ask her.

"Alright follow me girls," Selphie said to the young girls leading them out of the room.

"Hunrok what's the real reason you called us here for?" Tseng ask as he knows that this isn't just about finding the right girls to help ease the changes that Naruto will face once he becomes the crown prince.

"Yes you're right this is more then just finding some playmates for my grandson," Hunrok said, "I want all of you to head out to the Land of Fire and recover any documents the Leaf village has on my daughter and her family. I want nothing left for them to trace back to us or have any information they can use against us."

"We will have it done," Tseng said as all the members smack their right hand on their chest, expect for Reno who still pleading with his wife to let him go.

"By the way, I have been wondering ya know," Raijin spoke up, "If all the past commanders of the Turks have been the husbands of the queen who will be in command when Naruto becomes king ya know?" Everyone in the room blink as Raijin has asked a good question for once.

Hunrok nodded as he and his wife had talked about this, "The next leader of the Turks is whoever becomes his wife."

"I hope whoever she is she doesn't act like the women I know," Reno chuckles making all the women in the room to glare at him.

"Hold it!" Quistis shouted as she saw the female members about to pounce on her husband, "If anyone is going to smack him around it's going to be me!" She adjust her glasses as she took out her whip as her husband Reno sweated as she smiles wickedly down upon him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

High above in the sky –

"There it is the Queendom where your mother was born at," Setsuna said as she's on the deck of the ship as they came within sight of the central city of Metal, Ironmount.

The city is a walled city but the city had soon out grown the walls and had spread out beyond the confines of the wall that separated the old part of the city from the newer city. The city sat on four major trade routes of the Western Lands making it very rich in trade and political power. There are many waterways and fountains in the city making it easy to transport objects through the city and gave the city a clean drinking supply. The entire city is made from stonework making fires rare in the city and all the streets of the city are cobblestone roads making it a beautiful city to visit.

"That's nice," Naruto said softly as he sat in the chair place on the deck for him doing nothing more than staring at the horizon.

"Naruto," Setsuna whispered as she doesn't like how Naruto is becoming as all he does ever since she and her team had taken him from the Leaf village is sat around doing nothing. She blames herself for what's happening to him as she was the one who told him everything about his life that was hidden from him all at once, making his already unstable mind at the time more unstable. She only hopes that there's a way to help him break free from the deep depression he's in now. All of the ships crew are always watching him as he might try to end his life as he's that far now.

"We'll be landing shortly all crew must be inside the ship as we land," Kim voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Come on let's go inside and get you ready to meet your grandparents," Setsuna said as she helps him to his feet.

"Alright," Naruto said as he walks into the ship with Setsuna holding his hand. In his mind he wonders what he's going to be expected to do once he becomes the crown prince of this strange new land. Something about this place makes him feel like he's someplace that makes him feel safe and warm, a place to call home. And if this place is just like the Leaf… well there's only one choice left for him then.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Like the bond in the Wheel of Time book series.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Missing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Missing –

The Hidden Village of the Leaf was busy as the villagers work to rebuild their village after the battle that took place a few days ago. The ninjas who had pass the exams to become ninjas were told that they'll have to wait as many of the older ninjas were too injured to be able to test them whether they start their training to become ninjas or go back to the school. As their teacher Iruka is in intensive care. Most of his body has been broken and the amount of blood lost would have killed him if the ones who did this to him had finished the job instead of leaving him in the forest to die. One of the Anbu had found him and had gotten him to the hospital in time to save his life. And the students were more interested in what the five women who cause the damage to the village took, 1st. They took the forbidden scroll written by the 4th Hokage. 2nd The women took Naruto the last place in the class.

"Is this all we have on them?" Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage said as the Anbu in his office gave him the report on the women who took Naruto from the village.

"Yes this is all we manage to gather on them," the Anbu said as he handed the Hokage the folder containing all of the information on the women who were posing as travelers looking of an inn to rest at.

"What of the carriage and the horses they use?" the 3rd ask.

"There's nothing to identify where the carriage came from. Judging from the makeup of the carriage its one of the new armor plated carriages that are made to transport important people. The horses are of a prime breed, they have been bred for speed and stamina. The horse breeders are already clamoring to get the horses as they never seen such prime bred horses outside of a royal court before. Whoever these women are they're well funded as those horses alone are wroth, ten years pay for an Anbu like me," the ninja said. (1)

"Since they didn't mind losing those horses it can only mean that whoever sent them didn't minded losing such an expensive investment in the time and effort it takes to breed them. Plus the airship which alone if it was built here would bankrupt us just to have it built let alone the cost of maintaining it, means that they have very deep pockets," Sarutobi said as he sat back in his chair. "How's Iruka doing?"

"He's still recovering from his injuries he received from those women. I still don't understand why they didn't kill him when they had the chance instead of leaving him there," the ninja ask to no one.

"They wanted him to die alone in the forest after hearing what he felt about Naruto," the 3rd answer his question, "The women seem to care deeply about Naruto well being, that's the reason why they didn't kill him then and there so he could die a slow death."

The door of his office open as his female secretary came in, "Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade have arrive."

"Alright send them in," Sarutobi said as he had sent messengers to find his two students. Since they have been traveling around they might be able to shed some light on the clues they manage to find on the women who took Minato's son from his village. He waves the two Anbu in the office to leave him alone so he could talk to his two students alone.

Walking into the office is a white hair pervert and a buxom blond who maybe in her fifties but looks thanks to a jutsu around twenty-something. "We came as soon as we heard about the attack," Tsunade said as she and her fellow student step in front of their old teacher.

"Naruto has been taken by women who are as stacked as Tsunade here?" Jiraiya ask as he heard about how stacked the women are from the male ninjas in the village.

"There isn't time for you to act like yourself now," Sarutobi said to his student as he slides the folder with the information on the women in front of the two, "I need you two to look over this and see if you can narrow down who the women are working for, you have been around maybe you'll be able to figure out the clues we found on them."

"Alright we give it a shot," Tsunade said looking over the photos in the folder.

"Wow they do have the same kind of busty built old flatchest has here now," Jiraiya said looking over the photos that were taken of the women during the chase. He got a punch in his gut by Tsunade who doesn't like to be reminded what she was built like when she was younger. (2)

"Wait a moment here," Tsunade said as she looks closely at the photos of the women, "I think, I know where they came from. They remind me of the Delmo's of the Land of Metal."

"The Kanegakure Nin," the 3rd said recalling the last time he had a personal encounter with one of the women from the Land of Metal. "That would explain a lot about how they were able to use so many powerful jutsus without running out of charka."

"That's the reason why I rarely go to the Lands of Metal," Jiraiya spoke up. "They might dress in revealing outfits but they seem to find someone peeking on them to be very offending and you have no idea how many powerful jutsus they know. With the bloodline they all have they never run out of energy."

"Gathering energy from their surroundings makes them very powerful," Tsunade adds. Hidden villages all over have been trying to get the Delmo bloodline into one of their clans for generations now. Since they only have female children meant that the villages couldn't get a male of the Delmo's to sleep with a couple of women of a clan. And the fact that they all have a seal on them that doesn't allow them to bare a child till after it's remove by their family means that no Hidden Village has ever been able to get the Delmo bloodline into their clan.

"Why would they want to kidnap Naruto and how did they know that the forbidden scroll was written by Minato?" Sarutobi ask his two old students.

"Well besides us the only one that knew about the scroll was his wife since he was working on it at home she was carrying Naruto at the time," Jiraiya said remembering back to twelve years ago before the nine tail fox came to the village.

"You don't think that Kikko leaked that information do you?" Tsunade ask out loud.

"About two months ago her diary she kept that was kept in the file room went missing," Sarutobi said, "She had started writing in that book once she learn she wouldn't be able to go out and fight with Minato till she gives birth to their child."

"But that still doesn't explains why they took Naruto," Jiraiya said as he looks at the photos of the women that took him. "Kikko couldn't have been one of the Delmo's since she didn't have the childless seal on her and she gave birth to a male child which everyone who knows about Delmo's they can only have female children."

"But maybe she knew someone there," Tsunade suggested.

"That would explain why she fights like one of them," Jiraiya said as he remembers the fights she and Minato use to have that would quickly become a street fight against the couple as they always love fighting and showing how far they came along in their training to each other.

"I should look over the files on her maybe there's a clue in them," Sarutobi said as Kikko only told Minato about her life after she had been beaten by him. She had left Naruto a necklace with a strange chest design on the locket made of a mix of gold and silver along with her other belongings that are all being kept inside the file room. He called his secretary to get the box holding the belongings of the 4th Hokage and his late wife to his office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the archives –

"You think that the file room would have been better kept than this," Quistis said as she looks through the boxes looking for the box they came for. They had sneaked into the archive an hour ago and started looking through all of the boxes that contain the belongings of the late princess Kikko and her late husband. The room is filled with file cabinets and wooden boxes containing files and belongings of the residents of the hidden village. The entire fifth floor of the Hokage tower is nothing more then a file room to hold all of the documents that are on the residents both past and present. The room their in is the one that holds the belongings of the past Hokages as well as some of the powerful clans of the village.

"They should be way in the back somewhere," Paine said as she hands another box to her husband.

"I just wish that they put the boxes by data or clan then just stacking them like this," Rudo said as he lifts several boxes in his arms out of the way as his wife and Quistis stack more boxes on top of each other.

"I found it!" Reno shouted as he jumps down from the ladder holding a wooden chest in his arms.

"Finally," Rudo said as he opens the large armor plated briefcase they had brought along to hold the contents of the box they came for.

"Wait lets make sure that it's the real thing," Quistis said as she opens the box her husband is holding up for her.

"Can you hurry its heavy," Reno said as he wants to set the box down.

"Quite or I bring out the whip again," she said back making her husband steady himself as he holds the box as his wife looks over the things inside of it.

"Alright dump it," Quistis said as they have the right box. Reno nods as he empties the contents of the box into the briefcase.

"Finally we can go," Paine said as she turns to leave when the door leading out opens and a surprise file clerk saw the people in the room. Before he could react Paine cross the room in a heartbeat hitting him in his gut with the butt of her sword. Looking outside of the room Paine curse as she saw several clerks running off shouting for help, "We got to get out of here now!"

"Hit the fire alarm it will confuse them," Quistis shouts as most of the people would only think there's a fire not thieves in the building.

"On it!" Paine shouts as she hits the fire alarm and joins the others as they made their escape as the fire system activates, the fire system turning on spraying the floors with water, giving the four Turks the cover they need to escape.

Pushing pass the crowds of panicking people in the building. They got out to a fire escape and climb down it into one of the alleyways as the sounds of the fire wagon bells came closer. Rudo carry the case as they ran for their escape route out of the city when several shurikens struck in front of them. Looking up they saw a busty blond and a silver hair man jumping down from a window of the tower.

"What are the Turks doing here?" Jiraiya ask as he recognized the suits the four people in front of them are wearing. He heard about the deep opts of the Land of Metal under the direct command of the royal family. In truth he had only heard rumors about them as they rarely did any missions in the Eastern Lands where they're at now.

"I heard that you guys stick to the Western Lands what are you guys doing here in the East?" Tsunade said as she glares at the four Turk members.

"Well we came here to get something and we're not going to leave without it," Paine said as she readies her sword for battle.

"Reno, Rudo you two get out of here me and Paine will handle these two weaklings," Quistis said taking out her whip.

"Weak?" both of the 3rd Hokage old students said as the same time.

"Yes weak," Paine said as her and Quistis husbands ran down the alleyway. Carrying the important documents they came here to get.

"Everyone in the West knows that the countries in the Eastern Lands are the tamest compare to the lands to the west of here," Quistis smiles as she adjust her glasses. (3)

"Besides with women like us around the other countries had to get stronger to keep up with us," Paine said as she and Quistis charge at the two Leaf ninjas.

Tsunade push Jiraiya back as she blocks the sword strike from Paine with a kunai and the whip crack from Quistis by grabbing it with her hand. "Go get those guys Jiraiya!" she shouts to her teammate. "I hold them back."

"Be careful!" he shouts jumping up the buildings sides till he reached the top and ran by roof top after the two male Turks.

"You really think you can hold us for long?" Paine smiles as she began forcing Tsunade back as she puts more charka into her body more then the Leaf ninja could ever do.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with here," Tsunade shouts as she jumps back breaking the weapon lock.

"Neither do you," Quistis said as she began doing hand sighs for a powerful jutsu as Paine began attacking the Leaf ninja again keeping her away from her teammate.

Tsunade fought off the sword strikes against her but she couldn't keep it up for long as she has to pump so much charka into her body just to keep up with the red eye woman. The way she move was like the sword was apart of her body. Paine seeing Quistis done with the jutsu waiting for her to stop playing around, she evades Tsunade kunai and strikes her in the back of her kneecaps making her fall to her knees with the back of her sword. The last thing Tsunade saw was the blonde woman with glasses throwing a jutsu at her. The alleyway soon glowed brightly as a blue light suddenly flash following a female scream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of blocks away –

"You think it was wise to just leave them there?" Rudo ask as he carries the case.

"No but if we didn't you know what would have happen to us," Reno said as he takes out his rod preparing to fight his way out.

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted as several ninjas surrounded them.

Raijin burst out from one of the buildings through a wall swinging his staff at the ninjas in front of Reno and Rudo, knocking them out of the way. "Get going ya know!"

The leaf ninjas threw their shurikens at the large man in the grey suit but they were batted away by Selphie as she joins her husband spinning her oversized nunchaku making a shield to protect her husband from the attack. "Leave this to us we'll join you guys later.

"Thanks for the help," Reno shouts as he and Rudo ran through the opening their teammate made for them.

"Not a problem," Selphie smirks as she began attacking the Leaf ninjas following her husbands lead as he smash his way through the ranks of the ninjas.

Spinning his staff at a high speed, Raijin deflects the shurikens thrown at him as he powers his way through. None of the ninjas could get close to him, despise his sizes he is very agile and could quickly turn around facing anyone who dares to attack him. Selphie raise her nunchakus up by the handles making them glow as she charges a lightning jutsu with them. She fires the bolt into the sky making the lightning bolt broke into dozens of lightning bolts striking down all of the ninjas in the area.

"That was quick ya know," Raijin said as he head butts the last standing ninja, knocking her out breaking her mask as he did in two.

"Yeah, I thought these guys would be stronger," Selphie said as she looks at the fallen bodies of the Leaf ninjas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the city –

"Here comes, those two slackers now," Seifer said as he and his wife Fujin sat at a tea shop, "And there's a group of high level Anbu coming along also. Should we fight them?"

"FIGHT!" Fujin said taking a phase, "NOW!"

"Let's do it then," Seifer said as he sat up drawing out his sword. He and his wife step into the middle of the road as Reno and Rudo ran pass, standing in the way of the ninjas who are giving chase.

"Get out of the way!" Anko yells as she and the others in her group halt as the couple blocks them from following.

"COME!" Fujin said as she grips her chakram tightly.

"You're going to fight all of us?" Shikaku Nara asked as he and his old teammate Inoichi Yamanaka were called out of retirement as so many of the village ninjas are still recovering from their wounds they took during the kidnapping of Naruto. Like their other teammate Chōza Akimichi who's recovering from the burns he received from the fire dragon that slammed into him.

"Let's show these weaklings our power," Seifer smile as he gathers energy in his hand making the Leaf ninjas eyes widen as they could see the charka being gather in his out stretch arm. When he gathered enough he fires a fireball into the crowd of ninjas making them jump back as the flaming ball explodes.

"DESTROY!" Fujin yells as she throws her chakram after her husband's fireball. The throwing weapon began spinning gathering air making the flaming sparks left over from the blast to gather around it, feeding the flames making them grow into a flaming tornado.

"They combine their attacks!" Inoichi yells as he sees what the two strangers are doing. But there was little he could do as the woman with the eye patch is making hand sighs controlling the fire tornado making it go after the ninjas.

"I'll take care of you!" Anko yells as she aims for the person controlling the tornado. But the guy suddenly appears in front of her blocking her kunai with his long sword.

"Sorry but you're going to have to deal with me first," Seifer smirks as he shoves his hand in Anko's face and blast her with a pointblank fireball sending her flying backwards through a window of a store.

"PROTECT!" Fujin shouts out to her husband as she controls the tornado making the ninjas run for cover as the flaming wind raise the heat levels of the area making the houses nearby start to burn.

"I always do," Seifer smirks enjoying the fireworks his wife is making out of the buildings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the two male Turks members –

"Reno are we almost there yet?" Rudo ask as he has the briefcase in his arms as he ran through the panicking streets.

"Almost there," Reno shouts back to her partner.

"Hold it right there!" Jiraiya shouts as he and the other top Anbu members jump in front of them.

"Great now we got to fight," Reno said as he extends his rod out to its full length.

"Can you handle this we can't lose it now," Rudo said as he knows if he lets go of the briefcase one of the Leaf Ninjas would take it.

"What and have all of the fun for myself?" Reno ask as he smirks at the assemble Leaf shinobis.

"You're not going anywhere," Sarutobi said appearing behind the two Turks, "What does the Land of Metal want with Naruto?"

"Sorry but we're under orders not to tell you anything," Rudo said as he turns to face the Hokage while Reno keeps his eyes to the front.

"If we did our wives are going to make anything you guys can think of look like a spa treatment," Reno said as he grips his rod.

"Besides we're right where we want to be," Rudo said as Reno drops a small ball he held in his hands making a blinding flash of light and Rudo throws the briefcase high into the air.

"Someone catch it!" Sarutobi shouts out as he locks his eyes onto the case as it hovers in the air. But before anyone could move something jerks the case like its being pull through the air by something.

Everyone's eyes are lock onto the case as it flies into the hands of a man with long dark hair. Besides him is a shorthair blonde woman, both standing on top of a nearby building. "I'll take this if you don't mind."

"You two handle these guys," the blonde woman said as both of them disappear from sight.

"You're not getting away!" Sarutobi shouts as he runs after them.

"Hokage!" one of the mask Anbu shouted and was about to follow when the building the Hokage had use as a jump point to follow the two with the briefcase collapses as a spiky blonde hair man carrying a huge buster sword stood on the ruins of the building with a woman with long brown hair.

"Sorry but you guys aren't going to be helping him," Tifa said as she pulls on her fighting gloves that has metal knuckles on them.

"You think you can stop all us!" one of the ninjas shouted as he jumps at the pair. The spiky hair man slaps the ninja out of the way with a swing of his massive sword using the flat side of the sword like a bat.

"Yes we do," Cloud said as he rested his large, heavy sword in his shoulder.

"You guys have it so easy here in the East," Tifa smirks.

"You guys never had to deal with the kind of power we have to face regularly on the West," Reno smiles as he charges up his rod.

"And that's because the Land of Metal acts like a buffer zone between the West and the East," Rudo said cracking his knuckles, "Now lets show you guys how far you are from us in terms of power."

Rudo grabs a lamp pole and rips it out of the ground and began swinging it at the Leaf ninjas, they're surprise at the speed he's able to swing the long and heavy metal pole. He breaks open a hydrant and the torrent of water knocks a couple of ninjas down filling the street with water. Reno smiles as he charges up his electric to full power and plunge it into the puddle of water giving the ninjas stand on the water a shock of their lives.

Jiraiya runs to help but was stop as Cloud appears in front of him. He barely blocks the buster sword with a kunai as Cloud using the heavier weapon force the pervert ninja back with a shove of his massive weapon. "How the heck can you swing something like that and keep it up?" Jiraiya ask as someone of his built and size shouldn't be able to swing that super heavy weapon around like that.

"Well he does has a lot of endurance training thank to me and Aerith," Tifa smiles wickedly as she slams her fist into the face of an Anbu breaking his mask in two. She grabs the leg of another who had big eyebrows as he tried kicking her and began swinging him around slamming his body into the bodies of his fellow ninjas.

"I heard that Delmo women sometimes share a man when two of them fall of him," Jiraiya said as he throws shurikens at Cloud who blocks them all with his sword, "I always thought that those were just tall tales guys tell of the women there."

"I know guys who have dozens of wives," Cloud said as he remembers from the reports he read on the Leaf village ninjas that Jiraiya is a big time pervert. As he had expected the pervert froze as he thought about what a single guy can do with a group of women, allowing him to swing his sword hitting Jiraiya with the flat side of his sword sending him slamming into the side of a building and before he could recover Cloud slams into him with the butt of his sword making a hole as both of their bodies broke through it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On top of the hospital –

"They're late again," Elena said as she stares at her pocket watch.

"They'll be here," Tseng said to his wife as they waited for their ride as well for the others to handle the people they're fighting and get to where they are before they're left behind.

"You're not leaving this time," Sarutobi shouted as he tore off his robes revealing his ninja suit he wore under it.

"Trying to make up for lost time are we now?" Tseng said to the Hokage of the Leaf.

"Naruto has chosen to come with us. Or are you forgetting the look he gave you when you tried to take him back," Elena reminded him. "He's in the Land of Metal right now and there's no way we're going to let you guys use him or hurt him ever again."

"Use him!" Sarutobi shouted, "You're the one who's turning him against his village!"

"I'm going to enjoy it when Naruto finally decides to make war on this village," Elena smirks.

"Make war on the Leaf?" Sarutobi said puzzled by her words.

"Dear you did it again," Tseng said reminding her about her habit of leaking information out like that.

"So the old man is the Hokage of this village?" Quistis said as she and the other members of Turks appeared behind Sarutobi.

"How strong were the ones you'll were fighting?" Elena asked them.

"They're still weak from the damage Setsuna and her team made when they were escaping," Selphie laugh as she made sure to show them the power of the Delmo elites.

"Yeah ya know," her husband Raijin agreeing with her.

"WEAK!" Fujin simply stated.

"Tell me why does the Queen of Metal is doing this. What does she wants with Naruto?" Sarutobi growls as he knows he's no match for all of them.

"Well you did try to live up to the promise you made to his father to look after him after all. But you could have done better, much better," Tseng said. "I'll tell you this much. Naruto is the first male to ever be born with the bloodline of the Delmo flowing through his veins. His bloodline ability is laying dormant for now only a simple matter of waking it up."

"Kikko was from Metal then," Sarutobi said as he remembers when she first found out she was carrying a boy and how much she and cried in joy of finding out. Because she's carrying the first male to ever be born in her ninja clan's bloodline.

Elena was about to say something when Tseng cups her mouth, "Now dear if you can't keep it to yourself don't say anything at all."

"Hmmm," Elena mummer as she kept her mouth shut.

"Here's our ride!" Tifa said as she and the others grab onto the cable lines sweeping through the air as a small, fast airship flew over the village.

Sarutobi could do nothing but watch as the Turks were being pulled up into the airship hanging onto the cable lines already out of range. At least he now knows why the Queen of Metal had order her ninjas to take Naruto by any means. For years Hidden Villages have been trying to get the bloodline of the Delmo's into their villages. Because of the seal that's place on the young women making it impossible for them to become with child while having the seal on them, since they can only have female children it made it hard for any village to get their bloodline into one of their clans. But with a male Delmo it would be a simple matter of having him sleep with as many women possible to spread the bloodline through a village. It's no wonder they wanted Naruto so much as he could single handily spread their well protected bloodline throughout a village once it becomes common knowledge that any child of his would have the bloodline power to gather charka from their surroundings. All of the clans of the village would send one of their young girls to seduce him to make Naruto a part of their clan. Any clan of the village that would have managed to get Naruto to marry into it would quickly become the most powerful clan of the village.

"So that's why you wanted the village to see Naruto as a hero," Sarutobi said sadly to himself. "Naruto would have been the greatest gift to the village that you died to protect. Through him would have given us an entire generation with the bloodline of the Delmo's. I'm sorry for this village for failing your test my old friend."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Some horses are worth a lot of money by breeders and ranches.

2 – She was flat as a pancake when she was younger.

3 – Like in One Piece with the East, West, North, and South Blues.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Settling In

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Settling in –

In the Northern most part of the Queendom of Metal lays a hot spring resort that also serves as a cover as a Hidden Village. In the main building of the resort town Tiger Tanaka, head of the Land of Metal's most secret spy network sat in his office. Before him are two young girls both of whom been called up here.

Kasumi and Ayane who practiced the Mugen Tenshin style, called here by their superior after yet 'another' fight regarding a boy named Hayabusa. A fight that had ended with that boy declaring that he never wanted to see either of these overly violent bimbos again and wouldn't date either of them if ordered to by the Head of His Clan. Since he had sworn this in FRONT of the amused Clan Chief, and on his personal honor, that pretty much closed the door on either of them ending up with Hayabusa.

Naturally the two blamed each other for this development.

"Violent oversexed bimbo," muttered Kasumi, holding an icepack over one eye.

"Prissy flatchested heroine," returned Ayane, fingering the bandage over her nose.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Tiger said. He didn't actually raise his voice, he just managed to make that same sort of impact. "Your rivalry has no place here. This is business."

Kasumi bit back a retort about how she was NOT flatchested. She was fifteen years old, in the prime of her life, and had a busty if lithe figure for her age. No, definitely not flatchested. She was cute when she was younger now in full bloom, with reddish brown hair that didn't look horribly out of place, and soft brown eyes that could glisten with tears on a moment's notice.

Ayane would have liked to mention her own stats in reply. She was also fifteen years old and had been Kasumi's rival for most of the past ten years. The same height, though slightly lighter, except that her bust was slightly bigger. Something she delighted in pointing out to Kasumi. They'd fought over everything as they both had been born at the same time with different mothers but with the same father who owns a butcher shop. Their mothers had like many of the women in the Land of Metal share a husband together, both of whom are busy working in one of the resorts many inns which serves as the main income to the Hidden Village.

Seeing the two of them ready to leap out of their seats and start fighting right there, Tiger decided to remind them of a few things. He spoke to both of their mothers and father. He informed them that he had 'thought' that these two girls were modern products of the best eugenics program in the Land of Metal, trained and disciplined martial artists. Clearly he was wrong with the two squabbling little girls who had somehow appeared in his presence when he had summoned two talented and promising ninjas.

Tiger Tanaka went into great detail, never repeating himself, as he reduced the two girls to three years old, twelve inches height, and near tearful states. Even the 'tough bad girl' Ayane.

Tiger finished then managed to look brooding and mildly unhappy. "You two are aware of the eugenics program first dreamt of several centuries ago. The best warriors, the best houses, the best espers, the talented and the healthiest. If it worked for cattle, why not men? Simply get these best of the best together, and sooner or later there are children involved. Nature itself helps this concept."

Both girls colored. Kasumi thinking of Hayabusa, Ayane of another boy name Hayate.

"As both of you must have heard by now that the grandson of Hunrok and his wife Queen Carline has been brought back from the Hidden Village in the Land of Fire. It's been over five-hundred years since own village first settle in this land. Our people were nothing but nomads when we first enter the Land of Metal after our land was conquer by an invading army. We have served the Royal house of Delmo in gratitude for giving us a home to call for our own. We have serve as a network for gathering information on the movements of other nations. Now with a male heir to the throne our clan can have a tie to the royal house of Delmo," Tiger waited for the realization to penetrate.

They were both quite comely. Kasumi with her mix of classic Metal features with just the right amount of mix blood to give her a slightly exotic look. Ayane who looked even more exotic, with her pale hair and flair for what would be unbearably cute costumes were she not so harsh and deadly in personality. Then both realized what he had said and their eyes widened and mouths dropped at the same time.

"YOU CAN'T MEAN?!"

Tiger nodded. "Oh, admittedly the boy is only twelve. You'd have to wait a few years for marriage."

"B-b-but..." Kasumi flushed at the thought of what the boss was suggesting.

"Hmph. I doubt some twelve year old could handle someone like me," Ayane said with a superior air, recovering as best she could.

"I doubt he would even 'want' to handle you," Kasumi couldn't help but add. The two glare at each other making sparks.

"You know that for generations we have been agents in gathering information and Intel on a target while the Delmo ninjas serve as the attack force for Metal. We have been downgraded from a powerful fighting force to nothing more then scouts and information gathers. You two are the best this village has produced in years showing how far we have fallen from what we use to be. But this to many of our clan members doesn't matter as ever since the first hot spring was discover here, we have been turn into inn owners and merchants then the powerful warriors we once were. We have now become nothing more then spies and work as an information network for Delmo since so many people from other nations come here for some R&R in the springs. And which most of the young men find enjoyable as breeders since we're the one of the only villages left that doesn't have a majority of the women here with the bloodline in their veins."

"Yeah we know," Kasumi spoke up as many of the boys of the village that are older then she is have already slept with girls with the Delmo bloodline. As when the girls from Delmo reach the age of maturely they go and visit one of the villages who doesn't have much of the bloodline flowing around, find a guy and get busy. It's considered a right of passage for those girls who going to become full-fledged Delmos.

"Our moms sometimes let one of their friends sleep with dad to have a child," Ayane said flatly remembering the parties that her mom throws when one or more of her single friends drops by. When she was younger she always wondered why her dad look so tried while her mom, Kasumi's mom and her friends look so energetic. Now that she's older and learned about the birds and the bees… it does explain all of the moaning and screaming coming from her parents room.

"But now with a male Delmo who is from the royal family who has the strongest of the bloodline power we have the means to introduce the bloodline into our clan. Even if you two become nothing more then concubines to him, as long as there's children born between you three our clan will be able to become the fighting force it use to be. So remember the motto of our clan."

Ayane closed her eyes, and then frowned. "To protect the world from devastation?"

"To unite all peoples within our nation?" Kasumi blinked.

"To fight for things like truth and love," continued Ayane.

Tiger rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly. "No. And I can see your training has not been nearly strict enough. Both of you will go to Ironmount. I will review your folders and decide which of you will act as support for the other, and who will approach prince Naruto."

Kasumi looked at Ayane. Ayane looked at Kasumi. They both made retching noises.

Tiger pressed a button. The chairs, and their occupants in them, dropped into a room far below. "Yes, they definitely need more training."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far South of the Land of Metal –

Zhu Rong wiped her brow with the back of her hand, flicking droplets of perspiration off her skin. The jungle air was humid and very hot, her entire body shimmered with sweat. Due to the hardships of living in the wild, her body was physically ravishing, toned without losing a hint of femininity or sensual beauty. Her breasts were large and supple beneath the makeshift top made of lion skin, which she took from an already dead lion a long time ago. Her face was extremely beautiful and she had blonde hair that spilled to the middle of her back, men back in civilization lusted for women like her.

She is the wife of Meng Huo, king of the Nanman tribes and claimed to be descended from the fire god from whom she acquired her name. She is a warrior queen who takes care of others. Much like her fire god namesake, Zhu Rong loves to begin an attack. She dedicates her life to supporting Meng Huo, in the hope that he will be regarded as a great king. Her personal weapon is a massive three-sided boomerang, which she wields easily. She also mastered all of the fire jutsus that she could get her hands upon. Even the best fire using jutsu's Kanegakure Nin to the North found her to be a challenge in battle even with their unlimited charka they could barely last long enough for Zhu Rong to run out of charka.

She has four bodyguards with her, the women warriors of Nanman are known as Amazons. The Amazons with her are towering brunettes, just over six feet tall so they practically dwarfed Zhu Rong's five-foot seven feet of height. They wore the traditional leathers of their tribes, a short skirt that displayed their long, well muscled and tones legs, and small studded leather halter that pushed up their ample breasts. Although the Amazons bodyguards are tall and physically dominating, they are also very beautiful. They join her for a bit of training as she likes to keep her body in shape to fight.

Her skin hot and sticky from a long day of running and swinging through the humid jungle, Zhu Rong could not help but smile with relief at the sudden sight of a waterfall and its cool torrential waters. She untied the chord that held her lion skin top together, freeing her long confined breasts. Next she untied her loincloth and hung both garments on a tree branch. Completely naked she dove into the cool pond that was fed by the waterfall and swam gracefully to the edge to the mouth of the waterfall. She closed her eyes as she stepped beneath the rushing water, feeling it wash away the day's sweat and grime on her body while cooling her hot skin. She raised her arms and rubbed the length of each one before rubbing her torso all over to ensure she was thoroughly cleaned. She waved for her bodyguards to join her as she knows they want to clean themselves as well. They smiled as they took off their clothes and joined their queen in the jungle pool. Her bodyguards are very close to her as they have been together for a very long time now, and came to know every part of each other's bodies, up close and personal.

They were settling in the pool when they felt someone coming to them, they wonder if it was another teenage boy who was hopping for a peek at the Nanman queen as they often would come to this pool to bath after training. It look as if they were going to have to set yet 'another' example to make it clear that peeking on the queen didn't come without a price, they relax when they saw it was a woman coming towards them. She was six foot tall and her body was perfectly proportioned for her height. Long thick lustrous black hair flowed down her back. She had dark-amber eyes, slightly raised at the outside corners giving her a catlike appearance. Her facial features were pronounced yet fine; strong jaw-line, pretty nose, ears set close to her head. Over her torso she wore a sleeveless low-cut brown leather jerkin drawn together across her chest by a leather lace that wove across her breasts three times, her cleavage visible through the laces. A short white skirt covered the top of her legs, a slit each side rising to her waist. She stood in black leather thigh boots that rose to three inches above her knees. A large-buckled belt hung at her waist and a gold band in the shape of a serpent wound itself around her left bicep. A necklace of various charms hung around her neck.

Perhaps most striking was her body. Her muscles were taut, toned, hard, beyond anything they had ever seen. Not massive – just incredibly fit and remarkably defined. So feminine and so very sexy. She had wide shoulders and a narrow waist. Her breasts were generous, the lace across her front straining to keep them within her tunic. Even in this light they could see that her skin was gently bronzed – and flawless. They estimated her age at thirty-five, maybe thirty-six; at the very peak of her physical condition.

"Hello sister I see that you still come to the same pool to bath after you're training. It's no wonder that there are so many young men who dare to take a peek at you when it's common knowledge where you bath," Amphora the second wife of Meng Huo said to her fellow wife.

"Amphora have you come to join us?" Zhu Rong asked as she glances at her bodyguards for them to follow her lead as she walks towards her sister. Her bodyguards all know what she's getting at as first wife she likes to remind her fellow wives the ranking order. (1)

"Sorry there's no time for fun," Amphora said as she doesn't want her sister's bodyguards to hold her down as Zhu Rong has her way with her before she lets her bodyguards have their turn on her 'again.' Not that she didn't find it enjoyable.

"Then why are you here then?" Zhu Rong asked as she stops in front of Amphora. Her wet breasts pressing on her fellow wives cover ones.

"I have received news about the heir of Metal," Amphora said, "And our husband is waiting for us in the castle. So let's go there first and we can have fun with him afterwards."

"Alright," Zhu Rong said as smiling, "And after he's drain we can have fun with my bodyguards."

"Deal," Amphora said as she would enjoy that and from the looks on the bodyguards faces so would they.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Nanzog the capital city of Nanman –

The first time a traveler would enter the capital city were always amazed at the incredible architecture. Huge stone columns were everywhere and the high-roofed buildings stood like proud monuments. The streets were all paved and smooth and there were fountains and/or huge statues or gardens at every major intersection. The city, itself, was absolutely huge and the number of people who lived here must have been mind-boggling. First timers could only gawk at the magnificent architecture and beautiful splendor. It might have been hell for them to come here through the hot jungle around the city but it looked like paradise.

In the center of the city is a large pyramid that serves as the royal palace. Zhu Rong and Amphora walked pass the guards and servants of palace as they made their way to their husband. The throne chamber is huge and looked more like a temple, with its marble pillars and smooth granite floor. The vaulted ceiling was a full fifty feet high and dappled beams of daylight shone down from above. The entire palace was cool and airy, despite the high heat and humidity of the jungle nearby. The two queens walked forward, between the two hulking warriors guarding the chamber and approached the throne.

The huge, dark skinned man's massive bulk reclined into expansive luxurious cushions, his entire concentration focused upon his two head wives as they enter the room. He wore a single item of clothing; a baggy pair of pants; while his feet were equipped with but a simple pair of sandals. He is Meng Huo, the King of Nanman, the chieftain and leader of the tribes in the Nan Zhong region south of the Queendom of Metal.

And he is massive: inches above seven foot tall, his bulk would be estimated by most people to be in excess of three hundred and fifty pounds. They would be correct on their estimate of weight, but wrong if they attributed most to fat. While he definite was smoothed and rounded about the trunk and arms by a generally unacceptably thick layer of fat under the skin, most of what lay under that was muscle, quite inhumanly well developed muscle.

This 'man' was as powerful physically as he was in the more occult areas of his life. His arms, bulging with fat overlaying even more bulky muscle, were nearly twice the width of a 'typical' Olympic weight lifter's. His belly, while bulging and smoothed by a not insubstantial layer of fat, nonetheless betrayed the location of sheets of ridged muscle underneath. His weapon of choice is a pair of large, gauntlets called 'King of Beasts,' which are shaped like wolf heads. In battle he's an unstoppable juggernaut as he wears thick armor which is covered with seals that make them stronger and harder. He doesn't even feel any blows from any attacks that are thrown at him.

"Ahh dears you're here," Meng Huo greeted the pair.

"What do you want you big lug?" Zhu Rong asked in the manner she always uses when dealing with her husband.

"Amphora is the one who wanted to do this," he answers.

"As I said before the Queen of Metal has finally located the heir to her Queendom," Amphora said who use to having to remind them of what she says now and then. She's the one who handles the complex parts of running of a kingdom.

"What does that have to do with us?" Meng Huo asked as everyone knows that all of the royal family members are always women and are picky of who they marry. They also marry someone who isn't of the high-class that most royals in other nations marry. As the current queen had married a slacker who broke into the castle to give back her family chest she had dropped. When he had first heard that princess Kikko was of marrying age he tried to woo her but that ended badly as she said that she wasn't interested in him and that he was already married to Zhu Rong and she took an instance dislike to Kikko. She was the one who drag him back to their Nanman as she said that there's no way she was going to have someone like Kikko as a co-wife.

"The heir is a boy, a male Delmo the first one ever to be born and is the sole heir to the Queendom of Metal which would become a Kingdom under his rule," Amphora explains to them.

"I get it," Zhu Rong said as she gets where this is going to.

"Get what?" their husband asked.

"She means that we can finally have our foot in the door of gaining a foothold in Metal now that there's a male Delmo," Zhu Rong said. "What's the plan sister?"

"I'm going to send my daughter to be his fiancée as she's the only one in our family that's around his age. All of the other girls are too young like your daughter Tulu sister. He's only twelve so Ty Lee is going to have to stay in Metal till they're old enough to marry. After that our two nations will be joined together by marriage and if Ty Lee has a boy then the Delmo bloodline can be spread around here making us more powerful. We always have been on friendly terms with each other so it should be easy for us to get Galine to be this prince fiancée. We also have to find someone else to join Ty Lee in the engagement so we're going to have to spread the word for the nobles to send their young daughters here and choose who's going to join the engagement," Amphora explains to them.

"I like it," Zhu Rong agrees with her co-wife.

"Isn't she too young for that still?" Meng Huo said as Ty Lee is only eleven.

"Stay out of this!" both of them bark at him.

"Yes dears," he said cowering in fear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a large manor in the city of Ironmount –

In the dinning room of the manor a family of five sat at the long dinning table. They are of the Bleumer family who are known throughout the trade networks, they have been traders for generations becoming one of the most powerful clans in the Land of Metal. Glycine Bleumer sat at the table as the family meal is being brought to them. Her parents sat on the other side of the table and she sat next to her little sister three-year old Glenda. At the head of the table is her grandmother Seto who is the head of the family now. She's in her late fifties but still looks younger as the aging process is slower in Delmo women thanks to their bloodline. Unlike the rest of the family her grandmother Seto has long green hair with traces of silver strands showing the signs of her aging.

"How can they expect the noble Bleumer to lower themselves to serving," Glycine mother Ryan said as she finds it insulting.

"Now, now daughter," Seto said to her daughter. "This is the first chance for the Bleumer family and the Delmo family to finally join together. For generations we have been supports of the royal family and we have grown very close to the royal family. And Carline is one of my closest friends and that includes getting to know each others bodies by every inch."

"GRANDMOTHER!" Glycine shouted as she doesn't like it when her grandmother goes into one of her stories about her sexual adventures when she was younger.

"I'll eat later," her father said as he sat up losing his appetite leaving the room.

"Ryan, I know that Fred is a good trader but you really should get him loosen up, invite some of your unmarried friends over and have an orgy. So Glen and Glycine will have some half sisters," Seto said to her daughter.

"Mother how could you think of me doing something like that?" Ryan said blushing red.

"Your father never minded," Seto smiles as it quite common for a married woman to share her husband with her unmarried friends.

"Mom enough," Ryan growls as she already heard this story before as she has already met her half sisters from the women her father had slept with which her mother allowed to happen.

"I'm all for having Glycine be Carline's grandson's maid. And when they get older there be so many things they can do with each other like, Glycine acting like a maid caught stealing and her master punish her before he takes her roughly," Seto giggles as she remembers the games she use to play with her husband when both he and she were younger.

"MOTHER! GRANDMOTHER!" both younger Bleumer women shouted their faces a bright red.

"And I have some old outfits that I'm sure can fit you," Seto smiles as she watches her daughter and granddaughter faces grow even redder. The only one that isn't paying attention is Glenda who is too busy playing with her food to notice what's happening around her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the castle –

"How is he doing?" Hunrok Delmo asked as he walks down the castles hallway with a blue hair woman dress in a white lab coat. Her lab coat is wide open showing the white blouse and loose pants she's wearing. The buttons of her blouse strain to hold in her ample breasts in check, if she starts bouncing around she would likely start popping buttons.

"He's suffering from malnourishment thanks to his poor diet of eating nothing but ramen all the time. He's shorter then he should be at his age, I have already started him on a high potent diet. It a few months he's body should start growing to what it should look like for his age," Doctor Mizuno said as she looks over the report on the notepad she's holding.

"I expected as much," Hunrok said as when he first saw Naruto he could tell he was shorter then he should be. After he and Carline had introduced themselves to him, they had Mizuno and her medic team to give him a full examination to see how healthy he is.

"We did some operations in fixing his body that were damage from what, I'm guessing beatings at a young age," Mizuno said as she and her team had to snap badly mended bones back together to be allowed to heal the right way.

"I see," Hunrok said in a dark tone. He's glad that the Gold and Turks had done so much damage to the Hidden Leaf village when they were there. And with the news of not once but two times that the Leaf Ninjas have been beaten on their home ground would make potential costumers look to other Hidden Villages for jobs to be done. He also talked to the heads of the trading guilds in Metal to cut the trading with the Land of Fire in half.

When they got to Naruto's room Doctor Mizuno found the prince and the room had gotten a bit crowded. Why there were so many nurses present, she wasn't sure. Sure, he is the first male to be born in their clan, but there were other guys about. And why was his blanket thrown back?

"AH?! Doctor Mizuno?! I... I mean we, we were just checking his..."

Kumori Mizuno eyed the panicked nurse, the "candy stripe" assistants, and all the others showing signs of distress, embarrassment and lust? She looked puzzled and then at the still unconscious boy. Eyes twitching under his lids, slight jerking motions at the extremities, all signs of REM sleep, even his...

The royal nurse cleared her throat. "Well, you've checked his catheter placement. Now give the poor boy some privacy."

Watching with some amusement as the various nurses scurried out, Dr. Mizuno covered the boy with the blanket, her eyebrow still raised. "Well, well, I always wonder what the Delmo bloodline would do for a guy. It makes us women stack, and it makes guys well endowed."

"Now that's my man of a grandson!" Hunrok said as he sees why the nurses were all in Naruto's room.

"Yes he is," Dr. Mizuno said as she couldn't help but stare at the sleeping boy's manly body part and drool. "I hope that he won't hurt the girl who makes him a man too much."

"Unless one of you older women gets to him first," Hunrok said as he sees how's the doctor is drooling. "I'll watch over him while you get Reno and Rudo to guard the door."

"What you don't think we can't protect him?" one of the Red Delmo's outside the door yells.

"I know you two can but of course what's stopping you two from coming inside and getting personal with my grandson?" he ask them making both the guards to turn red as their uniforms.

"I'll go get those two," Dr. Mizuno said as she snaps out of her wet day dream and heads out to find the two Turks members and take a cold shower afterwards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the castle –

Footsteps echoed across the polished marble floor as Tiger General Xun Yu entered the royal entry chamber of the queen. Xun Yu. She passed a pair of elite Red Delmo guardswomen and saluted them with a fist on her chest. The guards returned her salute and she passed by them into the massive hallway beyond. She gazed at the statuary and expensive tapestries which lined the hallway but she dared not slow her pace to stare at these marvels. At the end of the hallway was a huge oaken double door, banded in iron, and decorated with carvings. At either side of the door stood two Red Delmo's in full armor who must have been both seven feet tall and both carried barbed spears. Xun Yu was not a large woman, only some five and a half feet tall, but she radiated a power and confidence that any great warrior would envy. A skillful commander as well as a powerful jutsu user, Xun Yu is the Queen's right hand.

"I see you're late," Diao Chan said to her rival smirking as she did so as she walks towards the door.

The expression seemed to irritate Xun Yu. She fixed her cold black eyes on Diao Chan, making the General who's also a dancer when she's not on duty giggle in response. Xun Yu's face was pale and beautiful. Her eyes, the small proud nose and faintly pouting lips where all Diao Chan could see of her body. The rest was encased in golden armor. A high peaked helm and a long coat of iron plates hid any trace of womanly curves. Diao Chan guessed that Xun Yu would have a compact, muscular body, very different from her own lush curves. Diao Chan was a few inches taller then the general, her long brown hair pinned up in an elaborate series of loops bound with yellow ribbons. Her skin was flawless, pale pink, silky soft to the touch. Diao Chan's eyes, now shadowed with apprehension were a warm, compassionate brown, her lips pink and full. Her large breasts heaved faintly beneath the tight crimson bodice that encased them while remaining open at the top to reveal the deep cleft between the full and perfect orbs. Diao Chan's long and graceful legs, the faint lines of a dancer's muscle barely visible beneath her creamy skin were drawn up under her delightfully rounded bottom.

"The queen is waiting inside," one of the Red Delmo guards said as she easily opens the massive door into the chamber. The two rivals nodded as they walk through the doors to talk to their queen. The walls of the throne room were all covered with gold and silver dragons that seemed to shift and move, with the symbol of Metal in the middle on both sides. The pick-axe in symbol of the metal works that the Land of Metal is known for and why the nation is so, powerful as it the biggest producer of metal ores on the continent. Air Exchangers had been installed to make the air fresher and of a more comfortable temperature to the people who came. Also the walls were luminescent causing the room to be lighted without the need for light bulbs or the torches that were still in use in this era. And of course, all this lead to the throne, made in such a way as to make the person sitting on the throne seems to be larger than life.

"Xun Yu the Iron Wall General and Diao Chan the Silver Wind General, it's nice to see you two again," Queen Carline greeted the two by their rank and titles.

"You're looking better my queen now that your grandson is safe in your hands," Diao Chan said as her Queen has been pacing around the castle when she had first learned what had become of her daughter and her grandson.

"What may we do for you my Queen?" Xun Yu asked.

"As you are very well aware of that the other nations are going to be sending envoys here very soon. The news of there being a male Delmo will soon reach the far corners of the world and the nations and Hidden Villages will be clamoring to have Naruto to impregnate one of their women they're going to send in the envoys. This is the first time that the Delmo bloodline can be pass down to a clan outside of Metal as a male, Naruto will be able to impregnate as many women as his body will be able to handle. He's going to need to be protected by attempts of kidnapping and rape as some of the clans will be desperate to have our bloodline in theirs," Carline explains.

"How many do you want to guard him?" Xun Yu asked.

"As many as it takes to keep him safe," Carline said. "There will be assassinations attempts on his life as there are many who will pay a kings ransom to see that there's no heir to the throne. In the chaos that follows in the fight for the throne enemy nations will try to invade or take over the trade routes that are in our control. I have already double the Red Delmo's in the castle and have Gold Delmo's watching for any strange actives in the city. Even the White Delmo's have been stepping up to meet my demands in them. My husbands, Turks unit have already assigned the seven personal servants to our grandson close to his age so he'll be able to make some friends. The White Delmo's do serve as the royal bodyguards but they also sever as the commanders for the other Delmos. I want a unit whose sole purpose is to protect Naruto at all cost which will be called the 'Killer Bees'. As bees will die to protect their queen I want these 'Killer Bees' to die to protect Naruto."

"I will search throughout my ranks to find women who are suitable to protect prince Naruto," Diao Chan said as she bows to her queen.

"As so will I," Xun Yu said as well not wanting to be upstaged by her rival.

"There's no need for that I have already chosen thirteen young women to place into the Killer Bee unit," Queen Carline said. She raised her right hand and gave a slight wave and two White Delmo's suddenly appeared in front of the two Generals, handing them each a folder before disappearing again. "Each of these girls are three-years older then Naruto, so there won't be a big age gap between them. I expect them to never let Naruto, out of their sights and no more then two will ever be left alone with him. You two are the best Generals of Metal and I want you two to train them to their limits in making sure they'll be the best bodyguards of Metal when you're done with them."

"Yes ma!" both of them barked at the same time.

The two General read through the folders containing the information on all of the girls chosen, as well as a full length picture of what they look like in the folders. The first girl is Cammy a petite girl with blue eyes and unusually long blonde pigtails with a scar on her left cheek.

Juni, a blond with short hair stands. She specializes in unarmed combat.

Juli has short light brown hair. She specializes in unarmed combat as well and is the bustiest of all of the girls in the folder.

Enero has pink hair with short ponytails, she specializes in communications carrying a microphone with her. She can use a sound jutsu with her voice to make a sonic scream.

Février has short purple hair, she specializes in using crossbows and other long range weapons.

März short purple hair, she specializes in information gathering and recon. She can make herself invisible at will.

Aprile a redhead with short hair, she specializes as a medic. And using her medical knowledge knows every pressure point on the human body.

Satsuki with short brown hair she specializes in swordfighting. She can focus her charka into her sword and make energy blades that can cut through anything, that shoots out of her sword at will.

Santamu with wild brown hair and tan skin she specializes in spear fighting and is accompanied by a pet monkey. She is a natural climber who can scale almost any kind of surface, has fast footwork.

Xiayu with short brown hair, she specializes in using nunchaku. She can disconnect any part of her body at will like a rag doll, letting her launch attacks in any kind of position.

Jianyu has short black hair, she specializes in using a quarterstaff. Her eyes can see the weak spots in anything that stands before her.

Noembelu she had tan skin and brown locks of hair, she specializes in fighting with twin hatchets. She is the strongest of all of them and can make her body as hard and strong as steel.

Decapre her appearance resembles Cammy with a black gasmask. She can shut down her bodies nervous system letting her push herself longer and harder then any normal person can ever do.

"Impressive collection of girls here," Xun Yu said looking over the list.

"We'll start their training right away," Diao Chan said.

"You may take you leave now," Carline said. The two Generals bowed before they left the throne room. Once the doors of the room close the age queen called out, "You can come out now, Setsuna."

"Yes my queen," Setsuna said as she kneels before her.

"The news media are going to broadcast the news about Naruto tonight and after that you'll know what will happen."

"We're already being flooded with letters for engagements from all of the clans of Metal already. And once the news breaks out on TV there's going to be a tidal wave of letters. The mailroom staff members are already on the verge of going on strike with all of the letters they have to handle. Something must be done or Naruto won't be able to step out of the castle without girls chasing after him. And it won't be like what happens when a single cute guy wonders into the village and young women who are so man hungry that they'll chase him down and take him right in the middle of the street."

"Yes. I know. The last time that happen was only four weeks ago," Carline replied remembering what happen to the handsome young man who stopped here to buy supplies as he was traveling to the Eastern lands. "I already had letters sent out to all neighboring nations and Hidden Villages to send no more then two girls with a small escort for any engagements with Naruto."

"What about the Leaf?" Setsuna ask.

"They'll be given a chance as all of the rest," Carline said bitterly. "But of course finding girls that were actually nice to him while he was in the village is going to be a very troubling task for them. And with Naruto if he's anything like his mother won't let anything go without being settled first."

"I won't let anything happen to him under my watch. I won't fail you ever again," Setsuna said. "And when Naruto orders us to replay the Leaf for all the kindness they had shown him, I'll be at his side and protect him from anything with my life."

"I know you won't," Carline said with an underlining tone in her voice. "Because you know that you will never be allowed to come back here ever again."

"As, I vowed," Setsuna said lowering her head. She won't fail this time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf village in nighttime –

"Sarutobi did you see what's on the news!" Tsunade yells as she burst into his office. She's cover with bandages as she's still recovering from her wounds she got from the fight with the two female Turks members. Out of the Leaf Ninjas that tried to stop the Turks members she is in the best physical condition. She was laying in her bed flipping through the channels when she saw the newsflash.

"Yes, I already heard," he said as he tosses her a letter he had gotten earlier tonight.

She looks over the letter her eyes widen as she finishes reading it. "This means that once Naruto becomes the King of Metal he's going to want to take his revenge on us."

"Yes and the only hope we have is for one of the two girls we're going to be allowed to send to be engage to him. To become his wife and somehow steam the hatred he holds for us," Sarutobi said as he slumps into his chair thinking of what the council is going to react finding out as the news channels are already airing the news about the Prince of Metal. (2)

"What are we going to do?" Tsunade ask as she already knows how powerful the Delmo's are as the Turks the elite of the Metal forces had wiped the floor with the Leaf's finest. "They have the forbidden scroll with the village's most powerful jutsus written in it that's going to become well known to all of the Kanegakure Nin so that they'll know everyone of our jutsus."

"There's more then that when they stole the files on Arashi and his family but also they took the files that Arashi wrote on the fighting styles of the clans of the village stating their strengths and weaknesses. They'll know everything about us and how to beat us. With how Naruto state of mind now he will comeback to this village with an army of elite Delmos right behind him. They have for years acted as a buffer zone between us and the lands to the West and have become much stronger then any Hidden Village that's here in the East."

"What's the plan then?" Tsunade ask not wanting everything her grandfather work for to build to be destroyed.

"Have everyone look into which girls that Naruto knows is on friendly terms with him. We're going to send two girls of this village to Ironmount. There's no way we'll be able to take on a nation like Metal, they're stronger and have more numbers and allies then we do. But there is still the problem of finding girls who acted friendly with him and whose parents haven't chased him away."

"Arashi must be ashamed of what this village has done to his son," Tsunade said as she knows there' very little chance of finding one but two girls who actually are Naruto's friends.

"I know," Sarutobi sighed as he knows what's going to happen tomorrow morning as the news breaks out all over the village. The boy that's hated is a prince heir to the throne of Metal one of the most powerful nations in the world, who hates them in return.

(Cue the opening music of 'Please Twins')

In two bedrooms of the village two young girls sat and watch as a newsflash suddenly flashed across scene interrupting the show they were watching. One of the girls works in a Ramen stand. The other lives in a large manor of the strongest clan of the village. Two girls who shouldn't have anything that connects them… but something… no someone does, connect them to each other.

The two sets of eyes one dark the other white widen as they see who it is shown on the screen. Both spoke and both said the same thing, "Naruto…is… a… prince?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – The wives who share a husband together call each other sister in this story.

2 – "The Prince of Metal" now there's a title for a story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. The Gathering

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own Original Characters. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Gathering –

Sunagakure, literally Village Hidden Among Sand is one of the five great ninja villages, and as such has a Kage as its leader, known as the Kazekage. With its military forces being scaled down by the Land of Winds lord, the Fourth Kazekage realized that they had to increase the quality of each ninja to maintain a military force. As more time passed, the lord started commissioning Konoha with requests he should have been making to Sunagakure. On top of that, he had begun cutting back on Sunagakure's military budget.

After hearing about the attacks on the Leaf the Kazekage was overjoyed as this would mean that the Leaf would be spending more time on rebuilding their village then doing missions. The Sand would be taking jobs that the Leaf would normally have been taking from them. With so many ninjas injured in each of the attacks and the fact that the Leaf were so badly beaten by much smaller forces it would mean that a lot of people would be looking elsewhere for ninjas to do missions. And the plot that the Sound leader had sent to him would be much easier when the exams would begin. But then everything changed when he was watching the news two nights ago reading over the letters sent to him. He had just finished the letter that the Queen of Metal, a major trader to the Land of the Wind, as they control the trade roads from the West where many of the imported crops they needed to feed their people came from.

Standing in his office was the best ninja team that the Sand Village had produced yet. The first of the team and the oldest Temari who is his daughter. She carries a giant, iron fan on her back, which she uses as a powerful ninja tool; she specializes in long-range combat, and has demonstrated herself to be a keen analyst in combat.

The second and the middle child is Kankuro, and is a ninja who specializes in ninja puppetry. At first he appears, that he's carrying a large marionette wrapped in bandages on his back called Karasu. In combat Kankuro tends to use Karasu in combination with a technique similar to a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique); he first lures his opponents into getting close to Karasu (disguised as himself), then unveils himself from the bandages to finish his opponent off. His puppets are also equipped with various traps and numerous concealed weapons, such as hidden poison-coated blades, poison gas, and projectile launchers. In addition, the heads and limbs of his puppets can be disengaged from their respective bodies and used as projectiles themselves.

Then there is Gaara his third child the youngest, brother of Temari and Kankuro , his older siblings. As a child, the one-tailed Shukaku was sealed within Gaara during birth on the order by him, his father. This was done with a possession jutsu by one of Sunagakurs elders, a woman named Chiyo. Because a sacrifice was needed, Gaaras mother, Karura, was used. Before she died, Karura cursed Sunagakure, hoping Gaara would avenge her death.

The reason Gaara's own father had inflicted such a fate on him was due to the country's feudal lord slowly weakening the Hidden Village, minimizing their ability to defend themselves. The feudal lord even began offering jobs to other hidden villages rather than his own. Seeing what was happening to his village, the Fourth Kazekage realized that their ninja would have to be of much higher quality than ordinary ninja to compete, and Gaara was to be their ultimate weapon.

Gaara was trained by his father, but raised mainly by his uncle Yashamaru. Being host to Shukaku gave Gaara almost instinctive control over sand. In addition, the sand itself guarded him, making Gaara a near-impossible person to touch. For six years, everyone in the village feared Gaara, with the exception of Yashamaru. For a time, it seemed as if Yashamaru was the only person who cared for Gaara. Gaaras attempts to fit in often led to disaster, leading his father to begin ordering assassination attempts. Gaara had become, in the Kazekages eyes, a failed experiment and too much of a threat to the other villagers to be allowed to live. Eventually, after quite a few failed attempts, the Kazekage ordered Yashamaru to kill him. Gaara mortally wounded the assassin before he knew it was Yashamaru. Saddened by the unfortunate incident, Gaara tried to apologize and ran next to Yashamaru. Yashamaru then revealed to Gaara that he never loved him. In fact, despite trying to love him, Yashamaru always resented Gaara for taking the life of his beloved sister, who was Gaara's mother. Yashamaru also revealed the source of Gaara's name: (Ware wo ai suru shura, a self-loving carnage). Before Yashamaru died, he opened his vest to reveal explosive notes, and gave his final words: Please die. Gaara survived, protected by the sand.

Gaaras mother had resented the village for using her and her son as a sacrifice and a weapon, respectively, and cursed Gaara for putting her in so much pain. After realizing that no one loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the tattoo on his forehead (love) as a symbol of a demon loving only himself. For the next six years, Gaara would be the victim of almost constant assassination attempts, all ordered by his father. Each attempt ended with the assailant dead and him that much stronger and darker with each life he took.

His entire village hated and feared him for the awful power of the Demon sealed within his body; his own father, before later realizing that Gaara could be an effective tool, wanted him dead. As a result, Gaara became emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself. He learned to find pleasure and eventually a reason to live in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him and by extension, anyone who threatened his existence (anyone who was not himself). His insomnia, forced upon him by the fact that the demon inside him would eat away at his personality if he were to fall asleep, made Gaara further unstable.

"Who do you want us to kill now?" Gaara asked his father.

"No, this isn't a simple mission like that. This mission is going to take years of hard work to complete. And it's all up to Temari to complete it," their father replied.

"What kind of mission is this?" His daughter asked wondering where this is going.

"As you may have already heard that the Land of Metal's heir was announced two nights ago." he asks them.

"Yeah we can't turn on a TV without that being shown on all of the news channels," Kankuro said.

"Yes and with a male heir to the throne, for the first time ever, its time for us to act. A letter was sent to me the same day the news broke out. The Queen of Metal has informed every nation and village that we can not send more then two girls with a small escort for any engagements with her grandson Naruto the Prince of Metal. The rest of the Hidden Villages have received similar letters."

"Wait you're going to engage me to this PRINCE!?!" Temari shouted loud enough for the entire village to hear.

"Yes I am." her father said as he waited for his ears to stop ringing. "Your brothers are going to be your escort. In two months you all are going to go to the Land of Metal, and will then enroll into their ninja school while trying to attract Prince Naruto to you. In the mean time you're going to train with the older Kunoichis in the art of seduction. If this mission goes as planed the Delmo bloodline will be introduced into the village making us the strongest in the East."

"Why bother?" Gaara snorted.

"Because, even with the Shukaku inside of you; compared to the Delmos and the others nins in the West you're nothing more then a rank-B ninja compared to the ones beyond the Land of Metal. All of his children's eyes widened at the fact Gaara would rank no more then a B class ninja. "The Land of Metal has been our shield protecting us from the fighters from the Western nations, but this has also weakened us as we have never had to train at the kind of level or fought against the forces of the western lands. When the Gold Delmos of Metal took Naruto from the Leaf, there were no more then six of them. They alone injured many of the Leaf ninjas, and destroyed many buildings before they escaped by an airship. Then the Turks, the elitist of the special forces of Metal, numbering in twelve came to steal the belongings of the Fourth Hokage and his wife. Who was none other than the current Queen's only daughter. These two are Naruto's parents. They took out all of the best ninjas of the Leaf that were thrown at them including two of the three legendary Sannins."

"So there's people that are even stronger then me," Gaara said as it filled him with joy at the through of becoming even stronger by facing people in the West.

"While there you are to refrain from killing or maiming, anything of that will break off your sister's engagement with the prince," his father said. "And while there you won't have to worry about assassination attempts from me. Anything that might cause harm to the prince by any of the villages or nations will have the offending nation or village engagement broken off. And that's something that we can't risk with so much to gain."

"Who else is going to be engaged to him?" his daughter ask.

"The village council is still deciding on that. We have two months before the engagement starts. So all of you start should preparing to leave for Ironmount, in the two months before you have to leave."

"Why are you letting me go?" Gaara asked knowing that his father would never let him go somewhere without having something up his sleeves.

"Because the prince is just like you," He stated as he presented the letter he had received from Metal. "It's all in the letter. Queen Carline wants everyone who's engage to her grandson to know the secret that was kept hidden by the leaf."

The three siblings stared as they began reading the letter and what was written about the Prince of Metal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another Hidden Village –

Zaku Abumi is a Genin-level ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. Like many Sound ninja, he has been physically altered with unnatural enhancements that enhance his abilities; in his case, he was fitted with hollow air tubes that extend through his arms and open through his hands, allowing him to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios, controlled by his chakra. He's wondering why their leader had called him and his team to his office.

The only female member of his team, Kin Tsuchi is a Genin-level ninja as well. She uses a combination of bells, strings, and needles to confuse her enemies. In battles, the bells cause a genjutsu, further confusing and disorientating her opponent.

And the last is Dosu Kinuta. Out of all of them, he is the strongest. Dosu is equipped with a special speaker tied to his wrist which serves to amplify sound waves and dramatically strengthen his sound-based attacks. Even if his attack is blocked the sound waves caused by his speakers are enough to harm the one he's attacking.

"Let me get right down to the point," Orochimaru said to three ninjas present. "The Queen of Metal has sent all of the Hidden Villages letters with rules about of engagements with her grandson. I can only send two girls around this prince Naruto's age and a small escort with them."

"I see then, I'm to be engage to him," Kin stated understanding her mission immediately.

"Yes you and your team are going to go to the Land of Metal," Orochimaru explained. "You'll be joined by Hana's team once they comeback from their mission. We only have two months to get you and Hana ready to meet prince Naruto."

"So Kin is going to have to act like a girl for once," Zaku snickered at his female teammate.

"That would be a nice change of pace," Dozu said agreeing with him.

"Why you two!" Kin growled at her teammates as a red battle aura surround her.

"What do we do with the other girls who are engaged with Naruto?" Dozu asked ignoring his angry female teammate.

"Should we go and level the playing field for Kin?" Zaku asked.

"No, we can't afford them finding out that it was us who got rid of some of the girls. If that happens than any future relationships with Metal will be hostel and seen as a treat, as well as the girl's village or nation seeing us as dangerous threat against them. That's why none of you can do anything of a hostel nature while in Metal. The Delmos are much stronger then any ninja force here in the East. The 4th Hokage, Naruto's father just barely beat his mother when they first met, I should know I was there when it happen. And the 4th only beat her because she was caught off guard when she had accidentally ripped all of his clothes off during their fight, the 4th didn't even know that he was naked until after he had knock her out." (1)

"What about the Leaf?" Dozu asked.

"Wouldn't they have a better chance of getting one of those girls they're sending to get this Naruto to fall for him?" Kin asked.

"No need to worry about that," Orochimaru chuckled with that creepy laugh of his as he shows them the letter he gotten from the Land of Metal. "Read it and you'll know what I'm talking about."

They all read the letter not believing what they were reading let alone for the royal family would allow to be known. Zaku the first to finish the letter is the first to speak. "This Naruto has the Nine-Tail fox sealed inside of him?"

"Yes his father sealed the fox inside of him to save the Leaf. And all he asked from the people he protected was that the village would see him as a hero, instead they treated him as a monster, treating him little more then trash. I highly doubt that they'll be able to find even one girl in the village that has treated the prince nicely while he was going up. Where the Leaf fail the Sound will gain. If you or Hana manage to become his wife the next queen of Metal, well you can see how easy it will be to get him to destroy the village that shunned him. Leaving a power vacuum in the East that's ripe for the taking, The Sound will take the place of The Leaf as one of the five great ninja villages of the East."

"Queen Kin, that has a nice ring to it," said girl smirks, "And if this Naruto isn't bad looking, I think I'm going to enjoy this mission."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hidden Leaf Village –

"In the whole village these two are the only ones who have treated Naruto as a person," Sarutobi said as the files on the two girls were given to the council members.

"Have you made certain that these are the only ones?" one of the council members asked.

"I wasn't even expecting to have even one girl who didn't harm or mistreat him in one way or another," Sarutobi stated with annoyance.

"What about girls that he hasn't met before?" one of the members ask.

"No that will do no good since one of the rules the Queen made in the engagement is that all girls who wish to be engaged to Naruto must know that he has the demon fox sealed inside of him," Sarutobi said causing all of the members to gasp out in shock.

"She wants us to tell my daughter that boy has the demon fox inside of him!" Hinata's father shouted.

"Yes she does," Sarutobi answered. "Failure to do so will break off the engagement for both girls. All of the other nations and villages have already been given letters like the one I received already. They know everything about Naruto and who his parents are."

"But once any girl in the village finds out that he has..." one of the members started.

"They'll be too scared of him to be forced into the engagement. And even if they do they will look at Naruto as the demon fox making any kind of relationship between them impossible," Sarutobi finished.

"They're not even giving us a chance," one of the members growled out.

"And this village has never given Naruto a chance either." Sarutobi stated causing the members to glare at him. "Like it or not. The demon as many of you see Naruto as is the future King of Metal and once he is King he's going to comeback here for his revenge. And before you all go about killing him before that happens, think about of what that kind of action is going to cause! The current Queen his grandmother will point the finger at us and send out every Delmo she has to destroy us. Think about it, remember Naruto's mother, Kikko no matter how hard Arashi trained he could never beat her. He only beat her the first time because she ripped off all of his clothes distracting her long enough to knock her out."

"Yes we all remember that day," one of the member's chuckles.

"Too bad this village didn't see his son as a hero as he had wanted or what were facing now would have never happened," The 3rd sighed as he failed his friend. "If they did Naruto would have a bond with this village instead of hating it as he does now. Both of the girls Hinata and Ayane are going to have an extremely hard time of gaining any kind of trust with him. While they're trying to get any level of trust with him the girls from the other villages are going to have the chance to get Naruto to fall for one of them instead. Leaving us to face the revenge that this village has planted into Narutos heart, we're going to weep what we have sown."

"The escort we're going to send, can we send his teacher?" one of the members asked. They all knew the relationship between them.

"No! That's out of the question," Sarutobi shouted. "Naruto now thinks that Iruka hates him as all of the others in this village do. If they found out that he's still alive they'll kill him on sight. And when Naruto was taken up on the mountain during the escape, I called out to him but instead of coming to me he hid behind the women who took him. He was more scared of me then those women. He will never trust this village and will do everything he can to destroy it once he becomes King."

"What about the demon fox?" one of the members shouted.

"Aren't they afraid of it breaking free?" another asked.

"Or it taking over the boy?" another pointed out.

"No they're not. The seal Arashi used to seal the demon came from the lands to the West. Kikko was the one who gave it to him and taught him how to use it. The very same seal that was used to seal the ancient demon Hardstone, the mountain size demon tortoise. The Nine-Tail fox is nothing more then a pup to Hardstone in age and he is more powerful then the fox. If something like Hardstone couldn't break free there's no way that the Nine-Tail fox would be able to escape either. This entire village has treated him like trash for no reason other that he contains the demon fox inside of him."

"How do you know this?" Hiashi asked.

"Because it's all written in the letter that was sent to me as well as the other villages and nations," Sarutobi explained. "The reason why they're letting this information become public knowledge is because they have little fear of a group trying to take the fox away from Naruto that would kill him. As any group that does will have the entire Delmo army hot on their heels. There's no group or nation with the resources or the numbers to take on the entire Delmo army without suffering a terrible lost win or lose."

"If this leaks out!" one of the members started to saw but was cut off by the 3rd.

"I'm afraid it's already too late for that by tomorrow morning all the news stations and newspapers are going to print that story." All of the council members took on grim faces as they will know of what this will do to the name of the Leaf. "And the traders coming from the West are saying that the royal family of Metal is having a trading band on the Land of Fire. The best that we can hope for is for trading to be cut in half. Our feudal lord is going to be looking elsewhere for mission to be done just like the lord in the Land of Wind."

"They're weakening us slowly first with the cost of rebuilding the damages that the two raids made and with customers looking towards other villages. By the time Naruto is King we'll be too weak to put up any kind of fight to stop the Delmo's from destroying us," Sarutobi sighed. "The only hope that is left to us, are the two girls were going to be sending to be engage to him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hyuuga manor –

Hinata curled up in her bed holding a pillow as she through about what she has learned today. All of this time Naruto has been treated badly by the adults of the village, was because of the Demon Fox that his father the 4th had sealed inside of him to save it. She was shedding tears as she remembered all of the time that she had watched in the distance when he was alone. She held a letter sent by the Hokage that told her everything about the reason why Naruto was treated as he was and what she had to do to save the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Ichiraku household that doubles as a ramen stand –

Ayame lay on her back on her bed as she looks over the letter again. Naruto the number one customer of the family ramen stand as his father was before him. The letter given to her by the 3rd was that of an engagement of her to Naruto. Thinking of him, Ayame let out a smile. Every time he came over she was the one who cheered him up. She saw that beside her no one in her age group had tried becoming friends with him. Their parents had kept them away from him leaving him alone. While there is that shy Hinata girl but Naruto doesn't even notice her as she never says anything to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both girls shared the same thought as they thought about the same boy. "I hope that Naruto is doing well in his new home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the royal places of Metal –

Carline Delmo, the Queen Metal stared at the still form of her grandson. He's been place in his mother's old room. For days now all he's been doing is sleeping and eating. If this continues on longer he needs something to break him out of his depression.

"Naruto how are you today?" Carline asked him as she walked up behind him as he sat in a chair staring out of a window.

"Fine," Naruto said as he just sat there.

"I know that it's been hard for you to get used to all of this. I just want you to know that you take all the time you need. Remember this from now on you'll have people who care and will help you now."

"Grandma?" he spoke.

"Yes Naruto?" she said glad inside that he was showing life in him for the first time since he came here.

"Can the Delmo bloodline inside of me can be awaken?"

"Yes dear. It's hard for the first time but once you learn how to use it, it become as natural as a fish knowing how to swim. I can have Setsuna show you how to unlock it, if you want to start now."

"That's okay I can wait for tomorrow, its already late," Naruto punctuated with a tried yawn. He felt so very tried, since he has gotten here he has stayed up looking up at the night sky, wondering where he would go from here.

"Alright dear," Carline said with a smile seeing life in her grandson.

"Grandma once I become King. I would like to go back to the Leaf." Naruto said.

"The Leaf whatever for dear?" his grandmother asked him.

"I would like to destroy it..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also I need some help in deciding and describing the girls that are engage to Naruto. Everyone with an OC character for Naruto to be engage to please send me your idea to me by review or e-mail. And I still need a pre-reader who doesn't take weeks to give me back a chapter.

Authors Notes

1 – For all those who are wondering how Narutos father had beaten Kikko.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Bloodline Unseal

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bloodline Unseal –

Setsuna walked through the halls of the castle as she is looking for the prince. Today he's going to start his training in unlocking his hidden bloodline. She enters Naruto's room which is guarded by two Red Delmos on either side of the heavily reinforced metal door. The floor is made out of marble that's polish to reflect like a cloudy mirror. A massive bed dominated the center of the room and when Setsuna glanced closer, she remembers the times that she and Naruto's mother had spent in that very bed her son is sleeping in now. The mattress itself was a normal double queen sized high quality foam bed, the type that normally would cost Setsuna five S-class missions to just make one payment on. The sheets were a fine spider silk tinted in soft lavender. She has many fond memories of spending nights with Naruto's mother on the very same bed that's he now sleeps in.

"Hi Ms. Setsuna!" Nako Turlee said breaking said woman's train of thought as she makes Naruto's bed.

"If you're looking for master Naruto he's taking his morning bath," Coquelicot Nakura said as she carries the old bed cover out of the room.

"The others are with him," Erica Fontaine said as she cleans the mess she made by dropping the dishes of Naruto's breakfast. All three of the girls are wearing their new uniforms after becoming Naruto's official maids. They're all wearing a long sleeve button shirt that's colored the same color as the Delmo rank they belong to, along with a matching pair of white leather gloves, black pants, black shoes and a black bow tie. Which Setsuna finds quite charming as the outfits make them all look like high class waiters.

"Alright thanks girls," Setsuna said to the younger girls.

"See you later," the trio chanted as the older woman left the room.

Setsuna went upstairs to the privet baths that's reserve for the royal family and guest of their choosing. It's much smaller then the one that's used by the castle's staff. Once she got to the bath she found that Lobelia Carlini, Gemini Sunrise, Glycine Bleumer, and her friend Kitaoji Hanabi guarding the door, along with two heavily arm Red Delmo's, armed with pikes and large shields.

"Ms. Setsuna what are you doing here?" Lobelia asks as she saw who it was.

"What are you four doing out here when you girls are suppose to be protecting Naruto at all times?" Setsuna ask them.

"Well… he asked us to leave the room as he was getting undress," Kitaoji said blushing slightly.

"He doesn't want to be seen naked by us," Glycine adds and relive as well. She doesn't even want to think about what her grandmother had told her about seducing young boys like she use to do when she was younger. How could she and her mother be related to her, she'll never know.

"He must be shy," Gemini points out.

"First rule in body-guarding girls and that is to never, never let the person that you are body-guarding out of your sights at anytime," Setsuna said as she walks straight into the bath, the four girls look at each other before they follow the older woman into the bath with a naked boy in it. All of them are blushing as they step into the bath.

The bathtub as it were, was more like a small sizes swimming pool of steaming hot waters fed by ornate fountains in the shapes of fish and girls with water jugs that poured warm water into the bath all around and a large fountain in the middle of the pool. In the center of the shallow pool, an eight foot tall statue of a naked woman stood tall and proud. The statue held a large water jug that poured out a stream of warm water out of the vase, acting like a shower for the ones taking a bath. Sitting under the downpour is Naruto in all of his naked glory washing off the shampoo out of his hair.

"EEP," all four girls yelp out at the same time behind Setsuna.

"At least we know that he's safe," the older woman said as she walks towards the edge of the pool.

"What are you girls doing here?" Naruto spoke in a flat voice.

"Well… we… Setsuna…" the four girls started mumbling as they turn their backs to him all red face.

"Sorry Naruto but you are just too important to let anything happen to you," Setsuna smiles as she looks down upon him. "Your grandmother will never forgive us if anything were to happen to you."

"Can you not look at me?" Naruto ask as he looks for something to cover himself with.

"What's the matter?" Setsuna ask as she throws him a towel. "You'll better get use to it. We the Delmo nins are here to protect you at all times."

"I would like to have sometime to myself you know," Naruto said as he stood up with the towel wrap around his waist. "After I get dress, I want to start in unlocking my bloodline powers."

"It's not an easy thing to unseal you know," Setsuna said. "With the seal on you we're going to have to unlock your powers by going to the shrine. The unlocking of the bloodline starts at an early age but there are some who can't unlock it by the training that's involved in unlocking it so an unsealing method was created to unlock the bloodline powers for those who can't through training."

"You mean like what my aunt went through when her training wasn't helping her, so she would be able to use her bloodline?" Glycine spoke out.

"That's right," Setsuna said as she watches Naruto go behind a curtain and got dress.

"Where do I have to go?" he asks from behind the curtain.

"The priestess, are all waiting for you," Setsuna said. "I'll be coming with you."

"Alright," Naruto said. "You four tell the others that I'm going to be late for lunch."

"Right sir," the four girls said as they turn to leave but were stop by Setsuna.

"Hold it," she said. "Two of you are coming with us. That's your jobs now, to be at hand for anything that Naruto might need. Lobelia, Gemini you two come with us while Glycine and Kitaoji go tell the others about being late."

"Yes ma," the four said as they walk out into the hallway and splitting up into pairs of twos. Lobelia and Gemini following Naruto and Setsuna, while Glycine and Kitaoji went the other way.

"How far is it?" Naruto ask as he follows Setsuna out of the bath.

"We're heading to the temple on the Eastern side of the palace," she answers.

"We can take the horses," Glycine shouts as she just loves to ride on her horse.

"No we take a carriage," Lobelia said. "We wouldn't want the prince to be mob by his subjects, now do we?" Since Naruto is the only male Delmo to be born all of the girls around his age will have their eyes locked on him.

"Whatever," Naruto said in a flat tone of voice as he stops wearing his smiling mask he use to 'wear' in that village. "I'll do what it takes to get stronger. Then I can destroy 'that' village."

"And I'll be there are your side," Setsuna said. If she had gone with Kikko when she had ran away she could have taken Naruto back to Ironmount before he was expose to all of the hatred of those villagers. But that doesn't matter as in six years on Naruto's eighteen birthday he's going to become King and destroy the Leaf.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another part of the palace –

In her office Queen Carline watch from a viewing globe of what's happening to her grandson today. She saw how Naruto still needs to adjust to having girls around him to protect him at all times. She remembers how she had been annoyed by having her bodyguards go wherever she went when she was younger. That was until she hit puberty and she had started to notice how her bodyguards looks and how their bodies have all of the right craves. Her husband had never minded that she slept around with other women when she was younger, but after she had gotten older she stop as that kind of thing was for young people. Her friend Seto Bleumer who's has a seat at the council would tell the younger women of their relationships when they were younger. Much to the dismay of her daughter and eldest granddaughter who are embarrass of the past antics of the head of their clan.

Her voyeuristic inclinations only partially abated, Carline made her way through the secret panel in the back of her office and traveled by express shaft to the underground chamber where the Clan Council was waiting. Making a sweeping entrance that conveyed an air of impatience she briskly made her way to the spot reserved for her exclusively, then swept the gathered members of the council with a stern gaze meant to be intimidating.

Much to her annoyance, Zenobia, the reigning matriarch of the Romanji clans returned Carline's stern gaze with much better effect and said, in a slightly ruffled tone, "You are late," as though chiding an errant youngster.

But she is the only member of the council left over from when her mother had rule and while she's about twenty years older then Carline is. She looks like she's around Carline's age of her mid-fifties.

"I am here," Carline responded, "So why does the council require my presence at this particular time?"

"Oh, nothing much, your Majesty," Zenobia replied, "We have heard disturbing rumors that need to be explained to our satisfaction. It seems as though the times are moving at their own pace once again, and we need to take stock of these events in order to decide how they will relate upon the fate of the realm."

Well, that was certainly ominous and vague enough, Carline reflected. Not like Zenobia to beat around the bush and talk in strange generalities rather than cutting to the chase and getting to the point with her usual erasable temper. To judge by the sternness in the old matron's well... old in chronological years anyways.

There was nothing particularly mocking or condescending in her tone, but nonetheless Carline bristled at the old witch's baiting commentary. As it was beneath her dignity to respond with a sharp reply of her own, she allowed the matter to pass unnoticed. But still she could not help but reflect on how her mother would have dealt with Zenobia's insolence, and how long it would have taken the elder matriarch to heal from the wounds she would have suffered.

But Carline wasn't nowhere near that vindictive, nor so ruthless. Her mother had ruled with an iron fist that made her very unpopular with her subjects. When she took the crown after her mother died she did things very different then her mother, had when she had ruled. She needed the support of the council in order to properly govern Ironmount, for it took more than soldiers to keep people in line, you needed to work from the heart in order to keep them satisfied, loyal and happy.

"Your grandson is having his bloodline abilities unlocked today isn't he?" Zenobia ask but already knowing the answer.

"Yes he is," Carline answers. "He wants to be stronger so he'll be able to take his revenge once he takes the crown."

"A war with the Leaf Village is going to be the first war we have been a part of since the war with the Nation of Wei in your grandmother's time," Zenobia said.

"Yes but can you blame him?" Seto Bleumer asks the women on the council.

"I wouldn't have been able to last as long as he did," one of the women said.

"Such a poor boy having to live a life like that," another added.

"You think him being the 4th's son would have the people of the Leaf look at him as a hero," another puts her two cents in.

"How many of the army units are you going to be sending?" Zenobia ask.

"That depends on my grandson," Carline said. "He's the one who's going to choose which the units to go with him when its time."

"Speaking of your grandson. Seto's granddaughter has been assign to be his personal maid," Zenobia stated. "How come only her granddaughter been assign to be his maid?"

"My husband's Turks unit were the ones who chose who were to become his maids. If you have any questions please ask them about it," Carline said.

"And the fact that you and Seto are 'good' friends has nothing to do with it?" Zenobia pointed out for the rest of the members to hear.

"Well if any of you want your daughters or granddaughter to have a go in getting Naruto to fall for them please be my guest," Carline said as she doesn't want the council members to think she's holding a clan in higher regard then others. That would just make things troubling for her grandson once he takes over.

"Good my daughter is around his age, they should get along fine," one of the council members said. This quickly got more of the members to put their heirs onto the table.

Before the argument could escalate and further, Carline raised her hand to stop the bickering. "Now, now. Let's not argue over something like this. As the married law of the country states that, Naruto is free to choose whichever Delmo female in the clan. Each of your heirs will have equal standing, but his choice will be of his own free will. I will not tolerate any coercion, blackmail, potions or whatnot to influence his decision. And in any case, he's got six years to make a choice, so let him be. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"And besides since men here can be married to more then one wife, Naruto should be able to marry more then one girl as well," Seto points out.

"Which means…" Zenobia began thinking of getting some of the council member's heirs to work with her great-granddaughter as a team.

"I'll also be choosing which girls are going to make the cut," Carline said. "I'm not about to be letting my grandson be in a loveless marriage."

"How are you going to be choosing which girls makes the cut?" one of the council members ask.

"With a series of test," Carline stated. "The wife of my grandson is going to be helping in ruling this country. So that is why all suitors are going to be going to school and be taught in the art of maintaining a working government. And for those who are fighters, they'll be tested in their fighting abilities as I don't want Naruto to be married to a girl who can't defend herself. Since he can't be married until he's eighteen years of age he'll have the time to get to know the girls and I'll be able to see which of them makes the cut. Those who don't will be sent back home. But of course if Naruto takes a liking to one of the girls who isn't that good in either studies, I'll be fine with it and let them stay."

"Besides none of them could be as bad as Hunrok when he became your husband," Seto said causing all of the women to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Village of the Leaf –

Hinata began tapping her fingers together as she waited in her homeroom. She was called over to her classroom along with a couple of other girls from her class and some who she has never seen before. One of the girls she did kind of know is the girl who works at the ramen stand Naruto use to always go too. She had seen how the ramen girl and Naruto gotten along with each other, she was his only friend.

"Hi Hinata," Sakura said as she and Ino sat down besides her.

"Hello," Hinata mumbles.

"Do you know why we were all summoned here?" Ino ask.

"I heard it has something to do with that Naruto kid," a girl sitting behind them spoke. The girl is dress in a pink sleeveless shirt and her hair is done up in buns on her head, she already has a forehead protector on her forehead.

"Naruto?" both Sakura and Ino ask while Hinata already knew what's going on.

"I still can't believe that he's a prince," Sakura said.

"And that his father is the 4th Hokage," Ino adds.

"Don't forget that he's the fox demon," one of the girls in the room said.

"Now that he's free he'll probably attack us like he did twelve years ago," another girl adds.

"Hey he isn't like that!" Ayame the ramen girl shouted.

"Come on now that he has those Delmo women behind him he's going to attack us the first chance he gets," one of the girls said.

"He isn't like that," Hinata spoke up.

"Besides it is people like you, is the reason why he'll attack us in the first place," Ayame shouts.

"You're just saying that because he's your family's ramen stands best customer," a girl snorted.

"No because I'm his only friend in this entire village," Ayame said back.

"Which is why I chose her and Hinata for this important mission," the 3rd said as he enters the classroom followed by a handful of older Leaf kunoichis.

"Those who spoke badly about Naruto please remove yourselves from the room before your thrown out. This mission is too important for your views on Naruto to endanger it."

"What?" shouts one of the girls who were talking about Naruto.

"Leave now," a blonde woman with a huge chest shouts stamping her foot down making the entire classroom rumble. The girls all got the message and quickly left the room, leaving only the ones who weren't talking badly about Naruto in the room.

"Let me get right to the point," the 3rd said. "Hinata and Ayame are the only girls in this entire village who haven't mistreated Naruto while he was living here. Now that he's in Metal his mother's homeland he's the only heir to the crown. With how many of the villagers treated him he will once he becomes King will seek to have revenge on us. That's why this mission is so important."

The 3rd motions the blonde with the big rank to takeover, "Queen Carline Naruto's grandmother has sent letters to all the Hidden Villages and nations of engagements for her grandson Naruto. If one of the girls we send manages to win him over, she might be able to convince him to spare our village. But since so many parents have either chase Naruto away from becoming friends with any of you or you yourselves have given him the cold shoulder. Our candidates for this engagement are very limited, that's why the two and only ones who were friendly with him Hinata Hyuga and Ayame Ichiraku are to be engage to Naruto Delmo Prince of Metal."

The entire classroom erupted as all of the girls of the class turn to the two girls that are engage to the prince. They all began asking the two girls questions making Hinata very uncomfortable with all of the attention focused on her. But they all shut up when the blonde stomps her foot again.

"My name is Tsunade, me and the women behind me," she said as she waves to the kunoichis standing behind her, "Are going to be training them in the fine arts of seducing of the opposite sex."

"Why are we here then?" Sakura ask as all of the girls of the class are wondering themselves.

"We're allowed to send a small escort with the girls we're sending. We decided to bring only girls as there aren't any boys here that are his friends. Me and the others besides training Ms. Hinata and Ayame, are also going to be choosing which of you girls are going with them. In two months all the girls engage are going to Metal, which leaves us with very little time. We're going to decide which of you girls are coming on the base of how you have treated Naruto in the past and your own personal views on him. Once in Metal we have only six years to erase the hatred he has for this village so that Hinata and Ayame have a shot of winning him over. The marriage age in Metal is eighteens so it gives us some time to heal wounds. But with everything that he has learned that was kept from him for all of this time getting him to trust anyone from the Leaf will be a long uphill battle. But if we don't try then there's no hope in avoiding a war with Metal once Naruto becomes their first King."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ironmount –

Naruto lays on his back strip of everything but his undergarments on top of a stone table as all of the priestesses of the temple chanted around him. They were dressed in white gowns with golden belts and each one was beautiful, like most of the women of Ironmount. Standing at ready around the table stood seven tall women with sandals on their feet that were wrapped with leather thongs around their calves. A short leather skirt, looking more like armor, defined their muscular thighs. A light, loose garment of gossamer green poked out loosely from beneath their leather armor that had accentuated breast forms, and their armor gave way to their muscular arms. From there they had long, smooth necks upon which rested their individual, beautiful faces that were crowned by silken hair of different colors that hung below their ears in stunning ringlets. Upon their heads each woman wore a helmet that went to a semi-rounded point at the top. The temple guards in traditional armor of the temple guards.

"How long does this last?" Lobelia asked Setsuna and Glycine as they waited in the room.

"It takes awhile for them to unlock the bloodline," Glycine answers as she watches.

"Since Naruto also has the fox demon sealed inside of him they're also going to send him back to the demon world where he came from," Setsuna said.

"Like what they did for Hardstone?" Lobelia asked.

"Yes the very same jutsu that sent Hardstone back to the demon world. And the same that made him into a summons," Setsuna said.

"But I never heard of anyone ever summoning Hardstone before," Lobelia said.

"That's because no one is right for his taste to have a contract with him. The only ones with that ability to summon him are the ones with the blood of the Queen who was his container," the older woman answers. "Once the priestess send the demon fox back to the demon world. Naruto will be able to summon him as well as Hardstone if he manages to get a contract with the fox that is."

"Which means it will be all that easy to destroy the Leaf," Lobelia smiles.

"Looks like they're almost done with the jutsu," Glycine points out as Naruto body began glowing red.

Naruto began struggling as something inside of him began to tear itself out of him. The priestesses around him all grab onto him as he couldn't be move off the table till the jutsu was over. They threw their bodies on top of him to hold him down leaving only his head uncovered as he struggles to free himself from the mass of women on top of him. Hands from the priestesses around his head held his face trying to comfort him as he began bellowing in rage as the beast inside of him began to break free from the seal. The priestesses still standing chanted louder as the demonic red chakra coming from their prince began to take form.

With one last surge of chants and seals the priestesses open the gateway to the demon world. The demonic red chakra began to be suck into the portal as all of the chakra left Naruto's body. A long howl began to shake the room as the sealing jutsu continues on. When the last of the demonic chakra was sunk into the portal and the howl from the demon fox stop the priestesses closed the gateway to the demon world, as the priestesses of the past have done with the tortoise demon Hardstone.

Setsuna and the two girls quickly run over to Naruto once they saw the jutsu was all over with. But as they got close the priestesses that were holding down Naruto pulled themselves off of him all awhile staring at him. Setsuna and the girls let out a collective grasp as they saw what the unsealing and sealing jutsu has done to his body. His transformed body rose up as he stood on the stone table letting all before him in the room to see what he has become… (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Don't you just hate it when this kind of stuff happens?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Countdown to the Deadline

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Countdown to the Deadline–

"It's been two months since the training of the Killer Bees began under my command," Xun Yu said as she speaks in front to the panel of top ranked White Delmo commanders all seated in a horse-shoe shaped conference table. Sitting in the middle of the table is Queen Carline who wants to see how the two months of training has paid off.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Diao Chan said as she shoots her rival a look.

"She helped as well," Xun Yu said as she glares at her fellow general.

"How have the girls taken to the training?" Vixen a long green haired woman who is the head of the white Delmo's and Queen Carline's chief bodyguard asked.

"Currently they're fighting and skill levels are of that of the level of Gold Delmo's," Xun Yu explains to her Queen and the White Delmo commanders.

"And their special diets has improved their bodies, not to mention their growing figures," Diao Chan smiles. "I'm sure that prince Naruto will get to know them very well as they get older. As he should trust them to be with him at all times like how you use to do with your bodyguards."

"I'm just glad that all of us have strong back muscles so that we can handle the added weight with no trouble. Why they want to have better figures I'll never know," Xun Yu said as she wonders why she's the only one that keeps her breast under warps. She always wears her armor whenever she steps outside hiding her figure underneath, hiding it from the eyes of her fellow Delmo women.

"Just because you're uncomfortable with showing off your body doesn't mean that others don't," Diao Chan said to her fellow general.

"Don't you find it hard to fight with those jumping around?" Xun Yu asks as she pokes at the taller woman's overdeveloped breast.

"Only when I don't wear my sport bars you know the ones with the metal frames in order to adequately constrain my definitely overabundant assets," Diao Chan smiles as she presses her plump breast into the shorter woman's face.

"I know that you two have been rivals ever since you two went to academy together but please remember that you two are now generals of Metal not high school girls," a darkly tan woman who was one of their upperclassmen in their school days.

"But if they did then the annual staff party wouldn't be as much fun if they don't start up a fight like they always do," a short blue haired woman said reminded of all the fights that broke out between them and the bets the staff members made on who's going to win the fight this time.

"When do we get to meet the girls?" Carline ask as she has other matters to attend to today.

"Girls!" Xun Yu shouts as the door behind her opens and a long line of thirteen girls march in single file into the room. All of them are covered in a sleek, navy blue bodysuit that left only their backs bare, where it revealed tight, creamy skin underneath. Their bodies are toned, tight, a well oiled fighting machines, evidence of years of the training they have done in the academy and the two months of harsh training regimes imposed on them by the two generals. They moved with the ease and fluidity of a tiger or panther stalking its prey, jumping and leaping as if gravity meant nothing to them and did nothing to weigh them down. Their bodies are of that belonged to an angel, in more ways than one, the White Delmos commanders observed. All of them wore red berets, red ties that nestle between their developing breasts, combat boots that are spite shined, and red gauntlets. Two of the girls look alike down to the same build and hairstyle, but one of them wore a gasmask over her face.

The young girls formed a single line shoulder to shoulder as the face their commanders and their Queen. They stood proud with their chins held high and chests pushed out. They all have an air of confidence around them that they developed throughout their training they have done over the last two months. All of the girls have grown stronger then they were when the training had began and will continue as they're going to take shifts so that they can continue on with their advance training to protect their prince.

"We the Killer Bees are here to serve," Cammy the leader of the Killer Bees said as she stood in the middle of her unit.

"And who do you protect?" Carline ask all of the girls standing before her.

"Your grandson Prince Naruto," Juni answers.

"The future King of Metal," Juli adds.

"And what else?" Carline ask the other girls.

"We will lay down our lives to protect him," Enero said.

"Use our bodies as shields to protect him from any attack," Février said.

"We will hunt down any foe that tries to harm him," said März.

"Stay by his side in any kind of dangerous situation," said Aprile.

"We are his to do as he pleases with," Satsuki said.

"Whatever he wants of us we will do. Our bodies belong to him now," Santamu said.

"Make sure that everything the passes into his mouth is safe for him to eat or drink," Xiayu said.

"To bath with him so he'll never be out of our sights for a moment," Jianyu said.

"Sleep with him to make sure he's safe at night," Noembelu said.

"And most of all to show him that there are people who care for him," Decapre said her voice muffle under her mask.

"All good answers," Carline said smiling as she sees that she chose wisely in the list of girls she picked from. The list was created from her husbands Turks units. "As you all know the girls that are to be engage to Naruto are going to be arriving in the next couple of days before the Engagement Party ten days from now. In that time I want all of you to get to know Naruto and earn his trust."

"Is it true that the Leaf is going to be sending girls as well?" Cammy ask her Queen.

"Yes they managed to dig up two girls that haven't harmed my grandson. One Hinata Hyuga and Ayame Ichiraku, it looks like they're the only girls that treated him with any kindness while he lived in the Leaf. Hinata Hyuga is from the powerful Hyuga clan known for their white eyes and ability to see chakra flows in the living beings. She's very shy and use to watch Naruto while he trained by himself developing a crush on him. But because she's so shy nothing came out of it as she was too scared to even talk to him. As for Ayame Ichiraku her family runs a ramen stand which Naruto ate at as it was the only place that would serve him. She's the only real friend he had there," Carline explains.

"Should we make sure that they're don't have a chance with Naruto?" Juni ask.

"Shouldn't be too hard to do," Enero stated as all of them know the princes view with his fathers village.

"No let them be. Those two won't be a problem Hinata is too shy and Ayame cares for him more like a best friend then a lover," Carline said as she already had a profile done on all of the girls that are to be engage to her grandson. But she'll still going to have those two girls of the Leaf be watch. "It's the escort that I'm worried about. One of the 3rd Hokage students Tsunade one of the three sannin are going to be one of their escorts along with a couple of their young kunoichis, along with three boys who are besides Ayame are the closest thing he had to having friends."

"What do you want us to do with them if they prove to be a treat to the Prince?" Juli ask.

"Crush them," Queen Carline said with no emotion in her voice but cold fury.

"As you command," all the Killer Bees said at once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the castle –

"He's really pushing himself today," Erica said worrying about Naruto as she watches him train with the older Kanegakure Nin from different ranks as each unit had their own strengths and weaknesses.

"He's doing what he wants to," Setsuna said as she watches the women attack Naruto from all sides. She ordered them to attack him, holding nothing back as he wanted. She's amaze of how fast and how strong he has become over a short period of time. The only time that the fighting stops is when she sees that Naruto has reached his limit and anymore punishment would gravely injury his body. Even now with the unforeseen side effects from the sealing jutsu that sent the 9 tail fox back to the demon world where it came from.

"I hope that he doesn't hurt himself too badly," Coquelicot said as she watches as the older women fighting in a group against Naruto.

"Have some fate in him," Nako said as she pats the younger girls shoulder.

Lobelia playing with her metal chain hanging down from her right sleeves spoke up as she watches unblinkingly at what's before her. "She's right you know. Everything he's doing now he's doing out of an overpowering drive to be stronger."

"A ruler has to be strong to rule over their subjects. If one isn't strong in body then it's by their mind that they show power. Naruto can only see that through power he'll be able to rule. Just like how his great-grandmother had ruled when she was Queen," Glycine said as she watches the fight.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen again," Kitaoji said.

"And show him he doesn't need power to rule or get people to respect him," Gemini adds.

"Or he'll follow in the footsteps of his great-grandmother ruling with an iron fist," Setsuna said. "That's why you girls must break him out of this ambition or it will destroy him sooner or later."

"We will," the girls all said.

"LOOK OUT!" a scream alerted them as Suraya Unata was thrown towards them by the Prince they're talking about. She would have hit the wall behind them if Setsuna didn't catch her before she hits that is.

"I appear that Naruto is getting stronger," Setsuna said looking down at the smaller woman she held in her arms.

"That's an understatement," Maya Yugina said as she was helped over to the side lines by Touka Kurenai and her sister Mikan Kurenai as they supported her with both of them under each arm.

"He's building up more and more energy with each passing day," Touka said.

"Soon he'll be stronger then his grandmother was in her prime in no time," Mikan said.

"But he has nowhere but to fight to release all of that energy," Rushuna Tendo said as she held her bruise arm with her good one.

"Too bad that he's still has a few more years till we'll be able to sleep with him," Suraya said as Setsuna sets her down.

"Yeah especially now with his new features," Maya said as she smiles as she watches Naruto work up a sweat.

"I knew that you like playing around like that," Touka said as she grins at the taller woman.

"You really should invite us to one of your parties with those friends of yours," Mikan said. "I'm willing to try anything once."

"I keep that in mind," Maya smiles.

"What are you talking about?" Coquelicot ask making all of the older girls and women to blush bright red.

"Don't mind them they're just being stupid as usually," Rushuna said as she kneels down to pats the younger girls head face to face.

Maya and the Kurenai sisters all look at each other and nodded in unspoken agreement. The three older women quickly leaped on top of their younger team member. She tried fighting off their advances but was overwhelmed by her three stronger teammates. Maya lifted her up putting her over her shoulder and carried her out of the room followed by the Kurenai sisters.

"What are they going to do to her?" Nako ask as she doesn't like the looks on their faces.

"Nothing much but show her the pecking order of our team," Setsuna said as the team missions have been put on hold and given to other teams as they're have been too busy with Naruto's training to go on any missions. Having a team of their level sitting around would have been a waste of resources as they could bee doing missions. But unlike most other ninja villages Ironmount didn't relayed on the ninja missions for their main source of funding. And that they have more ninjas then they know what to do with. Most of the women with the interest of becoming a ninja are either serving as ninjas that go on missions or serving in the standing army of Metal made up mostly of the Kanegakure Nin with a few of the husbands of the female soldiers serving as well.

"At least we don't have to worry about having to sleep with Naruto for a few more years," Glycine said as her grandmother been telling her pointers as well as books with pictures showing what kind of positions would drive both parties towards the precipice of pleasure. Her grandmother also telling her to get to know her fellow maids well as she may need a team effort to get him to open up to them. Often times merely the sight of bosomy, sweaty, naked women writhing in orgasm was itself enough to draw any man out to his shell and open himself up to them. Just like when her grandmother had those women have their way with her mother as her father walked in on them… she said it was an anniversary present for them.

"I still can't believe that you and your mother are from the same family as Seto is," Setsuna said as she remembers the stories she heard about Seto when she was younger.

"Well me and my mother hold ourselves to the noble ideals of the Bleumer family," Glycine replied.

"The same family whose head of the family went and turn a staff meeting into a free for all orgy," Lobelia smirks at the high class blonde.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" the future heir of the Bleumer family moaned.

"Not as long as your grandmother's around to tell the story," Gemini said as she's heard about that so called 'meeting' first hand from Seto. Glycine lowers her head lower as the rest of the group started laughing at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf –

"Alright you two know what to do right," Tsunade said as she looks over the two girls in front of her. For two months she and the other Leaf kunoichis have been training the two girls in the art of seduction and building up their skills in getting guys to notice them. They also gotten help from some of the village women in how to act and behave when dealing with royalty.

"Get close to Naruto so that he will fall for one of us and get him to not attack the village that made his life a living hell," Ayame said the sarcasm in her voice was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Hinata look scared as a number of the kunoichi's in the room glare at Ayame, who brushes it off. (1)

"You sound like you want him to destroy your village," Anko said growling.

"What if I do," Ayame snaps back at her. "What are you going to do about it? Get someone else to replace the one of the only two girls in this entire village that was nice to Naruto. Do that and the only person left is Hinata here who's been too shy to talk to him more then saying hello to him or let him do all the talking for them, let alone to make friends with him like I did."

"I… just… he… I" Hinata mumbles under her breath as she was just too scared to talk to Naruto.

"It's okay Hinata," Ayame said to her. "You'll get your chance to get to know him as I do when we meet him again." Hinata gave her new friend a smile, hearing those words of encouragement.

"Anko stand down," Tsunade said placing her hand on the streaming mad kunoichi. "Right now these two are our only hope in preventing a war that we can not possibility hope of wining. We can't let even one of them be taken out of the engagement now."

"See told you," Ayame said smugly.

"Just you wait!" Anko said growling with anger.

"Enough of this," Kurenai said. "Hinata, Ayame get your things ready. Tonight we're leaving for The Land of Snow, we already got tickets for an airship that's going to take us straight to Ironmount the capital city of Metal."

"Both of you while you're engage to Naruto are also going to be attending their academy. Queen Carline, Naruto grandmother wants her grandson to marry someone who's not only strong in body but in the mind as well. You'll not only have to get Naruto to trust you but also make the grade to stay in the engagement running. We only have a couple of days to get to Ironmount if we miss the engagement party for all the girls that are to be engage to Naruto we'll be taken out of the running."

"I'll get my things," Hinata said as she already had her things pack already at her home.

"Me too the sooner we get to the Metal and away from here the better," Ayame said as she left the room.

"Are the others ready to go?" Tsunade ask as she's going with the two girls as one of their escorts.

"Yes they are," Kurenai sighed. "I still can't believe what's happening to us. We're on the verge of a war that's going to destroy us. And it's the son of our hero that's going to war with us."

"And I can't blame him," Tsunade said coldly. "None of you have no one else to blame but yourselves of what's happing now. Arashi only wanted the village he gave his life for to see his son as a hero. But instead all of you in this village only saw him as the fox demon instead of the son of your hero."

"Then why didn't you or the pervert take him when his father died then if you care so much for him!" Anko said as she didn't want to be reminded of that fact of how they fail the 4th request.

"Because the 3rd wouldn't hear of it as he wanted Naruto to grow up in the village of his father so he'll have a bond to protect the village of his father. So much for that idea as he now hates this village and everyone in it," Tsunade said. "And now the only hope that we have is in those two girls who have to get Naruto to trust them. Getting pass all of the years of hate he has built up for this village. I have never seen the stakes stacked up so high ever. Naruto doesn't have any ties in this village anymore, or has to pretend to be nice when he sees us at the engagement party or treat any of us with any kind of respect. He knows that he can do anything to us and we can't do anything but let him do what he wants with us, since we can't do anything to him or we will start the war that he wants, this isn't a mission this is a mission impossible."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far to the North of the Land of Metal –

Stepping out of the carriage that brought him to this cold land, a thinly pale man looked upward at a huge ancient fortress that seemed to have been carved straight out of the black rock that made up the icy mountainous landscape around him.

'They don't make them like they used to,' the man thought, but then, they had never made them like this. The scale of the castle was enormous, with spires and battlements that dwarfed anything the man had ever seen before.

The foundations of the fortress appeared to be rooted in living rock, the castle's three main towers sprouted from the black rock as if the entire structure had been formed from the stone rather than built. Two bridges that connected the towers high up were the only clear signs that this monstrosity was the work of human hands and not spewed up by the dark forces of nature.

The design of the castle was both impressive and forbidding, radiating ominous power. The man shook off the feeling as he walks to the open gate of the castle as his mistress is waiting inside for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

High in the tower –

As always, Tabitha wore a long black gown, it was slit very high up one leg, her creamy thigh poking through and immediately catching the eye of people as they see her. The front of the dress gaped wide, displaying plenty of Tabitha's pale snowy breasts, coming just short of exposing her nipples. The ever present cold of the land didn't bother the skimpy clan woman, as her mind and heart are much colder then the ever present cold weather of the land. The woman sitting on her throne was an incredible beauty, with flawless pale white skin and long, flowing raven hair that reached to her waist. Her pristine features could have been considered angelic, where it not for the angry stare she fixed upon her servant as he entered the room.

"Willy I have been waiting for you," Tabitha said as she waited for him to answer her.

"Sorry my queen," the thinly pale man said as he bows to her.

"What news have you brought to me from Metal?" Queen Tabitha said.

"The girls that are to be engaged to Prince Naruto of Metal will soon be arriving in the follow days up to the date of the Engagement Ball being thrown at the castle," Willy answers to his Queen.

"Good now the Wei nation of the Land of Gems will finally have its revenge on Metal," Tabitha said as she slams her right fist on her thrones arm rest. (2)

"But my Queen the soldiers and ninjas are too powerful," Willy spoke as the last war with Metal ended badly for them.

"That's why were going to have the Prince of Metal have an unfortunate accident and have the blame place on the Leaf," Tabitha smiles. "When his grieving grandparents send the main army to deal with the Leaf our forces will strike and destroy the capital of Metal and take over the country making our nation the most powerful of the Eastern lands."

"But my Queen I mean no disrespect but going to war with Metal is it the only choice we have?" Willy asked.

"That's why I'm sending my daughter to be engage with Prince Naruto. Either Wei grows to become stronger through marriage or by war means little to me as long as we become powerful."

"Your daughter?" Willy asked as he heard the door behind him open and the said girl came walking in.

As Farah came forward, then knelt, presenting herself to her mother. Her mother stared at her proud that she inherited her beauty. Her long hair was a rich chestnut color, her eyes huge as she gazed up to her mothers face. She was only about five feet tall, as she has some more growing to do, she is dressed in a simply white grown with a gold band circling her waist, her figure was already developing. Her breasts are small fleshy mounds, but broad, promising to grow much larger as she matured like her mothers.

The royal family of the Land of Gems all have the blood of Delmo flowing in their veins. The first Queen was a runaway Delmo of Metal, one of the few that ever escaped from the Silver Delmos unit. This past incident caused the two nations to break out into wars in the following decades since the two nations formed and continued to this day.

"Farah you know what to do," Tabitha ask her daughter.

"I'll try to seduce Prince Naruto into marrying me, making him think that I care for him and once married I will take control of the throne from behind the scenes. If I fail to get him to fall for me, I'll make sure that there's isn't a heir for the throne of Metal and place the blame on his death on the Leaf," Farah said smiling as she mirrors her mother not only in body but also in her cold thinking mind.

"That's a good girl. You make your mother so proud," Tabitha said as her daughter is turning out to be just like her. And she couldn't be prouder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – I can't find any information about Ayame the ramen girl anywhere. Can someone help me?

2 – Wei Nation of the Land of Gems is the rival nations of Metal. While Metal is known for its metal mines, Gems is known for its gemstone mines. The Land of Gems is in mountainous terrain and as it's in the far north where it snows there a lot. But because of the money that the gemstone mines generates people continue to live in the mountainous nation. Because of the harsh environment the Land of Gems might have a vast financial backing they have few but very skilled ninjas and soldiers in their ranks. They have a much smaller population for a nation of their sizes, but because of its mountainous terrain makes, the Land of Gems easily defended from any invasions from other nations.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. The Engagement Party part 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Engagement Party part one –

Lounging about on a great mound of pillows, quietly snacking on some dried dates and sipping some orange juice spiked with some herbal pills to help in his growing as he's shorter then he should be at his age, his day's schooling finished, Naruto rested up for his combat training.

Sure, he had only four hours of schooling followed by another two of 'observing' the council in action. His grandmother and grandfather had started him schooling in developing his mind for when he becomes King he's going to have to be more then just strong in body but in his mind as well.

"Naruto want some more?" Coquelicot offered holding a pitcher of orange juice as she sees his cup empty.

"Sure," Naruto said as held out his cup for her to refill. Around him are his personal maids and his new personal bodyguards the Killer Bees who are fiercely protective of him. They had already taste tested all of the food and drink that were being served to him. They were a gift from his grandmother as she wants him to be protected at all times, without him the royal family bloodline would end with her.

"Tomorrow is the engagement party," Kitaoji said as she's in charge of Naruto's day planner.

"You shouldn't go into the combat training today. You don't want to get hurt during the training," Nako said as her Pink Delmo training kicked in.

"She's right you need to look your best for tomorrow. You don't want to dishonor yourself by appearing with a broken arm or something broken on your face," Glycine said as she has been trying to get Naruto to act more as a nobleman would act. Like how her family acts since her grandmothers antics has caused them to fall from the high ideals of the noble bloodline of their family.

"I think having scars shows character," Cammy said as she lightly fingers the scar she received during her training on her left cheek.

"But she is right that I should look my best for the party," Nartuo said.

"Also there will be some people from the Leaf," März said looking over her folder of all the data she managed to find.

"Tell me who's coming," Naruto ask.

"The escort is besides the two girls are three girls and three boys, the adults number four. The three boys that are coming were kind of like your friends, Shikamaru Nara who comes from a family of shadow manipulators and deer herders, Kiba Inuzuka Konohagakure's Inuzuka family known for their ninja dogs and Chouji Akimichi is a member of the Akimichi clan, one of the four noble clans in Konohagakure," Marz said reading off the names of those listed of coming.

"As for the girls that are comings as two of them were in your class. The first is Sakura Haruno who you seem to have a crush on. Her main strengths are her intelligence and her hidden chakra control which just needs to be brought out. The next is Ino Yamanaka who is Sakura's friend/rival. She is talented in the way of the flower Ikebana (1) as well as mind-altering jutsu where she can control a person's body but leaves her own body a sitting duck for any attack. The last is Tenten a Genin level ninja who graduated the academy a year ahead of you, Tenten is a student of Might Guy together with two guys name Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Not much is known about her techniques, other than that they involve the mastery of weaponry, Tenten is an expert in the use of melee and throwing armaments and summons these special melee weapons from scrolls when needed. She also uses what may be chakra strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Tenten also has proved herself very capable of throwing many weapons at her opponent and using them for ranged attacks. She is considered one of the best female ninja in the village."

"I remember them," Naruto said. "Tell me about the two girls they manage to find to be engage to me."

"The first is the daughter of Teuchi the owner 'The Ichiraku Ramen Bar' the one you use to always eat at, Ayame Ichiraku, who you know well. Then there's Hinata Hyuga the eldest daughter and heiress to the Hyuga clan known for the Byakugan bloodline. She has a crush on you for a long time now but she's very shy," Marz read off the report she has on the two girls.

"Ayame and Hinata," Naruto said. "Well those two are the only ones that were nice to me while I live there. When I start the war with the Leaf I have to remember to spare those two lives."

"I'll make a note of that," Marz said as she continues on her report. "The four adults that are coming with them are Tsunade the granddaughter of the First Hokage, grandniece of the Second Hokage, and the kunoichi of the three Legendary Three Ninja, Densetsu no Sannin. Even though she is around in her fifties, her Transformation Technique it must be noted that Tsunade's henge is somewhat different from the normal henge as it does not get dispelled when she is slashed or injured, and she apparently does not have to use any effort to keep it up -- it is a permanent henge that only gets partially dispelled when she uses her Sozo Saisei, as the seal on her forehead is where she stores the chakra for her henge, making it appear as if she were still in her twenties. She has a gambling problem where she loses a lot of money and the only time she wins is when something bad is going to happen. One of her noteworthy possessions is her grandfather's amulet, a necklace that could buy up to three mountains. She also has a pet pig name Tonton."

"How interesting," Naruto said as he waves for her to continue.

"Shizune a talented medic-nin is the apprentice of Tsunade and left Konoha with her after her uncle Dan died. Shizune is quite close to Tsunade, one of the few people Tsunade will trust with absolute certainty and a fairly talented and capable ninja in her own right. Unlike Tsunade, she is level headed, practical, and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details like Tsunade's tendency to gamble and think with her heart. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig."

"The third member is Kurenai Yuhi a Jonin. Relatively little is known about her, other than the fact that she only became a Jonin recently. She also been chosen to be Hinata Hyuga's teacher and was appointed by Hinata's father. The last member is Asuma Sarutobi another Jonin. Not much is known about Asuma, only that he seems very laid back and is always smoking a cigarette whenever he is seen."

"Interesting choices but then again they didn't had much of a choice in choosing who was going to come since there are so few people in the Leaf that had shown me any kindness," Naruto said.

"What do you want us to do about them?" Cammy ask.

"Leave that to me," Naruto said thinking of the fun he's going to have with his former villagers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Land of Snow air port –

"Well, well look at that they have the nerve of showing their faces," a Sound ninja said as she points at the group of Leaf ninjas.

The Sound ninja who is pointing is name Tayuya. She is the only kunoichi of Orochimaru's Sound Four unit. She is foul-mouthed and ill tempered, but very powerful. Her main weapon is her flute. With it, she can summon three powerful demons and control them to fight for her. Tayuya is very intelligent and can think of excellent strategies and battle tactics. She can also perform genjutsu with her flute. Her preference for sound-based, long-range combat with her flute makes her vulnerable at close-range combat. When in Level 2 cursed seal form, her hair grows longer, her skin turns dark brown, and she grows several horns on her head.

"And it looks like they manage to dig up some girls to be engages to the boy they treated like trash," Kin said giving the Leaf ninjas a smirk. "I wonder if the prince isn't just going to tear their faces off when he sees them."

"And looks like the pickings were very slim, bottom of the barrel," Zuka said.

"No it looks like it's the barrel they found," Dosu laughs. "Too bad Hana's team didn't make the cut they would have loved to see this."

"Why don't you come over here and say that in my face!" Sakura shouted at the two kunoichi's.

"You wouldn't like it if we did," the Sound nins laugh at the pink hair girl with the large forehead.

"Sakura no you can't start a fight here," Tsunade said to her as she held her back by placing her hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Yeah you'll lose," a man name Jirobo said. He's the physically strongest member of the Sound Four and the weakest overall, according to the other members of the Sound Four. His fighting style consists mostly of basic physical strikes supplemented with the ability to use his chakra to hold the earth solid. His physical strength is unbelievable, as he can tears boulder-sized chunks of dirt out of the ground to throw, creates barriers by tearing up massive sheets of rock, and can drain chakra with his Chakra Absorption Technique. He dislikes it when Tayuya uses foul language or when she calls him "fat", and he always criticizes her when she does. When in Level 2 cursed seal form, his skin becomes red, his mohawk becomes a mane down his back, his eyes turn black, and he gains ten times his normal strength.

"Yeah looks like the Leaf has fallen in power lately," a man name Kidomaru smirks at them. He's the spider-like member of the Sound Four; he possesses four extra arms for a total of eight limbs, and has the ability to make webs. He enjoys playing with his enemies before he kills them. If his spider-like abilities aren't enough to beat his enemies, he is an excellent tactical analyzer, capable of figuring out his enemies weak points quickly and efficiently. Kidomaru uses his webs to protect the Sound Four and Orochimaru. The webs can be used both defensively and offensively. He makes his webs through a special type of liquid that is created by infusing body liquid with chakra. He can also harden this substance at will, into a golden metallic solid. He can also make the golden metallic solid from his sweat glands. This hardened material can be fabricated into body armor, kunai, or his especially deadly bow and arrow. His abilities are not kekkei genkai, but clan-related. The name of his clan is unknown. When in Level 2 cursed seal form, he becomes even more spider-like. His skin becomes darker, and he grows long, white hair. He also gains the ability to control the path of his arrows with chakra. Out of all the members of the Sound Four, Kidomaru is the only one who wears a visible Sound forehead protector, as it covers his third eye which is used in level 2 cursed seal form to improve his accuracy.

"So much for your village of being the strongest of the Hidden Villages," a young man name Sakon laughs. He is very twisted and enjoys bad-mouthing the opposition. He possesses amazing power and speed, but these are not the only things he has at his disposal. From behind, one can see what appears to be another head hanging from his back. This is his older brother, Ukon. Due to their unique kekkei genkai, Ukon is able to merge his body with Sakon's. Ukon generally stays asleep in Sakon's body unless needed in combat, effectively doubling the strength of Sakon's physical attacks. Each brother can independently activate a curse seal. In his Level 2 cursed seal form, he takes on the appearance of an ogre, with the exception of only having one horn on his left side. This gives him increased healing abilities and armor.

Ukon his bother generally stays within Sakon's body unless he's needed in combat. It is suggested that he cannot remain outside of Sakon for very long, since he cites the need to rest after a short battle apart from his brother. He seems to be more impatient than his brother, as seen when he tells Sakon to finish Kiba quickly and activate his Level 2 cursed seal when Sakon wanted to play around more. When he comes out, he effectively doubles the strength of Sakon's physical attacks. Similarly to how he lives inside Sakon's body, Ukon can use his kekkei genkai ability to enter and slowly destroy an opponent's body. Each brother can independently activate a cursed seal. In his Level 2 cursed seal form, he takes on the appearance of an ogre, with the exception of only having one horn on his right side. This gives him increased healing abilities and armor, and also allows him to remain apart from Sakon for a longer period of time.

"Well you can expect a lot from a village that gangs up on a small boy," said Kimimaro Kaguya who is the fifth member of the Sound Four, thus temporarily changing their group name to the Sound Five. The original four were forced to accept him, despite their protests, as Kimimaro's combat abilities exceeded all of their abilities combined. He was the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan who could manipulate their bodies' skeletal frame. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked the Hidden Mist Village and were slaughtered. Kimimaro was the most powerful member of this clan, so he was locked away in a cage for most of his life, only released occasionally when needed to fight other clans. He retreated from the fight with the Hidden Mist Village, which is why he is the only survivor. Kimimaro is well suited for close combat fighting, and can hold his own at a distance. Since he can regenerate and make new bones, he has an endless supply of bones he can use against his opponent. Kimimaro's only weakness is the sickness that he constantly suffers from (possibly tuberculosis, because of his bloody coughing). The sickness seems to have been recently developed, as he was once a prime candidate for Orochimaru's next host. He has a strong devotion towards Orochimaru, as Orochimaru was the only person to care for and inspire him. When in his Level 2 cursed seal form, his appearance is similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark gray skin and a long bony tail, while remaining bipedal.

While belonging to a clan that loves killing, murder, and slaughtering, as well as being the most powerful of this clan, Kimimaro is not truly violent because he never really knew the outside world. Thus, he does not know why he really fights (until he meets Orochimaru). He always wondered what really was accomplished through the fighting he knew. It may be the reason why he retreated from the final battle of his war-loving clan and the Hidden Mist Village.

"Hey don't put me in the same category as the rest of them!" Ayame shouted but when she saw Hinata biting her lips. "Or Hinata here as we're the only two girls in the entire village that treated Naruto like a person." The rest of the Leaf group, were all taken aback at what she had said about them but couldn't defend themselves because everything she had just said was true.

"Well that maybe true but your chances of getting anywhere close to him are zero," Kin smiles.

"Yeah I mean treating someone like trash without them knowing why won't put you on their good side you know," a new comer said. Turning they saw a group of ninjas from the headbands they're from the Hidden Sand Village. The one that spoke is a blonde girl with a strange hair style. A group of spectators had gathered around the scene.

"Why bother in showing your faces at all?" a man with a cloth that covers half of his face asked.

"You should all go back to your village now," a boy said carrying a puppet on his back said. "He just might use all of you for target practices."

"Naruto isn't that blood trusty!" Ayame snaps but looks at the people are her in her group. "Well… not against me or Hinata that is."

"Hey!" the younger members of the Leaf group yelled at her.

"Well think about it. Who has a better chance of living through this? Me and Hinata or you guys?" Ayame ask them.

They were interrupted by the most horrifying sound they had ever heard;

"WOH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!!!!!!!!!!"

The few remaining spectators fled the scene at high speed at the sound of that high, haunting, cackling that made one flash back to the scariest, most soul-destroying nightmares of your life. Then, bouncing into view came the source of that most terrible of all sounds; and bouncing was a most apt description.

Clad in an incredibly revealing leather thong bikini came a tall, immensely voluptuous, pale-skinned woman. Nestled in between her full, round tits was a skull necklace that quivered with each of her steps. Shaking her wavy, black hair out of her eyes and simultaneously shaking her dark purple cloak to more fully expose her bountiful figure she strutted into a position directly in front of the Leaf ninjas. Not taking her eyes off of Tsunade who caught her eye she suddenly spoke; "Temari? Just who is this fool who thinks she can match Naga the White Serpent? Her figure has its points and someone of her age using a jutsu to remain how she has look when she was in her prime, but of course it doesn't come near the perfection of my own!! WOH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!!!" Everyone cringed at this, but Tsunade stood strong even in the teeth of it.

"Naga the White Serpent the jutsu mistress of the Sand," Tsunade said informing the ones who didn't know who the woman is as she glares at the younger woman. "I heard a lot about you."

"Yes and I of you as well, like your real age is fifty-two and the only thing keeping you looking that young is the jutsu you used on yourself," Naga smiled smugly as the older woman glared at her.

"Are you trying to get Naruto to fall for you? I never thought of you as a cradle robber," Tsunade said back to her giving her a smirk.

Naga glared at the older woman, "No! Of course not, my younger sister is going to be the one who's going to be engaged to him."

Stepping out from behind her older sister a young girl showed herself to them. She's a bit shorter even than Temari is, but definitely had a more curvaceous body that showed she's on her way of being a knockout like her older sister. She wore an annoyingly cute white traveling outfit complete with cape and pink trim. Little ornaments with star designs completed the look. Beneath her short-cut black hair her blue eyes seemed almost as crazily determined as her older sister. (2)

"How dare you show yourself after what you have done to him!" the young girl shouted. "For love and justice I will punish you!"

The Leaf and the people who had struck around to watch sweatdropped. "Amelia please don't do that," her older sister said as she wish she wouldn't go around spouting about justice whenever she gets a chance to.

"Fired with a burning love of peace and justice I'll scour the land of evil!! Let all who fear the light of the law flee before me like cockroaches, but I will crush them with the iron boot of right despite their flight!!!" Amelia's blue eyes seemed to glow with the fire of her dedication as she spoke, arms and fingers moving and pointing at the correct times for the biggest emotional impact.

"Tsunade how powerful is she?" Shizune ask her teacher.

"Her sister is powerful enough to give me a hard fight let alone me beating her without suffering from heavy injuries. If Amelia is anything like Naga she'll be able to kick the kid's butts around easily," Tsunade whispers to her.

"As much as I like to see some Leaf butts being kick, you can't go and start a fight here," a woman said as she steps in front of the group. She's dressed in a form fitting white bodysuit that clung to every curve of her body. The white suit had a zipper running up the front that was currently pulled about half way up, leaving the suit jutting wide open at her cleavage, her impressive E-Cup breasts thrusting out of the open material, pushed up by a lacy white brassiere. Most of the guys couldn't help but stare at her expose chest making the women glare at them and jab them to stop looking, with some girlfriends and wives who reminded their men with large blunt objects.

Two other women stood next to the woman who spoke out. The one on her left side is much shorter then the other woman as she looks a lot younger because of her height. She was a beautiful doll, less than five feet tall, with large breasts, a slim waist, gorgeous hips, all in proportion to her tiny size. Her almond-shaped eyes were big, and so dark as to be almost black. Her doll-like face was framed by straight hair, black, but with a reddish cast, parted in the middle, reaching to the middle of her round buttocks. She has a long black cloak wrapped around her body.

And the one on the right is a redhead with short hair, she is sleek, muscled, powerful looking and stands over eight feet tall. Most men would have to look up to meet her eyes. That is if they can move passed her chest that is. Her legs were of a special interest; they were the firm and taut legs of a fitness model or female track star. And she has the biggest burst which any of the ninjas even with someone like Tsunade around had ever seen with the woman's H-cup size chest seemingly ready to burst out of her top of her short gold color dress she wore.

"Who are you two?" Zuka ask as he stares at her chest.

"My name is Captain Kim Possible and I'm the captain of the airship you guys are taking. Any of you fight and you'll be walking," Kim said as she smirks at the group of Eastern Ninjas. "Now stop this and get your things my ship is taking off in five minutes if your late I'm leaving you behind." With that she left for her ship leaving the shorter woman facing the group of ninjas.

"As for me, I'm Suraya Unata and my tall friend next to me is Maya Yugina. We're two of the Gold Delmo's who attacked the Leaf village as she was saving our Prince from them. We'll be acting as examiners for this trip. We'll be watching you all for anything so make sure you all be on your best behavior or… We'll have to make sure your group will be going back home," she said as she grins at the Leaf ninjas adults who remember the damage she down to their village. She kept that grin on her face as she turns and walks off for the airship.

"Yeah make sure you don't cause trouble on this trip or you'll be thrown out of the ship. If you do," Maya chuckles as she turns and follows her small friend.

"Luckily for you we don't have time for you punishment today!" Amelia said as she grabs her bags as run after the captain. The rest of the Sand Ninjas followed.

"While this is your only chance of turning back now," Kin said to the Leaf Ninjas giving them a smirk as she grabs her bags.

"You should go back and prepare for the war with Metal," Kimimaro said to them as his group started walking after their captain. "You don't have a chance of getting Prince Naruto to back down in a war that he wants with your village. Since your village went through all of the trouble of making sure he would hate your village with every fiber of his being."

Asuma took a deep puff of his cigarette as he turns to the team leader, "What do you want to do?"

"We can't turn back and give up without trying," Tsunade as she grabs her things and started walking. The others looked at each other and soon followed, they're the only hope left for their village now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Metal –

In a room in the royal palace that was until a few weeks ago was empty a young man slept on the bed. He could hear the soft breathing of the girls, one on either side. As his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he saw it wasn't totally dark, just the normal darkness of a bedroom at night. Lifting his head, he could see from the lighted clock on the table that the time was nearly midnight. As he put his head down again, Février, curled up with her back to him, moved slightly as she slept. On his other side, Xiayu sighed softly, her arm moving across his chest as she cuddled against his back. He fell back asleep with the two girls on either side of him.

In his room the Killer Bees slept as older Delmo palace guards stood watch outside his door. If anything enters the room it wouldn't be able to enter without waking up one of the Killer Bees who are all train to be able to sense stealth jutsu's and that beside the two Bees currently sleeping with their Prince formed a circle around his bed as they slept on the floor on mats. Santamu's pet monkey was also in the room and would start shouting if anything would enter the room undetected by the humans inside the room. The Killer Bees took turns in sleeping in bed with him as they knew they had to go slowly as Naruto their prince still isn't use to people being kind to him.

Waking up again he turn to look at the clock and saw that it was about time to get up. Pulling himself free from the two girls sleeping with him, Naruto headed for the bathroom careful not to wake any of the girls sleeping on the floor. The first thing he did was check himself out in the full length mirror as he washes his face. He was a little taller now, more muscular, not so much that it would stand out, but his shoulders and chest were broader and his arms and legs more muscular. He had gotten taller as the transformation had some side effects as in making him the height he's suppose to be at his age along with other things.

Briefly, he touched his chest, his shoulders, his biceps, feeling how hard his muscles are now. Before he got the reward from the fox, he was in pretty good shape from his ninja training, but now his body was like steel. His hair was still blonde, but with a little wave to it now. Staring at his face in the mirror, he could see that while he was bigger and handsomer as most of the women keep on telling him, he was still recognizable as Naruto Delmo, but with a more confident manner, a firmer jaw, a commanding look in his eyes. And the biggest change of all is that his ears have been replaced by a pair of fox ears on his head, and his nails are more like claws then they were before. As he has become a half demon now with the side effects of the unsealing of the fox demon inside of him and sending it back to the demon world, transforming him into a half demon. He's now stronger and more powerful then he was before when he was still fully human. And yet he still feels so empty inside whenever he has time to sit by himself and think about where his life is going…

"Morning master," Cammy said as she walks up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Morning Cammy," Naruto said as he stares at her reflection in the mirror, she's giving him a soft smile as she hugs herself to her back.

"You know we're supposed to be with you no matter where you go," Cammy said. "We are trained to protect you at all times your too important to us."

"Yes I know. I'm the only heir for the throne of Metal and without me this land would erupt into a civil war over the crown," Naruto said bitterly earning him a gasp from Cammy.

"Don't say that! We don't see you like that," Cammy cried out waking the other Killer Bees up from their slumber as Cammy left the bathroom door wide open.

"Forget it. I already know what you think of me and see me as. I'm just someone to make sure that this Land isn't destroyed in the civil war that would happen if I wasn't here," Naruto said as he waves Cammy to leave him alone for now.

Cammy step backwards as she stares at her prince with wide eyes. She closed the door behind her as she couldn't believe what she just heard from him. 'Is that what he thinks we all see him?' she couldn't help but wonder.

"He still can't see that we don't see him as an object but as a person," Février said as she sat up on the bed.

"We have to go slowly in giving out his trust to us," Santamu stated as she could see that Naruto trust has been destroyed by the people of the Leaf too many times for him to give out his trust to anyone freely anymore, even the ones that are standing by him now.

"Once those people from the Leaf get here let's make sure we give them a warm welcome," Jianyu said to her friends. They all nodded in agreement as they're going to show Naruto that he can trust them with his life… or die trying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Means flower arrangement.

2 – Those two are sisters as they look alike.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. The Engagement Party part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Engagement Party part two –

Inside her privet office Queen Carline sat behind her desk looking over reports and signing paperwork that have been building up as Cammy gave her report on her grandson. She frowns as she hears what Naruto thinks that the only reason why everyone is treating him as a person is because of him being the sole heir to the throne. The scars of his time in the Leaf are deeper then she had thought as he couldn't see any kindness without asking why.

"I see my grandson still thinks that the only reason people are nice to him is when they need him for something out of him," Carline said letting out a puff of air. "I see that we're going to have a very long uphill battle to get my grandson to see that I don't just want him because he's the only thing stopping a civil war to break out once I'm gone."

"My Queen I was wondering about something," Cammy spoke up. "Who's going to be fighting over the throne that would cause a civil war?"

"The Barego and the Rokake factions," Carline answers making Cammy's eyes widen when she heard those names. "Those two families have been the two most powerful factions in this country even before my great-grandmother married the prince of the land. Despite Metal being ruled by a monarchy, the Senate and its nobles grew quite powerful over the years. Before the Delmo bloodline became a common in the families of Metal, the one's who married the future heir of the throne were either from the Barego faction or the Rokake faction. But ever since my great-grandmother made it a law that only her daughter would be able to choose who she marries, none from the Barego or the Rokake families have ever married into the royal family. And over the years they're one of the few noble houses who still have male children since they always marry women from outside the country ever since more and more of the Delmo bloodline spread throughout Metal. Before I found out about Naruto I learned that both the Barego and Rokake clan have been stock piling weapons and gaining supporters from the smaller houses. Since my daughter Kikko was missing and many thought she would not return both of the families were planning on taking the throne once I was gone."

"My Queen do you have you any poof of this?" Cammy ask.

"No not enough to prove of any wrong doing just that they're gathering up as much raw gold as they can. And groups of mercenaries have been seen near the two factions houses, mercenaries prefer to be paid with raw gold then minted coins. All I can prove is that they have been planning to claim the throne for themselves once I was gone but since neither side were going to make any move until I am gone from this world. They have all the right to make their own claims to the throne as they only had to wait a couple of more years for time to do its job," Carline explain to her. "The Barego's and the Rokake's clans both believe that the only way to have a successful country is to have unrivaled military strength, rigid order, and centralized government. For either to have one of their clan on the throne would spell disasters for Metal. Not since my mother's time of her reign that the people of Metal would be ruled under an iron fist."

"My queen what do you want me to do?" Cammy ask her queen.

"I want you and the rest of the Killer Bees to get close to Naruto and let him see that he does have people who care for him. The Barego and the Rokake girls will do whatever it takes to get close to Naruto even making him believe that everyone besides them wants him as a tool. With his mind set now it makes him very easy to trick. I don't want him to marry into a loveless marriage," Carline said.

"I understand," Cammy said as she bows to her.

"Also you and the others will have to be on guard as Farah the princess of The Land of Gems is going to be engage to Naruto as well."

"The Wei Queendom is making their move again," Cammy said as she has read the history books about the war with Gems and Metal that took place just sixty-six years ago.

"Yes the current queen Tabitha wants to expand her Queendom and with her daughter around the same age as Naruto she has the prefect opportunity to do it. If her daughter manages to seduce Naruto into falling for her our two Queendoms will join to become one. And in the shadows Tabitha and her daughter will be pulling all of the strings," Carline said. "You and the others will have to be watchful of Farah and the other girl from Gems when they get here. The people from the Land of Gems are well known for their trickery."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cammy said as she waited for her Queen to dismiss her. Carline nodded dismissing her and she left the room to inform the others about the news.

"Setsuna you can come out now," Carline said as the woman appeared in front of her.

"Yes my Queen?" she asked.

"I'm going to be calling a meeting with all of the heads of the White Delmos and the Generals that are in the city. I want you to be there as well. The meeting with start in two hours in the East wing meeting hall."

"As you will our queen," she said as she left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

High above the Land of Gems –

Farah stood next to a window as she watches it take off on its course to the Land of Metal. An older woman stood next to her guardian while she stayed in Metal. She stood about five foot five and looked to be about a hundred and twenty pounds. Her flame red hair was shoulder length. She had high cheekbones, soft full red lips, and her eyes a bright gleaming green. They highlighted her deeply tanned skinned. Her outfit could not hide her full, firm breast and lean muscular legs under the skirt she wore. She walked with the confidence of a pro and most of the men in her immediate area would turn to stare at her.

"Monka are the rest of the girls ready?" Farah asked her guardian.

"Yes they are," Monka said as she points to the assemble group of women in the room with them.

The leader of the group is Tarifa, and she was among the tallest of her clan she came from at five foot eight. Her flowing, shiny black hair fell almost to the top of her buttocks, framing an absolutely perfect face with high cheekbones and soft pouty full lips. Her face was oval in shape, and her flawless skin was evenly tanned from years of living in the sun and it gave her a distinctly exotic look. She and her team of four were the best team chosen by their queen to protect her daughter while she's in Metal.

Her teammates all have a similar built as their leader Tarifa and had the same hair style as well. Her team is made up of Sagiri a woman with purple hair who's always smiling, Sharmista a green haired woman who has eyes sharp as a hawk's, Urda a blonde who bloodlust scares even her teammates, and Chisato a woman with brown hair who can mimic any voice she hears. Their skills in combat are in the same level as those of the Gold Delmos.

Each of them wore tight, coal black jumpsuit like uniforms that allowed them to blend seamlessly into the night. The jumpsuits were of a design that added flexible body armor to their uniforms in critical areas, but did not hinder physical movement in the least. The uniforms fastened around their slim necks but split open in a "V" shape, and as you looked further down their enticing torsos, the tanned skin of their cleavages and abdomens was exposed for all to see as the uniforms strained against their high full breasts. The "V" ended just below their navels, and became normal again. The fabric that encased their legs was also very much skin tight, almost as if painted on, and all of them wore elaborate combat boots that extended up almost to their knees. The uniforms had no sleeves, and their tanned arms were exposed to the elements, but all of them wore fingerless black gloves and armored gauntlets that covered their skin, the gauntlets ending just below the elbows with wicked looking edges to them that could slice flesh as easily as butter.

They're all skilled in different types of weapons that they all know how to use. Tarifa is armed with wristblades that's strap on both of her arms. They're jutsu-forged twin blades of extended length and exceptional resilience. The wounds left by these blades are exceptionally deadly.

Sharmista uses a throwing disc that's ring shaped, with her sharp eyes make her aim very deadly. The razor disc has blades which vibrate at subsonic frequencies, giving it unmatched cutting power.

Sagiri uses a bladed tonfu that is called a Maul in Gems. Jutsu-forged for unbreakable strength, barbed and honed to a razor-edge, the Maul is the most vicious melee weapon in her arsenal.

Chisato uses a telescopic quarterstaff, is supremely tough and has extendable blades which combine to deliver devastating attacks. Few people can get close to her once she starts swinging her quarterstaff around.

Urda is a master of a twin-headed polearm she calls the Glaive. The glaive's rapid spinning moves slice through enemies with ease. The massive jutsu-forges blades of Gem the glaive has been specialize barbed to inflict terrible tearing injuries.

"Princess Farah, I hope that they meet your expectation," Tarifa said to her.

"Yes you and your unit does," Farah answers. "Tell me where is Zera? I haven't seen her since we got on board."

"She's been in her cabin with that book of hers," Monka answers.

"She still thinks she'll be able to use those magic spells in that book?" Farah asked. As long as she has known Zera she always walks around with that large leather bond book of hers, it's always in front of her face and come to think about it she never seen her face. The only part she has seem clearly is her left eye peeking from the top of the book as one of her bangs of long blonde hair covers her right eye all the time. She still doesn't get how she can move around without tripping or bumping into something with that book in her face all the time.

"I still don't understand why the queen chose her out of the other girls to be engage to Prince Naruto?" Urda ask out loud.

"Because she's is the most powerful chakra users our academy has come out yet," Farah said. "And that her family is one of the most powerful supporters of my mother's faction helps in getting her into the engagement. She's strange but her power in chakra isn't something to take lightly even for someone like me with the Delmo blooding flowing their veins."

"Once we arrive to Ironmount what will be the plan with Prince Naruto?" Sagiri ask.

"Me and Zera are going to have to enroll into the Metal's academy after the engagement party. It seems that Queen Carline wants the wife of her grandson to be strong in both body and in the mind, since she doesn't want someone to become her daughter in law who doesn't know a thing about governing a Queendom or should I say Kingdom now that there's a male on the throne.(1) Anyways I want all of you to keep me inform of what's going on in the capital and about my rivals for the heart of Prince Naruto," Farah explains in the same cold manner of her mother.

"And if you don't win?" Sharmista ask.

"I leave that for later," Farah smiled cruelly that made even Urda shiver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a compound in one of the countries West of Metal –

A woman dress in a dark business suit stood next to a man dress in a black suit overlooking a training room. The floor of the training room was alive with actively as five men are showing their skills off to the man watching above them. The woman held a folder reading the files in it to the man of each of the men down below them.

A man dress in a gray-green suit cut his way through a wooden target with ease with his blade he's carrying. The blade sparks as the blade electrified as it struck its target. "Agent Alpha, he's one of Wisdom's general-purpose agents. He usually works within a group, but his individual fighting skills far surpass most of the Eastern Jonin ninjas. Armed with a hatchet-like weapon that channels electricity with it hits something solid made from a special alloy, he specializes in close contact battles."

Dress in the same style suit as Alpha but he's much taller than he is, he's also armed with a much longer blade also. He easily cuts clean through a stone block with his blade. "Agent Beta, armed with a long-range metal-shear weapon made from a special alloy, his overall battle ability surpasses Agent Alpha's. With his longer limbs he can stay out of the strike range of his opponents while he strikes."

A large man with tan skin wearing metal gloves punch a hole into the reinforce stonewall in the middle of the room. "Agent Gamma, he is equipped with a pair of gloves made from a special alloy which protects his hands from almost any kind of damage, while remaining flexible enough for his hands to move and he has enormous stamina. He takes advantage of his large frame and strong arms and hands to clamp enemies. Not just anyone can escape from his grasp once he has a hold on them."

A man armed with a small rapid-firer crossbow fired five bolts at five targets a hundred meters away from him, hitting all of them in the center without effort. "Agent Delta, armed with a small rapid-firer crossbow built for accuracy, his skills shine in long-range attacks. Since his battle abilities are not refined as those of the other agents are, he specializes in providing support fire."

The last man is dress in the same suit as the other four but his jacket is wide open and undershirt untucked. He's armed with two blades and showed he knows how to handle them as he summersaults through the air cutting the hanging targets into ribbons in his wake. "Daredevil, he serves as the unofficial leader during combat in operations areas. His battle abilities are far superior to those of regular agents, and he fights with his metal-shear weapon also made from a special alloy in both hands. He follows no discernable pattern during a battle using his speed and agility he specializes in attacking while confusing the enemy with his fast movement."

"All of them are the production of the training that's been done here in Wisdom. They all have been taking various kinds of drugs and compounds to increase their effectiveness in battle. They don't bleed as much when they're wounded and they don't feel pain because their bodies are already half-dead," the woman said to the person hidden by shadows. "They'll be able to handle the mission you want to be done."

"Good I'm paying you good money for these men and I want to be sure that my money wasn't wasted," the man said to the woman. "If they fail I might have to go to the Akatsuki to get this done."

The woman let out a chuckle, "The Akatsuki might be the strongest of the East of Metal but they're the only strongest of the East. Here in the West we of Wisdom are the most feared group here."

"Just remember that I want this job handle like I ask I have an unmark airship ready for transport," the man said as he left the woman's side and made his way out of the room.

The woman looks down at the agents who have finish displaying their skills to their newest client. "Alright all of you get all you gear ready to go. In three hours all of you will be going to be on your way to Ironmount."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ironmount –

Setsuna walked into the East Wing of the castle, walking by the castle guards as she enters the hallway into the meeting hall. Passing through the doors she enters the meeting hall, the meeting hall has a school room design as the tables are on seven levels on a slanted room at the front of the tables is a table like that of a teacher's so they can speak to all of their students while maintaining eye contact with everyone there. The room is already filled with White Delmos and the Generals station in the city.

"Looks like I'm not the only one late," Setsuna said to herself as she saw two people coming through the door she just came from.

Lulu and Stephanie made their way to their seats. Lulu was loaded down with food, a large jug of wine, three meat buns and a handful of chocolate bars, the big ones with the nuts in them that she loved. Lulu was a large good looking dark skin woman. The operative word was large. Lulu had been a field soldier at one time before giving up the profession taking the promotion to the rank of General and she was a very solid woman though no one in their right mind would call her fat if they wanted to keep all their teeth. Lulu still dressed like her field soldier days wearing the same uniform as the common foot soldiers but with costume made armor to fit her body frame. The uniform is a pair of gray a long sleeve shirt and pants underneath a heavy chest plate. Her large breast stood out wonderfully in contrast as they bulged over the top of her chest plate and threatened to spill into view with each jiggling step on her six inch black heels.

Stephanie was almost dwarfed by her companion. She was a brown haired, dusty skin woman who wearing the same kind of uniform as her large friend. Stephanie fought a never ending war with her desires for junk food and her preference for tight fitting outfits. Stephanie considered herself more in control than Lulu since she had only one meat bun with her. The box of chocolate balls in her pocket didn't count in her opinion.

"Lulu, Stephanie how many times do I have to tell you two that you can't eat in the meeting hall," Setsuna said as she grabs the two peanut bags from them. "Besides the ants will be attracted by all of the crumbs you two will make."

"Hey give that back," Lulu said as she makes a grab for her buns.

"No just wait till after the meeting is over," Setsuna said as she sat down with the buns in front of her.

"She's right you know," Xun Yu said as she waves her two fellow generals over to where she and Diao Chan are sitting at.

"You two are always eating whenever we see you two," Diao Chan said.

"Well unlike you we learn on the field that you have to eat as much as you can as you can. You don't know when you're going to have a good meal," Stephanie said.

"Too bad no one ever told you two that only applies for the battlefield not elsewhere," Deanna Spencer of the noble Spencer clan spoke up causing the two to glare at her. She is dressed in a green tailcoat and knickerbockers. She's also wearing white stockings and brown shoes with gold buckles. She had long, bright red hair underneath a green bowler decorated with a shamrock. She had design her own clothes as she doesn't like the style of clothes that other designers came up with. Her fiery red hair was in great contrast to her fair white skin. Her cute nose was covered with tiny brown freckles. She has full, ruby lips, striking emerald eyes, large, round breasts and long, slender legs.

"Deanna Spencer the Fortune General," Setsuna greeted the younger woman. "I haven't seen you since you went off to the boarder skirmish with the Frass Confederation a month ago."

"I did and thanks to my special talents I didn't loss a single soldier from my unit of eight-hundred," Deanna smirks.

"One of these days that luck of yours is going to run out," Lulu growls but just makes Deanna smile.

"Everyone to your seats the Queen is on her way," one of the White Delmo's said. Everyone quickly got to their seats as the waited for their queen to come in.

As she waited Setsuna looked around the room to see who she knew where in the room. She spotted Talima head of section A of the White Delmos. She's a delicious little thing, her elfin face framed by flaxen hair which tumbled down her slender back to her pert, peachy buttocks. Her breasts were far too large for her petite frame, a delectable disparity which Setsuna knew would drive the denizens of the city wild with desire. As she has many girlfriends who got to know her really well, far as she knows that Talima hasn't been with any guy yet saying she's saving herself for her husband.

Sitting next to her is her friend Toni who works with Talima in section A. She's extremely beautiful, with a heart shaped face framed by long length black hair, full lips, and green eyes, made even more exotic by her mother's ancestry. Toni's 5'5" body was lean and fit from long hours of sword training by her mother, a former sword dueling champion and sensei. Her body is very slim with an ample figure that she always binds up under warp saying it's easier for her to swing her sword without her chest jumping around.

Behind the pair is Octavia the head of the soldiers of the city who is the tallest and biggest person in the room. She stands over ten feet tall, she's wearing a black blouse and a tattered red skirt as she can't really find clothes that can fit her frame. She has a lovely face with bright red hair, which hung down below her shoulders. Setsuna when she first met her was startled by her bright red eyes. Her body was statuesque, shapely and her skin was coal-black. Setsuna guessed that, if she were human, her measurements would be about 46-26-38. Setsuna shook her head and rethought it to 92-52-76.

Somebody cleared their throat getting everyone's attention turning to the source Setsuna saw that it's Mrs. Wan the head of the White Delmo's. She is short, not quite five foot tall, with long, silken black hair, a narrow waist above flaring hips and a pair of shapely breast that would have still looked bountiful on a woman a foot taller. Her legs were firm, a bit broad in the thigh area as many short women tend, but her feet were small and beautiful. She wore a perfectly white pant suit that showed off her perfectly formed butt globes perfectly, with just the right shadow hint of the deep, mysterious ass crack that she sported between them. Setsuna knows her body well since she has more than once slept in the same bed as her.

"Everyone please quit down," Mrs. Wan said and waited for everyone to quite down. "Alright they're ready for you my queen."

"Thank you," Carline said as she took the seat in front of the assembly. "This meeting will begin now. I want everyone's reports on the stasis of the security on the engagement party. I don't want anyone that isn't on the guest list or any guards there that aren't apart of the Delmo or is married to one. As for the staff members who are going to be serving the party must all have a record of working in the castle for a number of years I don't want any new faces showing up at the party. There must be no security leaks on our end."

"I already had everything and everyone attending on our end have their backgrounds check over and making sure that all of the people are on staff for the engagement party and none will have to change plans. All those who might have something that would keep them from attending have already been replace and replacements from them are already in place," Xun Yu reported.

"I had the guards look around the city looking for anything that seems off or anyone that seem to be hiding something. We already arrested a couple of people who has ties to underworld organizations who had arrived into the city," Octavia added.

"I had my section investigate all of the people attending. None of them are likely to try anything at the party since they know what that will do for their village's name if they do. We haven't managed to find any of them with anything ties to any kind of organization that would cause any trouble," Talima reported.

"What we really need to do is keep an eye on the people coming from the Eastern lands. Most of them don't know what it's like in the Western land's since Eastern part of the land is divided with the mountain range and our country that acts like a buffer zone," Toni adds in. (2) "They'll have no idea what customs some of the guest have or the laws and rules we live by. It would be a simple matter for one of them to do something that they're not supposed to do and… well wars have been cause by such misunderstandings before."

"Then there's the reaction that people will get once they see the side effects that the sealing of the fox demon did to Naruto," Setsuna spoke up.

"Who would have thought sending the fox demon back to the demon world would change Naruto into a half-demon," one of the White Delmos said.

"Yes but all of the younger women have been looking at him more ever since he has fox ears now," an older Delmo said as she seen the women around the castle whenever they get the chance to would take a feel of the Princes new ears. She also wonders what other canine like abilities or body parts he has now.

"Actually he isn't a half-demon," Doctor Mizuno a White Delmo who is the head of the medical staff.

"What do you mean?" Carline ask everyone in the room turn to the castles head doctor.

"I have been testing the prince's body since his transformation and as far as I can tell he doesn't have any demonic blood in him and I can't sense any demonic aura around him either," Mizuno explains.

"Then what has happen to him?" Carline ask as she trusted the word from Mizuno on detecting no demonic aura around her grandson. Mizuno family was the one who had sealed the 'Ancient Demon Hardstone' the mountain size demon tortoise who had once roamed the Land of Metal.

The demon Hardstone was also the reason why the fields of Metal are full of metal. The raw material that has made Metal so powerful and where the country got it name from. Since the earliest days of their country, the people of Metal have always had access to a rich supply of iron ore and so have been able to produce large amounts of steel, well as other metals such as precise metals. Hardstone was the one who created all of the deep pockets of metal ores. The demon was more of a walking volcano then a tortoise. From the pictures that were drawn at that time, Hardstone resembles a red tortoise. It exhales an always present cloud of smoke through its nostrils and through holes in its body and has a dark grey stone shell. The volcano-shape hump on top of its shell constantly poured out thick smoke wherever it goes. Within Hardstone's body is the violent activity of a volcano, containing molten metal of up to 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit that occasionally erupts from his volcanic mountain-shaped hump on his massive shell. Hardstone created raw forms of metals inside of its body as it eats the forest that once dominated the landscape. The land use to be nothing but thick forest that made the Land of Fire's forest looks like the trees of a small park. Before Hardstone came out of the World of the Demons he would wonder around eating up the forest until he had his fill then would bury himself into the earth to sleep it off for a couple of years, letting the forest to grow back so he can repeat the cycle all over again. Hardstone before he went to sleep would erupt all of the metals in his body out in one burst. This would cause building size molten raw metal to fall into the country side burying themselves deep into the earth.

No one knows how long this has been going on as the first people to settle in Metal didn't happen until nine-hundred years ago give or take. Whenever he woke up every hundred years he would destroy any village that stood in his way of his food. This went on for years as the people living in Metal at the time couldn't do anything to stop the mountain size demon until Mizuno's great-grandfather discover a way to open a gateway to the demon world. He gathered the few Kanegakure Nin at that time and using their chakra sealed Hardstone into the body of the leader of the Kanegakure Nin who was the great-grandmother of Carline forming the first and only contract with the demon tortoise. Then after the contract was formed they sent Hardstone back to the demon world where it had came from.

"From what I can tell the only thing the sealing did to him is given him the appearance of a half-demon but with none of the powers. He's has become stronger but none has to do with anything demonic in nature," Mizuno explains. "He's more of a werefox then demon."

"A werefox?" Carline said to herself. "What about children will Naruto pass those traits down to his children?"

"It looks very likely," the doctor said.

"I see no problems then," Carline said. "At the party make sure that everyone is informs about what Naruto has become. I don't want people to go flying off about him becoming the demon fox."

"Right ma," all the women in the room responded.

"Now to get down to the real reason why I called for this meeting…" Queen Carline began to explain to them about what she wants to be done with the guest from the other counties once they start arriving into the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the castle –

"The people of the country of Frass are descendants of people who had refused to make contact with the early inhabitants of Metal when the first people began to setting in the land. Instead they remained in the Northwest of Metal West from the Land of Gems, establishing a successful confederation of many tribes. The country of Frass is a giant grass plain and much of their life style revolves around the vast herds of bison's that migrate from one feeding ground to the next. They are a proud people, with a strong hierarchy and caste system that clearly distinguished between the warriors and the servants and workers who looked after them. They are a warlike people; the strong tribes subjugated the weaker ones, often capturing men and women as slaves as far afield as the counties of Rhocanion and Khand. Outwardly, the people of Frass are similar in appearance to us, apart from their sallow skin, but inwardly they are cruel and loyal to their customs. Many merchants who travel near their lands have been raided by them. Metal has been trying to get a treaty with them for years but they're steadfast in continuing on with their customs. Our Northwestern border is right at their Southwestern border which has caused skirmishes with the Frass tribes trying to get a foothold in our fertile fields and the mines located there. They do have ninjas in their ranks but they are few in number, they rely heavily on their warriors for battles. They are very skilled in warfare that are on the same level as the Blue Delmos who are the bulk of Metal's army."

"The tribes of Frass have two principal weapons, the polearm and the scimitar. The polearm, fitted with a serrated blade and tipped with a spike, was made in two sizes: the nine-foot polearm are used to defend against enemy charges, particularly from cavalry, while the shorter, five-foot one, featuring spikes at both ends, are used in close combat. Each are backed with a curved spike sharpened on the outer edge: on the long polearm this are used to trip or hamstring enemy houses; on the shorter one it was for piercing armor and deflecting enemy blades. It is a truly versatile weapon that could be used defensively and offensively, offering the Frass tribes immediate retaliation with a choice of four points of attack. The three-foot-long steel scimitars are a recent addition to their arsenal. The curved blade is use in a downward swing, diagonal slashing attack and for thrusting. They carry a curved rectangular shield have a concave top and bottom edges and are held by means of an iron hand-grip behind a circular boss that are surrounded by a diamond shape. They wear plate armor which was made to deliberately intend to intimidate their opponents, it would be easy to picture them as a swarm of dragons as they descended on their foe. Their bronze armor consisted of a chest plate made out of thick steel, a collar, pauldrons, vambraces, cuisses and greaves that makes them very well protected at all fronts. Under the armor they wear loose-fitting fabrics dyed red and indigo and black, colors that contrasted with the color of their armor. They wore an undercut helmet was worn under over a headscarf and featured cheek and eye-guards that hid their face. Three angular crests on their helmets struck a distinctive and aggressive silhouette that could be recognized from a long way off."

"In the South of Metal is the Great Konto Desert that lay's between our country and Nanman. While we have a friendly relationship with the Kingdom of Nanman, the nomads who make their home in the desert have remains hostile towards any travelers who crosses their desert. The primitive and somewhat savage people of Harad lived in one of the harshest environments that not even the Land of Winds can compare to. In the land south of Metal the sun beats down unrelentingly, cooking much of Konto's great plain's into desert. The tribes of Konto live a nomadic existence, walking from one oasis to another in search of precious water and food, and here they would gather kine and other beasts. They never stay in one spot for long before they pull up their tents and leave for the next watering hole. Any caravans that travel through the desert that doesn't have a large force guarding it have to pay with barrels of water which all of the tribes of Konto value more then gold if not they will strip the caravan of everything they have, taking everything even the wood that makes up the wagons. That's why the merchants that travel through the desert always have plenty of water wagons with them when they cross the desert. Father south is Nanman dense jungles, in which they would gather up bamboo they use for material that they used for weapons, armor, utensils and construction. The desert lands of Konto yielded few trees, so bamboo are use in place of wood. Their metal-working technology is almost nonexistent due to the lack of natural resources; they rely heavily on organic materials, using tusk, bone and obsidian in place of steel."

"The weaponry employed by the Harad is dictated by factors such as lack of natural resources, the heat of the daytime and the cold nights of the desert. Ore is so precious that it would not be possible to manufacture swords or other heavy blades, any steel weapons they had are gotten in trade with the few traders who venture into their lands to trade with them, as with bronze armor found among some of the wealthier tribes. Instead the Harad's favors bows and spears, which could be used to hunt with. Although the sixty-inch bows are made from precious supplies of wood, reinforced with wicker, the arrow and the spear shafts, even the quiver, are made from bamboo. Tusk, bone and obsidian are used for arrowheads and spear tips and coarse black feathers gather from crows and vulture for the arrows' flights. These roughly made arrows have only a limited range and accuracy, perhaps being effective only within a distance of one hundred yards or so. The Harad also carries a sword those who are lucky enough to get one and a cruder version of a spear, which are a pitchfork formed by cutting two spikes into a length of bamboo. The intense heat rules out the use of heavy armor, it seems that the level of protection differed among the tribes, with warriors wearing a combination of breastplate, back-plate, and collar. These are composite of wicker, bamboo, stone, bone and tusk, all interwoven to form a light yet tough shell. They usually wear long flowing robes, cloths to cover the head from the hellish heat."

Naruto listened with interest as his tutor explains the people who lived in the surrounding counties. Using the blackboard in the room to write down the main points she's trying to get across to her future King. He would need to know these things of what kind of people they are and what history they have with Metal. He's been studying under the best tutors that his grandparents could get, as many of the teachers of Metal wanted to be able to teach the future King of Metal. The Killer Bees were also in the room as they sat in chairs in one of the study rooms of the castle. They have all been trying to get him to open himself up to them as they said they only want to be his friends, but he already knows the real reason why they're doing it. Everyone wants him for one thing or another without caring about what he wanted out of his life.

His current teacher is teaching him is the history teacher of the biggest academy in Ironmount. His teacher Ms. Carin has her long brown hair was put up by hairpins, and her eyeglasses were heavy upon her button nose. Still, the young woman was totally hot as Naruto have seen how many people would stare at her. Her floral dress matched her wallflower personality, but the body that strained beneath it was a different story. The huge bust that threatened to burst Ms. Carin's conservative bra preceded her by about eight inches everywhere she went. The melons so sizable that when Ms. Carin's back was towards you, even with her arms hanging at her sides, the outside of her breasts could be seen bulging from both sides. The utterly 'grandma' style dress reached down to Ms. Carin's ankles. The young, strong legs swished the dress side to side, so that it caressed her hard tight hips and belly. The clogs on her feet did provide a couple inches of lift, but her muscled calves and thighs remained hidden from their eyes behind the thin fabric. There are many staff members in the castle that have been hitting on her and the ones who are married are trying to invite her over for some fun with their husband, which he found out is quite common around here. Naruto is still getting use to the fact that the people of Metal are open to their sexuality.

"Do you understand?" Ms. Carin ask as she always stops to see if Naruto understood what she had just spoke about.

"Yes both the Frass confederation and the Harad nomads are dangerous as they only follow their own cultures. They attack merchants whenever they get a chance to and disrupt the trade routes going near their lands. The Frass are more dangerous as they just attack any unguarded caravan that comes their way. While the Harad nomads on the other hand can be brought off with water that they need to survive in their desert home," Naruto answers.

"Good I see that you understand my lesson," Ms. Carin said as she turns back to the blackboard.

"Are there any girls from either of those tribes coming to the engagement?" Naruto ask.

"Only from the Harad's are coming," März answers him. "The two are from the most powerful tribe of the Harad. They are the daughters of the chief who hope to gain from this engagement. Their tribe has become the most powerful and wealthiest of the tribes since they trade heavily with all merchant guilds that travel through their desert. As well being their guide through the desert and keeping the other tribes from attacking the caravan. They have already established a good relationship with Metal's trade guilds."

"I see," Naruto said he waved to Ms. Carin getting her attention. "What about the people of Nanman? What are they like?"

"The Nanman's are a strong proud people who have lived in the dense jungles of Nanman even before Metal became a country. They are a race of fierce warriors they have been harden by the jungle that they make their home. Living in the jungle has made all of the people of Nanman quite fit and robust male and female alike, they the best fighters in heavily wooded areas and all but impossible to beat in their jungle home. The soldiers wear armor made of rattan that can deflect swords and arrows alike. When a band of S-class ninjas from the Kingdom of Eundor were sent to kidnap the newborn prince in your grandmothers, grandmother's time none of them made it to the capital. All of them were cut down before they knew what hit them and the ninjas of Eundor are one of the strongest ninja clans of the West. All invading armies that have tried to subjugate the people of Nanman have always been destroyed. With their knowledge of their jungle home they can move through jungle trails that no one outside of Nanman can know. They have tame many of the wild animals of the jungle like the tigers which have become pets and war animals. Their most powerful war beast is the mumakil a creature of legend in the Eastern half of the continent. They're over one-hundred feet tall, with four huge tusks and two smaller ones to each side of its mouth. When charging into battle, they bellowed and screeched at great volume, and the advent of their coming was preceded by a thunderous din that shakes the very earth," Ms. Carin explains.

"And the Nanmans ride on their backs on great bamboo and canvas war harness," Decapre said her voice muffled under her mask. She's standing by the window that looks down the main road of the city as the castle is built on a hill.

"How did you know that?" Aprile ask knowing that Decapre has always been more interested in learning now fighting styles than studying back in school.

"Because there's a caravan of them outside the city limits," she said causing everyone to look out the window. In the distance they could make out huge animals walking outside the limits of the city. They must be mumakil as those animals look just like what Ms. Carin had described them as. (3)

"Looks like the Nanman party have arrived," Février said using her sharp eyes to make out people climbing down rope ladders.

"Which means the rest of the guest are going to get here soon," Juni said.

"Just in two days the engagement party will begin," Naruto spoke up.

"The airship carrying the Leaf ninjas should be landing by dusk," Juli said.

"Do you want us to make sure that they don't attend?" Xiayu ask him.

"Don't bother," Naruto said. "Leave them to me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Onboard the airship carrying the passengers from the Eastern Land –

Tsunade stood on the outside deck of the airship as it slowed down as it hovers over the city of Ironmount the capital of Metal. From her vantage point she could see everything part of the city and marvel how big it is compare to Konoha and all of the other cities she has been to in her aimless journey in the ninja lands of the East. She has never been to Metal before she had only met a couple of people from Metal before. And she was surprised when she saw how well built all of them are and that she with her figure wouldn't be uncommon in Metal.

"This is you're first time here?" Suraya Unata asked as she appears next to the taller woman her cape flapping in the wind.

"Yes it is," Tsunade responded. "What do you want?"

"Just been wondering about something that's all," Suraya said. "Tell me did Arashi defeat princess Kikko when she rips off all of his clothes?"

"Yes he made quite the impression on all of the women of the village when he flashed everyone who was watching his match against Kikko. After he knocked her out he realized that he was naked and giving everyone an eyeful. I must say that I had no idea how well equip he was," Tsunade giggles.

"Good to hear," Suraya said. "At least she married someone who didn't lack anything downstairs."

"You knew Kikko?" Tsunade ask.

"No but Setsuna my units leader knew her well. She was supposed to be Kikko's body double when she became queen. The two were very close as Setsuna had to know everything about Kikko's down to the very last detail. She has been watching over Naruto since we took him to his mother's homeland," Suraya said.

"Yes everyone in the village are now tripping over themselves as they learn who Naruto's mother family is," Tsunade said.

"Too bad that none of you of the Leaf Village lived up to what Naruto's father wish for you guys to treat his son," Suraya said.

"I wanted to take him away from the village but the 3rd Hokage wouldn't here anything about it. He wanted Naruto to grow up in the village that his father gave up his life for and that Kikko died to bring their son into the world for," Tsunade said.

"I see," Suraya said. "You might be telling the truth but the hate he has for you and for your people has run too deep. He won't be stratified until he has his revenge on the Leaf."

Tsunade held her tongue as she knows if she fights the engagement with Naruto for Hinata and Ayame would be called off, "Tell me one thing, that's been bothering me for awhile now. Why is it that Naruto's grandparents don't just decal war with the Leaf? With the village weaken state thanks to your two raids leaving most of the village ninjas in bad shape wouldn't it be easy to destroy now?" Tsunade has been wondering about that ever since she learned that Kikko was the lost princess of Metal.

"It's quite simple really," Suraya said smiling that was anything but warm. "When the village of the Leaf is burning to the ground the one that should lead the army that does it should be Prince Naruto. Once he reaches his eighteen birthday he will become the first King of Metal since the Delmo bloodline been introduce into the royal family. And on that day you and the rest of the Leaf ninjas as well as the villagers will all die by his hands…" (4)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Does a Queendom change to a Kingdom once a male rule and vice-verse?

2 – Remember that I'm using the One Piece power range in how people can tell how strong someone is by where they live. With the East Blue being the weakest and the West or is that the North Blue the strongest. In the ninja world it works the same with the land with the ninja villages where the Naruto storyline takes place being the weakest and the lands to the West being stronger.

3 – Yes the mumakil's from the Lord of The Rings are the elephants of Nanman.

4 – That should answer those who been wondering about that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Engagement Party part 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Engagement Party part three –

Tsunade and her party approached an ornate palace door that was twelve feet tall and plated in gold. 'And this is the back door,' Tsunade mused as instead of going through the front door they were told to go through the back. All of them are dress in their best clothes for the party, Hinata and Ayame are dress in the finest kimonos that could be found in the Land of Fire. The doors opened before them as if by a spell. The Leaf ninjas took a step backwards. Then she saw the servants opening the door from the inside.

"You're late," the two palace servants said as they let them inside.

Tsunade nodded as she knows what everyone thinks of people from the Leaf. The interior is lavishly decorated, the parquet floors intricately detailed, the walls covered with tapestries and glided moldings in the shape of crowns. And in front of them is an old man with short gray hair wearing a grey suit.

"Tsunade it's been years," the man greeted her.

"Do I know you?" Tsunade ask as she has a feeling she knows him but can't place the name.

"I guess I have change a lot since our last meeting while you look just like you did all those years ago thanks to the Transformation Technique you have," the man smiles. "Do you still having gambling problems sucker?"

"Sucker?" Tsunade repeated. While many people call her a loser because she rarely wins in games of chances, no one calls her a sucker. Not since… her eyes widen as she remembers the guy who always calls her a sucker whenever they meet. "Hunrok is that you?"

"It's been years haven't it?" Hunrok said to his old patsy.

"What are you doing here? When I drop by your old haunting ground in Land of Stone with the inn you always hang out in was destroyed after from what I heard you had gotten into a fight. No one knew where you ran off to after that," Tsunade ask her old friend.

"Oh I went and got tangle up with princess Carline and her escort. After getting my butt kick went and followed back to Metal after I had grab her family crest and knew I had to give it back to her. And somehow I ended up getting engage to her after I broke into the palace and fought my way through the palace guards," Hunrok smirks.

Tsunade eyes widen as she took everything in, "You're Naruto's grandfather?"

"Surprise?" he asked his old patsy. "After all when you knew me I was known in getting into all kinds of trouble and playing pranks on people whenever I get the chance to."

"You're the one Naruto got that from?" Sakura ask.

"Yes I did Sakura," Hunrok answers.

"That's now surprising since she told me about you," Shizune spoke up.

"How did you know her name?" Ino ask realizing he knew Sakura's name.

"I'm not the head of the Turks just because I'm married to Carline you know," he replies. "Tsunade can tell you how crafty I am."

"My King I have been looking everywhere for you," a woman called out from the other end of the hallway. As she walks down to them the Leaf ninjas could make out her features. She has vivid green eyes with a gentle feeling coming from them, long brown hair which she ties in a braid with pink ribbons, and wearing a pink dress with brown hiking boots.

"Sorry for the trouble Aerith," Hunrok said to her.

"I…," she stops when she sees who he's talking to, in an instant her eyes became harden as she stares at the Leaf headbands.

"Yes they're from the Leaf village. Can you take the two girls Hinata and Ayame to the briefing room," Hunrok ask her.

"Yes my King," Aerith said as she waves the two girls over to her.

"Briefing room?" Hinata ask.

"Yes all girls from other nations are going to have to be brief in the customs of Ironmount and of the other girls before they can attend the party," Hunrok answers.

"Where do we go?" Kiba ask.

"Just go down the hall and go through the big doors to the right," Aerith spoke up.

"Care to join me upstairs?" Hunrok ask his old friend.

"Why?" Tsunade ask knowing that he's up to something.

"You're up to something," Shizune said.

"I always am," Hunrok said with a smirk.

"I'll be fine you guys enjoy yourselves," Tsunade said waving off Shizune.

"Okay if you're sure about this," Shizune said as she and the other Leaf ninjas left for the main hall where all of the other party guest are already waiting for the arrival person the party is being thrown for. Hinata and Ayame left with Aerith leading them off to one of the palace where all the other foreign girls are being brief on the basic customs of Metal and other nations that are attending the party.

Once they were alone the two old friends turn to face each other. "So what you want to talk about?" Tsunade ask the King of Metal.

"Just follow me," Hunrok said as he opens a side door and walks up a staircase inside the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's room –

Naruto prince of Metal stood up as his personal maids help him into his clothes for the party being held for his honor. They have been fussing all over him since this morning as the palace staff have been busy preparing the ball room for the party guest that are here to see him. Currently he's being helped into a jacket by Nako, Erica is buttoning up his undershirt, Kitaoji and Gemini are pulling up the custom made gloves to fit over his now clawed hands. Glycine is reading off the list of things he should remember for the party so he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his grandfather did when he had married his grandmother. Lobelia, and Coquelicot stood at the side waiting for the others to finish up dressing Naruto.

"Naruto remember that the party from the Conqute Kingdom always greets others by kissing cheeks," Glycine said as she's been reading off all of those notes on the customs of the party guest that are waiting for him.

"Have all the guest arrived?" Naruto ask as the rest of the maids finish dressing him.

"Yes everyone is here," Juni said as she and the other Killer Bees waited around in the room.

"The Leaf were the last to show up and you're grandfather knows the leader of the group, Tsunade," Juli adds. "It seems she lost a lot of money whenever she stopped by his old haunting grounds before he met the Queen."

"I always did wondered where I got my crafty mind from," Naruto said as he had gotten to know his grandparents and learn where he had gotten his tricky mind from.

"What's the plan in dealing with the people from the Leaf?" Noembelu ask as she sat back in a chair.

"All you have to do is give us the order," Février said as she pats her crossbow.

"Just leave everything to me," Naruto said in a flat voice. "Lobelia, Glycine you two will be at my sides, Aprile, Decapre you two will be my bodyguards for the party. The rest of you enjoy the party and keep an eye out for any trouble."

"I have to work with her?" Lobelia asked as she stares at Glycine who stares back at her.

"Yes I need Glycine who knows all the customs of the party guest by my side incase I need a reminder. Lobelia you have a danger sense since you use to be a thief and can feel if something bad is going to happen I'll be needing you to keep a look out," Naruto answers him.

"Why only two of us to protect you?" Santamu ask as she sat on top of a bookcase with her pet monkey sitting on her right shoulder.

"I don't want any of the party guest to know how many bodyguards I have and I don't want people to think that I need protecting all the time. It will make me look weak," Naruto said.

"We'll be off then," Cammy said as she waves everyone not escorting the prince left to mingle with the party guest in the ball room.

"You're sure you'll be able to handle yourself once you meet them?" Aprile ask not needing to explain who 'them' she's talking about.

"As I said before, I will handle them myself," Naruto said coldly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upper floor over looking the ball room –

"Nice view from up here," Tsunade said as she leans on the railing looking down at the crowd below her.

"Yes isn't it," Hunrok said as he steps besides her.

"Why did you bring me up here for?" Tsunade ask him.

"I want to point out some of the girls that are going to be engage to my grandson so you'll have an idea of the playing field that you're two girls your village pick is up against," Hunrok explains.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Tsunade ask.

"I'm just pointing out how far the two girls have to go to heal what the Leaf has done to Naruto that's all. And what other girls he has to pick from," Hunrok said. "Like over there for example." He points out to her.

By one of the tables is a young girl of around Naruto's age. She has short auburn hair with long bangs and emerald green eyes. She reaches about 5'1" dress in a red dress with white wings, long socks, red shoes, and matching hat. "That girl over there is, Sakura Romanji the great-granddaughter of Zenobia Romanji of the Romanji clan," Hunrok said. "Zenobia is a hold out from the time that Carline's mother had ruled. And the older girl next to her is her older sister."

"Well runt I hope you'll be able to handle being engage to a boy!" the older sister said to her younger sister.

Sakura pouts as her big sister then sets a cup on her head. Sakura throws a fit with her arms raised and hands in fists rotating rapidly; a vein is seen growing in the back of her head.

"Arrr! Ranken-neesan! You're so mean!" she shouted.

Her meanie of a sister has her long red hair in a ponytail and green eyes standing at 5'4'. She is wearing a light blue sports jacket over a white dress shirt with a black tie along with a white knee high skirt, medium length socks and black flats. She does not need makeup, as she is beautiful enough without it.

"Well I can see they have a standard sister relationship going between them," Tsunade said smiling at the scene them two are making.

"Yes," Hunrok said as he points her eyes elsewhere.

Looking where he's pointing too she saw an odd sight as a redhead girl in a purple dress holding a strange looking staff standing next to a food table. What's strange about her is that she's wearing the skin of a big fish like a cape. The fish's head has it's jaws open acting like a helmet.

"Her name is Padudu Eakin. She is a slightly dimwitted young girl from the Kingdom of Sea Heaven. Her companion Uokichi is a fish she wears as a cloak and uses as a food supply," Hunrok explains. "She doesn't look like it but she's the most powerful fighter of her age group."

He then points to a small girl in a blue outfit standing next to another girl dress in tan robes. "Her name is Corselia the granddaughter of the Komor Emperor Julius and next in line for the throne after her father, Prince Martin. Her family sees this engagement as a way to make their Empire more powerful by combining the two lands together."

"The girls next to her is a mysterious young girl, name Eresh. She is downright odd, from her method of speaking in third person, down to her dress. Eresh dresses in clothes of the high-ranking clergy from Nagarea, however, only people who are at least double Eresh's young age can have such a position."

A tall thin man wearing very decorative, ornate, black-and-red clothing suddenly steps next to the two girls telling about something. His most identifiable clothing would be his wide-rimmed hat decorated with a large piece of fluff, a long, black cloak, and his cross necklace and sword. Hunrok suddenly spoke up explaining who the man is to Tsunade. "That man over there is Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk hailing from the Great Red Sea. Mihawk travels across the great sea in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse across the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Great Red Sea itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Mihawk is the strongest swordsman in the world; a monster superior to monsters, as one who has met him calls him."

"I heard of him, in fact no one in any groups that does what we ninjas do haven't heard of him. It's said that no one has ever challenge him in a sword fight and has live to tell the tale only does who watch the fight spread the tale of his sword skills. But I have never seen him in person before," Tsunade said as tales of his skills spread even in the Eastern lands.

"He has never set foot on the Eastern Lands since he knows that there are none there that can challenge him in battle," Hunrok said.

"What is he doing here then?" she asked him.

"He's the only bodyguard of Cirselia and Eresh. As there's no need to hire more, as once he takes a job he sees it through to the end," he said as he points over to three young girls each dress in colored outfits of pink to the girl with her long red hair tied with a red bow into a ponytail with pink eyes, green for the short dark hair girl that's slightly spiked up and is dress more like a boy then a girl, with green eyes and blue for the blue eyed blonde with her hair done in pigtails and curled into ringlets. "Over there are three of the council members daughters who are having a go at winning Naruto over. All three of them are friends and decided to make a team effort in winning Naruto."

"I heard that women around here share husbands," Tsunade said as Hunrok nodded in response.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi she assumes the leader role of the trio, or to be accurate, she's the self-proclaimed leader. However, she is not the intelligent bossy leader type. She is a bit boy-crazy now and is also an otaku, since she is intimately familiar with the 'magical heroine' genre, along with some typical anime concepts (like the leader wearing red and the aura color, as she often remarks) and is regarded as a _magical girl maniac_ in school. Momoko also has a strong penchant for candy and other sweets. Momoko is a supportive friend and is always looking to encourage her friends in various of circumstances they find themselves in. She is skilled in using a yo-yo as a weapon, while it may look like a kids toy she can use it in very effected ways in battle."

"Miyako Goutokuji like Momoko uses a child's toy as a weapon combining it with her bloodline ability. She uses a bubble wand as a weapon, waving it or blowing into the wand to unleash a wave of bubbles. When Miyako initially receives her wand, she misinterprets its purpose, using it as a javelin of sorts. She is admonished by Momoko for doing this. She is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, among a few other things. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits (she adores her ninja outfit), and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that have crushes on her. She is compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as having a love for animals."

"The last of the group is Kaoru Matsubara who uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, and is the 'tough girl' tomboy of the group. She dresses and acts like a boy, and is also averse to wearing skirts and dresses. Her given name is a unisex name which matches her tomboy character nicely. She seems to have a considerable group of fangirls in school, much to her dismay. She is known in school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, as well as watching the sports channel on television. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger. However, she hates girls who she considers very 'girly'; this includes Momoko and Miyako. This plus, the fact that she hates skirts, makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the girls, as she doesn't like to do girl stuff with Momoko and Miyako. She has become quite attached to Momoko and Miyako and cares about them, but she tries to act calm and indifferent. Kaoru is the most easily enraged of the girls, especially when it concerns her taste in clothes. Kaoru can make her hammer extend at will. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and she is the only one of the group who can wield it with ease. In fact, even together, both of the other two have a hard time lifting it at all."

"Who's that girl?" Tsunade ask as she points to a girl in a purple dress walking over to the three girls holding a white cat. She has purple eyes, brown hair that's done in an afro style pigtails and is wearing a small tiara.

"She is Himeko Shirogane of the Shirogane clan which is the riches family of the Western lands as they have dealings with every trading routes and companies. She is an incredibly snobby rich young girl who is the sole heir to the Shirogane fortune. Her parents hope that Naruto will pick her as they see this as a way to insure that the Shirogane name will continue to live on. Himeko is constantly looking for attention from her classmates, but the current popularity of Momoko and her friends infuriates her as well as anyone who gets more attention than she does. Her well-groomed cat is name Sapphire."

"Anymore I should know?" Tsunade ask as she sees Himeko and Momoko's group auguring with each other as she turns her sights onto a group of five girls.

"Well over there is Will Vandom the one with the red hair, brown eyes, she is 13 years old. She was from the Northern settlements of Metal before she moved here with her mother. Her mother managed to get her in the engagement when she made a deal with Will's friends parents in a joint engagement as a group. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down. She is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people. Will didn't trust the other girls at first, because her former friends talked about her behind her back, but she soon began to trust them through friendship. Her favorite animal is the frog, and she used to have a dormouse before it died. In school she excels at biology and swimming, and loves caring for animals. Her powers include a high level of using lightning jutsus, animals are empathetic to her feelings and she can understand them, she also can sense strange phenomena."

"Irma Lair the one with the light brown hair, and blue eyes, age 13. Funny, unpredictable, and always late, Irma is a bit sassy and has a distinct personality. She is always late for events and can be found using her bloodline powers for personal gain rather than the good. She owns a pet turtle, Leafy, who is the only one in the world to know her deepest secrets as she talks to him at night. She loves shopping, rock music, making up nicknames for her friends, and indulging in long baths and showers. Her powers include intuition and manipulating water to do her bidding. She has also been known to exhibit light mind control. She lives with her father, who is a city guard, and her step-mother, Anna, who she often finds herself at arms with. Anna isn't from Metal but move here from one of the other countries. She also has a younger half-brother, Chris, who annoys her to no end. Irma is crazy about boys, and her crush is varied every week."

"Taranee Cook the dark skin girl wearing glasses. Taranee is 13 and her father is from Nanman if you're wondering about her skin tone. She may be shy and laid-back, but Taranee can be very determined when she sets her mind to a goal. Out of all her friends, she is usually the one that has to remind every one about an important task at hand. Her hobbies include basketball, photography, listening to classical music, and even math at school. Her bloodline powers include controlling fire at her will and being able to communicate with people telepathically. She is very close to her family, which consists of her mother, father, and older sister Peran who is very nice to her. Though she is shy and somewhat sensitive, Taranee gets extremely annoyed when someone hurts her feelings and she becomes dangerous after it happens."

"Cornelia Hale 13 years old the one with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she might seem to be a usual popular girl, however, her character develops much over the years. Cornelia comes off as tough and overconfident, but buried deep within her is a romantic girl begging to be released. She is a competitive ice-skater and has won numerous medals for her achievements on the ice. Her best friend is a girl name Elyon Brown and she owns a cat named Napoleon which she received from Will. She can manipulate and speak with the Earth, make plants and flowers grow big and tall, can move objects with her mind, and can sometimes get visions from the earth. She understands plants the way Will understands animals. Cornelia can also be extremely cold. She made Will cry a few times, questioned her position as leader of the group, and she often argues with Irma and Will. She has a younger sister, Lilian, who is a big pain in her neck. She was the one who got the idea for all of them to join for a group engagement when they were picked to be engage to Naruto from their school. All of the schools in the city had a raffle when it came to picking normal city girls from here to be engage to my grandson, and by luck all of them won it."

"The last of the girls is Hay Lin she's 13, like the rest of her friends. Hay Lin is cheerful, creative, and always full of energy. Her family owns a restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works to help out. Her favorite thing to do is draw and her favorite subject is art. Hay Lin loves to collect comics and other collectibles. She can always be seen writing on her hand so she won't forget important things like names, dates, and numbers. Her powers include the control over air, the ability to fly and being able to recall the past by the use of sound. She can also touch an object and get a complete history of where it's been and the atmosphere it came from. Her grandmother, Yan Lin, was use to be Carlines personal maid and time to time they get together and talk about the past."

"This girl Hay Lin can see the past of objects?" Tsunade ask.

"Yes it's her bloodline ability that pops up time to time in her family at random and the only one in her family that can do it is Yan Lin," Hunrok said.

Tsunade notice a young dark hair girl dress in Land of Stone style of dress. What strikes her the most was that the girl has eyes that are just like Hinata's and the rest of her family. "Who is that girl?" Tsunade ask.

"I wouldn't be surprise that you haven't heard of her, Toph family has always kept her indoor because she's blind. She is a 12-year-old, blind earth jutsu user who always wants to leave her wealthy lifestyle and home. Her parents are incredibly overprotective, leading her to rebel and fight in underground tournaments in the Land of Stone. Her popularity as 'The Blind Bandit' attracted much attention in the fighting circles. Though blind, Toph possesses a unique ability to sense vibrations in the ground, essentially allowing her to 'see' her surroundings. That's the reason why she was chosen out of the girls in Stone to be engage as her parents think this will settle her down a bit and that she's very powerful in earth jutsus. Toph has largely lived alone all her life, which makes her somewhat selfish, sarcastic, and at times, arrogant. She is also a loner who isn't afraid to speak her mind and be bluntly truthful. She does not take pleasure in being mean, but rather, she has been sheltered from the world her entire life, never having a friend. Thus, her social skills are lacking as Naruto's social skills as he never had friends while growing up. Unable to communicate well with others, she initially appeared mean and selfish to people who meet her for the first time. Toph's attitude towards her blindness shifts between humorous and indirectly bitter. Although she is not angry or sad because of her lack of sight, she is very proud of herself. Many times, she questions the kind actions of others towards her as being due to the perception that it makes her weak (as is the attitude adopted by her family). On the other hand, she frequently jokes about her blindness when someone forgets about it in heated situations."

"You sure know whose who around here," Tsunade said.

"I'm the head of the Turks and the fact that one of these girls or more is going to be my daughter in-laws," he answers her. He spots a group from Nanman as he could easily spot them by the choice of clothes they wear. As they're group are the only ones that are wearing animal skins from the jungle animals in the ball room. He spots Amphora the second wife of Meng Huo and her daughter along with four of her bodyguards with her. "There's the party from Nanman over at the drinks table. The woman standing next to the young girl with the high ponytail is Amphora the second Queen of Nanman."

"I see that the rumors I heard about the warriors of Nanman are true then," Tsunade said as she heard lots of stories about them. "They do ride upon beast the size of a building."

"You saw those mumakil they use to travel here," Hunrok said.

"How could I miss them?" she asked.

"That's true," he said. "Queen Amphora is entering her daughter Ty Lee into the engagement. The girl dressed in the mid-drift outfit next to the other girl in the red robes."

"I see she's fast on her feet," Tsunade said as she saw the signs of a ninja from the young girl.

"She is a cheerful and somewhat ditzy young acrobat fighter who is very much at home in the tree tops of Nanman, who grew up at the royal court and attended the Nanman Academy for Girls with her friend Mai who is also in the engagement. Ty Lee is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in kyusho jitsu, or the art of attacking pressure points on the human body. In conjunction with this she has the ability to sense people's chakra (or read their auras) and by striking a jutsu user's pressure points she is able to 'chakra-block,' and thus temporarily remove their ability to use chakra."

"The other girl in the robes and her hair done up in a bun is Mai. She is a cold, calm, and reserved young woman, and an old schoolmate and longtime friend of Ty Lee. She is an extremely skilled warrior, her primary weapon being small, fletched stilettos that are spring-loaded in holsters on her wrists and ankles. She also employs a variety of other throwing weapons with deadly accuracy and has proven herself quite capable of besting a powerful ninja despite not being a ninja herself."

"They sound powerful," Tsunade said.

"Of course they are," Hunrok said. "Unlike the ninjas and fighters in the East there was never an agreement with the countries of the West to let their ninja villages to decide which is the strongest."

Tsunade was about to say something when the doors of the ballroom open and a blonde haired girl step followed by a large man with the same colored hair, dress in leather, along with a sandy haired woman in a dress. The man made her stare as she never seen anyone like him before as her medical mind listed everything that's seems out of place on his features. A pronounced suprarobital ridge on his head. Very muscular, very board shouldered, short limbs. She had noted earlier that his face was strange. The browridge, arching above each eye, was obvious. His hair was parted precisely in the middle, not some affectation. And the nose; the nose was huge, but it wasn't the least bit aquiline. In fact, it wasn't quite like any other nose Tsunade had ever seen before, it completely lacked a bridge. And he's quite hairy.

"This is the first time you seen a Neanderthal?" Hunrok ask.

"A Neanderthal?" she asked as he watches the two make their way to a table.

"They're a cousin to our branch of the great ape family. They're from way up North where they have adapted to life in the cold environment," Hunrok explains. "That man there is Akkodo who had traveled here as a trader but grew to like living here and stayed, even started a family. His daughter Hinako takes after her mother in looks but has all of her father's strengths."

"What powers does Akkodo have?" she asked him.

"A Neanderthal may look like us but they're much stronger then any normal person. You have super strength thanks to your training but any Neanderthal male or female has the strength to kill anyone with their bare hands without using chakra to increase their strength first. A punch to the face will crush a skull. A punch or a kick to the chest will be able to crush someone's chest inwards. It's lucky that they're peaceful and only fight to defend themselves. They are also very smart as they're very advance in terms of technology most of the new inventions that come out from the trade routes coming from the North are from them. As they also have the ability to see through any kind of illusion jutsu and their sense of smell makes it easy for them to identify anyone they have smelled before. They can also survive cold weather that would kill a person in minutes," Hunrok listed off the details to her.

"What is his daughter like?" Tsunade ask as she looks at the daughter of the Neanderthal.

"Hinako is a fairly normal girl who preferred to spend her free time practicing sport at school. Among the most popular female sports around here are: volleyball, gymnastics, and softball. Hinako, a passionate young woman with lots of incredible dreams, is a different case. Because she has her father's strength that is ten times that of a normal person, she has decided to practice a traditional sport, only practiced by large, heavy men: Sumo. After Hinako first joined a prestigious ladies-only school, the expected pressure for such institutions instantly fell upon her. Not only was she demanded good grades and exceptional behavior, she also had to be the first in her class in any sport. She was offered many different sports, but none of them raised Hinako's attention as she found all of them too easy for her. That is, until she visited a Sumo arena which started up around here when a couple of Sumo's move here after they married some of the women around here. Once she saw a Sumo match, Hinako's world turned around completely. Sumo was an art in itself, much more than any other martial art. She realized that Sumo should not only be practiced by enormous men, but also normal women could be able to exceed themselves in the practice of this art. Hinako decided she would restore the grace and beauty that Sumo is supposed to represent."

"Back in her school, Hinako wanted to form a Sumo club, but everybody just laughed at her, and deemed her as a crazy brat. Sumo was just out of the question for the refined and delicate ladies of her school. Hinako didn't bother to hear any reasons, as her mind was already decided. Everyday she practiced the arts of Sumo, and instead of gaining weight and increasing her rather small girth, she decided to train her arms and legs to be able to support the weight of any huge Sumo wrestler. After all, it wasn't the size that counted, but the refinement of the technique that mattered. Combine with her natural strength she has proven herself strong enough to lift an adult Sumo over her head." (1)

"Sir he's coming," a female attendant said appearing next to them.

"Good," Hunrok said. "The party can finally begin."

"Your grandson is coming?" Tsunade ask.

"Yes and after that the rest of the girls that are engage to him will be allowed to enter the ballroom," Hunrok said.

"They have been kept waiting?" she ask.

"Yes since they are all going to present themselves to him when they enter. To let him get a look over at his potential brides," Hunrok said. "The presentation will take awhile to finish as there are hundreds of girls here for the engagement, by my count there are two-hundred and forty-eight girls that are officially engage to Naruto. And there should be some add ons in the following months as he meets new girls."

The doors of the ballroom open wide and stepping into the room is Naruto and an escort of four young girls. Tsunade looked down getting a good look Naruto and was shock as he looks like her long dead brother. He's dress uniform jacket, a deep red, complete with white cravat and gold braid. His looks have become more define from the photos that were taken of him before he was taken. But the biggest change of all is that his ears have been replaced by a pair of fox ears on his head and from the gloves he's wearing he now has claws. She and the other Leaf ninjas had already been inform about the transform Naruto but she didn't expect this kind of change.

Two of the girls with him are wearing a long sleeve button shirt the blond is colored orange and the one with white hair is purple, along with matching pair of white leather gloves, black pants, black shoes and a black bow tie. The other two girl's bodies are covered in a sleek, navy blue bodysuit that left only their backs bare, where it revealed tight, creamy skin underneath. Both of them wore red berets, red ties that nestle between their developing breasts, combat boots that are spite shined, and red gauntlets. Looking around the ballroom she could see that there are other girls that are dress like the girls walking with Naruto standing in the crowd.

The doors close behind them as they walk down the carpet walking towards the orientated chair that's been place at the other end of the ball room that's already been surrounded by Red Delmos in full gear and several White Delmos stood ready nearby. Naruto walk through the crowd of onlookers only giving slight greetings to people as he walks pass them. His grandmother sitting at a table with some of her old friends gave him a smile as he walks pass them. He set himself down on the chair and the four girls all place themselves on either side of the chair with the blonde standing the closest to him. Standing near the door Setsuna gave a nod to a maid standing near a large bell. The maid nodded back and began pulling the cord on the bell ringing it.

"That's the que for the presentation to begin. And as for those girls they are Naruto's personal maids are the girls in the long sleeve shirts and the girls in the bodysuits are his personal bodyguards there are mine and Carline's gifts to him," Hunrok informs her.

"You gave him a horde of young girls to serve and protect him?" Tsunade ask.

"Quit the girls are starting to present themselves to him," Hunrok said as the doors reopen and a line of girls walk down the red carpet to present themselves to the boy they're going to be engage to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the line of girls –

Hinata gulped as she stood in line waiting for her turn to present herself to the boy she had always grazed upon in the distances as she was always too scared to walk up to him before. Ayame stood right behind her patting her on the back trying to clam her down. In front of her are two sisters who from what she found out as they argue with each other that they're half sisters with the same father but different mothers as it's quite common here. One of them has long brown hair and the other short purple hair.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle yourself Kasumi?" the purple hair girl ask.

"Can you Ayane?" the brown hair girl ask.

"Quite girls," Diao Chan said as she walks down the line inspecting all of the girls as they waited for their turn. All of the girls have to be ready to present themselves to the Prince of Metal, they all have been brief in how it would be done. They would say their name and where they're from before the next girl in line would present themselves. "Everyone remember what they need to do?"

"We know," a long dark haired girl from the Sound Village said.

"We heard it enough already," the blonde girl with a strange hair style from the Sand Village.

"You should be more worried about the girls from the Leaf panicking," one of the girls in line spoke up.

"Since he has been transform into a fox," said a girl with long hair that's a rich chestnut color and wearing a simple white grown with a gold band circling her waist.

"And we all know the history between the Leaf and foxes," a strange girl said in a flat voice, who's face is hidden behind a leather bond book that she's been reading for all of this time. The only part she has seem clearly is her left eye peeking from the top of the book as one of her bangs of long blonde hair covers her right eye all the time.

"You don't have to worry about us," Ayame said. "No matter what he looks like he's still the kid who has been going to my father's ramen shop since he's been able to walk.

"Good," Diao Chan said as she walks down the line.

"Next," one of the women at the front of the line said as all of the girls in the engagement have to wait outside the ballroom before they can enter.

"You're up Hinata," Ayame said patting her on the back trying to stop her trembling.

"Okay," she said as she walks into the ballroom pass the two guards standing on either side of the door.

In front of her she could see the girl in front of her finish presenting herself to the boy that she was always too shy to say more then hi to. She always been too shy to say anything too him and even though she still was the only girl in their class that had ever treated Naruto as a person while he was living in the village. Looking at him now she could see how much he has change from the boy she knew before. The biggest change to him is that he has long fox ears now on top of his head. She took deep breaths as she trembles as she walks down the carpet towards Naruto.

"Look at that," Seto said to Carline from their table. "She's so shy that she shaking like a scare rabbit."

"Judging from her appearance and the information that we got on her she should prove to be very entertaining to say at the least," Carline said as she watches Hinata present herself to Naruto blushing very red and a trembling voice. "Yes she will prove to be fun to have around."

"You mean like what we did to Fran when she was still in her shy stage?" Seto ask as she watches the other Leaf girl Ayame present herself to Naruto.

"Yes but that's a job for the younger generation now," Carline said as she knows this was the beginning of a great many changes to come.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a inn outside of Ironmount –

Five men all dress in gray-green suits listen to the TV as the board cast of the engagement party is being aired. Each of them had already finish putting on lightweight body armor underneath their suits preparing for the hit they were about to do. They have been train to fulfill the contact and they're going to do it even if it means their deaths to do it.

"The engagement party has already started," Agent Alpha said as he and his team sat at the table of their room.

"We should start moving out then," Daredevil said.

"But how are we going to get by the guards?" Agent Gamma asks.

"I have an idea," Agent Delta spoke up.

"What is it?" ask Agent Beta.

"There's a Nanman camp close to here and those mumakils are large but are scare of fire," Agent Delta said.

"Set fire to the camp and make sure those beast head straight for the city walls," Agent Alpha said. "In the confusion we'll be able to sneak into the palace and get to the prince."

"Good we have a plan now," Daredevil said. "Now let's get started then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Alright who can list all of the girls and where they're from?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Party Crashers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own Original Characters. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Party Crashers –

Prince Naruto sat morosely on his throne in the castle's grand ballroom, resting his chin on his hand as he watched the arrivals walk in. The musicians were playing a lively tune, and many nobles and merchants were dancing with their wives or dates as he listens to the girls introducing themselves to him. Glycine stood near him whispering to him the customs of some of the girls and where they're from.

"Why so glum, my prince?" Lobelia asked cheerfully, her dark eyes following a well-built servant as she carried a tray of refreshments down the hall. "The Royal Ball is starting! This hall is bustling with the most beautiful young girls from all over, all lusting for a chance to be your bride!"

"And this should excite me… why?" Naruto ask after the last of the girls to be engage to him had introduced themselves to him.

"For most guys having a horde of willing women after you is a good thing," Lobelia replies.

"Really now!" Glycine said. "Do you have to do this? This is a very important party you know. This party is Naruto's chance to make a good impression on the guest from the other countries."

"How about the time your grandmother grabbed the wife of that noble from the Frass Confederation and started making out with her in front of her husband?" Lobelia smirks.

"Well my grandmother may be like that but I and my mother have raised ourselves above those kinds of antics," Glycine said trying to outlive her grandmothers wild swings in her younger days.

"I'm sure I'll find out what you're like sooner or later," Lobelia said with a grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Glycine said glaring at her fellow maid.

"It is a tradition for Delmo's once they reach the age of eighteen to go out and find a guy to sleep with. And I'm going to be there to see if you're a screamer or not," she said to the blushing noble girl.

"You two stop this now," Decapre said her voice muffle under her gasmask.

"You don't want to make Naruto look bad do you?" Aprile ask the two younger girls.

"I don't really mind," Naruto said. "But ague with each other later."

"Alright, we will," the two girls said.

"Looks like, Anzu's band is going to start up," Aprile said as she spots some young girls around her age setting up on the stage at one corner of the room.

"I hope they learn some new songs since the last time they played," Lobelia said as she waited for the band to start up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the room –

'I hope everyone likes my song,' Anzu thought to herself as she rapped her fingers against her thigh, mimicking the tempo of the song she planned to sing once her concert began. Around her, the girls of her small band tuned their instruments one final time, making sure that everything was perfect.

Down below, a small strange colored hair teen smiled and stepped away from the stage as the band got ready to play. He waved up to Anzu while the brown haired girl moved to the center of the stage with her mic in hand. "Break a leg Anzu." he called up to her.

"Thanks." Anzu called back before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She then turned to her band, "Okay girls, lets do this nice and neat, I want a good steady rhythm and a pulse pounding beat."

The girls around her all nodded and her drummer, a girl named Ami, began tapping her drumsticks together as the light spilled down around them. Anzu smiled and looked up as the stage lights shined down on her and her band mates, "Alright girls, 1, 2, 3, 4!!!" Her drummer, Guitar player, bass, and synthesizer all began at once, releasing a smooth and rhythmic beat that pounded through the ballroom. Anzu lifted the mic to her lips and began to sing, "Set me free. Gonna be alone, got to be free..."

Her throat clear, Anzu gave herself to the music and turned her eyes up to the people around her and sang, "Tell me, I don't understand anything, but You always say those kinds of words, too!! I want to turn into a bird and fly the high skies heading for the distant, far away hope. When I look down and see my tiny self. I wonder if I'm only living recklessly. If only I can keep looking at the present like this nothing can harm me and I'll have no fear for tomorrow. I want to ride on the wind and fly to the edges of my dreams."

"Fastening on my back these wings called courage. I want to turn into a bird and retain my courage to look down. I will not give in to the reality of passing days. Set me free."

"Gonna find my way, I'm gonna be free. Like a beast that has to choose between steep paths..."

"I won't fall if I can sniff out the right ones. But because we humans are led astray all the time we don't have the strength from fighting loneliness. I want to ride on the wind and go to the edges of dreams straining these eyes called courage."

"With a single fragment melting little by little, We'll start to change so slowly Can't you feel it everywhere?"

"So that even if I chose roads steeper than any beast would. I'd still not lose my will not to give up."

The music went into a short musical Solo and Anzu moved her body with the pulse pounding beat, her heart flying inside her chest, letting her feel truly alive as she swept her arms out around her, as though embracing the entire audience. She didn't even feel nerves anymore, only the smiles and cheers of those around her as they listened to her sing and watched her dance. The next verse quickly approached and Anzu lifted the mic to her lips again...

"If only I can spot my tiny self on the ground nothing can harm me and I'll have no fear for tomorrow. I want to ride on the wind and fly to the edges of my dreams..."

"Fastening on my back these wings called courage. I want to turn into a bird and retain my courage to look down. I will not give in to the reality of passing days." (1)

Anzu took in a deep breath for the second part of the song she and her Yugi had came up with. "New days on the morning of the beginning let's give the earth. Blowing in the wind Put just a little bit of hope and love in the pocket."

"I wish If only I had wings. I would overcome my sadness, my past, and my fears."

"Yeah! I've got nothing to lose. Fight at the first chance Brand new day. Take my way! On these, the palms of my hands, I want to catch the miracle."

"I will traverse the never ending sky and earth and then the future. These new born wings are, Oh! Probably certainly definitely. Someday going to shine!"

"Maybe probably somewhere out there, an answer exists. Going on my way! The one and only truth is in the faraway wind."

"Sometime When I feel like I'm losing I smile and take a deep breath. I'll discard my weak, crybaby-like self."

"Yeah! There's nothing I can't do. Screwed up someone's Everyday! Save my dream! Even if I'm laughed at I'll ignore it and try!"

"Until that day when I pass up the clouds that go towards the horizon. The wings that support my dreams are, Oh! Forever, forever, forever keep on! Going to take flight!!"

"New days on the morning of the beginning let's kiss the earth. Blowing in the wind Put just a little bit of courage and love in the pocket."

"I will travel the never ending sky and earth and then the future. These newborn wings are, Oh! Probably certainly definitely someday going to shine!"

"Until that day when I pass up the clouds that go towards the horizon. The wings that support my dreams are, Oh! Forever, forever, forever Keep on! Going to take flight!" (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one of the tables –

"That could have gone better," Ino said as she sits next to Hinata who is doing her best not to make any eye contact with anyone sitting at the table.

"Hinata you didn't even look at him," Ino said. When Hinata presented herself to Naruto all she could do was mumble her name and look at the ground.

"Yes but it was kind of cute," Shizune said. "Making yourself look so shy might help you. Some guys like the cute shy types."

"You're making her blush," Kurenai said as Hinata's face is becoming redder then a tomato. Hinata averted her eyes hoping to avoid encouraging them from poking fun at her, but only succeeded in looking even more adorable.

"I wonder how we're going to win over Naruto when he has all of these girls to pick from," Ayame said as she noticed that a lot of the girls that are in the engagement are pretty. Not to mention the girls with the Delmo bloodline with developing figures and by judging from the older women with the same bloodline, those girls are going to be very busty once they get older.

"But you are his friend and Hinata has his cuteness," Sakura pointed out.

"I'm sure that it will count for something," Tenten said.

"You just have to look on the bright side of things," Ino said as she and the other girls try to uplift their spirits.

"That doesn't really help you know with all of these girls," Ayame said again. "Besides from what I overheard, once Naruto wears the crown at his eighteen birthday, is the day when he will make his war on the Leaf."

"Yeah but either you or Hinata can change that once either of you becomes his wife," Kiba said.

"I never really care much for the Leaf anyways," Ayame replies.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru ask as everyone at the table is looking at her.

"It shows what kind of village it is when all Naruto's parents wanted was for him to be looked upon as a hero. Instead the adults go around and do the opposite of his wishes. Ever since I started helping my dad with our shop I have seen how everyone in the village treats him and the smiling mask he had to wear for all those years not knowing why everyone hates him. Even if I do marry him I'm not going to try to talk him out of it," Ayame stated to everyone at the table.

"What about your father?" Asuma ask. "What would he think about this."

"I told him that when I found out I was going to be engage and he said it's up to me alone to decide," Ayame said. "Besides the day we left for the airship my dad went close shop and is currently heading here to open a shop around here."

"He's what?" Kiba ask.

"I figure that the Leaf might use dad to get me to talk Nartuo out of going to war so I said to day it would be a smart thing to get out of the village while he can," she said.

"You really think they would do that?" Hinata ask her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Hinata look down poking her fingers together.

"And as I said before," Ayame said before anyone could get a word in. "Me and Hinata are the only girls in the village who were nice to him so there's no way you can replace me."

With everyone gone silent with her comment, Ayame started looking around the room. A scene caught her attention over to where the people from the Sand village Ayame saw something that she couldn't help but stare at. She considered herself a pretty healthy eater and she had always thought that the fat guy Chouji could put it away fairly well, too. But they were nothing but rank amateurs in the face of the eating and drinking exhibition that's taking place at the Sand table.

Platter after platter of food was brought in from the kitchen only to be quickly dispatched in the blink of an eye. Pitcher after pitcher and bottle after bottle of beverages met the same fate. Seeing something caught Ayames attention the others at the table turn to see what she's starring at. They could only watched in shock at the primal scene of tearing, ripping and fighting that went on before them. All but two of the others at the Sand table that ate in a normal manner, the two sisters on the other hand tore into the plates set before them like ravenous beasts. They grabbed at anything they could reach, fighting, kicking and clawing at one another in order to get what they considered their fair share': namely everything. The only other difference she noticed among them was that the big-chested Naga soon was concentrating on the alcohol, draining any form of liquor she could reach without a break.

"And I thought that Tsunade could drink," Shizune said as the younger woman at the other table is drinking far more then her mistress could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Sand's table –

"I can't wait to get out of this getup," Temari said as she couldn't wait to get out of the former kimono she was force to wear for the event. She couldn't move as freely as she could do with her usually outfit.

"Why because you look like a girl?" Kankuro ask as this was one of the few times he has seen his sister in a dress.

"Shut up," Temari said as she takes a bite out of her meal.

"Have you decided of what your plans are for winning over the prince," Cye their teacher ask the two girls at the table. With all the cut backs in the Sand, they were only able to send him and Naga as the rest of the adult ninjas are too busy to make the trip, yet alone being out of action for six years.

"Well my little sister shouldn't have any trouble fitting in with this crowd," Naga said as she drinks down another cup of wine. With her figure she had easily blended into the crowd of Delmo women with only her outfit making her stick out.

"I shall bring to this land, JUSTICE!!" This head-turning shout came from the younger sister, Amelia. Assuming a dramatic, if a bit precarious, perch on the tall back of her chair she continued, "Fired with a burning love of peace and justice we scour the land of evil!! Let all who fear the light of the law flee before us like cockroaches, but we will crush them with the iron boot of right despite their flight!!!" Amelia's blue eyes seemed to glow with the fire of her dedication as she spoke, arms and fingers moving and pointing at the correct times for the biggest emotional impact.

"MMmm, yeah. Right. Whatever." Naga spoke through a mouthful of food as she took the opportunity to steal every scrap on Amelia's plate.

"Big sister!?!?!" Amelia wailed jumping back down in her seat in a futile and tardy attempt to protect her meal. "How could you??!!"

"You snooze you lose, Amelia!" Naga spoke smugly as she shoveled the stolen food into her mouth. "A girl's gotta look out for herself in this world cause no one's gonna do it for you. I saw that Kankuro!!" Her fist flashed out faster than light to smash into the puppet user's face as he sneakily reached his hand toward her plate. "Hmph! Serves him right!!" She observed self-righteously as the force of her blow snapped Kankuro's head back in a welter of blood and knocked him and his chair over.

"Hey!" Temari shouted at the jutsu mistress. "I wanted to do that!"

"Well you stop that," Gaara said as he sat in his chair picking at his meal as he's been lost in his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked him as he's been sitting like that for a very long time.

"They manage to seal the nine tail fox back into the Demon World where it came from. And now it can be summon back to this world by the prince," he said.

"You're thinking of having them do the same with you?" Cye ask.

They were met with only silences.

"Raising from the darkness of your life you will shine in the new life you will gain!" Amelia said as she has a dreamily look in her eyes.

"She's you're sister," Temari whispers to Naga.

"Don't remind me," she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another table –

"What do you think of your husband to be?" Zaku ask the two Sound girls at the table. "Those side effects of the sealing must have been a shocker."

"Beats the guys that I know," Kin said as she pokes her fork at her plate.

"What do you mean by that?" Dozu ask.

"That his fox ear's does gives him a cute factor that's something that neither of you two have," Kin smirks at her two teammates.

"I have to agree with that," Tayuya said as she stuffs her face.

"By the way," Jirobo spoke up after he took a bite out of the rank of meat on his plate. "I been wondering why we were sent when the invite is only for the two girls to be engage to the prince?"

"It's quite simple really," Kidomaru said. "While we're here in the West we're going to be scouting around and gather information and the local underworld groups around here."

"While Tayuya and Kin get to know prince Natuto we're going to look for some new blood. And since most of the people around here are very strong we're here to give them a good idea of what kind of power the Sound has," Sakon explain.

"But we also have to make sure that we don't make trouble with Metal," Kimimaro said. "We don't want to become a target like the Leaf."

"Which is why we're not going to follow out that plan the boss was cooking up," Dozu said. "Why waste energy when someone else is going to do it for you."

"And he's set on taking his revenge," Tayuya said. "And I'm guessing it would make a bad relationship with Metal if we crush the Leaf before he can."

"I guess we can help by making sure that none of the Leaf ninjas escape the village," Zaku suggested.

"Could give us a good relationship with Metal," Kidomaru adds.

The doors of the ball room open letting in two very tall figures, followed by a male who was very short by comparison who stood in the center of the two tall figures. The short male looked very pale, possibly quite pasty indeed. His hair was white making him look like an elderly short male at first glance. He wore a long blue robe with gold trim, which covered a white shirt under a gold vest. He wore brown pants that stopped at the knee, which was then followed by white knee-high socks that went into brow shoes. The man also wore a blue tri-corner hat that gave him a strange air around him.

The two people with him are two women, one of them the younger one is dress in a fine gown. The older woman is a beautiful middle woman dressed in what looked like a modern charcoal-grey business suit, her chestnut hair bound up in a bun and round, wire-framed glasses perched on her nose. The younger woman was shorter than the older woman, but taller than the man. Slender and athletic looking, she was also dressed extremely differently than her suit-clad companions: skintight, dark red leathers, with a sword hanging from her hip. The sour look on her tanned, beautiful face was also in opposition to the slightly-forced smiles the other two were sporting as they entered the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the second floor –

"About time they showed up," Hunrok said as he leans on the guardrail.

"Who are they?" Tsunade ask as she watched the party from above. The party of three made their way to a table that's been reserve for late comers.

"The short man is Ramon Barego, head of the Barego faction. He's the 11th castellan of the castle Los Illuminados. He rules over several villages and runs one of the three riches mines in Metal, the area is also heavy in metal works thanks to the mine. It also sits on a major trade route, so it's always heavy with traders coming and going. The village of Pebol that's built near the castle is one of the most productive trade centers in Metal. Where one can find practically every known trade guilds and companies could be found as they made deals that either made them or broke them. This has made the Barego clan quite powerful in Metal who reap the rewards of the business deals that take place in Pebol. Everything one could desire is available for sale there, any whim or fancy could be satisfied...for the right price. Ramon Barego, the current head of the clan is 34 years old and stands about four feet tall, and speaks in a high, childlike voice. He took control as the head of the Barego clan at age twenty. He also a raving egomaniac but can back it up. He might not look like it but he's very powerful, quite skilled in jutsus and throwing blades. He's more powerful then an eastern Kage, and uses his small size to his advantage by being able to get into small tight places that a normal size person can't follow," the Metal King answers her.

"He's stronger then a Kage?" Tsunade ask in disbelief.

"Yes he is," he repeated. "The two women with him are Belit, his wife and Sekhmet his daughter. Belit with her sharp mind is the brains behind the Barego factions, she comes up with ideas and plots to gain support for her husband's faction whenever she sees a way to gain more power thought intrigue and plotting. She takes the Game of Houses to a new level. This is the name given the scheming, plots, and manipulations for advantage by noble houses. Great value is given to subtlety, to aiming at one thing while seeming to aim at another, and to achieving ends with the least visible effort. Their daughter Sekhmet is the top sword user of the White Fang School, her abilities and skills with a sword makes her a raising star in the sword user's circles. She also has a reputation of walking around the school with an unmatched elegance that left other girls looking jealous and guys drooling. The only thing that surpasses her swordsmanship is her ice queen image that she plays to the letter, never showing mercy to anyone who gets in her way."

Before the conversation continued any further, the sounds of approaching footsteps diverted their attention. The doors once again open and two women step into the room. The older one is a gorgeous red-haired woman dressed in a very short, shimmering green dress that looked like it was intended for a night of clubbing. To the woman's left stood a bubblegum chewing girl who was slightly smaller than the redhead, but equally beautiful and curvaceous. Her bright blonde hair was arranged in two ponytails to either side of her head and she was wearing what looked like a typical schoolgirl's outfit, although a bit…brief. But in a place like Metal… that's a common thing.

A few steps behind them, a tall figure, easily seven feet tall, came into view, dwarfing the two women easily. The man looked very haggard in appearance, his head bald and unnaturally pale in color. His eyes were noticeably two different colors a blue right eye, and a red left eye. There was something about that left eye, a fake quality to it, probably a false eye. He sported a very long black beard with flecks of gray, which hung down to his chest. The man wore a black trench coat which covered his entire body, save for the bottom of his dark black pants with matching black boots. It was clear that he was not in a happy mood. His facial expression was firm, unwavering, being the type of person no one dared mess with. He stopped in the center, flanked by the women on either side of him.

"Who in the world is that?" Tsunade ask as she could feel a powerful aura coming from the three newcomers.

"The big guy is Bitores Rokake is the head of the Rokake faction. He is the village chief of Grant Village, better known as the village of sin where you can find all kinds of vice right in the middle of nowhere. It's in an area where it hardly ever rains, and if it rains it is usually warm droplets of moisture that dissolve before it hits the ground. Usually twice a year, a major downpour comes. The mine is the poorest mine in Metal only giving out a few cart loads of tin ore and a few handfuls of copper every once awhile. At first the village didn't even had a name or even a village as there where only a handful of people living there at the start, it was just a mining camp. That's until the Rokake family moved in. Their influence over Grant Village started when they brought a large number of women from all over the world there to keep the miners happy, turning a struggling mining camp into a thriving, bustling village. This is before Carline's great-grandmother married into the royal household. In addition, the people charged with governing the village, most of them from the Roark line, remained in power for generations, running it as they saw fit. His family has used the vast sum of money generated by all of the gambling and other vices to raise in power. With the money they take in has made them very powerful but after the Delmo bloodline got into the royal house, their power has been drained as their influence in the royal court has been cut out. You have no idea how many members were in the Rokake pockets before Carlines great-grandmother got rid of them. The current generation of the Rokake line is Bitores and his family. He's a giant man of imposing stature and great strength, and wears a black trenchcoat all the time," Hunrok explain the background of the family.

"His wife Erzulie, runs the biggest gambling house in Grant Village. It's also a brothel that offers many vices for travelers. She is very crafty in running the house using the girls working there to gather information through the people that go there. Through that and the network she made through the trader, there's nothing that goes on that she hasn't heard about. The only reason those houses of vice are allowed to continue to operate is that if they're shut down the entire village will quickly fall apart, as the economic activity is the only thing that supports the village. Their daughter Rangda uses her family's money and status to get what she wants either by bribing or by other means. Her snooty attitude as queen bitch of the school matched her rich upbringing on her parent's fortune. She has a well known reputation of going through guys as quickly as she did her fathers money. She is a bully who thanks to her families connection's has gotten away with what she does in Grant."

"She's a brat and the other girl is an ice queen," Tsunade said.

"Yes they are," Hunrok said. "They're going to have a tough time of winning Naruto over. It's a good thing to if either one of them does marry Naruto, it would be nothing but trouble in the long run."

"The two factions are power hungry?" Tsunade ask.

"Yes have been ever since Metal was founded," Hunrok said. "Before Carline's grandmother married into the royal house, it was a member from either the Rokake or the Barego factions who marry into the throne."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsunade ask knowing that he always used half-baked plans to get people to do what he wanted without them knowing. Like he used to do to her all the times they came face-to-face.

"I'm just thinking four steps ahead," Hunrok said as he begins to walk away, going back downstairs. "Just make sure you play your part."

Left alone on the second floor Tsunade was deep in thought. 'What are you planning this time?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one of the tables –

"Amphora it's been awhile," Queen Carline greeted the Nanman queen as she and her daughter Ty Lee and her friend Mai walk over to her table.

"Yes it has," Amphora said as she seats herself in one of the free chairs. "Not since the trade agreement we sign."

"Yes I remember that," Setsuna said remembering what had happen afterwards. "You're really are skilled in areas besides in smarts."

"Maybe I could show you later before I go back to Nanman," Amphora smiles.

Seto looks over the two girls engaged to Naruto and like what she saw. "I see that there's a lot of potential with these two."

"I see you still have an eye for it," Yan Lin said as she had joined her old friends at the table leaving her granddaughter with her friends.

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked them.

"She means that you're going to have much growing to do till you surpass your mother," Mai said, letting out a puff of air as she folds her arms under her chest.

"Oh I get," Ty Lee said. "You're still mad that I'm more developed then you are."

Mai saw red as she doesn't like the fact that even if she's older then Ty Lee is that she already wearing a bra while she's still has a training bra. She quickly reacted breaking out from her board expression, turning it into an angry one and bops her friend on top of her head making her let out a yelp as her fist struck her.

"That hurt!" Ty Lee said rubbing the top of her head.

"Good," Mai said turning her face away from her with her arms cross over her chest.

"Well this brings back memories," Seto said as she was above average even in Metal when she was young and rub it into her friend's faces.

"Grandma!" a small redhead shouted as she ran over to her great-grandmother Zenobia Romanji.

"What is it Sakura?" Zenobia ask her.

"Ranken said that all the girls that are engage to Prince Naruto are going to have to fight each other for him," Sakura said.

"She's just playing around with you," Zenobia said as she pats the head of her youngest grandchild. Sakura is good at using jutsus but she didn't like fighting unlike her older sister.

"Fight each other…" Seto said tapping her finger on her chin. "That's not a bad idea."

"Thanks for giving her that idea in her head," Setsuna said knowing where this is going.

"No it's not," Carline said shooting down her friend's idea before it got off the ground.

"Oh… you're no fun," Seto said as she had a good plan going in her head.

"Sorry but there's no way I'm going to let something like that to happen," Carline said. "Making these girls fight for my grandsons hand."

"How about for a date?" Yan Lin suggested.

"That I can allow," Carline said as that would show her what kind of fighters some of these girls are.

"Hey Mai who do you want to fight?" Ty Lee asks as she got work up in thinking about showing off her skills to the Prince. Especially since she finds his fox ears makes him look so cute. She couldn't wait till she has the chance to find out how they feel like.

"A fight," Mai smiles for the first time since the party started, this was the first exciting thing to happen since she got to Metal. "Now that's something I can get into." A spoon full of gravy suddenly stuck the side of her face. Quickly turning to where it came from and the projectile came from the Sand table after Amelia had stamp her foot down on the table making another one of her speeches.

"Opps," Amelia said seeing what she had done as she was in mid-phase in doing another one of her speeches.

"Opps is right," Mai said as she makes a leap towards the young Sand kunoichi tackling her off her chair she's standing on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to Nartuo –

"Looks like the party is really starting to get wild," Lobelia said as she sees two of the girls fighting with a crowd forming around them.

"Someone like you would like this kind of entertainment," Glycine said to the thief.

"Aprile stops those two before someone gets hurt," Naruto said as he could see that the two girls are trying to pin the other down but it would soon turn to using weapons and jutsus. Something that he couldn't let happen, if he's going to one day rule he's going to have to set some examples to show that he could. "And bring them to me."

Aprile didn't say anything as she leaps from her standing position towards the two fighting girls. She landed right next to them and before they could react to her, she japs her fingers into the sides of their necks making them go limp. The two girls couldn't move any part of their bodies besides their heads. Aprile grabs them both up, lifting Mai over her shoulder and held Amelia underarm, easily holding the combine weight of the two girls as she carries them over to Naruto. The crowd parted as she walks pass them only stopping once she's in front of Naruto and drops the two girls in front of him. She taps the sides of their necks and they found that they could move their bodies again.

"Amelia and Mai…" Naruto greeted the two girls as they pick themselves up. "I believe those are your names right?"

"Yes they are," Amelia said nervous.

"Yeah those are our names," Mai said in a boarded tone of voice.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. Someone else could get injured while you two are wildly throwing weapons around," Naruto said as he sat in his chair.

"She's the one who was throwing food around," Mai said pointing to Amelia.

"And you're the one who tackle me," Amelia responded pointing to Mai.

"If you want to pick up where we left off please be my guest," Mai said coldly giving her a hard glare.

Amelia would have too but both of them were reminded of who they were standing in front of. Naruto raise his hand and two circles of fire surrounded the two. They quickly look towards Naruto who had trap them with a jutsu but didn't make any hand signs to do so. All he did was raised his hand and did so and two rings of flames had surrounded them.

"And I thought it were boys who love to fight," Naruto said as he looks at the two girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one of the tables –

"Wow… check that out," Irma said seeing the fireworks.

"Looks like he's better at using fire then you are," Cornelia said to Taranee.

"Well he does have the traits of the fox on him," Taranee said as she snaps her fingers making a flame appear on her finger tip.

"I wonder what else he can do?" Hay Lin said as she hovers in the air so she has a better view. Her abilities with wind jutsus is one of the best at their school and is training to learn how to be able to fly. All of her outfits already have small but strong wings on the backs so she can take off whenever she needs to. She couldn't really fly like a bird but she could glide using wind jutsus and the fake wings on her back.

"Hay Lin you do realize that we can see up your dress right?" Will, points out as she could easily from her position look up the silk dress her friend is wearing.

"Hehehee," Hay Lin laughed uneasily as she floated back down to her seat blushing.

Cornelia leaned close to her with a cats grin on her face and said, "Aren't you a bit old to be still wearing undies with pictures on them?"

Hay Lin stunk into her chair blushing very red. Irma followed suit as she leans close to her on her other side, "Strawberries undies you are the youngest of our group." Making, Hay Lin blush even redder and stink lower in her chair as the two girls started giggling at her.

"What do you guys think about Naruto?" Will ask them to get the girls off from picking on Hay Lin.

"He's not bad looking," Taranee said. "And those fox ears make him look cute."

"Forget that," Cornelia said. "I heard from Frankie whose older sister works as a nurse under Doctor Mizuno the royal doctor, that the prince is very well equip."

The other girls all stared at her wondering what she meant by that. Seeing the confuse looks on her friends faces, Cornelia explains. "You know how our bloodline makes us stack when we're all grownup right?" Her friends all nodded as they were all growing up. "Well if it makes women look hot think of what it does for guys."

All the girls blush red as they figured out what their friend meant. They all knew what happens between a guy and a girl as their moms sometimes invite their friends over to have some fun with their dads. In Will's case her mom would spend a night at one of her married friends place hoping to give Will a baby sister. They all learned this in Sex Ed class at their school as it's something that all the girls of Metal needed to know as their bodies started to grow into womanhood. In very big ways starting at the age of thirteen was when most of the girls of Metal started to grow up.

"You mean… that… he has…" Will began but couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying.

"That right she said she saw first hand of how well endowed he is," Cornelia said as she leans close to her friends to tell them all of the juicy details. Making her friends all blush a very deep color of red as she tells them everything she heard about him and a certain part of his body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to Naruto –

"Well you two stop all of this fighting?" Naruto ask the two girls surrounded by fire.

"Find," Mai said seeing that she had no choice in the matter.

"Alright," Amelia said wanting to get out of the circle of fire. "Now… could you please let us go?"

"As long as you two don't start fighting again," Naruto said as he waves his hand dispelling the fire rings.

"Thanks," Amelia said as she runs back to her table.

Mai stares at Nartuo, "I heard that you're strong but I would like to see how strong you really are."

"A test of power?" Naruto ask as he waves Aprile and Decapre down from advancing on her.

"Yes a test of power," Mai smiles as she stares at him. "I want to see if you're strong or just another pamper prince."

"Fine then," Naruto said as he stood up from his chair motioning the girls to step away and let him handle this. "A ruler who only gives orders will never gain the respect of the people."

"That's a good thing to hear," Mai said as she watches Naruto stand a few feet away from her. "When do we start?"

"Anytime you're ready," Naruto said.

Mai didn't say anything as she threw stilettos from her spring-loaded in holsters on her arms, readying her legs for when he jumps to avoid her attack. But to her surprise he just stood there as her deadly weapons flew at him. Before it made contact Naruto sprang into action his right hand blurred as he clawed through the air knocking the stilettos out of the air in one clean motion. Then before Mai could recover from the shock seeing her attack handled so easily Naruto hand glowed red, as his clawed hand got sharper. His form blurred as he seem to disappear from in front of Mai.

Mai look around wondering if he had turned invisible like some of these Delmos are able to. Glaring around Mai went through all of her senses looking for Naruto, she couldn't hear him moving, or feel him using chakra, hell she couldn't even smell the prince. She concentrated on an aspect of her bloodline that she didn't use all that often and focused on catching the energy signatures Naruto was putting out, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. That was quite a surprise, even Ty Lee could be seen when she did this, but Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. She grunted in respect of the technique, it was quite impressive and put anything she knew to shame. "Alright, I'm impressed, you can stop now."

"I already did," Naruto said who's standing back-to-back to her.

Mai turn ready to resume her attack when she found her clothes had been ripped to shreds and were falling off. Her holsters were all cut making a clang sound as they hit the floor. She was left standing there dress in only her under garments of a black tank top and shorts, everything else was shredded to pieces.

"The fight is over," Naruto said as he walks pass her stopping once they were side by side. "I could have easily ripped your body apart."

"So… powerful…" Mai said as she had never seen any boy do that before. The sheer power he had used with so little effort and with so much grace… She felt something stirring inside of her, a feeling that no boy she had ever encounter had manage to awaken. She could feel her cheeks growing red.

Before the scene could go further the doors of the ballroom burst open as one of the Nanman soldiers came running in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Amphora shouted to the soldier.

"My queen," the man said. "Someone started attack the camp with fire bombs setting it on fire and now the mumakils are rampaging through the city."

"They're what?" Amphora shouted as people began running towards the windows and outside to see what's happening in the city.

Carline started barking orders for all free guards to go and stop the rampaging beasts before they wreak more of the city. "Naruto stay here while I see to this," she shouted over to him as she rushes out the doors to see the damage so far. Cammy and the other bodyguards quickly rush over to the Prince of Metal as they needed to make sure he remains safe in all of the confusion happening around them.

With most of the people in the room gone, Naruto motions his girls to follow him to the top of the castle. As they neared the back door of the ballroom, Naruto fox ears heard the sound of a crossbow being fired. He ducks down as a bolt flew where his head was a moment ago. Looking up he saw a man dress in a gray-green suit aiming a small crossbow at him. Before he could fire he was sent flying as a busty blond punch him in the face sending crashing into a wall, which left a crater impact where he was sent flying into. But to the woman's shock the man just stood back up and fired his crossbow hitting arm as she raise it to protect her face where he was aiming for. Février stop him as she fired her crossbow sending a bolt into his head, putting him down for good.

"Naruto we got to get you out of here," Cammy shouts not knowing how many there were with that man.

The wall close to them suddenly burst apart as a big dark skin man wearing a gray-green suit, armed with metal gloves punch his way through. He charge at Naruto screaming in blind fury, but he didn't get anywhere close to him. Cammy, Juni, and Juli all struck him from the front and his sides all at once stopping him cold. Santamu followed their lead as she leap through the air grabbing his head and using her momentum twisted his head around snapping his neck. The four girls disengaged from the big man letting his lifeless body to fall to the ground.

Two men leap through the opening that the man made, both armed with swords. They threw their weapons at Naruto not caring what happens afterwards with their weapons gone. Noembelu jumps in front of Naruto and blocks the two blades with her body, the two blades bounced off her steel hard body as she used her bloodline. Satsuki quickly went into action cutting off the two men's arms off with a swipe of her sword. Xiayu and Jianyu pointed their weapons at the two now armless would be assassins, they would need those two alive to find out who had sent them.

A man dress in the same suit as the other four but his jacket is wide open and undershirt untuck, burst out from a second floor window showering the people down below with broken glass. Naruto and the Killer Bees shielded their faces from the broken glass giving the man the time he needed to strike as he fell towards the ground. He kicked off from the sides of a wall boosting his downward fall towards Naruto, his two blades ready to deliver fatal blows upon him. Setsuna appeared in front of her blocking his two blades with an iron staff and kick him away from Naruto and his bodyguards. Looking where he was headed Daredevil saw he's heading for the King of Metal along with a large group of Delmos. Seeing he has little chance of escaping he acted fast and threw his two blades… at Agent Alpha and Agent Beta, the two blades buried themselves into their foreheads.

Daredevil hit the floor and was quickly surrounded by Delmos all pointing their weapons at him. "Who are you?" Hunrok said as he stands in front of the assassin.

"Sorry can't answer that," the man said as he bites down on a false tooth that all agents have incase they were captured. The tooth contains the drug, Raging Nostrum giving him super strength and speed. (3) Daredevil cough up blood as he feels the drug flowing through his body.

"He took a drug," one of the guards shouted. They charge in but to their shock Daredevil jump straight up into the air like he's flying right to the ceiling that was several stories high.

He hanged upside down getting his bearings and launched himself downwards towards Naruto. The Killer Bees leaped into the air to stop him, but the power he now had allowed him to swat all of them away as he powered right through them. Setsuna push him out of the way as Daredevil lands in front of them. She was going to attack but was stop as Naruto pushes her aside letting him face his foe head on. Naruto raised his hand as it glowed red and he clawed the air creating red blades flying at Daredevil. The blades struck him head first, cutting his head into several slices.

"That's for hurting them," Naruto said as he saw how hurt the Killer Bees were.

"Naurto are you hurt?" Setsuna ask him.

"I'm fine it's the Killer Bees who are hurt," Naruto said waving her off. "Get some medic teams here and help them."

"Of course," Setsuna said smiling inside as he's acting like a ruler should, caring for his people rather then themselves. She shouted over to Glycine and Lobelia who are helping the Killer Bees up from where they fell. "Glycine, Lobelia, gathered up the other girls and escort Naruto to his room and stay with him there until its safe."

"Yes ma," the two maids said as they walk off with Naruto along with several guards waving the other maids who are scattered around the room to follow them. The other guest who had stayed during the assault are all being, asked by the guards to leave the building till they cleared everything up and gather anything to link the men to the group that sent them.

"Looks like someone doesn't want Naruto to become King," Hunrok said to Setsuna. "At least we now know who set the fire."

"And I have a feeling that is just the beginning," Setsuna said knowing whoever sent those men aren't going to give up that easily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Notes –

1 – The opening song of 'Slayers Next'

2 – The opening song of 'Scrapped Princess'

3 – The drug from Suikoden V. The drug makes the person super human but after it wears off the person dies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. The First Day of School

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Happy New Year to all!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The First Day of School –

A cold, God-forsaken place was Nibblet, a small village that sat in the boarders of Metal, Gem, and Frass, a place that always seem to snow. Day after day of searing wind that would freeze flesh in seconds, drifts of deadly snow piled to the eaves of the houses (if houses you could call them), and wolves, droves of them, sweeping down from Northern Gem to hunt the more plentiful game, including humans, found around Nibblet.

Even though it had a name and called itself a town, Nibblet was hardly more than a shantytown. A crude collection of dilapidated houses, even more huts and shacks, muddy streets (when they weren't froze over, that is), raw sewage and the refugees, castaways and survivors of the Civil War going on in Gem and Metal's neighboring country of Frass which ended a few years ago.

Nibblet got its name in a funny sort of way: two winters past, the wolves managed to make off with eighteen people, including six children. One of the town 'elders', a fat slob named Jake Strong, joked about how the wolves were "nibbling" away at the town. Well, funny thing about jokes like that, they have a way of coming back to you… Jake disappeared two days later. The only thing ever found was a half-eaten boot that was not empty. Anyway, fat Jake was gone, into the belly of a wolf or two, but the name stuck, his last contribution to the land of the living.

Because of the war in Frass, mainly women and children populated Nibblet, as men left to fight in one of the two warring tribes as mercenaries. Old and young, of all shapes and sizes, there probably were twenty women for every man. Yes, a womanizer's dream was Nibblet, except these were hard women. Uprooted from their former lives by a war they didn't want, scratching out a bare existence far from the nearest town of any size, the women of Nibblet had learned to take what they wanted and then fought like hellcats to hold on to it. More than one man had found himself waking up naked in a field surrounded by wolves after he thought he could take whatever woman he wanted.

Yep, hard women they were, in fact, last winter alone the women of Nibblet had killed forty-two of those damned wolves. But, despite all this, year after year, the wolves grew stronger, larger and bolder, sometimes even stealing babies right out of their cribs over the dead and mauled bodies of their mothers. Every winter, more and more people disappeared just like old fat Jake, and yet, Nibblet continued to struggle on growing, year by year.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cora Jane Anderson, or CJ for short, stood on the porch of her old wood frame house bursting with pride as she surveyed her small freshly cultivated garden. A tall willowy blonde, CJ still retained the soft supple skin of a much younger woman, even after four years in the hellhole called Nibblet.

Born and raised the only child of a wealthy landowner in Northern Metal, she had been pampered all her life. Her every need, want and desire had been instantly satisfied by her doting parents and the labors of their huge plantation. Then her life suddenly changed when, at the age of eighteen, a raiding party of Frass troops swept through her home with fire and death. Now the plantation was in ashes, her parents long since turned to dust after they were cut down trying to escape. The labors were long gone and CJ had gone north as the 'mistress' of the Frass Commander that had captured her.

It was with great satisfaction that CJ escaped into the lush Gem woodlands a month later, leaving the Frass commander lying in a pool of his own blood. After a nasty painful night of 'serving' her master, CJ had slit his throat from ear to ear while he lay in a drunken stupor, took his knife and purse of coins, and fled. Two months later, in the middle of summer, hungry and haggard, her clothing in tatters barely covering her body, CJ had stumbled onto the only street of Nibblet. Nursed back to health by a group of the local womenfolk, CJ recovered quickly and settled down in her new home. She stayed here because with her line of work, the only place she could relax was in this frozen town in the middle of nowhere.

Standing now on the porch in the glow of the setting sun CJ felt a deep ache in her legs and lower back. After working all day in the spring sun, tilling and planting, she felt bone tired. But, she also felt a deep sense of accomplishment and satisfaction. Sure, back home, her workers could have completed the garden in less than half the time, and the rows may have been a little straighter, but this was HER garden, planted by her own hands and she was proud. Herbs and spices, perfect for cooking, bathing, and more; vegetables of all kinds, even some flowers she had found in town. Yes, she was proud of her garden and now it was time to celebrate.

Even as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the trees, CJ turned and went inside. Bolting and double-bolting the door against the night (and the wolves) she also checked and secured all the windows. Blowing out all but two candles, CJ made her way to her bedroom. The fresh scent of jasmine greeted her as she opened the bedroom door. Warm moist air from the steaming bath in the adjoining room wafted over her with its soothing warmth as she slowly peeled off her filthy work clothes. Even wearing gloves and boots, thick jeans and shirt, dirt had still managed to get inside her clothing. Streaks of mud smeared the smooth skin of her belly. Splotches of dirt and grime ran from her shoulder down across and below her large firm breasts. Her body showed her Delmo bloodline flowing through her veins. She could feel dirt and grime between her legs with every step she took.

Carrying the two candles, CJ went into the dark bathroom. The candlelight flickered eerily against the walls of the small room and softly reflected from the two large mirrors on each end wall. In the center of the room stood a huge cast iron tub of Victorian design that she had bought from a woman that had moved away from Nibblet, going back to wherever she had came from. Long and deep, it was perfect for what CJ had in mind. It had taken the better part of the day to heat the water in this monstrosity but now it was a welcome sight to her weary body. Tendrils of steamed swirled upward in spiraling circles until they were lost in the darkness. Rose petals floated lazily on the still water. Beside the tub was a washstand holding her homemade soaps and brushes and other more intimate things. The air was heavy with moisture and smelled of jasmine and roses. CJ sighed in anticipation, turned, closed and bolted shut the door.

CJ walked over and then climbed into the tub. Almost knee deep, CJ could feel the heat begin to soak into her legs and feet, soothing the aching muscles. Slowly she sank down and reclined in the hot water, just reveling in the pure pleasure of it caressing her skin. Gently she massaged her legs, belly, arms and chest working the aches and kinks out. The hot scented water tingled on her nipples and between her legs sending small jolts of pleasure through her body. She always loved taking long hot baths and tonight this one was going to be extra special!

Taking her coarse wash cloth and homemade soap, CJ scrubbed her body from head to foot, ignoring the warm tingling slowly spreading throughout her body. Kneeling in the tub she dipped her head under the water massaging and scrubbing her scalp and filthy hair. The soap was creamy soft, the wash cloth coarse and rough against her skin and before long CJ's skin glistened pink and flushed in the candlelight. Her nipples had swelled and hardened from the wash cloth and the smooth creamy soap on her pussy had started her own juices to flowing. The business part of the bath finished, CJ was now ready for the rest.

Then she sensed someone in the room with her, her hand quickly grab a throwing needle she kept hidden on the underside of the rim of the tub. She turns to the person in the room readying her needle to teach the person a painful lesson. But she stops as she sees who it is. The person in the room is a dark hair woman with light green skin. She was wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and also a straw hat that she was keeping pulled down, as if she was trying to totally obscure her vision. The green-skinned woman was dressed in a dark green top with black hakama. On her arms and legs she wore metal guards that have spikes on them, a worn brown cloak draped down her back. Her entire appearance gave off the image of death and dread to all those who look upon her form.

The woman in the tub calmly placed the needle back into its hiding place, unaffected by the woman in her house. "Shego what are you doing here?" CJ ask her partner.

"We got another job," Shego said bluntly. "We leave first thing in the morning."

CJ let out a puff of air as she slides down in the tub. "It's him again…. I truly hate that man."

"I know, I hate him too," Shego said. "But this is the life we chose to walk."

CJ look at her long time companion getting a glint in her eye. "It must have been a long time since you have taken a hot bath. Care to join me?"

Shego said nothing as she began to disrobe in front of her nude companion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ironmount –

The sound of Professor Hiro Fuji's footsteps echoed through the vast halls of the Science building as he made his way towards whichever room the monthly meeting with the other teachers of Ohtori Academy was scheduled to take place. As important as the meeting was, he would have thought that they might have been permanently assigned a room of their own. However, since they usually only got together once a month to review the goings on's at the Academy, it had been deemed been a waste of space, since there's so many students coming to the Academy they needed all the rooms to be open for classes. Sometimes he wondered if it was nothing more than a matter of pride for feeling so strongly about the school. School pride as some would call it. That was something he still retained in abundance, though some claimed it was closer to arrogance, several of his fellow teachers among them.

Fuji ran a hand through close-cropped black hair that showed just a touch of gray. It was a holdover from his time in the Security Department of Ironmount. The routines that had been ruthlessly hammered into him then had remained with him his entire life. He still ran four miles every morning, then performed five sets of sixty push-ups followed by the same number of sit-ups. Despite being nearly fifty years of age, physically he appeared to be no more than in his late thirties. The appreciative stares he received from women told him that. He was still quite the physical specimen, something that his two wives find quite pleasing. But in a few more years he and his wives would be too old for those kinds of activities anymore.

Impatient, Fuji checked his watch; there was still a half hour before the meeting. Fuji was still lamenting his luck when the sounds of children playing from up the hall caught his attention. Having nothing better to do, he went to investigate. As he turned the corner and located the source of the sound, he also spotted two familiar faces also involved with the project. Doctors Naoko Akagi and Yuji Katsuragi were being accompanied by two young girls, no more than ten years old or so, playing with one another. A close look at the childrens' faces told Fuji which girl belonged to whom.

"Doctor Akagi. Doctor Katsuragi." He bowed before both, who bowed to him in return.

"It's nice seeing you again." Akagi gave a warm smile. "I don't think you've ever met my daughter." She turned to the two girls. "Ritsuko. Say hello to Professor Fuji."

The blonde girl broke off the tug-of-war she was having with the other girl and politely said hello. Ritsuko didn't have a chance to do anything else as the purple haired girl then shoved her aside and took her place before Fuji. "My name's Misato," she declared with a smile.

"Don't shove me, Misato," Ritsuko complained.

"Why don't you make me?" And with that Misato stuck out her tongue and shoved Ritsuko again. Ritsuko responded by shoving her back, then the two began to roughhouse in earnest. Fuji noted that there was no actual meanness in either girl's features, implying it was more of a convenient of release for the excessive energy such children always had. Though it was obviously more enjoyable for one than the other.

"Play nice with Ritsuko," Katsuragi warned as Misato continued to press her advantage, much to Ritsuko's irritation.

"Kids," Akagi said in the tired voice that only people raising children could use. "My nanny canceled at the last minute, so I had to bring her here."

Katsuragi said the same thing and complained about the problems of being a single parent in this day and age. Fuji was suddenly glad his kids have all long grown past that stage as all of them are adults with their own kids to look after now. "Since we have a moment to ourselves, I wanted to ask you something off the record. How do you think about the Prince along with those girls he's engage to coming here? And I just want your basic opinions, not some long-winded speech from the Headmistress. We'll have more than enough of those at the meeting."

Akagi and Katsuragi looked at each other, and then laughed. Katsuragi spoke first. "I should say we have complete faith that we can handle any problems that might pop up."

"After all," Akagi continued. "We've already lived through the school years when Prince Naruto's mother Kikko went here."

"That's true," Fuji said remembering all of the misadventures that happen while Kikko was a student here. She was in his class after all. "Are you too going to get you're kids sign into one of Prince Naruto's classes?"

"Maybe," Katsuragi said with a smile.

"He can pick any girls that he wants you know," Akagi said smiling as well.

'Well this brings back memories,' Fuji thought to himself as back when Kikko was coming here all of the girls spent much of their time trying to become bedmates of the princess.

Time passed quickly as they became absorbed in their conversation. A handful of other early arrivals joined the trio. Eventually, the children became more of a nuisance as they began to grow bored with all of the 'grownup talk' and tried harassing their parents into doing something with them. The teachers sent their daughters to another waiting room where a secretary could keep an eye on them. It was shortly after their return the remaining staff members showed up, and everyone entered the room.

Upon entering, Fuji saw that the room they were using was more comfortable than what they had used before. It was at least twice as large and had a greater feel of importance to it. Director Saito, the head of the project, must have arranged for the 'upgrade' of their own. The long table, which could seat as many as twenty, was of a very visually appealing redwood, undoubtedly imported from the Eastern lands and costing an exorbitant amount of money. The chairs were also very plush, covered with a material that reminded Fuji of satin. They were a far cry from the uncomfortable plastic backed ones they had previously used at all of the other meetings.

As everyone began seating themselves in the same order they usually did at the meetings, Fuji looked all of the other school heads over. All twelve were present, including his old friend, Professor Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Almost directly across from him was Suzanne the head of the langrage department and Susan head of the Chemistry department. They were well like with the students and their classes were always full.

Suzanne is known around the staff room as a sexual dynamo. On the outside, her shimmering green eyes radiated a serenity, grace, and sophistication that perfectly reflected her inner personality. But this persona masked a wild and mischievous side. For years she had made up for her not being able to find a husband by finding other lovers in Ironmount.

Given Suzanne's appearance a perfectly sculpted knockout from head to toe she had no trouble finding partners to fool around with. She kept her five foot eleven inch frame in great shape by working out every day, but what really grabbed the attention of admirers were her large breasts. Between her chest, sultry face, and long, curly, dark brown hair with some red in it, she had no trouble of finding a willing bedmate. She wore an elegant formal dress for the meeting that somehow greatly accented her breasts even as it mostly covered them up.

Superficially, Susan was very similar to her best friend Suzanne. Susan also had a big breasted, beautiful body. They were the same height, weight, and even wore all the same size clothes. But their personalities were quite different, and these differences were reflected in their faces. Susan had a pure and innocent look to her that no doubt reflected her strict upbringing. And even though her thirty-seven years made her only two years younger than Suzanne, she looked much younger. It irked Suzanne that when they would go out together Susan would sometimes get carded for drinking alcohol and but she never would.

Even their different hairdos reflected their opposite personalities. Both had long dark hair, but Suzanne had hers stylishly curled, with a long teased strand that hung down over her extremely pale skin, but Susan's cut was straight and simple. While Suzanne's hair flowed freely in every direction, Susan kept hers restrained with hair bands. In fact, Susan did about everything she could to hide her tremendous beauty. She hid her dark brown eyes behind a pair of bookish glasses, and wore conservative clothing that she hoped would hide her hourglass figure. It was unusual for her to even be seen in short sleeve shirts, despite the year-round heat where they lived in as they rarely ever get more then a downpour in the winter months. Suzanne was flattered when men openly admired her, whereas it offended Susan's sense of morality and proper behavior.

Sitting next to the pair is their friend Brenda the history teacher. Even though Brenda was a good six inches shorter than the nearly six-foot-tall Susan and Suzanne, her boobs were both relatively and absolutely bigger. Brenda's breasts were so big that they dominated her life in many ways. For instance, she could have never had to hold a job, as she could coast through life getting everything she wanted from men and women who were enamored with her body. And it was very surprising to some when they learn that she doesn't have the Delmo bloodline in her, her family having been living in Frass before they move cause of the Civil War that happen a couple of years ago. Once she and her family got to Ironmount she went to work into becoming a history teacher at the school. 

Brenda's breasts were a great boon while she lived in Frass, but also a great curse. For instance, she could never really trust any relationship with a man, even platonic ones. Were they just interested in her cute, busty look and not her personality? She could never know. She had virtually no women friends, because of jealousy and envy. Once she and her family moved to Metal she quickly found she easily fitted right in, and made friends at her fellow teachers. Brenda loved to talk to Susan and Suzanne about things going on in their lives. The boobs even caused physical problems: she could hardly run at all without a bra, and her back sometimes hurt. She was amazed at how much Suzanne and Susan avoided some of these problems, though admittedly it was mostly because they stuck together for friendship and didn't get out much. Brenda loved living in Metal giving her the opportunity to just be 'one of the girls' and not worry about her overwhelming appearance. Long white gloves, black stockings halfway up her thigh, a short skirt, those piercing dark blue eyes of hers, and most of all, that braless white top that exposes her cleavage and exaggerates the jiggle in her shaking boobs. She fitted right in with the women of Metal.

Small discussions broke out among the various members. It was not until the head of the school Xania, entered that the others quieted down. Xania was nearly as stacked as Susan and Suzanne but smaller then Brenda. She had long black hair, piercing dark brown eyes, and wore stylish black-rimmed glasses. She also had an Amazon body type, being slightly taller than even the already quite tall Susan and Suzanne. She didn't actually need to wear glasses, but she wore them for the occasion on Suzanne's advice so as to make her look more academic. They were school mates when they were younger and remained friends ever since. Luckily, she had the perfect face for the role – she could look stern and authoritative. She gave a simple greeting and took his seat at the head of the table.

Once comfortable, the meeting officially began. "Are there any urgent messages or problems that demand some sort of immediate response or attention?" Silence was all that met his deep baritone voice. The head mistress nodded her head in approval. "Good. Then I don't see any reason why we can't begin the meeting. As you all know the school year is starting up again and Prince Naruto along with the girls he's engage with are going to be attending our school. If the prince and any of those girls engage to help are going to be ruling our country they're going to need to learn all that they can."

"Which fills all of the classes for the first time in years," Suzanne said, with the low birth rates in Ironmount along with some of the young girls instead of staying in school go into the Delmo ranks that they are place in. Means that the remaining students after they were done with the lower grades, who attend the Ohtori Academy were always small in number. It was only with the transfer students from other parts of Metal, as well as those coming from other countries maintained a steady school population. (1)

"Yes that's true and we're going to get more funding to deal with the sudden influx of students," Xania said. "But onto the main point you all remember the attempt on the prince's life two weeks ago?"

"Yes," Fuji said as his house was damage during the attack on the castle when the mumakils rampage in the city streets as they ran from the fire. "We all do."

"For that reason the castle is going to be sending some Delmo's to serve as school guards while the prince is attending here," Xania said to the school staff. "Also as you know Ms. Carin has been his privet teacher since he decided to take the crown. She'll be coming back as a teacher while remaining his privet tutor."

"It will be nice to have her back here," Susan said. She likes having Carin around as she shares the same values as she does. Unlike most of the other staff members of the school who are very open with their sex lives.

"In one week the gates are going to open and we're going to be in one hell of a school year. If Prince Naruto is anything like his mother when she went here," Fuji said.

"How could I ever forget," Xania said remembering her school years with the Princess.

"Yeah those were some school years," Suzanne said in agreement remembering all of the weird stuff that happened while Kikko was here.

"Especially since you two help her in many of her misadventures," Professor Kouzou Fuyutsuki said making the two younger women blush.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later –

Hinata carefully examined the unique entryway to Ohtori Academy. She had heard of the 'Wall of Thorns' before; it was unofficially considered a wonder of Metal. The wall, and the academy it surrounded, was erected around two hundred years ago at the request of one of the then Queen's advisors, a shadowy figure known only as Dios. What role he actually served the Queen was unclear, though none questioned him openly. No drawings or pictures of the man existed, save a single silhouette drawn by one of the Queen's bodyguards. No one knew for what purpose Dios had the academy built, but it was rumored that he personally designed the entire school, from the highest tower to the smallest carved rose.

The architecture of the school was very unusual. It was a mix of several foreign styles, heavily influenced by both Gondor and Rohan characteristics. The resemblance was easy to see in every building and area of the school. Even stranger was the dominance of roses that permeated the entire length of the academy. Everywhere one turned there was something that involved roses, whether it be in the style, design, or an actual rose garden. There was nowhere that it did not exist. Extremely strange, indeed but the school was the best school to go to as many of her father's friends go and send their children to Ohtori Academy. Hinata often overheard what it was like at the Academy when her father's friends talk about the subject.

Hinata never imagine that she would ever attend the school, with her family bloodline her father wouldn't allow her go off someplace where she could be kidnap and their bloodline secret would be revealed. But here she is standing in front of the gates of the school working up the nerve to walk on through. She also wore the school girl's uniform, a plaid knee length skirt, a white blouse, a plaid jacket to match the skirt, a pair of black shoes and white socks. All of her ninja tools were left behind at the dorm she would be staying at while she attended school as weapons weren't allowed on the campus.

"Are you ready for this?" Ayame ask her as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Behind her are the rest of the Leaf kids, as they were all going to be attending the school. Other new students were already walking through the gate, some of them Ayame recognize from the engagement party. The Sand and Sound ninjas were already in the school grounds waiting for the opening event for the new school year to begin.

"I never seen a school like this before," Ino said as she stares at the size of the school that took up much of the surrounding area. (2)

"I have but never of this size," Tenten said as some of the missions she's been on took her team to those big schools in the East.

"I don't like this uniform," Chouji said as he pulls on his new vest that's part of his boy's school uniform.

"What it looks good on you," Ino said dress the same as Hinata and Ayame. "Looks much better then your normal outfits."

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru said dress in an untucked white shirt and blue jeans. "Now I have to go back to school. What a drag."

"I hope Akamaru is doing okay," Kiba said dress in a white color school hooded sweater instead of his usually sweater.

"He'll be fine," Ayame said.

"Hey I think its Naruto," Sakura said pointing to a large group of girls walking towards the gate. In the middle of the group was Naruto, he's wearing a school uniform like they are. While he has on an Aquaberry sweater vest, the girls around him are wearing Aquaberry jackets. (3)

"Aren't those his bodyguards?" Ino ask to her group.

"Yup they are," Sakura said recognizing the girl with the long ponytails wearing the gas mask.

"So much for getting some alone time with him," Ayame said seeing that they're not going to let down their guard, not after what happen at the engagement party.

"Naruto…" Hinata said under her breath as he and his bodyguards walk pass her and her group.

"Don't worry," Ayame said to Hinata. "We got the whole school year ahead of us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – This is how the school system works for Naruto's world in my story. The girls of Delmo after passing the basic ninja exam, the test that Naruto had to pass to become a ninja. All of the women of Delmo take that exam and gain the rank of Black Delmo's. After that the girls choose whether or not they continue with their ninja training or continue with their education. Those who choose to become Kanegakure Nin's get the same education as the girls who aren't Kanegakure Nin but they also learn more of the ninja arts. There are two different schools in Metal, one is for the girls who are going to be Kanegakure Nins, while the other is for the ones who are getting an education for the non-ninja jobs around the city. The ninjas in the show seem to stop getting an education after they gain ranks as ninjas and learn from their teacher of their unit instead. In Metal the young kunoichis go to a Ninja Highschool instead of going into teams, in the Delmo ranks that they wish to be place in from Black to Red. They wear the color uniform of the rank they're in but aren't full Delmo but are 'Kanegakure Nins in-training' till they pass their finals. Once they pass the final on their sixteen birthdays they are place in the color coded ranks that their skills placed them in from Black to Orange, and go on missions above C rank ones. The ones who signed up to be Red Delmos start off guarding government buildings before working their way up to guarding the castle. The Silver, Gold, and White Delmos are hand pick the creams of the crops.

2 – How big is the Ohtori Academy anyways?

3 – I need some ideas for this part of the story. So send me some ideas in the reviews.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. First Bell

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First Bell –

Hinata and her group stood in front of a tall platform that's been set up in front of the main school building. She stood with her group from Leaf Village feeling out of place as almost everyone knows where they're from and what their village has done to their prince. The only one that didn't seem affected is Ayame as some of the people knows that she's the only real friend Naruto had in the Leaf Village.

The dean of the school greeted the new students of the school. She gave a long speech about the new school year and how she's glade to see so many new faces in the crowd. She pointed out all the buildings of the school grounds and told them where to go for the classes they're going to be taking. All of them would be going to the tables that have been set up with the first letters of their last names for the list of their classes.

After waiting in a long line Hinata was handed a paper with the list of the classes that she'll be taking for the school year. Looking at the list of classes she'll be taking she hopes that she'll be in the classes with one of the other kids of the Leaf as she was nerves of being all alone in a classroom of strangers.

As she walks off to the building with the room number of her first class she walked past a koi pound. She was so lost in thought that she almost trip on something large and pink? Looking at the strange animal Hinata blink as she wasn't sure what she's looking at. The animal is colored pink, looks like a lizard but has two bear like ears but is furless. The animal is laying flat on its stomach with its tail dripping in the pound like its fishing.

"You must be one of the new students," a voice said behind her.

Hinata turn around and saw an older woman who is petite everywhere but for her large ample burst. On her smaller frame, they appeared larger than they really were, and made her look really stacked. The woman is a red head who has her hair in a pigtail, and clear blue eyes that are more friendly then Hinata has seen in the eyes of the people of Metal.

"Yes I am," Hinata answers the older woman. "What kind of animal is that?"

"That's just a Slowpoke," the older woman answers.

"A Slowpoke?" Hinata ask blinking at the weird name.

The woman went into teacher mode. "They're moderately large, pink, quadrupled animals vaguely reminiscent of a hippopotamus or with bright pink flesh. Their vacant facial appearance and strikingly sluggish behavior have earned them the none-too-flattering classification as 'Dopey', and they do not perform anything in their natural life cycle to counteract this popular image. Tradition holds that Slowpoke are able to bring nigh-immeasurable rain merely by yawning. Slowpoke can be thought of as yawning whenever they say their own name. This could act as a way for them to sharpen their senses (which yawning is supposed to do), though it obviously doesn't help. Most of the time Slowpokes can be seen standing in a daze and apparently lost in thought, though no one knows whatever they could be thinking about. Slowpoke are not necessarily sluggish by choice; their nervous systems appear to be unfit for reacting to an external stimuli in under five full seconds, even if that stimulus is a physical attack by another animal such as a predator. And even when they do move and react, their alacrity is not impressive at all. The primary activity of Slowpoke is to dip their apparently pain-resistant tails into rivers and use them as fishing rods when it is time to look for food. A Slowpoke's tail excretes a sweet sap-like substance on its end, which is appealing to fish for them to bite on the tail. Provided the fish wasn't strong enough to literally bite the tail off (which is something that happens occasionally if Slowpoke catches a fist that can bite it off, the Slowpoke lifts its tail back up and feeds on the fish. Even when fishing, a Slowpoke can forget its original purpose and remain on the same spot for days at a time, never noticing its catch, and suggesting that it is not vital for Slowpoke to consume food at a constant rate. Also, if its tail was bit off, it can regrow it much like how Starfish can regrow a missing limb. The easily regrowable nature of a Slowpoke's tail, as well as its pleasant taste (though it lacks nutritional value), made it a popular enough delicacy that an underground Slowpoke tail trade. Since they don't do much besides laying about they are allow to run around the city and most of the people around here find them cute."

Hinata mind got confuse with all of the information that's been shoved into her head. "Wow are you a teacher here?"

"I'm a PE teacher," the redhead said. "I'm Ranko and you're Hinata Hyuga the girl who has a crush on the prince who's so shy that she always hid behind things whenever she's near him." (1)

"You know about that?" Hinata said as her face began to burn red.

"Everyone knows about that," Ranko said as she rubs Hinata's head. "Don't worry you and Ayame Ichiraku don't have to worry about being picked on in school. You two were his friends, well Ayame was while you were too shy to say hi to him." Ranko smiled seeing Hinata's face turn redder. "But that what makes you so cute."

Hinata taps her fingers together as she looks down unable to see the woman standing before her. "Well… I… I… I mean that I… Naruto…"

"That's okay," Ranko said as she rubs her hair again. "Now get to class before the first bell." Hinata nodded as ran off to her first class while Ranko smiled at the shy young girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the classrooms –

"It's been almost ten minutes," Tenten said as she waited for the class to start.

"Tell me about it," Ayame said as she sat next to her. They had the same class together and have been waiting for the teacher to come in. They also been noticing a lot of the girls in the class glaring at them and whispering to each other about something having to do with them.

The teacher a woman finally walked into the classroom muttering angrily about bike chains and wrong classes.

"Okay, starting today, I'm the homeroom teacher for Class three" She said. "My name's Tanizaki. Nice to meet you."

It was then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and reached out to pull it.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yukari Tanizaki quickly let go of a young girl's ponytail.

"Oh yeah" Yukari realized remembering she needed to introduce one of the students. "This is Chiyo Mihama, a new transfer student"

"I'm Chiyo Mihama" Chiyo bowed politely "Nice to meet you"

"Chiyo-chan is only ten years old, she had just been admitted to the school because she is very gifted" Yukari explained

"Whooooa!" The class began to be impressed at the small child.

"Please don't pick on her, just because she's smart for a little brat," Yukari adds.

The class bigsweated.

"Brat?" Tenten thought to herself.

'I'm more worried that Miss Yukari is most likely to pick on her,' Ayame thought.

Many students of the class began to cheer her on and caused Chiyo to blush at the attention.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway," Yukari turned to the class after Chiyo was seated. "We have a pop quiz today!"

The entire class groaned in torment while Chiyo blinked.

"Good luck, Everybody! I'll be taking this quiz with you," Yukari smiled while holding up her own quiz.

"This quiz seems harder than Yukari's," one of the girls near the two Leaf girls whispered to her neighbor and her neighbor nodded in agreement.

As the test began, several of the students noticed Yukari didn't even move her pencil and wondered what was going on. Yukari suddenly dropped her head lower and growled in frustration causing the entire class to bigsweat.

"She can't even do it!" Tenten whispered to Ayame who nodded in response.

A little later, Yukari suddenly stood up and began walking through the rows of desks. She began to look down at the quizzes as she passed each desk which caused several students to bigsweated yet again.

"She's not checking on us… she's cheating!" A student who was sitting in front of Ayame said to his neighbor after Yukari began to look over Ayame's shoulder.

After the pop quizzes were collect…

"I'm done grading your quizzes!" Yukari held up the said papers. "Here you go, Ohyama. A perfect score."

"Wow," Many of his fellow classmates muttered then noticed Yukari glaring at Ohyama.

"I Hate You! You got a better grade than me!" Yukari growled before switching back to her cheerful look which caused the entire class to bigsweat for the third time.

"Next Chiyo-chan" Yukari handed her quiz to her then growled. "Also a perfect score."

Chiyo stood there trembling with tears forming on the corners of her eyes which caused Yukari to stare at the site for a couple seconds.

"Congratulations, Chiyo-chan!" Yukari said false cheer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A while later…

Yukari smiled as her new student was talking to one of her classmates and working together as she walked over.

"Very good Chiyo-chan, it's good to get help from your classmates," Yukari said. "Don't hesitate to ask your fellow classmates if you run into any trouble.

"I will!" Chiyo nodded her head.

"The truth is…" the girl Chihiro softly said looking down. "The truth is…"

"The truth is…" She began to look depressed. "The truth is…"

"The truth is, I was the one getting help!" Chihiro cried as she threw herself and began sobbing. "Am I just stupid?"

"But, we are classmates so…" Chiyo desperately tried to calm Chihiro down.

"Don't cry, don't cry," another girl that had two pigtails came to comfort Chihiro.

"Chiyo-chan, lets have lunch together!" another girl with short hair, Kaorin, called out while sitting with a friend.

"Oh, okay," Chiyo smiled cheerfully. "Back at elementary school, we never got to bring our own lunch."

"So its fun to bringing it to school," Chiyo sat down.

"Really?" Kaorin asked.

"Yeah, but it hard to get up early in the morning to make it," the younger girl answers.

'She… she makes her own lunch!' The older girl thought in shock. Chiyo opened her bento which caused the two girls to look even more shocked. And it looks so good too!

"Who is she? Miss Perfect Superwoman?" Kaorin whispered to her friend.

Sitting near their table Tenten and Ayame stared at the lunch the young girl made.

"Wow she's good," Ayame said getting a good look at the food.

"Well this is going to be an interesting class that's for sure," Tenten said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another class –

Sakura and Ino sat next to each other as their teacher Ms. Delia explains some of the plants and animals that could be found around Metal. They were also joined by the girl with the four ponytail hairstyle from Sand. They also couldn't help but notice that their teacher has a beautiful face with bright blue eyes that seems to be the norm around here. Her hair was almost jet-black and hung to her shoulders in waves. Her complexion was fair which added to the contrast with her hair. She was a tall woman, at least five nine, Delia's tunic she wore couldn't hide the fact that she had a larger than normal set of breast, even in Metal.

"Ino," Sakura whispered to her friend.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is it true that drinking milk helps you grow big breast?" Sakura ask.

"I think so," Ino answers remembering what some of the older women had explained to Hinata and Ayame about molding their bodies to become a man's wet dream.

"We should drink more milk," Sakura said as she's been feeling like being on the short end of the stick around here. Girls a few years older then she is are already sporting pairs that would just grow bigger as they grow older.

On Ms. Delia's desk currently has some specimens of the local wildlife displayed of what they would be studying. Under a protective glass case there's a potted plant that has a large purple head that looks like a mouth, besides it are some nuts. In a cage is what looks like a big orange bug with two mushrooms growing out of its back. Another cage held a furless rat thing and a big bird cage held a blue feathered bird with feathers growing out of its legs. And the finally cage held what looks like a mushroom that has eyes, a mouth and feet.

"The animal and plant life that can be found around Metal are much different for you kids who aren't around here," Ms. Delia said as she taps her finger on the glass casing of the plant with the mouth. "Take for example this plant of the Deku Babas family. They are a species of plant that are found in some of the forests of the Western lands. They are carnivorous plants, with a venus fly trap-like mouth, and sprout from the ground whenever their roots detect any potential prey by the vibrations through the ground. They are known to lash out at an enemy with no provocation. They're allowed to grow around here because they eat bugs that are drawn in by the sweet smell that comes from their mouths. Also their seeds are use as natural stun-grenades by the Delmos and other people who know how to use them. Deku Nuts cause a powerful flash of light when used, permitting the user to attack an enemy or reveal a space for counter attack."

She went to the cage with the big with the mushrooms growing out of its back. "This is a Paras and as you can see it resembles a small, orange, coconut crab, with large, colorful fungi, growing from its back. Paras are bugs that have legs that resemble those of insects, and have pincers that are similar to those of a lobster. As for the mushrooms on its back the Paras are born with tiny spores covering their body, which grow as it feeds, the fungi are called tochukaso mushrooms. It is noted that the mushrooms will sap energy from the host, causing the Paras to continuously burrow underground in forest areas to gnaw on tree roots, since the tuchokaso would draw most of the energy from the roots. The mushrooms themselves have strong healing properties, and are valued for their life extending properties."

She goes to the cage with the rat thing. "The Naked Mole Rat, also known as the Sand Puppy, or Desert Mole Rat, is a burrowing rodent native to parts of the Eastern area of the Great Konto Desert. It is notable for its eusocial lifestyle, nearly unique among mammals, and for a highly unusual set of physical traits that enables it to thrive in a harsh, underground environment; including a lack of pain sensation in its skin, and a nearly cold-blooded metabolism. This little guy's name is Ruff and will be the classroom pet for this year."

She then goes over to the bird cage. "This is a year old Great Blue Windrunner that once full grown has a wingspan of 3 meters (10 feet across). This bird inhabits the mountainous Great Plateaus of Frass. The Great Plateau is much higher than the mountain range that separates, East from West, so the Great Blue Windrunner has to specialize to cope with the thin air. Birds are able to reach high altitudes but the thin air cannot hold up wings as well as the air near the ground, and the Great Blue Windrunner must be adaptable to spend its winter in the lowlands. To solve its problem, the Great Blue Windrunner has evolved flight feathers on its legs, so it can use them as extra pair of wings for gliding by spreading them sideways in mid flight. Its head also has feathery tufts which act as gliding wings to support its head in flight. At such high altitude, ultraviolet light leaks through the atmosphere. The Great Blue Windrunner is covered in fluorescent blue feathers that reflect ultraviolet light. Great Blue Windrunner can also see in ultraviolet and use the light to recognize one another. Their eyes are protected from these high amounts of light by lenses which act as 'built-in sunglasses'. They shed their feathers every year and are harvested, their feathers have many uses from clothes to using them for the wings of some of the Wind Jutsu users. Like the ones on Ms. Hay Lin."

The skinny Hay Lin blushed as she's wearing the shirt that has the wings made from the Windrunner's feathers.

'They can fly using those wings and wind jutsu?' Temari thought to herself wondering where she could get one of those shirts.

"And the last is one of the strangest creatures to be found in Metal is the Goomba," Delia said steeping to the cage with the mushroom like thing. "Typically, Goombas are brown and look like mushrooms with a face and feet. Goombas normally have bushy eyebrows formed into a scowl, and occasionally upward-pointing fangs. The Goombas aren't native to Metal as they were brought here through an experiment in summoning jutsus. At first there were only a handful of them but they quickly multiplied as they laid eggs that hatch in about a week. They are kept as pets when they're found to be quit loving pets and make good guard dogs as they have loud barks."

"They're pets?" Temari ask.

"Yes they are," Delia said as she picks up the Goomba and places it on Temari's table. "Go ahead and pet it."

"Okay," Temari said as she pats the strange creature's smooth head. The Goomba made a pleasing growl sound then jumps off the table and drives into Temari's backpack and pulls out her lunch. "Hey that's mine!" She grabs for the Goomba who runs under the tables holding the box lunch in its mouth.

"They also are known to steal food when they get a chance to as well as stealing small objects to decorate their nest," Delia said as in the foreground Temari chases the Goomba yelling at the small and fast creature to give back her lunch.

"This is going to be a strange class," Sakura said.

"You can say that again," Ino said before she was knocked to the floor as the Goomba ran under her table and Temari right behind it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another classroom –

Naruto sat in the second row with Enero and Santamu sitting either side of him. The other girls are in different classes but there's always two of them in each of his classes. The teacher Brenda was currently letting them have a break as she had left the room for a bit.

"So you're Naruto," a blond haired boy greeted him, he's wearing a uniform but has a small blue cap. "My name's Arnold." (2)

"He's a dreamer and an idealist who always tries to see the best in people and to do the right thing. Whenever he sees someone in trouble, Arnold goes out of his way to help them out, even if it is not sensible to do so," Enero whispered into Naruto's ear as her younger sister use to be his classmate.

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto said to his new classmate.

"So how you like the school?" Arnold asked him.

"Hey bighead!" a girl interrupted them. A tall blond girl who has her hair in two long pigtails and wearing a pink bow came walking up to them. She's followed by a short dark haired girl wearing glasses.

"That's Helga Geraldine Pataki she's a tomboy who is also very cynical and something of a bully, bossing around her old classmates with an iron fist. Helga has a very dysfunctional family. Her father "Big" Bob Pataki, a successful pager salesman, rarely notices her existence favoring her over-achiever, neurotic college-aged sister Olga, whom Helga hates. Her mother Miriam is often found being depressed, struggling to stay conscious, making smoothies, drinking coffee, and giving off various other hints of being an alcoholic. Therefore it is not a great surprise that Helga lashes out at the world around her," Santamu whispers to Naruto.

"The girl behind her is Phoebe Hyerdahl, Helga's sidekick. Who is among the smartest children in the school. Phoebe is the brains of the outfit. She always tries to be the first one with the answer, and isn't exactly thrilled when someone else does better. She's also pretty good at handling a fencing sword," Enero said.

"Yes Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"I need you to buy me and Phoebe lunch today," she said.

"We lost our lunches," Phoebe explained.

"I don't have any money with me," Arnold said. "But I can share my lunch with you two."

"Fine," Helga said as she gets back to her seat as the teacher, Ms. Brenda came back into the room.

"Thank you," Phoebe said as she went back to her seat as well.

"It won't be any surprise that those two will be sharing Arnold once they get older," Santamu said.

"Yes as I have notice," Naruto said as he has seen that some of the older boys have two or more girls around them.

"Since guys are few around here we girls work in groups to catch one," Enero said.

"Not surprising," Naruto said. Since he's been here groups of girls from the party and from the school have been trying to get him to join them for some fun. But he has enough to deal with, he needs to have all the skills he needs to be able to run a nation as well as preparing for his eighteen birthday where he will get his revenge against the Leaf Village and the people who failed to follow his father's last wishes. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Does anyone need me to tell them who she is?

2 – From 'Hey Arnold' and does anyone know his last name?

3 – Some plot ideas would help for those who have some.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. The Letter

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Letter –

Sarutobi stood in front of the village council members he held a report from Tsunade. It's been almost a month since she and her group left for Metal with the very future of the village on them. As every Hidden Village now knows that Naruto is planning on destroying the village once he's crown King of Metal on his eighteen birthday, they are now starting plans for one of them to take the place of the Leaf once it falls.

With the trade with the Western lands cut in half for the Land of Fire, the Lord of Fire has cut almost all funding to the Leaf in response, as the Lord of Wind had done with the Village Hidden in Sand. Merchant have mostly stop coming as the few that did come say that all goods on their way to the Leaf Village are now heavily taxed. And to matters worse most of the missions they use to get are now being offered or taken to other Hidden Villages. Their low standing with Metal has reflected on the other countries of the East and the other Hidden Villages.

"What does the letter say about the progress of the team?" Hiashi ask wondering how his daughter is doing.

"From what I have read, it's not good for them," Sarutobi said as he began reading the letter to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade's letter –

Things aren't going well with the mission. It's been a month since we been here, with Hinata and Ayame hardly even seeing a glimpse of Naruto. Hinata is still shy and is always hiding behind something when she's anywhere close to him, and the other girls that are engage to him are also making things hard for her as they know about her being shy around him. Whenever they have the chance they would push Hinata out from her hiding spot into the sights of Naruto, every time that has happens she quickly runs away. Ayame on the other hand has made no real progress in getting close to Naruto. She says that even if she does become his wife she won't try to stop him from taking his revenge on the Leaf. Her father who has left the village arrived a few days ago before I sent this report, he has opened a ramen shop in the city. He moved when Ayame told him what she would do when she got to Metal and that he should leave the village before he would be used to get her to stop Naruto.

As for the other kids they're not doing well in the school, they're targets of pranks by the other students. Sakura, Ino and Tenten have been the subject of pranks and tricks ever since they first started, from being trip to having 'kick me' signs on their back, to having slime drop on them. The teachers of the school aren't doing anything about it as when I asked one of them about it she simply said that it's no worse then what their prince had to endure while he was in the village. But after one of the pranks involved Hinata getting slimed one of the teachers who has taking a liking to her, finally step on in. The woman Ms. Ranko has gotten the school staff to stop the other students from pulling anymore pranks in the school. The students are now giving them the cold shoulder treatment not even paying any of them attention like they're not even there.

The boys on the other hand Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji are being treated like they're walking piles of garbage. I heard that the girls of Metal are boy hungry but from what I have seen of the girls of Metal are keeping them at arms length, not wanting anything to do with them at all. The three boys are left to themselves as no one in the school pays them any attention, from what I manage to overhear the girls of the school are treating them as Naruto was treated back in the village. All of the kid's spirits are low as they have no one at the school that will give them the time of day. At least they now have a good idea what life was like for Naruto now.

I also learned that an old friend of ours is here in Metal. As you remember Sarutobi during our trips in Land of Stone when we always stopped at that inn between trips we met that guy Hunrok who always had some plan or trick up his sleeves every time we met, turns out that he's Naruto's grandfather. Which isn't so surprising since both Kikko and Naruto were tricksters while they were in the village. For some reason he helped out during the engagement party, by telling me who's who to look out for of the girls engaged to Naruto. It must be one of his half-bake plans that he use to pull on us by thinking four steps ahead. Knowing him he has something plan and is either using me or controlling my actions with what he told me like he always use to do with us. Since he's in charge of the Turks he must have gotten better in playing mind games with people and getting them to do what he wants, so there's no way for me to figure out what he's up to this time.

There's also the matter of the other girls in the school are making more progress in getting to know Naruto then ours. One of the girls from the country of Nanman, Mai ever since her defeat at the hands of Naruto has been following him around every chance she gets. Her friend princess Ty Lee is also making progress as she drags Mai over to Naruto whenever she gets a chance to and they have gotten friendly with the Killer Bees, Naruto's bodyguards. The other girls have already found out that the only way they'll be able to get close to him is by becoming friendly with them as they don't let anyone near Naruto that they don't know. They're better then most of the Anbu we got back in the village, each of them knows what each other is going to do without having to say anything or make hand signs. The girls who tried to get close to Naruto by flinging themselves onto him have been dealt with by the Killer Bees, as they have been thrown into trashcans every time it has happen. Neither Ayame or Hinata have gotten anywhere close to becoming friends with them.

The girls from the Element Countries have made more progress on that field and getting closer to Naruto, I'm afraid. The two girls from the Sand Village have made more progress in getting close to Naruto. The girl Temari has been enrolled in the class where wind jutsu users are taught to be able to fly using wings on shirts to act like gliders. Turns out that her brother has the same condition as Naruto, and she's been using that to talk to him about sending the demon sealed in her brother back to the demon world and become a summon instead. The other girl Amelia has somehow gotten a group of followers who shout out about justice and all that. She's been shouting out that Naruto has proven that even if you have a demon inside of you with a strong will as he has you won't become one and has been following him around whenever they see each other. Her older sister Naga the jutsu mistress of the Sand has gathered followers of her own and her taste in clothes are now catching on around the city. Her laugh is as scary as all the rumors I heard about her, thank goodness her sister doesn't laugh like her.

Then there are the two Sound girls, Kin one of the new nins of her village and Tayuya of the Sound Four. The girl Kin is in the same music class as Naruto is and has been making friends with his bodyguards. Tayuya on the other hand shares the same P.E. class as him and is making her moves as well. None of the kids from the Leaf have classes with Naruto and haven't had the time to get to know him. The few times they have tried he has simply walked away. So far we're behind the rest in getting to know Naruto.

There's also something else you should know the reason the Sound Four were sent here was to recruit nins of the West for the Sound. From what I have heard they been talking to some of the nins that aren't part of any groups about joining their village. And from what I have seen so far the fighters here are much stronger then the ones back home. Which is why Orochimaru sent the Sound Four here to give the people they're recruiting a good impression of the Sound. I wouldn't worry about Orochimaru launching any attack on the village, I think he's going to sit back and watch if we fail on this mission.

There is some good news. Hinata has become friends with a boy name Arnold who is also friends with Naruto. From what I have heard he's trying to help her overcome her shyness and get her to talk to Naruto. He's a caring boy who tries to do the right thing whenever he sees something wrong and doesn't care if she's from the Leaf. He doesn't judge people by what others say or looks but what kind of person they are. I just wished the village was more like him. Then we wouldn't be in this situation we're in now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi let out a breath as he finished the letter, the room was silent as the people in the room let everything set in. "And that's where we stand now."

"Is there anything we have that can help?" one of the members asked.

"Anything of his parents belongings left we can offer him?" another ask.

"No everything has been taken during the raid," Sarutobi answers. "There's nothing left that we can offer Naruto."

"Then all of our hopes rest on the girls," one of the members said.

"One is too shy and the other doesn't even care about the well being of the village," another grunted.

"Yes but they are the only hope we have," Sarutobi said sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hidden base of Wisdom –

"The agents you gave me failed in their mission," a man said dress in a black suit to the woman who he had met before. "Now the prince is being watched more closely then before. And with him attending the school in the middle of the city next to a Delmo training center there's no way to get to him without alerting the entire city."

"Yes they failed but we of Wisdom don't give up that easy," the woman said as she switched on the lights of floor below them. "We'll launch an attack on the school and in the confusion the agents we will send will kill the prince of Metal."

"Are they better then the ones you sent before?" he asked.

Four men stepped into the light. The woman pointed to the first one a man dress in black ninja gear and wore a helmet, armed with a large blade. "This is Recon, a ninja specialist that works separately from our other agents. He ranks higher than general-purpose agents and has an attack specialty of speed and stealth. His helmet visor lets him see through jutsus that fool the senses, which increases his efficiency during a mission. He carries a shear weapon that emits a high-frequency vibration when it tears through human flesh."

She points to the next one dress like Recon but has glowing claws on his arms. "Arachnoid, is like Recon but is armed with claws that emit intense heat and light. Fast efficient, he specializes in attacks from enemies' blind spots. His abilities are overwhelming in a group combat."

The next man is a large mountain man wearing armor and carried a pair of harpoon launchers with axe like blades on the ends. "Demolition Trooper, he is armed with a heavy harpoon launcher in each hand. He can inflict heavy damage from both long and short ranges. He uses the ace-shaped portion of the harpoon launcher in melee combat as once both harpoons are fired they are useless till they're reloaded. Because of his large frame, he possesses high endurance. We are working to improve his agility with the weight of both his armor and weapons."

The last is a man wearing armor like Demolition Trooper but isn't as big and has a tank on his back. "Pyro Trooper, he is armed with a flame-thrower. The scorching heat of this mid-range weapon causes major damage. Thus his weapon is extremely fuel-efficient, enabling the agent to operate on his own on long-term missions. However, his mobility is not great. We are working to reduce the weight of the fuel tank."

"Four agents against a school that is full of guards not to mention the students and teachers many of which know how to fight?" the man ask the woman.

She simply smiled as she turns on more of the lights revealing right behind the four agents were platoons of agents dress like the four agents he was introduce to. (1) "Did I fail to mention that their codenames aren't from them alone but for the type of agents they belong to."

The man looks over the agents and turns to the woman with a blank face. "This better work this time I'm not paying you if this fails."

"Just sit back and watch the fireworks," the woman smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – A platoon of soldiers are around twenty-five to sixty in number.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. School Days

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School Days –

Naruto sat in his homeroom as the teacher Ms. Carin writes down the main points of the subject matter. Today's lesson was on the trade market the life's blood of any country. She was pointing out where trade goods could be found for the lowest price where the goods could be found to where they are sold for the most. He took down notes as he knew that once he becomes king he'll need to know this. The life's blood of a country is how much they trade from exporting and importing from other countries, even with its large standing army the real power behind Metal was in trading the metal ores found in Metal to other countries.

Sitting behind him and behind Enero were the two sisters, Kasumi and Ayane. Both of them were writing down notes as they stared at Naruto from where they were sitting. They both talk to him a few times and both of them thought the fox ears were cute on him, from what they heard no one in the school has manage to touch them yet. Both of them wanted to see how sanative and how furry they are.

"Hey Ayane what's the plan?" Kasumi ask.

"We need to get those bodyguards of his away from him for awhile or we'll never get close enough to him," Ayane said.

"True," Kasumi said. "How are we going to do that?"

"Simple you make a move on them and while they're busy with you I'll make my move on Naruto," Ayane explained.

"Wait a minute how come I have to be the one to do it?" Kasumi ask glaring at her sister.

"You did say that you're better looking then me," Ayane smirks at her.

"What about your bigger breast?" Kasumi ask.

"You're the one with the fan club back home," Ayane pointed out.

"Girls what are you two talking about?" Ms. Carin ask.

"Nothing," both of the sisters said.

"They're just talking about how to get rid of Naruto's bodyguards by having one of them would be bait while the other gets Naruto," Amelia said who is sitting behind the sisters.

"Really?" Enero and the other Killer Bees, Marz, Noembelu, and Xiayu turn around staring at the two.

"Well you girls don't let anyone near Naruto," Ayane said.

"That's their job," Naruto said.

"But how are we going to get to know you with them keeping the girls you're engaged with back?" Kasumi ask.

"That's because with an unknown force of evil lurking in the dark corners of the kingdom, the loyal bodyguards of Naruto must be watchful to any evil doer that may try to take his life!" Amelia said as she stands on top of her desk.

"Do you have to do that?" Kasumi ask.

"And why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Ayane ask as Amelia has on that white and pink outfit she's always seen wearing.

"What?" Amelia asked. "Everyone knows that this is what heroes wear when they fight for justice."

"Someone has been reading too many of those magical girl mangas," Marz said.

"Those things are for dummies," Noembelu said.

"Hey I like those!" Xiayu said glaring at her fellow teammate.

"Enough," Ms. Carin said. "I'm trying to teach a class here."

"Sorry," the girls said.

"Besides some of us are trying to learn here," Naruto said as he flips through his book as he writes down what Ms. Carin had written on the board.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the school –

Sitting on the stands of the track field Ty Lee and Mai watch as some of the students who know how to use wind jutsus were practicing how to use the wings on their backs to glide using the wind they create. Currently they split into twos as the PE teacher Ranko shouted out what she wanted to see out of them. The Sand girl Temari was being helped out by Hay Lin who was flying cycles around her. And off to the side, the girl Rangda was doing pull ups as her group of friends cheered her on.

"So what do you think of the school?" Ty Lee asked Mai as she held herself up by one hand as she stood upside down.

"It's alright," Mai said looking down at her now spring-loaded holsters less as they weren't allowed to bring weapons to school. She always wore them for so long that now that she wasn't wearing them made her feel naked.

"You're still thinking about Naruto right?" Ty Lee said making Mai blush.

"I just find him to be unlike any boy I have ever met," Mai said.

"You want him don't you," Ty Lee said.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

Mai and Ty Lee jump apart as baseball struck the seat between them. Looking where the ball came from they saw that half Neanderthal girl, Hinako holding a bat who had just hit a foul ball when at her turn at the bat. (1) Both of them had heard about the strength of a Neanderthal compared to a normal human but that ball just came from the other end of the field where the baseball games were held a good two hundred yards away.

"Wow she's so strong," Mai said.

"We have to remember to always keep on her good side," Ty Lee said.

"Since she's strong enough to break your ribcage with one slap," Lobelia said as she and Glycine sat near them as they had the same class.

"And her father is even stronger," Glycine said as her father has done some business with Hinako's father before. He easily lifted a fully loaded wagon by himself when one of the wheels broke and needed to be replaced.

"Aren't you two Naruto's maids?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes we are," Lobelia said as she has gotten use to being Naruto's maid while Glycine on the other hands still finds herself a maid unnerving.

"What of it?" Glycine asked.

"Tell us what he's like when he's at home?" Ty Lee asked causing Mai to leaned forward to hear them better.

"You two are trying to get into his pants?" Lobelia asked.

"Lobelia!" Glycine shouted blushing red.

"Well after Mai was defeated by him she's been fixed on getting close to him," Ty Lee said.

"Really now," Lobelia said seeing some fun to be had here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the race tracks –

Sakura stood ready holding a rod for the track met to begin. Up ahead of her was Kiba as they were in a relay race. She didn't fully understand some of the PE courses she's been put in as up till now she was in nothing but ninja skill testing. The girls starting the race were all taking glances at her and talking loud enough for her to hear of how she and her friend Kiba would lose the race for their team. Sakura knew there was nothing she could do as the teacher didn't care what happens to her or any of the other Leaf kids. Well that redhead teacher Ranko did step in but only after Hinata was pranked upon.

"Don't start without me!" a small voice shouted as a small girl with two ponytails came up running.

"Chiyo-chan where were you?" the teacher shouted.

"I was at the restrooms," Chiyo said.

"Alright line up we're starting the race," the teacher said.

"Right," Chiyo said as she takes her spot next to Sakura.

At the sound of the bell the runners took off, Sakura with years of toning her body kept up but saw that Metal girls were taking the lead. Suddenly she got the feeling that she was doing something bad and look back to see Chiyo running at her full speed but was way behind the pack.

'I can't keep up!' Chiyo thought to herself as she ran with all of her might but since she never really trained in the art of fighting as her parents saw that she was gifted in the mind instead of body got her to work in getting smarter then stronger.

"Keep up Chiyo!" Sakura shouted as she ran. "You might not win but not because you gave up!"

"Right!" Chiyo said as she felt renew energy in her body hearing Sakura telling not to give up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside one of the Dojos –

Tenten panted as she found herself back to a wall as the girl Sekhmet ruthlessly attacked her with a wooden sword. She couldn't read anything off of her as Sekhmet lived up to her ice queen image. Her skills with a sword was nothing Tenten had ever seen before, back in her own village she was known for her skills with weapons but here the skills she has with non ninja weapons was lacking. Normally she would use her jutsus or ninja skill combine with her weapons but since the weapon teacher Utera didn't allow her to use jutsus or ninja skills in her class she was stuck using only her weapon skills that have proven to be not as strong as she had thought.

"Is this all you have?" Sekhmet ask as she easily blocks Tenten's strikes.

"I'm still not down," Tenten said as she jumps back as Sekhmet did a thrust at her.

"You think she's has a chance?" Padudu ask Shikamaru as she took a chuck of her companion Uokichi, popping it into her mouth.

"No, she doesn't," Shikamaru said as he could see that without the use of her ninja skills Tenten was no match for the real weapon user. Looking at Padudu and that companion she had summon from the Demon World he couldn't help but wonder why she had pick a fish of all things. "Doesn't he mind that you're eating him?"

"His body always grows back," Padudu said.

"You're not worried that he might turn on you?" Momoko ask as she and her friends were taking the same class.

"Yeah the poor fish has to deal with you eating him all of the time," Miyako said.

"I only eat small parts of him," Padudu said. "Besides when I summon him he was about to be eaten by a shark."

"How strong is he?" Kaoru ask playing around with her hammer.

"He can't be that strong," Himeko said as she ready her weapon of choice a hooked staff with the point of the hook blunted off as all of the weapons that are use in school are.

"He acts like armor and he allows me to glide by using his fins like wings," Padudu said as Uokichi extended his fins out.

"Well then I know who I'm fighting next," Kaoru said as she lifts her hammer onto her shoulder as she stared at Padudu.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he watches as Tenten was disarmed by Sekhmet and knock to the floor with her blade pointing in Tenten's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a classroom –

Arnold sat at his desk waiting for the teacher to get into the classroom. Helga and Phoebe were busy talking to their new friend Toph who gotten to like them because they didn't treat her differently because she's blind. Looking around the class he saw two of the Leaf girls Hinata and Ayame stepping into the classroom, and he waved them to come over. He had seen how the kids from the Leaf Village were treated around school and step up to tell the other students from doing that, he has become friends with both Hinata and Ayame after helping them a couple of times.

"Hi Arnold," Ayame said as she takes a seat next to him.

"How are you two doing?" Arnold asked.

"Doing okay," Hinata said taking her seat.

"Hey Ayame your dad's food is great," Helga said as she and Phoebe gotten Arnold buy them a meal at the shop Ayame's dad had opened.

"Thanks," Ayame said glad that her father gotten here safely.

"I'll be sure to mention his shop to others," Phoebe said.

"Thanks," Ayame said as her father had just opened his shop and need as much people who know about his shop.

"Take me to your shop after school," Toph said. "I would like to taste what Naruto always ate."

"Sure," Ayame said. "But Naruto only ate at my father's shop because he was the only one who would spell him a meal."

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Ayame said. "I help my father at an early age in running the shop and saw Naruto growing up as our shop was the only one that would serve him. That is why that even if I do somehow end up married to Naruto that. I'm not going to try to talk him out of his revenge."

"Which is why your father is here," Toph said. "So that he wouldn't be use to make you do what the Leaf wants."

"That's right," Ayame said. "Which is the reason why that I'm not even trying to win him over."

"And Naruto wouldn't trust us even if we do try to talk to him," Hinata said.

"That's true," Helga said.

"Come on now," Arnold said. "I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Always the good guy," Helga said.

"He's always does this?" Toph ask Phoebe.

"Which is why we like him," she answered.

"You have any idea how hard it is to find a guy like Arnold here?" Helga said as she pats Arnold's shoulder.

"Which is why you always scare other girls away from him right," Toph ask.

"Since there are so few boys around here we girls have to fight to keep our man," Phoebe said.

"Besides I already got him the way I want him," Helga said. "And I don't want to go and break another in."

"And getting a boy to be what you want them to be like is a very hard thing to do," Phoebe said.

"Tell me about it," Ayame said.

"Girls what do you do?" Arnold said as he slums on his desk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another classroom –

In the Chemistry class the teacher Susan had written out the assignment for the day on the board and told everyone to follow the steps she had written down. Ino sat at the back with her lab partner Chouji as no one else would have either of them. The assignment was for them to make a blasting powder, but the catch was that they needed to find the three elements to make the powder on their own. They had to run around the school to find them before the end of the class. Everyone had run around the school looking for the ingredients.

"Okay let's make sure we have everything," Ino said as she read off the list while Chouji check them off.

"Sulfur," Ino said.

"Phosphate fertilizer check," Chouji said getting it from the school garden.

"Crushed charcoal?" Ino ask.

"Got that," Chouji said as he gotten that from the art class.

"Ammonium Nitrate," Ino ask for the final item on the list.

"Bird droppings check," Chouji said getting that from one of the bird cages in one of the classrooms.

"Good now we can start," Ino said as she grabs a bowl to mix them all together. (2)

"You're just starting we're already down," Kin said as she and her lab partner Tayuya gotten the assignment done before everyone else.

"We have been done for a long time," Tayuya said.

"Well you can't expect much from them," Kin adds.

"They're way too slow," Kankuro said as he and Gaara sat nearby finishing up their powder.

"Just mix," Gaara said as he was the one who got all of the stuff.

"Right," Kankuro said.

"Let's show them what we got," Ino said to Chouji.

"Right," he said as he began mixing the compounds together. Wondering how Naruto dealt with being put down every single day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the city –

She swept the alleyway with her crimson eyes like a wary predator alert for likely game, and upon finding none she headed instead for the establishment, her original objective. After all it was a slow day and she was feeling a bit randy, and what better way to work off a little steam than to find a quick pick me up, the kind that did not leave a bad hangover in the morning not that she minded earning one since the whole point of patronizing a bar was, of course, to get well and thoroughly plastered.

Pushing her way in through the ornamental swing double doors she swept her gaze over the interior and immediately placed each and every patron she found sitting or standing in a few places just barely within the main area. She even took in the odd shady customer lounging about in the shadows and far corners, giving each person there a good and careful study before sizing up the working staff, including the bartender and the barmaids.

As expected there were outlaw types and rough hewn customers with shady pasts and even shadier dispositions, some looking mean and downright dangerous, others simply average in their level of criminality or social outcast status. There were mobsters and posers, hard cases and wannabes, misfits and mutant types with the odd cast loners who might be nurturing hidden noble aspirations. In other words it was nothing out of the usual with this lot, so she moved on ahead past the obligatory profiles towards her goal.

"Thought I find you here," Kurenai said as she walks up to Tsunade who sat at one corner of the bar with a bottle in front of her. "Shizune sent me to look for you."

"But you're going to stay instead of dragging me back right," Tsunade said as she took another drink.

"Yeah I need a drink," Kurenai said as it's been hard for all of them since they came to Metal.

"So this is what its like to be like him," Tsunade said thinking of Naruto who looks so much like her brother. "I should have become a missing nin and taken him with me when I had the chance."

"And we should have followed his father's wishes," Kurenai said as even here they were getting a lot of cold glares as some of the people knew who they are and where they came from.

"Want a drink?" Tsunade ask handing her a bottle.

"Sure," Kurenai said taking a seat as she took a swing.

"We have so little chance in making sure that the Leaf still stands once he becomes king," Tsunade said.

"I know," Kurenai said. "But you never know."

"That's true," Tsunade said remembering the past when Naruto's parents were still alive and the Leaf stood proud. "But is the Leaf really wroth saving?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Below the bar –

While the bar below served as a front below the bar was a members only club for those who are part of the Delmo's and the few people who gotten a pass from one of them. The club was lighted well in the center, but shadowed against the walls just enough to hide the faces of most of the other female and few male patrons. This club was the place to go for people who wanted some action and some fun.

Naga the white serpent of the Hidden Sand Village look around the club taking it all in. There was a nicely decorated bar at one end of the room, a dance floor not too far from there. Techno music blared from the speakers as multicolored strobe lights blinked rapidly. Across from the DJ's stand was a section full of tables and booths in which a number of people sat eating finely cooked foods. And the club was mostly filled with women as the few men were busy as groups of women had dragged them off to a booth for some fun that's not on the club's menu.

"So what do you think of the club?" Diao Chan asked as she invited her to the club after she saw some of her girls had taken up her style of clothes.

"Yeah but is all the sex happening around here okay?" Naga ask as she pointed to a group of women taking turns with a cute looking young man.

"Well this is where most of the young girls become women," Diao Chan said as this very club was where she first had sex with a man.

"A rite of womanhood?" Naga ask.

"Well for some of us it is. There are those who want to wait for their first time with the man who'll be their husband to make it special," Diao Chan said. "They're usually the ones who found a guy at an early age."

"Yeah that's what I'm planning to do," Naga said. "I may dress the part but the only man ever going to be sleeping with me is the one who's going to be my husband."

"That's sweet," Lulu said as she and Stephanie had joined the two in the club.

"Yeah I wish I met a boy that caught my eye like that," Stephanie said.

"I know what you mean," Deanna said as she takes a swing of her drink.

"I wish I met a guy like mom did," Octavia sighed.

"By the way why are you generals all here instead of being out on the field or one of the forts?" Naga ask.

"We're on leave," Stephanie said.

"Our troops have been relived by other troops," Lulu said. "So we're off duty till it's time for us to relive the troops who relived us."

"Besides you can't expect soldiers to serve more then a few months before they start stressing. We always rotate our soldiers every eight months so they can be with their families before they become active soldiers again," Deanna explains.

"Besides unlike my soldiers who are here in the city, theirs can't see their families or take a few days off to be with them every now and then," Octavia adds.

"We got nothing like that back home," Naga said. "We got standing armies but they hadn't seen any action since the last Hidden Village war. We nins do most of the fighting for which country our village is in."

"You guys have all the luck," Lulu said. "You guys don't have to fight against other armies when there's a dispute over land on the boarders of the other countries."

"Lucky?" Naga said looking at the five Metal generals. "Most of the women I know would love to have your figures."

"Well you're a pretty dish yourself," Deanna said smiling.

"How about we go over to my place and we five can show you a good time. And since we're all the same sex it be a guilt free sex once you find a husband," Diao Chan said.

Looking at the five women Naga grin, "Alright I would like that." She'll be staying in Metal looking after her sister for the next few years. She might as well enjoy herself and take in everything that Metal has to offer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from Ironmount –

In a small village on the road to Ironmount two figures walked together towards the village. Both were women and both of them wore cloaks hiding their bodies from sight. Both of them walk like hunters on their way to track down their kill.

"He's being guarded around the clock ever since the attack at the ball," CJ said to her partner and more, Shego.

"I know," Shego said.

"Even with our skills we can't fight past all of those bodyguards and Delmos," CJ said.

"No we can't," Shego responds.

"And he himself is very powerful now that he's part demon now," CJ said.

"Yes he is," Shego said.

"I truly hate that man," CJ said thinking about the one who has them doing his dirty work.

"I hate him too," Shego said knowing that they have no choice in the matter.

"But we have to live," CJ said.

"Yes we do," Shego agreed.

"Just long enough to kill him when the time is right," CJ said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I don't know if they have baseball in Naruto's world but they do in my story.

2 – Whatever you do don't try to make gunpowder by yourself at home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Memories of the Past

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories of the Past –

Hunrok Delmo sat in the office of the Turks waiting for some new blood that Quistis, Paine and their husbands, Reno and Rude found while they were wondering around in the Land of Waves. After their missions to recover Kikko's belongings and her husbands, they were given some time off and they decided to look around the Eastern countries where they got involved in a struggle in a conflict in Waves. Looking through her things he and Carline learned many things about her life away from Metal. She had changed her name to Kushina and only told people she trusted her real name. They also found out how Kikko and her husband Minato had met so long ago…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen Years Ago –

Kikko who was going by the name of Kushina had been wondering around the Element Countries for the past three years now. With nothing more then the clothes on her back and her few belongings she kept in her backpack. She had to get away from all of the pressures her parents were putting her under, sure she was to be the next queen of metal but she wanted to have some fun some adventures before she became queen. She hopes that Setsuna was doing okay as she and her were very close as she was to be her body double after all. But she's here and she wanted to see the world before she has to take command of Metal.

"Halt what's you're business?" a Kunoichi wearing a Leaf headband ask as Kikko walked up to the massive gate.

"I'm here to rest up from my long walk," Kikko said glancing at the woman's fellow male guard who's staring at her figure.

She didn't blame him for staring as she has a remarkable physique for her height. Bordering on five foot four to five, her lithe trim body had no difficulty in moving sensuously and confidently like a cat on mouse patrol as. Thanks to her training in the Delmo training school as well as her privet tutors at the castle, has shaped her body well. What got most of the looks cast upon her was her jaw-dropping breasts that most women would die to have for their own chest! They stuck out so far, and were so broad at their base. And, they were so firm as she didn't even have to wear a bra. Those boobs hardly jiggled when she ran, better yet walked. Her royal bloodline has some perks as the Delmo blood ran the most power in her family line that showed off with her figure. Her skin was so smooth, and blemish-free, with a healthy tan skin tone. In back, her butt was big for her size, but fully round, not flat in the least, and firm. And her outfit matched as well a red silk shirt with wooden ties, black pants which both of them hugged her body, and black slippers. Her flaming red hair that was made in a long pigtail completed her look.

"You'll find a suitable inn inside the village," the guy said opening the gate for her.

"Thanks," Kikko said walking in as the kunoichi glared at her fellow guard.

Once inside the village Kikko found herself the center of attention as the people of the village stop and stared at her as she walk passed them. The stares the two were getting from the men in the village were causing many of the men's girlfriends and wives to start reaching for something to hit them with. Most of the reactions from the single women were of frustration from young women who look at the body of the new woman, wanting bodies like she has. Then she heard a giggle and looking where it came from she saw a white hair man writing down in a notebook staring at her while giggling.

"Well, well if it isn't Jiraiya of the Leaf Village writer of dirty books and being the number one pervert of the element countries," Kikko said glaring at him knowing him through the stories her father told her about his life in the Element countries.

"So you heard of me," Jiraiya said.

"Of course," Kikko said. "Since your books are all over the place. And since you're writing about me in that notebook you have in your hands, there's only one course of action that I can take."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearby –

"Finally it came," Tsuande said as she held an imported jug of wine she had sent for. It had cost her a lot of money and took two months for it to be shipped from the west where it came from.

"I don't know why you spent so much money and that small bottle," Orochimaru said. (1)

"The Red Moon Wine is rumored to be the best tasting wine that could be found in the western lands. The vineyard that makes the wine, grow the rare Moon Berries that can only grow during the fall season and only in the mountains areas. After turning the berries into wine it still takes two years for the wine to ripen. That's why there's only a few wine bottles are available to the market place," Tsuande explained rubbing her face against the jug.

"How about a taste?" Orochimaru ask.

Tsuande glared at her teammate. "Oh no this is for me and only me! It took me a lot of money to be able to buy this one jug not to mention the price of shipping it all the way from the west. This is for me to enjoy only."

"Look out!" Jiraiya shouted as he flew through the air landing on his two teammates.

Tsuande got up a dark aura around her body as she stares at the broken jug she had spent so much money to buy. She picks up a broken piece of the jug that still held some of the wine in it. She drinks it down the taste of it feeling her mouth with flavors she had never tasted before. "It is the best tasting wine I have ever tasted and thanks to you Jiraiya that little bit is all that I got to enjoy."

Jiraiya looking up saw his teammate stomping towards him. "Wait it wasn't me she's the one who threw me!" He said pointing towards Kikko.

"So you're the one to blame," Tsuande said as she punches Jiraiya into and through a wall.

"He was being a pervert and I did what comes naturally to women dealing with perverts," Kikko said.

"That's a very good reason but it still doesn't make up for my broken Red Moon wine that you caused to be broken before I got to enjoy it," Tsuande said baring her fists.

"Tsuande the strongest of the Leaf nins and has the worse luck in the games of chance," Kikko said. "Even in the west tales of how bad your luck is has reached very far in the west."

"You're from the west?" Orochimaru ask. He knew as with all of the other nins in the Element Countries that they were all consider to be the weakest compared to the Western Countries.

"Yup and let's see how strong you are loser," Kikko taunted at Tsuande.

"Here I come," Tsuande said as she charges at Kikko ready to strike her with her right hook that has never failed to send the one she used on to be sent flying. But to her surprise the woman caught her fist, letting her hand take the full impact of the punch without any harm done to it.

"Nice punch about average in strength in the west," Kikko said.

"What average?" Tsuande ask as no one has ever said of her punch was average.

"Because you eastern nins are protected from invading forces of the west by Metal none of you had ever faced someone like me before," Kikko said as she lifts Tsuande's arm up and japs her in the side a couple of times before hand palm striking her backwards.

"She's strong," Tsuande said to Orochimaru holding her stomach as she hasn't felt such pain in a long time.

"I guess it's my turn," Orochimaru said as he perform a summon jutsu summoning snakes to attack the woman.

"Snakes how cute," Kikko said as she grabs each and every snake as it tries to bite her and throws them away from her. She threw the final snake at Orochimaru who duck as it can close to his face and was punched by Kikko sending him through the same hole Jiraiya had went through and was coming back out only to be sent flying back by his teammates body being slammed into him.

"You three are suppose to be the strongest of the Leaf Village," Kikko said shaking her head. "I had hoped that there would be someone here who could at least give me a run for my money. Oh well just have to keep on looking then."

"Hold it right there," Minato said appearing in the middle of the street.

"You must be the Hokage of this village," Kikko said. "I hope that you'll give me a fight."

"Well I can't just let you go with all of the damage you caused," Minato said.

"The hole in the wall is her fault," Kikko said pointing to Tsuande.

"Only after you started it," Tsuadne said back getting back on her feet.

"Well Little Flash let's see what you got," Kikko said as she forms chakra in her hands that everyone could see. "Power Wave!" She shouted as she throws a powerful energy attack at him engulfing him in the explosion.

"Minato!" Tsuande shouted.

"Don't worry I only used it on low level since you nins of the east are too weak to survive it at full blast," Kikko said.

"Too bad for you then," Minato shouted as he leaps out of the smoke leaping high into the air and saw the shock look on the woman. "Take this!" Minato shouted as he flew down and delivered at brutal kick to her head sending her down and out.

"Minato… you're…" Jiraiya said stepping out of the hole with Orochimaru.

"She was taken by surprise that a weak eastern nin could survive her attack," Minato said.

"No that isn't it," Orochimaru said smirking.

"What?" Minato ask looking around and saw many of the women in the crowd blushing red staring at him or had their backs turn and the men all look like a fish out of water.

"Well I can see that if you didn't went and become a nin you could have become well known as a lover judging from what I'm seeing," Tsuande said smiling looking downwards.

"What?" Minato said looking down and found himself naked in the middle of the street. He quickly did a speed jutsu and disappeared out of sight.

"Well he's never going to live that one down," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah he will never going to hear the end of this one," Orochimaru agreed with him.

"One thing I know is that he's more of a man then either of you two are," Tsuande said before kicking Jiraiya back through the hole he had made.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the present –

Hunrok laugh reading the book of how after Kikko had woken up had a rematch with Minato saying that the defeat didn't count as he had flashed her. Then it was a whirlwind romance as both Kikko and Minato after some misadventures fell in love with each other. She told him who she really was after they were married, and her plans of going back to Metal once their child was born.

He sighed as he puts his daughters book down thinking of how much of her life he and his wife didn't see. But there was still their grandson but thanks to the village his father entrusted to follow his wishes any childhood he had was long gone only a cold shell was left underneath the mask he wore. That's why he's been making plans to help his grandson in destroying the Leaf. The Delmo of Fire had already agreed that as long as only the Leaf Village was attacked that he wouldn't help them in the least so that open trade with Metal could be reconnected.

"Hunrok we're back," Quistis said as she, Paine and their husbands, Reno and Rude came into the office.

"How was the trip?" Hunrok ask.

"Gatuo is dead and so is his network," Reno said.

"And we gave the money he had to Waves to help them recover," Paine said.

"That's good to hear," Hunrok said knowing that once word gets out that for years Gatuo had a strangle hold on the Land of Waves for years and because they were so poor they couldn't afford the price of a nins of the Leaf who were nearby but did nothing. And that Metal had stepped in and freed the country and help in restoring Waves to what it once was.

"We also got some new recruits," Rude said as four people entered the room.

"Former Mist nin of the Seven Swordsmen, Zabuza, the Demon brothers, Zan and Zaki and Haku of the Ice Mirror bloodline," Hunrok said remembering his info on them.

"You heard of us," Zabuza said.

"Yes and I already know why you're here," Hunrok said. "If you help in teaching my grandson the Mist jutsus you know. I'll help you in your rebellion by having you be train here till you and your group are strong enough to fight among the best here in the west."

"That's why we're here," Zabuza said knowing that the training of the Kanegakure Nins are more brutal then anything in the east but once it's done he'll be strong enough to take Mist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some ideas would help me you know. Email me some ideas so I can write a new chapter. And I'm reposting this since only one writer has taken it up.

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Author's Notes –

1 – They still haven't found his lab yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Dance Plans

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Awhile back in a chat box while I was going over my mail someone who's name I can't remember gave me a link to a website of the anime videotype that would 'help' me with me writing lemon scenes. I had to reboot my computer and erase everything on it and now have to rewrite everything. So whoever gave me that link could give it to me again please in my email.

And I'm not going to be updating this fic till then.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dance Plans –

The school grounds of the Ohtori Academy were buzzing with the news of the upcoming dance coming up. It was the holiday where the people of Metal party and dance the night away to honor the last days of fall. And like every year the academy was going to have a huge dance on the school grounds, where many of the young women there would be hunting for a dance partner. (1)

Many of the young women wouldn't be able to dance as there were only so many boys that could be found in Metal. Fights were already breaking out between girls over the dancing right over a boy, groups of girls were already forming to fight off the other girls to protect one boy, which is a common thing that happens in Metal.

The most heated fighting was being fought over who would be dancing with Naruto Prince of Metal. Many girls were already forming large groups to fight off the other groups forming as well. Naruto's bodyguards the Killer Bees were all over him keeping the girls from throwing themselves over him. This caused many of the kids from the other countries to wonder what was going on until the intercom started up.

"As many of you as still new here at Ohtori as the due date of the Fall Dance comes closer, the girls of Ohtori fight over who gets to dance with the boy of their choosing. I'll be explaining the rules for the dance. The week before the dance, the girls must grab onto the boy they want to dance with and must make it out of the school to present their catch to the teachers waiting outside the gate to confirm who they'll be dancing with. They can choose to do it alone or as a group but the list of the girls in the group must be presented on paper the day before the hunt begins or any catch they get will be voided. The hunt begins at the last bell and the boys if they choose can either raise the white flag they'll be given and be escorted to the gate if they don't or can't make it to the dance, or raise a blue flag to show that their already choice who they're going to the dance to and walk out with the girl or girls to the front gate. Any attacks on them are not allowed and will be punished for those who do. As for the rest of the boys they'll be fair game and remember boys it's more fun if you run from the girls. The girl or girls who bring you out of the school by the front gate you must dance with. And remember that you girls can fight off the other girls to get your man, as long as you don't use jutsus, cause damage to the school or deadly force."

"You heard that," Ino said to Sakura as she and the other Leaf girls ate lunch together.

"It's a way for you and Hinata to get close to Naruto," Tenten said to Ayame.

"Why bother," Ayame said. "We're no match for any of the Metal girls and plus I'm not going to help."

"And we're out numbered," Hinata said as they were all shun by most of the school and if they were to catch Naruto all of the other girls would mob them before fighting among themselves.

"Yeah that's a problem," Sakura said as she has seen the girls from the other countries and villages joining up with girls of Metal. And with few friends to count on they would be on their own for this one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Got this idea from a review

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. The Plan

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Plan –

Both Tayuya and Kin entered the classroom that was being used for a meeting place by their group they had joined for the upcoming battle for the boys for the dance. Posters had been posted up all throughout the school informing everyone which room to go to for what group. Farah was there in the room with two of her bodyguards, Sagiri and Urda, her friend Zera she was sitting with that large leather bond book of hers in front of her face with only her left eye peaking out. There were other girls who had joined the group as well for the chance of getting to dance with Naruto. They didn't know all of the girls but they did spot, Padudu Eakin who wears her companion Uokichi a fish as a cloak. Rangda from the Rokake faction was also there with some of the bad girls of the school she had made friends with.

"I see that everyone is here," Farah said to the asembled group of girls who took up half of the classroom. "We all want the samething and the best way to do so is to work together."

"If you girls are going to have a chance of getting Naruto you'll have to make a plan," Sagiri said.

"And you have a plan?" Rangda ask.

"From what I heard we can't use weapons, jutsus, poisons, cause damage to the school, hurting any of the other girls real badly or having help from either the boys and girls who already have dates or anyone not in school," Padudu said counting off on her fingers.

"Don't forget that since Naruto is here the school will be posting Blue and Red Delmos in the school to make sure nothing goes too far and make sure no one cheats," Kin said.

"And I'm betting there's going to be some White Delmos watching, as well as Gold Delmos. And there's no way I'm going to be caught by them," Tayuya said having spent weeks in Metal she knows how strong the high rank Delmos are and they're way above anything she's use to back in the Element Countries.

"That's why we're not going to cheat but make sure that the other girls won't be able to get near Naruto," Farah said smiling in not a nice way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another room -

Temari wondered how Amelia had managed to gathered such a large group of followers, most of the girls in the classroom were dress like Amelia but with different colors from her white and pink outfit. That manga reading hero fangirl Momoko had dragged her two friends Miyako and Kaoru to joined the group Amelia had started up. Currently she was sitting back as Amelia and her fangirls were busy writting on the blackboard coming up with plans of catching Naruto before the other girls get him first.

"Is this the place?" Will ask as she and her four friends came walking into the room.

"I see you five want to join the hero group as well," Temari said.

"Well, Hay Lin here wanted to join the hero group," Irma said pointing to her friend.

"At least we know some of these girls," Hay Lin said.

"Yeah but look at all of these girls," Taranee said looking at the group of girls that had to be over a dozen dress in colorful outfits.

"We'll be lucky to have a quick dance with him," Cornelia said.

"The limit of the group is twenty and you five have just got us to reach the limit," Temari said hanging a sigh saying the room is full. (1)

"Hi girls thanks for coming!" Amelia shouted. "Take a seat we're still in our planning stages to catch Prince Naruto."

"I hope we made the right choice," Taranee said as she and the others sat down to listen to the plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another room -

Mai and her friend Ty Lee had organized a group as well to catch the prince. So far they managed to get a few girls like the sisters, Ayame and Kasumi from that village with the hot springs, the ice princess Sekhmet and the rich girl Himeko to name a few. What really surprised them was that princess Cirselia and her friend Eresh had came in as well to join the group.

"I guess that's all the girls that are coming," Ty Lee said standing upside down.

"Good now we can brain storm a battle plan for tommorrow," Mai said standing in front of the girls in the room.

"Who has class with the prince before the last bell?" Sekhmet ask.

"We do," Kasumi said.

"But all the boys get to have a head start while the ones who have dates or aren't going head for the front gate," Ayame said.

"And there's the problem of his bodyguards," Himeko said. "They're not going to stop protecting him, no matter how mach money is thrown at them. And I know, because I tried that already."

"The main problem is that we don't know where he's going to go after he leaves the room," Cirselia said.

"The Delmos won't help us with that," Eresh said.

"That's why we're going to use Ty Lee's nose," Mai said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another room -

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Ayame, and Hinata sat under a tree with Helga and Phoebe, the boys weren't around because they couldn't help the girls out. Both Helga and Phoebe already were taking Arnold but that didn't mean that they couldn't help them out in planning out their battle plan.

"We don't stand a chance against the other girls," Tenten said as they were only five of them while the other groups were over a dozen.

"And I over heard the other girls are planning on beating us before they go for Naruto," Ino said.

"Which is why I'm going to head straight home and help dad," Ayame said as her father's shop was doing well in Metal.

"Hey don't give up yet!" Helga said.

"You still have a chance if you manage to catch Naruto and get him out as smaller groups are faster then the large ones," Phoebe said.

"But we still need some other girls to help us," Hinata said knowing how the other girls of the school would just love to pound them into the ground.

"I'm here to help," Chiyo said appearing with Sakura next to the older Sakura who became her friend.

"I'm sorry Chiyo but we're going to need some more help," Sakura said.

"That's why she brought us," Toph said as she follows in the footsteps of Chiyo.

"We'll help you out," Hinako said.

"Wait why are you helping us?" Ino ask.

"Because Hinata is our friend," the younger Sakura said.

"And friends stick together," Toph said.

"Thank you for this," Hinata said to the girls who became her friends.

"Maybe there's hope for the Leaf yet," Helga said. "Too bad people there aren't as kind as Hinata is." (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I figure that with formal parties lasting long dancing with about twenty girls would be possible. A friend of mine managed to do that at a club.

2 - Some ideas for the fight for Naruto would be nice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Reading Up

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reading Up –

Nautro sat in his room as he reads through books and scrolls. Behind him were two of the Killer Bees, Jianyu and Aprile were with him as the others had the day off. They kept themselves busy as they read some mangas, as Naruto buried himself into learning how to be a ruler. Currently he's reading up on the way the army of Mordor works. Like the Delmo's the army is made up with mostly women as young and strong men were more in demanded as husbands then as soldiers.

A book listed off the types of troops of Metal and how they fair against ninjas. (1)

Cavalry - These troops have fast movement and a fast-charging Troop Special Skill. However, they have comparatively low defense in enclose spaces and true power is only shown in open spaces where they can charge into the enemy ranks. The soldiers are trained for lightning maneuver and attack which makes then least suited for any point defense positions. There are three types of cavalry, light the least armored troops for quick raids, medium with a good balance of armor for strenght and speed, and heavy which has the most power when in full charge. There are also Mounted Bow troops who are trained to be able to hit targets while on horseback, but since they're trained for using a bow or a crossbow they're weak when it comes to close combat. Also is the enemy is able to confuse the horses or frighten them will cause their charge or their formation to break.

There are also Charioteers who are a subgroup of the cavalry. They're strong defensively and have high mobility. Effective with charges or in melee combat, as the wheels of the cart have blades on their sides that cuts through almost anything they hit. Along with the driver most of the carts can carry up to two riders, who either are archers or jutsu users. Their weakness is that if an enemy can cause the ground underneath them to give way the charioteer will crash.As with other mounted troops if faced against ninjas the mounted units are only effected against them on open ground as in wooded, hilled areas would slow down or trip the horses and in urban areas the ninjas are able to climb buildings.

Infantry - The standard soldier of Metal are equip with the same armor that the Red Delmo's wear. The one problem with most ninjas is that while they're good at attacking they lack defense and against armor foes they're at a huge disadvantage. Most ninja weapons aren't made to deal with armor foes, and most bounce or break on contact. While ninjas are good at sneaking and lightning raids they're no match for armor soldiers who are better fighters. The rule is the soldeirs are trained to fight and ninjas on the most part are trained to sneak and gather information. As with the cavalry the footsoldiers are broken into three types with the type of armor they wear but also of what kind of weapen they're trained in using.

Raiders the lightest equiped soldiers and trained for quick raids. They're normally wear leather armor and carry light weapons to be able to run faster. Their lack of protection is their biggest weakness. They're also have a slight advantage against ninjas, with their light armor they're able to keep up with them in terms of speed but also more protected then they are.

Legionary the backbone of the army. Their armor are strong enough to deflect most weapons and the large shields they carry are able to withstand most jutsus thrown at them. Their standard weapons are light javelins that are kept in a slot on the inside of their shields for long range attacks and a heavy spear for close combat. In formations they link their shields together forming a solid wall, and they use long pikes in three to five rows between the shields, in this formation it's almost impossible to break through. They're also armed with double-edge swords in case their formation breaks. Their main weakness is that they're stronger working as a unit. Against ninjas their armor are able to deflect most ninja weapons and only weapons that are able to slip between the armor joints are the only things to watch out for. In case of bombs or bomb tags, their armor are able to withstand splash damage, but for close range blast the armor should be able to protect the body from the blunt of the blast.

Legionnaire Captains are imposing warriors carrying two huge weapons, a boardsword and a scythe. Expertly wielding them both in battle and are heavily armored. Their weakness is that their weapons have a slow attack speed. The captains main job is to lead their unit into battle and to handle any ninja that are able to break through the line or jump over it. This is so that the Legionaries are able to continue to press forward while their captain watches their backs.

There are also subgroups that are trained in using one type of weapon.

Sword troops, a balanced orthodox squad type armed with a sword allowing one hand free to use for grabbing or using a jutsu. Weak against enemies with high mobility and long reach. They're the ones who take care of ninjas in close spaces and besides using swords they're trained to move like ninjas but also to fight as a unit as well as single.

Sword and Shield, are very much like sword troops but carry either a small or large shield depending on their type of enemy they're facing. They don't only use their shields for defense but also as another weapon. Their weakness is that they lack attack variety but are able to handle most ninjas.

Spear Troops, effective with straight line attacks from range. Their longer weapons give them a greater attack range them most ninjas who are mostly armed with small blades, and are likely to be stabbed by a spear before getter to the one holding it. But they're weak when attacked from the side and if the enemy is able to get in close.

Spear and Shield, as with the spear troops effective with straight line attacks from range. Armed with a shield they're able to defend better at close quarter combat. But are still weak if attack from the side.

Heavy Spear and Shield, they carry large shields for blocking attacks from mounted troops. Their main role is to fight against mounted troops and unsuited to dealing with ninjas. Low attack strength and weak against mobile and heavily armored enemies, makes them a poor choice in dealing with ninjas but are handy at handling animal summons, as they're trained to fight against such beast.

Pikes, are extremely effective against mounted troops. Strong at a distance but weak in close quarter combat and are unsuited to fight against ninjas. But are able to deal with large animal summons effectedly surrounding the animal and jabbing it with their pikes.

Armored Adaga, wields a special weapon created from the joining of a spear and shield. Ineffective against heavy armor or long reaching weapons. They're created to be ninja killers as their weapon allows them to fight against ninjas at close quarters while protecting them as well.

Axe Troops, strong both offensively and defensively unit armed with a small axe allowing one hand free to use for grabbing or using a jutsu but some wield two axes. Weak against enemies with high mobility and long reach. They're the ones who take care of ninjas in close spaces and besides using axes they're trained to move like ninjas but also to fight as a unit as well as single. Because of their smaller weapons compared to swordtoops are more effected in fighting in close spaces.

Axe and Shield, are very much like axe troops but carry either a small or large shield depending on their type of enemy they're facing. They don't only use their shields for defense but also as another weapon. Their weakness is that they lack attack variety but are able to handle most ninjas.

Guardians they wield enormous dual-bladed battleaxes and are heavily armored, making them a challenge for almost any force. Extremely effective against infantry and armored enemies but are slow moving. They're good at fighting in open spaces and can cut their way through ninjas and jutsus but because of the size of their weapon weak in close spaces.

Mace Troops, strong both offensively and defensively unit armed with a mace allowing one hand free to use for grabbing or using a jutsu, but some wield two maces Weak against enemies with high mobility and long reach. They're the ones who take care of ninjas in close spaces and besides using axes they're trained to move like ninjas but also to fight as a unit as well as single. Because of their smaller weapons compared to swordtoops are more effected in fighting in close spaces.

Mace and Shield, are very much like mace troops but carry either a small or large shield depending on their type of enemy they're facing. They don't only use their shields for defense but also as another weapon. Their weakness is that they lack attack variety but are able to handle most ninjas.

Juggernaut heavily armored and carrying huge maces, these soldiers are the biggest and strongest units. Their chained weapons give them extra range, making close contact a difficult proposition. However due to their large size and cumbersome armor they're also the slowest, giving ninjas a advantage against them. Are powerful in open spaces but weak in close ones.

Skullcrushers, extremely effective against infantry and armored enemies. Strong offenses and are slow moving thanks to their heavy armor and long hammers. They stronger in open spaces letting them swing their weapons around and weak in small ones.

Archers - From bow to crossbows they work best in groups and act as support for the groundtroops. Lightly armored for speed and side armed with a short sword, they depend on being protected by other troops more suited for close combat.

Bows, long range and can fire rapidly. Are not suited to fight against ninjas but to five other troops covering firer.

Crossbow, high attack strength able to penetrate even heavy armor. Long load time, unable to fire rapidly. Are not suited to fight against ninjas but are to give other troops covering firer.

"Naruto shouldn't you be getting ready for tommorow?" Jianyu ask looking up from her book.

"The girls of the school are making plans and they're going to be all over you as Glycine's grandmother on a cute girl when she was younger," Aprile said.

"Hey!" Glycine shouted as she pop her head into the room.

"I know that," Naruto said closing the book he was reading. "But things are already taken care of."

"Really by who?" Jianyu ask.

"By me," a woman said stepping in the room stepping out from behind Glycine who lead her to Naruto.

Both of the Killer Bees gasped at the woman standing before them as they know her only too well from what they read about her or seen on tv. Shasti was an incredibly sexy and stately warrior who could not fail to turn heads. Radiating a commanding aura, this woman of twenty-six made them feel very much like a small child when next to her beguiling beauty. An immaculately chiselled pale face was framed by locks of hair the hue of fresh fallen snow, contrasted with cold, piecing golden eyes and full, pouty lips that took on an ashen red colour. Her soft pallid hair, wondrously devoid of any evidence of either travel or battle, was tied together into a long simple braid that traveled down the base of her back. A black eye-patch graced Shasti's left eye, intricately monogrammed with golden trimming and only served to amplify rather than detract from the experienced warrior's already considerable allure. The fitted banded mail that she wore accentuated the woman's curves and familiarity with battle, whose movements were still graceful and swift despite the armour's riveted protective plates. Everything about the captain's looks and demeanour commanded admiration but that was not all. Those who had the opportunity to witness Shasti abilities with her twin sabers strapped to her back, earning her respect and esteem as one whose skills matched or exceeded even their own. A captain who could have become a general but decided not to because she would miss the field work and hands on work. Once she's married she would be placed into the Truks as she was the prefect choice. The reason why is that she always completes her mission but what caught Queen Carline's attention was that if her mission would endanger bystanders, Shasti would always do things the hard way instead of taking the easy way that would cause great harm. That's the reason why she always sung a song that's been pass down in words that no one alive understands but a song that was sung when someone knows that they would die in battle.

"Vaiyo A-O.

A Home Va Ya Ray.

Vaiyo A-Rah.

Jerhume Brunnen-G!"

"Shasti here has been put in charge of over seeing the the dance catching thing," Naruto said in a bored tone of voice not really caring about the dance.

"Yes and I'm here to give you all of the details for of your protection. I already told your grandparents," Shasti said.

"Good," Naruto said as he catches the eyes of the three girls in the room. "You three listen up so you can tell the others when you see them. Tommorow is going to be a big day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Important Notice for all those who are waiting for the Watchmen movie!

On February 8, 2008 (as filming was finishing), Fox launched a lawsuit against Warner Bros., as producer Lawrence Gordon never paid out the studio as he sought a new studio to develop the project. In August, a judge denied Warner Bros.' motion to dismiss the lawsuit, meaning some of the film's gross might have to go to Fox. However, Fox has stated their goal is to see the movie's release blocked.

You know what this means right if we want to see the Watchmen movie we're going to have to boycott Fox!. If enough of us comicbook fans boycott Fox stuff from DVD's to watching their channel it might get them to back down from the lawsuit or have a settlement deal where the movie will come out. And don't forget to send anagry flamming hate mail to them too!

Author's Notes –

1 – As many of my readers said in the reviews on my other fic 'The Fox Lord' of how ninjas would be able to fight against non ninja foes. So I came up with this listing of of troop types, that show the strength and weakeness that ninjas would have against non ninjas. Besides this is like that comic 'Pirates vs. Ninjas' both have their strong points and weaknesses. I base the fact that only a small number of students are able to become ninjas so that means there are only so many ninjas that are fully trained to fight while soldiers are trained in great numbers and unlike if you kill a ninja it would take awhile to replace them while another soldier can take place of the another soldier.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	22. Last Class

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Class –

"This is a example of a Armored Adaga," Ms. Cain said as she points to the woman soldier wearing spikey armor and holding two large shields shape as a square and has in the center a large spear head standing in front of the classroom. With so many soldiers around the school for protection once the chase begins, Ms. Cain asked some of the elite unit members to come into her class to show her class the difference between some of soldiers. "They wields a special weapon created from the joining of a spear and shield. Ineffective against heavy armor or long reaching weapons. They're created to be ninja killers as their weapon allows them to fight against ninjas at close quarters while protecting them as well. Since ninjas don't wear armor they're faster but has no defense other then the clothes on their backs, speed counts but not if it means you can only run. A Adaga are trained to be able to run and jump in their spiky armor which also serves to stop any foe from grabbing a hold of them and also be able to use their body as a weapon. Their shields are able to withstand tons of damage before breaking, and are able to withstand the most powerful of jutsus to a point where it breaks and that goes for their armor as well. All soldiers of Metal wear top of the line armor and wield the best weapons that come from Metal's metal works."

"Ms. Cain what's the difference between nins and soldiers?" one of the element country students ask.

"Good question," Ms. Cain said. "The main difference is that while nins on the most part are strong and powerful, they almost never been trained to work in large numbers. Soldiers on the other hand are trained to be aware of their fellow soldiers and help out or work together when on the attack or defense. Soldier's unlike nins wear armor that allows them to rush into battle into the thick of things while nins unarmored must use their speed to avoid blows that a soldier would be able to take."

"But aren't nins more trained then soldiers?" one of the students ask.

"Yes in most cases they are but here in Metal and other western countries the soldiers arre trained to be able to fight ninjas. The standard Metal soldier is on par with the Jounin level nins of the eastern countries on skill level, and since the exams of the east only allow a limited number of nins to raise to the higher levels, while here soldiers raise in rank by group. In most cases the side with the greater numbers will beat the one with the smaller one even if they're more skilled. And there is also the fact that most of the soldiers of Metal are at the Black Delmo level as that's the level that children of the lower grades have before they start High School or go to ninja school to raise in the Delmo ranks. And Black Delmo's are at the same level as Chuunin, along with the fact that we don't fail a student because they can't do one jutsu," Ms. Cain explains. (1)

"Don't their armor slow them down?" another student ask.

"Well for some of us that's true," the Adaga soldier said. "But so what if we're not as fast as unarmored ninjas, a nin would have to get close to fight and we're better at fighting then ninjas. Like nins who uses pressure point attacks to fight are all but useless when fighting one of us, our armor protects us from those kind of attacks. Besides we always march with Delmos to handle any speedy nins that we might come up against and Delmo's are able to handle any nins that they meet."

The door of the classroom burst open as a Red Delmo pokes her head in. "Dilly he's here!"

"He is?" the Adaga soldier name Dilly said as she looks out of the window causing the students to look out as well. Out in the courtyard surrounded by female soldiers and Delmos was a tall man just under seven feet. He has long silver hair and bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils, and is portrayed in a black coat decorated with metallic pauldrons. But what caught everyone's eye was that he was carrying a extremely long sword, called a Masamune that's used to battle large demons and dragons. Because of the size and weight of the weapon only someone of great size or strength and skill are able to use it.

"It's Sephiroth," Ms. Cain said staring at the man with a slight blush.

"Who's that?" Toph ask.

"He's the strongest of the male soldiers of Metal," Enero said.

"All of the older unmarried women always talk about him," Juni adds.

"He's the captain of the Carnisex unit," Juli said pointing to a group of women that stood near their captain. They were giants, extremely tall, long-limbed standing taller then most of the other soldiers in the yard, some were even taller then their captain, the shortest stood over six feet. The reason why all of the soldiers were so tall in the unit was easy to see as all of them carried a different type of sword, which all stood five or more feet tall. They all wore medium weight armor underneath purple colored uniforms.

"The Carnisex unit have become the best great sword unit of Metal under the command of Sephiroth," Noembelu said out loud to the other students. "They all have their eyes on their captain and have all taken up learning to fight with a great sword like he does. And since only very tall people are able to wield great swords like normal size swords, all of the soldiers of great height with sword skills are fighting to join the unit." (1)

"They are also part of the Praetorian Guard who are the special force of soldiers used by the royal family," Ms. Cain spoke up. "They're the elite soldiers of Metal, with each battalion of a thousand soldiers under the command of a captain. They were formed to root out corruption in the army only answering the commands of the royal family and the Four Grand Generals. Only the best and the most loyal of soldiers are hand picked to become a Praetorian."

"But of course that's before grandfather got to pick out some of the captains," Naruto said pointing to two Praetorian Captains. The first one was stunningly beautiful and has long teal hair, with an orange bandanna on her forehead. The other a gorgeous dark tanned blonde who was busy playing with a schoolyard ball that was left out. Which ended up hitting the first captain in the face when the second one kick it too hard, and their troops watched as the first one chased the second one around the schoolyard.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi haven't changed much since, I went to school with them," Ms Cain sighed watching her two friends act like the always do.

"And they were made Praetorian Captains?" a student ask watching the action below.

"Grandfather said that for a Praetorian it doesn't matter if they're the best. It's the level of trust that you have for them that counts," Naruto said. "I rather have someone who I can trust rather then someone who I don't."

"Hey look it's, Shasti," Dilly said pointing out the captain in charge of the safety of the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the courtyard -

Shasti watched as Kiyone chased Mihoshi around the schoolyard, which she saw much of when she use to went to school in the same year as they did. Currently Kiyone got a hold of a bag of balls and throwing them at Mihoshi's head. She just shook her head at her two fellow captains wondering why her king place them as Praetorian Captains.

"Somethings will just never change," Shasti said watching as the other Praetorian guards watch as their captains ran around the yard.

"But then again it's for the best," Sephiroth said appearing next to her.

"How long are you going to let them do this?" Shasti ask one of the only two male Praetorian Captains. Sephiroth is the most talk about as he was the only one who is still without a wife, not to mention that the stories of his beauty were indeed false. The reality of him was not less, as she had expected, it was more, far more.

"Kiyone still has half a bag left," Sephiroth said blocking a ball as he flew at his face.

"Yeah it's better to just let her run out of balls and let out her anger," Shasti said ducking her head as a ball flew pass. "Have you and Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk duel yet?"

"We cross swords but it ended with a draw," Sephiroth said. "We're too evenly match. He isn't known as the strongest swordsman in the world for nothing."

"You're the only one who has cross swords with Mihawk when he goes all out and still alive to talk about it," Shasti said. Even with her skills she knows that much better warriors have tried to beat Mihawk before but all failed. "But still neither of you are able to best each other."

"How about you can make yourself be able to last longer then Mihawk by having endurnce training," Mihoshi said appearing next to them.

"Get back here!" Kiyone shouted spotting her prey.

"EEP!" Mishoshi said as she hides behind Sephiroth.

"Enough already," Sephiroth said sending a powerful wave of chakra through his eyes freezing Kiyone in her tracks.

"Thank you!" Mishoshi shouted as she hugs her bouncy body against his back. "Now let's get you that endurnce training! Which, I mean we have a orgy!"

"Really!" the Praetorians around their captains ask their eyes bright with hope.

"Not now," Sephiroth said popping thier hope of having sex with him. "We're here to protect prince Naruto. Both the Queen and the King order us to be here in case there's a attack on their grandson. Once the final bell rings we must stand by and be ready to defend the prince from anything that might appear. All soldiers to your stations!"

"You heard him," Kiyone said regaining movement. "Everyone to your asigned stations!"

"Yes ma," the Praetorians said

"You think this is a bit much?" Shasti ask. "There are already city guards as well as Red Delmo here. But having four units of Praetorian here as well is a bit of an overkill."

"When dealing with the protection of the prince of Metal one mustn't leave anything to chance," Sephiroth said.

"But if one over thinks what a foe might do, the foe can gain a huge advantage by doing the most simply action that they can take," Shasti pointed out.

"Well said," Sephiroth responsed. "One mustn't think that a foe is able to think of a grand plan all of the time when it could be as simple as grabbing something when everyones back's are turned around." (3)

"Like when Mishoshi took your piece of pie when you were talking to one of your soldiers?" Shasti ask smiling a bit.

"Yes like that," Sephiroth said.

"Also the fact that our prince is growing stronger with each passing day," Shasti said. She remembers how Naruto pushes himself in his training, tearing his muscles, to the point he cracks his bones. The medic teams work overtime in making sure that Naruto didn't break his body. (4)

"He's already strong enough to take on some of the strongest White Delmos now," Sephiroth said. "But only because he's pushing his body to their very limits fueled by his rage."

"He mustn't become like his great-grandmother," Shasti said as the memory of the iron will of her reign was still fresh in the minds of many.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the classroom -

"Alright kids," Ms. Cain said to her students back in their seats and the two soldiers had left to get to their stations around the school. "All those who already have dates please leave for the gates."

"Well see you all later," Helga said as she and the rest of the kids who have dates left the room.

"Now before the bell rings we need to review the rules of the chase," Ms Cain spoke up. "The boys get a head start before the rest of you girls are let out to catch them. When you catch a boy the girl must led the boy to the school gate. If the girl is part of a group then the boy will have to dance with all of the girls of the group as long as the paper with the names of all the girls have already been given. Any late add on's isn't allowed and will be voided."

"And what happens when we boys just stand there?" Naruto ask.

"That's why you all be wearing these," Ms. Cain said holding up a name tag. "For those boys who won't be led by a girl. The girl is able to just grab this name tag from the boy and run to the gate instead. It was added for the boys who are disabled."

"Since my dad fell down the stairs when mom and her friends tried to get to the gate with him when he's stuck in a wheelchair," Enero said. Her father has never let her mother or any of her friends forget the idea of theirs of getting down the staircase instead of using the elevator because it was faster. But they been making up for that for years now as she has plenty of half sisters to play with when she was little and aunts as well.

"Yes after that the name tags were made so that it be safer for the boys," Ms. Cain said.

"And what about fighting the other girls?" Toph ask.

"We can't use jutsus or chakra base attacks," Ayame said.

"Or weapons and drugs," Kasumi adds.

"To fight off another girl you must use your body as a ram to push them back or hold them," Ms. Cain said. "Because of the last few dance chases ended up with girls with broken jaws among other things, there is no punching or kicking. The guards as well as the Delmo around the school be watching for that and any girl caught won't be allowed to go to the dance. And for those girls who are engaged to Naruto it will look bad for you when the queen starts rooting out girls from the engagement."

"Fine by me," Naruto said standing up. "I'll be taking my head start now."

"And we're going too," Juni said as she and the other Killer Bees stood up. "We're going to make sure that Naruto is kept safe."

"Alright kids," Ms. Cain said tossing Naruto his name tag. "Just remember that you have to stay on the school grounds."

"Right," Naruto said pinning the tag to his shirt. He left the room followed by the Killer Bees with the rest of the Bees waiting outside the classroom.

"All boys come up and get your name tags and leave the classroom," Ms. Cain said to the remaining boys in the class. They stood up and grab their name tag and left the room to find a good place to hide.

Throughout the school the girls in the classrooms watched as the clock hands move. Waiting for the bell to ring and that they'll be able to go after the boys. Most of the girls of the school already had a boy in mind to take to the dance. This is their big chance to score some points with him as they'll show him what fun they could have together at the dance. And for the girls of the Leaf Village this is their only chance of getting anywhere near Naruto and the only hope that their village has of surviving the wrath of the Prince of Metal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – As those who say that ninjas are better then soldiers. It might be true that most soldiers aren't as strong as a ninja is but they do have greater numbers then they do. Like how the in Starwars where the Stormtroopers are able to wipe out almost all of the force users because of their vast numbers. Like ants covering a lion, no matter how many the lion kills unless it kills all of them there be enough of them to kill it.

2 - Those huge weapons that some people use in videogames and anime who use heavy weapons are often very tall or big. Unless the person is super strong there's no way someone has the power to swing around a huge weapon that weighs the same or more then the persons weight. Like in the old cartoons, how can a little yellow bird be able to lift a weight that weighs five pounds to a ton, when the bird doesn't weigh even a pound.

3 - Like when Mr. Burn's steals the Simpson's puppies when their backs are turned around, taking them out of their box and into a bag.

4 - Remember when you workout your body even if it's just to lose fat, that you must not overdo it or you can break your body from the inside. A human body is able to take a pounding but there is a limit. If you're one of those workout people who workout all of the time, try to only work a bit during the day like that old guy who's near his hundreds but has the body of a twenty year old. He knows how to workout without overdoing it. Or when you're old you are going to really feel how hard you pushed your body around when you were younger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. The Chase

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Chase –

In the royal palace in the dinning chambers, Queen Carline sat at a long table with places for twenty, but it was only set for a handful of people. Besides the maids placing plates of food on the table only four other people were seated with her. The four are the highest ranking leaders of the army of Metal, each of them oversees the protection of a section of Metal that is broken down in four areas. Each of them have a command of a region of million or more soldiers and a mix of Delmo's. Each of the Grand Generals have eight lower rank generals who command a army unit with lower rank officers serving them, the Grand General's are considered to be the strongest warriors of the Western Lands. They all been busy with their sections so it be their first time to see their new prince face up.

The first is Kyoshi a giant of a woman standing well over seven feet and the general of Earth, one of the four grand generals of Metal. Her traditional weapons are golden metal fans which, in addition to her manner of dress and style of fighting, were adopted by the young warrior women of Kyoshi Island, her homeland which rest in a massive lake in the middle of Metal. Clad in ornate, armored green kimonos, metal headdresses, and a geisha like makeup designed to intimidate opponents. She protects the Western parts of Metal from any dangers that might come. She doesn't take her duties lightly and is feared due to her willingness to do 'whatever it takes' to protect Metal.

The next woman was a small, old woman with immense magical like powers, she served as the court magician as well as the general of Fire, Hinako. She had learned to tap into her spiritual aura using the energy what to others look as magic. She always wears white robes, a golden sash and a golden sun-burst crown she always wore since she was a young woman. She's the longest serving of the Grand Generals who was around when Queen Carline's mother ruled, some of her officers under her are her descendents. The other generals looked to her for wisdom time to time, as she possesses timeless wisdom and powerful spiritual energy. She protects the Northern parts of Metal and watches their ancient enemy nation Land of Gems closely. She is slow to anger like a mountain but once she does it's like a mountain falling on you.

The third and youngest at twenty-four is Rushuna who was made the Grand General of Air when the former one stepped down. Hunrok was the one who choose her from all of the others who were next in line, to the shock of many as all of the past grand Generals were generals before moving up the ranks as Rushuna was nothing more then a common footsoldier. He explained that by picking out a talented young soldier who he sees is quite capable of a commanding position, that she be able to see things with a clean slate. Instead of starting at the bottom of the ladder and work their way up until thoroughly brainwashed and obliged. As Hunrok didn't like who the old general never questions an order, saying that if an order is never questioned then how many wrong orders would then be given if the one who gives the orders never reviews their orders first. Rushuna is an extremely busty, blonde woman who was trained in the positive teachings and kind ideals of Tenshi. She is trained in the use of a crossbow, specializing in shooting to disable rather than to kill. She has excellent tactical analytical skills, being able to discern her opponents' weaknesses in the heat of battle and adjust accordingly to exploit them with the tools at her disposal. She is oversees the Eastern lands of Metal which are the most settled as the Element Countries are the only countries that boarders her section. Rushuna does has a weakness for taking hot baths, and she indulges in this pursuit frequently.

The last Grand General is Ellen the general of Water. Short silvery hair that shined and blue eyes that showed love for life, dark skin, proving her as a woman of exotic beauty. Her body was slim and athletic with firm muscles from training, yet busty. She's known as the 'Life Giving General' as she always helps those in need whenever she can. She wares colorful ribbons around her neck, ankles and wrists. A silver bikini covered her parts deemed indecent, but most people could not call any part of her as wrong. It wasn't out of sexual desire for them to want her in so revealing an outfit, no. Clothing would only bog down her natural beauty. She protects the southern lands of Metal that boarders the Great Konto Desert and sends out protrols in search of travelers who get lost in the harsh environment. She always tries to maintain a good relationship with the Harad tribes as her father is from one of the tribes, to help maintain the uneasy peace with the Harad tribes all the outposts of Metal freely gives water to anyone who ask for water. This is so that the trade wagons of Metal can pass through the desert safely.

"It's nice to see you all again," Carline greeted them.

"It's been awhile since we all been here," Ellen said as she holds a rack of meat between her hands ripping a chunck out with her teeth. Her plate was nothing more then racks of meat, which are called manga meat. (1)

"Wow every time, I see you, you're eating meat," Rushuna said as she ordered noodles.

"Well that's what we mostly eat in the south," Ellen said. With the desert so close in the south lands there are little farmland to grow crops with have to be imported from other parts of Metal, so most people live off of farm animals who live off of the land.

"I hear that you been having problems in the south," Kyoshi said.

"Yeah there's a new iron mine on the boarder that one of the Harad tribes are claiming to be on their land and the Rokake faction isn't making things any easier," Ellen said. The mine is being backed by the Rokake family as they said that it would help provide jobs for their lands.

"They're only saying that because that would line their pockets," Hinako said as she has dealt with the Rokake Faction for years.

"I'm going to have a meeting with a elder of the tribe along with someone of the Rokake faction to settle the claim," Carline said.

"What's the purpose of this meeting besides meeting your grandson?" Hinako ask.

"The reason why is that the men who attack my grandson are part of Wisdom," Carline answered.

"Wisdom," Hinako growled. "No matter how hard we try to stamp them out they always manage to survive."

"What reason does Wisdom gain in killing prince Naruto?" Rushuna ask.

"Besides killing off the royal family bloodline, they be able to sell weapons to both sides when a civil war breaks open if Metal doesn't have an heir," Carline explains. "My mother rule was harsh but if any good came out of it was that she had most of the members of Wisdom haunted down, which I continued after she died. But some part of Wisdom has survived, the weapons that the Wisdom agents use are cutting edge which we're still experimenting on. The alloys of the blades are still in the test labs, I'm looking into who leaked the data. Before the attack the only alloy weapon, I knew of is the one, I'm going to be giving to Naruto."

"Wisdom as been a dagger for Metal ever since its foundation," Kyoshi said. "I had thought that under your mother's rule she had everyone with any connection to Wisdom put to death. How can you be sure?"

"So did, I but only Wisdom knows how to make Raging Nostrum as my mother had everyone who knew of it put to death and all files burn," Carline explains. "All the agents of the Wisdom carry that drug as anyone else wouldn't dare to use it as once it wears off they die."

"Raging Nostrum, I read about it. The only ones who can overpower someone who uses it is a Neanderthal," Rushuna said.

"That drug pushes the human body to its maxium but at a steep price. But I have seen first hand of a Neanderthal my son-in-law killing a Wisdom agent under the drug with one blow," Hinako said.

"Naruto thanks to being a half-demon easily killed one of the agents after he took the drug but Wisdom won't stop till he's dead. For that reason when all four of you return to your post, I want the word pass down for on the look out for any Wisdom agents. And to keep a close eyes on the two factions that have everything to gain if there isn't an heir for the throne," Carline said.

"So its either the Barego and the Rokake factions who has hire Wisdom," Ellen said. "Or maybe one of them took in some members during your mother's rule."

"I thought of that but unlike my mother, I'm not about to do anything rash without proof of any wrong doing first," Carline said. "My mother did those things during her rule and that's the reason why but families have only one member of each left after my mother thought they were up to something."

"It's a shame that she just didn't kill off the bloodline when she had the chance," Hinako said.

"Both factions are nothing more then a shadow of what they were after my mother had a go at them and both of them want to regain the power that they lost," Carline said.

"And a beast that tasted power and then lose it, is always much more deadly then it was before," Hinako said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Metal -

In one of the inns of Ironmount two women shared a bed together laying side by side to each other. The one on the right is a tall willowy blonde and the other a bit taller dark hair woman with tainted green skin. They have been companions and lovers ever since they chose their way of life, living on the edge always looking over their shoulders.

"The dance chase is already starting," CJ said to Shego.

"Yes it is," she answers.

"Shouldn't we be there?" CJ ask.

"No," Shego said.

"Still waiting for the right time?" she ask.

"The Praetorian Guard are there and would be too troublesome to try," Shego explains.

"And then there's Mihawk and Sephiroth the two strongest sword fighters in the known world there," CJ adds.

"There's no way we'll be able to take both of them at the same time," Shego said. "And then there's the prince. He's strong, very strong."

"Together we might be able to kill him," CJ said. "If we can get to him that is."

"We're also getting some help from the Dead Men gang," Shego said.

"Those drug users? We're getting help from them? Who are they sending?" CJ ask knowing well who those people are. The Dead Men are a bunch of men and women mostly young who live for nothing more then getting high. They believe in nothing, only living from one high to another.

"One of a trio of enforcers, the Dead Men Triad. Their bodies are warped by years of combat drug abuse, so much so that they don't even feel any pain anymore. They long forgotten their original names and only answers to either, One, Two or Three," Shego answered.

"A bunch of high drug heads," CJ said.

"I truly hate that man," Shego said.

"So do, I," her lover agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At School -

The hallways of the school rumbled with the sounds of hundreds of feet racing through them. The boys had a head start on the girls and were either running or hiding somewhere on the school grounds. But all of the girls had one target in mind even the older girls in the higher grades which many called the reverse Hikaru Genji Project. (2) It was common for some older women to take younger men as their husbands in Metal given how there aren't that many men in the country. Even with the engagement with many young girls around the prince's age didn't stop the other girls from trying to score points with Naruto. They also had their sights on the Leaf girls, even with the rules perventing them from punching or kicking but they could still tackle them.

But they didn't count on one thing...

"What are you girls waiting for?" Hinako ask as she looks back at her group as she holds a mass of schoolgirls back as she uses her body as a shield in a small doorway of the exit of the building.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Ino ask as she stares at a girl a bit older then herself holding back at least fifty other students back by sheer brute force. Hinako was the only thing keeping the other students from getting out.

"Sure no problem," Hinako said. "Just find the prince before someone else does!"

"Right," Sakura said as she and the other girls ran off to find Naruto. In the foreground two rivals watch as a single girl held off so many.

"I have heard of the strength of the Neanderthals but this is the first time, I have ever seen one," Mihawk said to Sephiroth.

"Yes they're much stronger then a human," Sephiroth said. "In our family tree of apes and monkeys, we human's are the bottom of the barrel when it comes to body strength given our body mass and size." (3)

"And where do Neanderthal's rank?" Mihawk ask.

"They're the 4th strongest with the Gorilla, Bigfoot and Yetis in that order being stronger.

"Are any of them sword users?" Mihawk ask.

"No they have no taste for sword fighting. They use axes instead as unlike a sword when not in battle an axe can be use as a tool. Which is lucky for us," Sephiroth said. (4)

"When we deadlock our swords, I don't have to worry about you kicking my ribcage in," Mihawk said watching as the young half Neanderthal was actually was pushing the horde of schoolgirls back into the building. "Also of your sword smashing its way through mine."

"Both of our swords are able to cut through each other but both of us aren't strong enough to do that," Sephiroth said.

"Not to mention that it cost less to make a axe compared to the cost of a sword. And that at the end of the day an axe can be use as a tool when a sword can only be use as a weapon. A sword is just a one trick pony while an axe is a Jack of all trades," a new voice said

"Gascogne nice to see you," Sephiroth greeted his fellow captain. She stood two heads taller than Sephiroth. Her skin is dusty colored and thanks to her mix bloodline. Her body is a sight to behold as she is built like a supermodel and a weightlifter combined 'a LOT of er, upper-body strength'. Her arms and legs showed large, firm muscles along with a musclur body that did not slow her down thanks to her ninja training. She is also the captain of the axe unit of the Praetorians guard and the best axe fighter in Metal. The axe she carries a long axe that's combined with a hammer, one side had a axe blade and the other a hammer.

"I heard of you," Mihawk said. "The best axe fighter of Metal."

"That's right only a Neanderthal is better at using a axe then me," Gascogne said. "But then again that's the reason why they don't like using swords as it's only a weapon."

"Really?" Sephiroth ask.

"Sure an axe is a tool that can be use as a weapon, hunting and chopping wood," Gascogne said. "And axes last a lot longer then a sword. How long before a sword gets dull or needs to be reforged while an axe can still be use even when it's blade has dulled with use."

"She does have a point there," Mihawk said as he has his sword break in battle before and needed to be reforge. He always has the metal of his sword melted down to be cast into his new one so a bit of his old swords would live on in his new one.

"And the up keep is timely as well," Sephiroth adds. A sword has always been a prestigious weapon; it has been a symbol of rank because there's something special about a sword. It's designed only for warfare; where as a spear, or a bow can be used for hunting, and the axe can be use as a tool, the sword is one of the few weapons designed purely to kill. Anyone who owned a sword had demonstrated that they had the money to spend on a weapon that had no real secondary function. While not a utility weapon, it was a very efficient combat weapon; the very fact that you had to draw one meant that you were already in close combat – not an ideal situation – so it needed to have been forged and shaped to the highest possible standard, and well cared for. If your sword failed you for any reason during this stage of combat you would be dead. For this reason, a warrior treated their sword with the same with the same love and respect that they showed to one of their family.

Even with the very best of care, a blade would still become marked, so no matter how well it was cared for and kept oiled, little sports of hard black corrosion would appear, a form of rust but harder to get out. So over time you would get patches of slight pitting and little grayed areas where this rusting had started; despite being cleaned, it would still be there, like a shadow in the metal. And these areas would keep growing; a blade could be completely covered with gray areas even while being looked after. If the warrior was involved in battle for an extended period they might not be able to look after their blade as they should, so it would succumb to rusting; and if the rain got into their scabbard this might actually produce whole patches of rust on the blade. No doubt these would be cleaned off when possible, but they would still start to chew in. Another enemy of the sword is blood, which was very bad for the blade because it contains iron. If you had dried blood on your blade and then a little moisture got into it, it would start to rust very quickly. They would have to clean any blood off your sword fight away right if you wished to protect the metal. And that harder type of black rust would have been cutting into the blade anyway, so it was a constant battle against a most difficult enemy. There was the same problem with steel hilt fittings; the blade would spend most if its life protected by the scabbard, which might have oil in it, but the hilt fittings would be knocked and scratched, and exposed to the elements, leaving them constantly open to attack from rust. The scabbards also needed to fit the sword it held and also it mustn't have any metal inside it as it would dull the blade down.

The other major threat to a sword was the physical damage that it suffered when it was drawn and used in battle. Every time the metal blade was brought down upon a hard surface, whether metal armor or shield, or even bone, tiny dents and chips would very likely appear in the sharp yet narrow blade edge. Similarly, if two swords came into contact they would not – as it is commonly thought – slide smoothly over each other but instead snag, creating further jagged edges that had to be beveled out with a whetstone, gradually reducing the width, strength and ultimately the effectiveness of the blade. Then the warrior would have to return to the blacksmith and the whole process of making a sword would begin again.

"I see that my sister's girl is giving those girls trouble," Gascogne said smiling as she watch's Hinako beat back the girls as they try to push their way through her or wiggle. "But she's her father's girl when it comes to brute power."

"I'm guessing that her father is much stronger then she is," Mihawk said.

"Yup much stronger, also like the rest of his kind are able to take more punishment then we can," Gascogne said smiling as she sees that the schoolgirls finally gotten the idea that maybe trying to overpower Hinako wasn't the brightest of ideas. They were now pouring out of the windows and other doors.

"Maybe it's a good idea to add to the Killer Bees," Sephiroth said as Hinako seeing it was now pointless let the girls still pushing themselves against her go and ending with them falling on their faces.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the school -

Farah princess of Gem lead her group as they search for Naruto after they searched the school building. Padudu was flying high in the sky looking for the prince thanks to her fishcape thing, like other girls who could fly in the air thanks to their winged shirts. They were also on the look out for the Leaf group but after seeing the sheer power of Hinako none of them wanted to try to get them while she's around as she had ran off to rejoin them after she stop blocking the doorway.

"Did anyone see where the prince went off to?" Farah ask as she stop for a quick breather.

"He went off to the east side of the school," Zera said her face still in her book.

"Wait a minute," Tayuya spoke up. "I remember that Neanderthals have a better sense of smell right?"

"Yeah we had that on our test," Kin response.

"Since Hinako is half Neanderthal she has a good sense of smell. So if we follow her she'll lead us to Naruto," Tayuya said.

"Good plan," Farah said taking off again looking for the Leaf group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another place -

Temari and Amelia lead their group as they hopped on the roofs of the buildings. Which was quite the sight as most of the girls were dress like Amelia and some of the soldiers and Delmo blinked as they saw them jumping along the roofs. It was something right out of a hero manga or anime.

"Does anyone have know where we're going?" Momoko ask.

"No but from up here we have a better chance of spotting the prince up here," Amelia answers.

"So no real plan then," Miyako said.

"What you think that something is just going to pop up leading us to the prince?" Kaoru ask.

"It works in the mangas," Amelia respondes.

"This isn't a manga," Will said.

"No point in telling her that," Temari said knowing too well what Amelia is like.

"Lets just ask Hay Lin if she seen anything?" Irma said pointing to her friend up in the air.

"I see the Gem princess group heading for the indoor pool," Hay Lin said.

"They know something that we don't," Taranee said.

"We should follow and see," Cornelia said. "The pool has a skylight."

"And we shall drop down upon them as any good heroes would do!" Amelia said with stars in her eyes which caused all but her new fellow costume wearing friends to sweatdrop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another room -

Mai scanned the schoolyard as other groups of girls sreach for the missing prince. The soldiers and Delmos were keeping a close eye on all of the girls making sure that no fighting would go too far or anyone cheating. They already caught some girls cheating already by using jutsus to fool the other girls and breaking up fights. Many of the free boys were already taken but most of the girl groups had their eyes set on dancing with the prince.

"You got the scent?" Mai ask Ty Lee.

"Yes the strawberry scent, I place on one of the Killer Bees is coming strong," Ty Lee said sniffing the air. She just loves strawberries and could smell them a mile away.

"Good lead the way?" Sekhmet said.

"Before any of the other girls get to the prince first," Kasumi said.

"The scent leads to the indoor pool," Ty Lee pointing towards the building.

"But isn't the pool close for cleaning?" Ayame ask.

"Because someone peed in the pool," Himeko adds. (5)

"How did you think, I felt when I found that out," Cirselia said who was in the pool at the time.

"I never seen someone jump out of water so high before," Eresh said.

"Let's sneak through the back," Mai said running off for the back door of the indoor pool with her group behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the indoor pool building -

Naruto and the Killer Bees along with his personal maids waited in the large indoor pool. The pool was drain of water since someone peed in the pool which caused many of the students who were swimming take long showers to wash it off. He waited to see if any of the groups would find him, if not he would just dance with the Killer Bees and his maids. Currently he was eating a bowl of ramma from the stand that Ayame had setup once she was let out of class as she didn't care whether or not that the Leaf Village was saved or not.

"This is good," Coquelicot said eating a bowl herself.

"Naruto you know that your grandparents don't want you to eat ramma all of the time," Setsuna said as she and a number of Delmos and soldiers stood inside the building along with soldiers outside.

"Ayame and her father are the only happy memories, I have," Naruto said flatly.

"You still have plenty of time to make new ones," Gemini said hopefully.

"They're coming," Santamu said as her pet monkey gave her a warning.

Coming through the double doors of the enterance of the pool were the Leaf group.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she looks across the empty pool towards her former classmate.

"This is surprising," Naruto said. "How did you find me?"

"I'm half Neanderthal and, I have my dads nose," Hinako said poking her nose.

"Which is why we followed you here," Farah said as she and her group came through another set of doors.

"Hold it right there!" Amelia shouted as she and her group drop down from the roof from a ladder door that gose up to the roof. Since they couldn't just break through the glass as Amelia wanted.

"Don't forget us," Mai said as she and her group came through the backdoor.

"Well, well four groups found me," Naruto said. "Lock the doors."

"What?" Setsuna ask.

"There are four groups who want to catch me here and only one group can dance with me. So they're just going to have to fight till there's only one group left," Naruto explains.

"This is bad," Tenten said as the other three groups all look at them with a glint in their eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who will dance with Naruto? I'm going to let you readers pick! So send in your votes for which group will get to dance with Naruto!

Author's Notes –

1 – Manga meat is a meat primarily seen in manga, anime and video games, especially in comedic genres. They are often used in depictions of primitive times or eaters with prodigious appetites. However, there are similar depictions of meat in the form of meat on a bone before the series, so the actual origin is somewhat vague.

Characteristic depictions

* The main form is a big piece of meat covering a thick bone. Moreover, it has been butchered so that the meat is a single piece.

* The texture of the meat does not usually appear to be soft; people eating it tend to hold it in one or both hands and tear at it with wild abandon. The meat stretches as if it were rubber, but eventually rips.

* The meat comes in various sizes, but the length of bone tends to be anywhere from 40 to 80cm and the meat covers about two-thirds of the bone.

* The meat is cooked by grilling or smoking it.

* The meat is usually seasoned by spices like salt, pepper, and so on, but sometimes it doesn't seem to have any apparent seasoning.

In reality, animals do not have parts where flesh covers a significant-sized bone cylindrically and uniformly. Thus, the meats as depicted in manga (which can be held in the hands) do not exist. There are actually restaurants and butcheries and such where cuisine labeled "manga meat" is offered. In these cases, it is the creation of a chef. Minced meat or something like it is wrapped around a bone, and it usually has a texture like hamburger, though it varies between different realizations of the form. Even so, while this has fulfilled some people's fantasies about actually eating manga meat, it isn't really very much like the meat portrayed in fiction.

2 - From The Tale of Genji, taking in someone younger to make into your ideal partner.

3 - Compared to the rest of the rest of our family tree we humans are the wimps, even the Pygmy Marmoset the worlds smallest monkey is stronger then we are. When I went to the zoo once I saw one of them carry a apple up the side of its cage. Which would be like someone who weighs 100 carry about 80 up the side of a cage. And they can take more punishment then we can as when a monkey falls from a tree it can just get back up while if a human falls from a tree we're more likely to get cuts or break something.

4 - Sword vs the Axe which is better?

5 - Don't you just hate that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	24. Get that Tag

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Get that Tag –

Xania the head of the school watched as the students ran around trying to find the boys for the big dance. But she knew that the main target for most of the girls would be the prince. She look at her watch as the school became a bed of chaos and only five mintues had past. But of course this was nothing compared to what it was like before the new rules were place to aviod students getting hurt or the school getting damage.

"This sure brings back memories," Suzanne the head of the langrage department said standing by her friend, Susan head of the Chemistry department.

"Remember when we did this," Susan said.

"And how you two along with Kikko almost destroyed the gym," Xania inputted causing the two women to blush.

"Do you know where the prince went?" a redhead girl ask.

Xania look down as recongize the girl as Strawberry Shortcake as she always wears a hat with strawberries on them. She is a bright and energetic girl who is known around the school to be friendly as she has lots of friends. Many of Strawberry Shortcake's days are spent in the simple pleasures of tending the berry vines of her mother's farm. Strawberry is always cheerful and is ready for helping her friends at any time which is why everyone likes her. And if she grows anything like her mother which Xania knew quite well in school once she reaches that age she'll never have to go far for a bedmate, which would come from her group of close friends that are with her.

Ginger Snap an expert inventor, and purveyor of every known kind of cookie. Her family's massive gingerbread factory in Cookie Corners combines these two interests neatly. Which had stood as far back as anyone could remember and well known for their cookies.

Orange Blossom who's family manages the Orange Blossom Acres. She and Strawberry have been friends since they were little. Her family is well known for their plant jutsus which they use to help their crops grow.

Angel Cake possesses a tremendous talent for cake decoration, which helps her in her mother's cake shop. She loves to bake and serves her friends with what she makes. However she is also known to be a perfectionist and can become rather ill-tempered if things don't go her way

Peppermint Fizz is an argumentative trouble-making brat. Conniving, manipulative and greedy, she epitomizes every bad quality that a child might possess. But still Strawberry Shortcake sees whatever good might lurk beneath the sour surface, and does her best to cultivate goodness in her.

Rainbow Sherbet is a wild seafaring girl always looking for some fun. She is captain of the Rainbow Float, an ornate paddle boat on the Punch Bowl Lake. Her family runs a fish farm on the lake and shipping trade goods.

Coco Calypso is good friends with Strawberry Shortcake and her pals, but she lives with her parents on Seaberry Shore, a beautiful tropical beach far removed from her friends. But with her parents sending her to the school she now has lots of time to be with her friends.

Seaberry Delight lives in a with her parents in a cottage in a not well known grotto off of Seaberry Shore. A fantastic swimmer, Seaberry loves the water so much, she was mistaken for a mermaid when Strawberry and her friends first saw her. Like Coco she moved to Ironmount when her parents enroll her into the school.

Blueberry Muffin a book-loving dramatist, who lives in a muffin-shaped cottage in Blueberry Valley. Which her mother design to go with the family run the blueberry farm.

Tea Blossom, her home is in the Plum Blossom Province of Eastern Metal. Her family runs a tea shop which is why she loves to drink tea.

Crepes' Suzette her mother operates a chic boutique in the heart of Ironmount.

Tangerina Torta her family lives in the Tangerine Bosque, a lush tropical rain forest in Southwestern Metal. When she was enrolled into the school she became friends with Strawberry and her other firends.

Raspberry Torte can be brash and thoughtless but is still good friends with Strawberry and her other friends. She is generally seen as the athletic of the group and a fitness fanatic

Lemon Meringue is all about style and glamor which she tries to get her friends to keep up. Her mother runs a beauty salon which her friends go to all the time.

Plum Puddin' a brainy character, she's also a bit of a walking disaster. Her friends come to her for help with their homework and help her in return when she breaks something.

Banana Candy, her former vigor and energy when she was little have translated into workaholism. She's always doing a side job whenever she's out of school.

Lime Chiffon a bubbly and flighty ballerina always dancing and spinning to and fro. She just loves to dance and the one who's pushing her friends into getting into a group and dance with the prince.

"Sorry but we can't help," Susan said.

"Told you that they wouldn't help," Peppermint said.

"Well it was worth a shot," Orange said.

"But we still don't have a clue of where the prince is," Ginger said.

"He must be someplace," Plum said thinking.

"Maybe inside a building," Lemon said.

"What buildings are close?" Suzette ask.

"The swimming pool," Seaberry said as the pool was closed down till it was clean up from the pee.

"Yeah look there," Suzanna said.

"Let's go," Strawberry said waving her friends to follow as she leads the way.

"This is so much like when we were kids," Susan said.

"Expect for a few add ons to the group. They're all like their mothers when they went here," Xania said remembering when most of those girl's mothers were her schoolmates.

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be much fun without a Shortcake in the school," Susan said as there always been a Shortcake in the school ever since the school first started.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Pool -

Hinako let out a war cry as she toss one girl after another off of her as she single handly fights off most of the girls of the other groups that are with hers in the indoor pool. The girls of the three groups dog piled on her but she proved that her strength was more then a match for their numbers. Ty Lee rush in and strike at Hinako's pressure points but to her surprise it didn't work and she got thrown into the wall for her trouble.

"That should have work," Ty Lee said shaking it off.

"Neanderthal's energy points are not the same as ours," Setsuna told her.

"That means my attacks won't work then?" Ty Lee ask.

"Nope," Setsuna said. "You have better luck fighting the other girls of the group."

Sakura and Chiyo hid behind Toph and Hinata as they fought off the girls of the other groups. Toph proved to be able to sense her surroundings allowing her to duck and block the attacks against her and Hinata made use of her family style but found herself push to her limits by the Metal girls who didn't have to worry about using all of their chakra. The older Sakura, Ino and Tenten were barely defending themselves as they fought off the girls that targeted them. They were getting beaten badly as unlike Hinako they didn't have the power to back up their skills which the other girls had plenty of. (1)

"You Leaf nins are just too weak," Himeko said as she punches Ino's face sending her falling backwards.

"Why brother fighting," Kaoru ask as she grapples with Tenten and winning.

"As long as there's hope we'll never back down," Sakura said.

"Hope," Zera said who had sat down on a seat reading her book. "How can there be hope when Naruto clearly doesn't want anything to do with the Leaf anymore."

"She's right you know," Kin smirked at Sakura. "You would know that but then again whenever one of you Leaf girls even tries to talk to him, he just gets up and leaves. How can you even think that there's hope when we're ahead of you in the race that you Leaf girls started way behind the start."

"The only reason why you all are trying to become friends with me is because, I'm the prince of Metal," Naruto spoke up. "You all had the chance of getting to know me before, but you all let your parent's views judge me. Why should, I give any of you a chance when, I never had a chance to make any friends in the village?"

"You're right about that. We all had that chance of being your friends," Sakura said as Ayame had hammer in that fact into everyones heads. "What about Ayame and Hinata?"

"Ayame is my only friend, I had in the village but she has no love for the village. And as for Hinata, I really don't know her," Naruto said causing Hinata to give out an eep.

"That means that you girls have no chance of winning when none of you even knows him when you all had years to get to know him," Tayuya said.

"While we have no bad history with him, just a blank page to build from," Farah said.

"Got it!" Chiyo shouted as she grabs Naruto's nametag and took off running with the younger Sakura along side with her.

"Not so fast," Kin shouted as she and a few other girls loomed over the two smaller girls.

"Hold it right there," a very large Red Delmo said as she slams her spear between the older girls and the younger ones. "What the world are you thinking?"

"Well..." Kin began to say as she and the other girls backed away from the older and stronger woman wearing armor, holding a spear. Who was joined by other Delmo's and guards.

"We don't mind you beating up the older girls," one of the guards said.

"But if you even think of hurting those two girls who are younger and weaker then you all, is where we draw the line," a Red Delmo said.

"Hurt them and we're going to hurt you all badly," the lead Delmo said glaring at the younger girls.

"Right..." Kin said as she and the other girls took off.

"Thanks!" Chiyo said to the older women as she opens the exit door. Only to see a big group of girls standing in front of her.

"Hey thanks!" Peppermint smiled as she grabs the name tag out of Chiyo's hands and closes the door before she could react.

"What just happen?" Sakura ask blinking.

"Wasn't that Strawberry and her friends?" Glycine ask.

"Yup," Amelia said as she has a cooking class with Strawberry. "That's her and her snack gang."

"After them!" Mai shouted as she ran out the door causing Chiyo and Sakura to spin around as she passes them, which continued as the other girls quickly followed.

"I think we should leave it to the others," Sakura said as her eyes became spinning circles.

"Yeah," Chiyo agreed as the room wouldn't stop spinning. (2) (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf Village -

Bodies of Leaf nins lay broken on the battle worn streets. The Anbu nins that tried to stop the monster were easily defeated, their broken bodies would take weeks or months to heal which would drain the village on supplies to care for them. For non of the nins were killed, because the one who did the deed wanted people too see what he did. To break their spirits seeing the best the village could throw at him meant nothing compared to him. Real fighting isn't about killing or even hurting the other guy, it's about scaring them enough to call it a day.

Anko screamed as her arm was snap in two before being slam head first into the ground. Ibiki with blood running down his face came rushing at his foe, a powerful strike from the backside of a meat cleaver sent him falling to the ground. The man look all around him to see that he was the only one left standing as all of the nins that came to fight him now laid at his feet broken. The bodies twisted and weapons broken covered the ground. Kakashi was in a tangle of bodies along with his rival, they along with the other bodies in the pile tried to gang up on him but he prove that he's too strong for that. The biggest pervert of the Element Countries was embeded into a wall.

"Butcher why show yourself after all of this time?" the Hokage said as he sat againt a wall holding his broken ribcage. He stared at the big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and green pants, which he remembered well as he always wore the same outfit. No one knows what he looks like as he wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him at all times.

"To see how weak, I have become weaker after years of not fighting nins," Butcher said. "Once, I heard that the son of my rival is the heir of Metal, I decided to open shop once more. And after getting back into shape, I decide to test myself against you Leaf nins to see where, I stand."

"You're going to fight, Naruto?" the Hokage's eyes widen.

"For as long as, I remember, I have been the strongest of the Element Countries. Even at my old age, I'm still able to beat the strongest village which you saw first hand. For that reason the only ones that, I can test myself against are the fighters from the western lands," Butcher said. "Minato and his wife were the only ones who could fight me when, I went all out. Their son should be stronger as he should have gotten all of his parent's strenghts. It's too bad that this village couldn't have seen it but then again this village isn't as it use to be."

"You're crazy," the Hokage said. "The Delmo will tear you apart if you try to attack Naruto."

"Where you see the impossible, all I see is a mountain that no one has ever try climbing," Butcher stated as be walks out of the village heading west.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Skills are important but if you're fighting someone with power and skills you're toast.

2 - Alright this is your last chance to vote for which group will win Naruto for the dance. So start sending in your votes because in the next chapter the winner will be reveal.

3 - Also I'm thinking of doing a 'The Warriors' running fight were one group fights each other like in the film and game. So any ideas of what gang I should put into the next chapter will be helpful. Like the sport teams or club members that can be found in the school or something else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	25. The Winner Is

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Winner Is... –

Hunrok Delmo husband to Carline the queen of Metal sat in one of the small meeting rooms of the palace with Tseng Rockcus the command of the Turks. "He finally shown himself again." Hunrok said putting down the report he was given by Tseng. The report came in a short while ago from a Metal trader, the news stations would also be on the scene soon enough.

"The Butcher has defeated most of the Leaf nins leaving the best that the village had broken. They all have broken bones and some will never be able to fight again. The strange thing is that from the old reports on him he usually kills not just crippling thm," Tseng said.

"There's more then one way of breaking a foe you know," Hunrok said. "Seeing the best of their village laying in beds in a body cast will do wonders for their moral. And those who saw him fight, will be shaken to their cores. I have seen him fight before, his style which he created himself is a ferocity that's both graceful and vicious."

"Butcher from the reports that are coming in, he wanted to see how weak he had become after resting his blades after the death of your son in law," Tseng said. "And since no one knows where he came from or what he looks like trying to stop him at the border will be all but impossible."

"He'll show himself when he wants to and we'll only find him when he lets us. That's why he's the strongest of the eastern lands and now learning that Naruto is his rivals son wants to test his strenght against the western lands," Hunrok said. "But I do know something about his past. He's from the former Empire of Szaalenden, the land without heroes."

"He's from there?" Tseng said his eyes narrowing as he knows about that land and its people.

"Yes he was before the empire fell that is," Hunrok said. "I tell you what I know from the bits and pieces that I have managed to piece together. There is a tale told in the Empire of Szaalenden, when it was still at war with a powerful dark enemy called Wischtech the Emperor sent 14 champions to stop the onslaught, though not all would complete the journey. Throughout their excursion, three of the champions died and four turned on their comrades. The seven heroic men who remained, defeated and punished the traitors and accomplished their mission stopping the enemy's army from reaching the empire. The seven men returned home lauded as saviors, and were awarded the title of "The 7 Heroes," while the traitors' names were forever shamed and referred to as "The Lances of Betrayal." This story was simply a fable. The "Seven Heroes" in the story, were cowards who fled upon seeing the enemy force. The "Lances of Betrayal" were those who bravely pushed on to complete their mission. However, upon making their way home, they were ambushed and slaughtered by the cravenly deserters to take from them the honor and glory of achieving the quest. Unbeknownst to the treacherous group, however, one survived, his name was Ascheriit."

"Five years later the empire faced another enemy force from the Kingdom of Gaze looking to expand its boaders. During that time when the call for the Seven Heroes to take arms again was when Ascheriit strike. One by one he killed off the so called heroes who grew corrupt with the power they gain from their lies. In the end their lies came to light along with their corruption had caused from using bodies of bloodline holders to strengthen their bodies to taking what they wanted. The Emperor ask Ascheriit to lead the army to fight against the army of Gaze as he and his three friends were the real heroes and he was the only one left who could raise the moral of the army. Once it was revealed that they been following and calling the traitors as heroes, which he agreed to. When the two armies met to open combat, was when Ascheriit did the one thing none had expected. He threw down his sword and walked towards the enemy soldiers. 'I fought to save this land once before only to be turn on by those who ranaway, my name along with the other three I fought with known across this land as betrayers. The only reason why I now being hailed as a hero is not because I reveal the seven as what they were but only because they need me to save them once again. I'm not going to save this land again, seeing what the people I fought for are like, calling anyone who say that they did something without anything but their own words. Those of you who want to become heroes all you need to do is to kill the one who are and say that you did what they did and the people of this land will buy it as they did with the seven that I killed.' With those words he left the field of battle as the enemy forces let him pass though their ranks, then launch their attack on the now moral shaken Szaalenden army."

"They did manage to drive the invaders out but only after a long ten year bloody war that left much of the former empire a wasteland. The reason why was because after the words for Ascheriit spread through the land, the soldiers fighting had no will to stand up and lead a charge for fear of being backstabbed. The commanders of the army began fighting among themselves as they all thought that the others once they won a battle would kill them and take their glory. Which is why the empire fell apart into ever shifting factions and why the land doesn't have any heroes as all fear that someone will just kill them and name themselves as a hero."

"And that was just around forty years ago, just around the age that we think Butcher is," Tseng said seeing where his king was getting at.

"I heard that tale first hand from a man with his face covered with bandages saying he came from Ascheriit escaping the war there just before I met Carline," Hunrok said.

"You think that Butcher is Ascheriit?" Tseng ask.

"Maybe or maybe not," Hunrok said. "All, I know is that to make someone like Butcher is, something needs to happen to make someone into someone like he is."

"At least the Leaf has been broken. With so many Leaf nins crippled the remaining nins will be hard press to keep up with what missions are coming in. The drain from caring for the cripple nins should also weaken them," Tseng said.

"Which will make things much easier once, Naruto takes his revenge on the village," Hunrok said. "Also are you sure that the Butcher is the Butcher?"

"You could potentially find someone of Butcher's height, and train the imposter to imitate Butcher's voice and speech patterns. But you can't counterfeit a fighting style. Not to the extent that you could imitate it perfectly in a real fight," Tseng said. "The report says that the Leaf nins who had fought Butcher before all say that while he isn't as fast or strong as he use to be, the fighting style is the same."

Hunrok nodded. A fighting style had to be ingrained at the reflexive level to be of any use in a serious fight, as fights often progressed too quickly for the people involved to consciously think about what they needed to do. Because of that, they were as individualistic as fingerprints.

"There is also another thing," Tseng said.

"Yes what is it?" Hunrok ask.

"The World Government is sending a ship to meet Naruto and hope to make Metal apart of their political organization," Tseng said.

"They always do that when there's a new heir of Metal," Hunrok said remembering the last time the Marines came in the hopes of making Metal apart of the World Government. "Ever since Caline's great-grandmother had summon, Hardstone to destroy their HQ when they tried to 'liberate' Metal during the war. What was left of the World Government have been trying to rebuild themselves back up. With how badly their forces were destroyed and the Absolute Justice the Marines followed at the time many of the countries that were with them left. I'm surprise how they managed to last this long." (1)

"They're sending a captain Smoker here with his crew here to meet with Naruto," Tseng said remember what the report said about the man. "Smoker is a muscular bluish-gray haired man. He has a very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once, as well as having many cigars on hand strapped to his jacket, which has the kanji for "justice' written on the back."

"Only a captain this time?" Hunrok ask.

"In the Grand Ocean there has been a raise in pirates after Gol D. Rogers the Pirate King started the Great Age of Piracy after his execution. There is also the actions of Revolutionary Dragon who is trying to topple the Government as well. All the other high ranking officers are busy dealing with the problems boiling up to come to Metal," Tseng answered.

"So true but with all the evil that they have done in the past, it's about time that they fall," Hunrok said.

"I agree with that," a six foot young woman of twenty-eight years said as she enters into the room. She has a muscular physique that did not cost her her femininity. She was still slender and quite attractive but lacked the smoldering sex appeal and massive cup size that women like many of the women of Metal possessed. She had short brown hair cut in a page boy's style. The only odd thing about her was the cold, stern, and disciplined look in her eyes. She was dress in blue jeans that showed off every curve on her shapely legs and ride up her soft rear and a blue business shirt that clung to everything.

"Sam when did you got back?" Tseng ask.

"I finish the mission early so, I came back. I do need to meet the prince after all," Sam said.

"Good. You can be the one he fights when he trains," Hunrok said.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Tseng ask. "Sam is the strongest warrior alive right now."

"No she isn't?" Hunrok said.

"Really who's stronger then me?" Sam ask her king.

"Gono is," Hunrok answers.

"Yeah that's true," Tseng said.

"Well he is a Neanderthal," Sam said as no matter how hard she trains, she can only take it so far. Neanderthal's on the other hand were already stronger then a human without training. A warrior Neanderthal while a very rare sight to see given their peaceful ways, are the most feared of foes on the battlefield. With the most advance tech and alloys at hand a Neanderthal warrior could create weapons and armor that could stand up to just about anything. Gono did that with armor and an axe that couldn't be effected by chakra of anykind and are all but unbreakable. He as with all others of his kind can't be effected by mind trick jutsus, which she had to admit some of those foes she had frought almost had her a couple of times using mind tricks on her. She really would like to be able to see pass all of that and see her real target.

"Also Butcher is back and is heading to Metal," Hunrok said.

"Butcher? He's still alive?" Sam ask. She had heard about him before but she was just a small girl when he had hanged up his blades.

"He wants to test himself against my grandson," Hunrok said. "He went and single handedly defeated the Leaf Village."

"Don't worry we can take him," Sam said. "The Leaf is strong but only by the Eastern Countries standers."

"Don't forget, Sam that our king came from the East," Tseng said.

"Even at my age, I'm still good enough to give even someone at your level a hard time," Hunrok said. "Butcher on the other hand is just a plain killer."

"Killer?" Sam ask.

"You are a trained warrior but Butcher on the other hand is just a plan killer. Where you hold back he doesn't, where you avoid bystanders being caught in the crossfire he doesn't. He doesn't care who he has to kill to finish a mission he just kills, if he has to kill hundreds just to make sure that one person dies he does and has before," Hunrok said.

"I'll inform the others about Butcher," Tseng said. "But even he would think twice before taking on fighters who are at a much higher level then what he's use to fighting."

"You would think so," Hunrok said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The School –

The office door swung open from the inside and out stepped a very beautiful, very busty, school vice principal. Evelyn wore her blond hair up in a bun, she also wore a pair of the thickest lensed glasses Xania had ever seen. But with the body that stood holding up her beautifully polished face, she could have passed for a cover of one of those Hentai books written by that Leaf nin. Big would have been an understatement. Her white blouse struggled to retain itself as it was stretched across her massive bust. The blouse had many buttons; however, none of them could be buttoned. If that blouse was buttoned it was beyond anyone's vision. Or perhaps they were simply hiding behind the bottom of her dark green jacket, which she wore to compensate for the blouse which wouldn't button up. The jacket itself seemed to be in the same boat as the blouse. Only three of her jacket's buttons could be done, all of which were well under her bust line. The buttons stopped at her waist, where an equally dark skirt began to hug her curvy hips.

"Yes what is it Evelyn?" Xania ask having just return from the schoolyard.

"Strawberry and her friends have the princes nametag and are heading for the main building to try to lose the other girls after them," she answers. "They're also getting the attention of everyone else who are after the prince as well. And since the prince gave the okay to fight over him, it's going to be an all out warzone."

"Better give heads up to the guards," Xania sighed as things always break during these kinds of a chase.

"I'll say," said Momo head of the tech lab of the school. Wearing a loose heavy blue robes, loose white pants, leather gloves, boots making sure that no skin showed but her face. The omnipresent scholar's cap with two long red braids that hung down to the ground, a pair of small glasses that sat on her nose completed her look. She unlike many women of Metal didn't like showing off her body. Because of her loose fitting clothes its hard for others to judge what kind of body she is hidding underneath. "I already taken the lead and have the labs locked down. I'm not going to have the lab be wreck by rampaging students looking for a boy to dance with... again."

A loud crash was heard somewhere in the building, followed by many more.

"Too late," Evelyn deadpanned as students began battling each other for the prince's nametag.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the street -

A pub which is where many Delmos stop by, the pub was known for its find food and cozy atmosphere. It was open all hours, and there were usually a couple of regular customers hanging around in the lobby, ready to bend the ears of visitors from other parts of the land. It was a good place to meet people and hear the latest city gossip. People were elbow to elbow at the table, laughing and swigging back various colored beverages or stuffing their faces with food.

"Alright are all the bets been counted?" Kim Possible ask to her three crew members with her at a table. She and the rest of her crew were grounded until the ship was tuned up and restocked.

"It's all been counted," Alison said.

"Whoever wins will get a big payday," Elizabeth adds.

"With so many teams after the prince its tough to pick which team will win," Kelly said. "Which team is the one everyone thinks is going to win?"

"It depends who's betting. Most are betting on the girls from their homelands to win," Alison said.

"I wonder if the school is going to be a mess again?" Kim ask.

"Well there are those new rules set in place to stop the girls from causing too much trouble," Kelly said as a loud boom could be heard from the nearby school.

"So much for that," Elizabeth said looking across the street as more booms and crashes could be heard coming from the school building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out at sea -

"Make Sail!" With the command, the captain of a wooden sailing warship, started a bustle of activity. In seconds hundreds of sailor climbed high above the rolling deck. In minutes they unfurled huge sails to harness the power of the wind. On board, the ship carried everything the crew of about eight hundred needed for a voyage halfway around the world. The sea were the main trade routes, so the country with the strongest navy ruled the world. That was until the invention of the airships that made trading faster for light trading goods while the sea trade now deals with big and heavy trade goods. Life for the ordinary sailor on board a warship was very hard. They faced death from battle, accidents, and disease, and his floating home was damp, dark, and crowded.

Tashigi Ensign a Marine officer serving under Captain Smoker. She's a skilled sword fighter but has poor eye sight and tends to drop things or knock something over. She's currently reading the file they have on the Metal prince Naruto that the HQ put together. She still couldn't believe that she was going to Metal one of the Super Powers of the World, with the money from the metal trade and the powerful army and nins, made them a powerful country. They could afford the latest ships and airships, unlike with the World Government as their ships are but for a few are out of date ships and only a half a dozen airships at the ready.

Reading the ships menu for today, Tashigi would have never guess that the food was one of the attrations of joining the Navy. Meals included, rotting, stinking meat; biscuits riddled with maggots; cheese so tough that sailors carved it into buttons for their uniforms. The drink was just as bad. The 'fresh' water soon turned to green slime, and the beer kept a little better. Meals tasted bad because it was very hard to keep food fresh. Voyages could last years, and there was almost no refrigeration on most of the Navy ships. The ship usually carried live animals for food, but their meat, milk, and eggs were mostly reserved for the officers. Meat for the seamen was stored in salt, which made it dry and very tough. The salt worked by locking up the water in the meat. The microorganisms that rot meat need water to live, so salt protected the meat from spoiling. Bread went stale or moldy so instead the navy issued hard biscuits made of flour and water. Despite all this, shipboard food was probably better than the food sailors enjoyed with their families at home.

She wished that their ship could have a freezer so that she and the rest of the crew wouldn't have to eat hard biscuits, but money is tight all around. (2) They shared their biscuits with rats, maggots, and weevils. They called the maggots 'bargemen', joking that the biscuits was the barge, and the maggot was sailing it. Rats were easy to identify, and you'd notice one if you bit into it. The other two were less noticeable. One sailor said, 'Black-headed maggots were fat and cold to the taste, but not bitter, like weevils.'

'At least with the new can goods we're eating better then what sailors use to eat,' Tashigi thought to herself as canning food only started about ten years ago.

"You're first time to Metal?" Smoker ask to his second.

"Yeah it is," Tashigi answers.

"It be my fifth trip there," Smoker said. "You do remember the rankings of the Delmo's right?"

"Yes," Tashigi said as she began to list them out. "The Black Delmos are the lowest ranking of the kunoichis but are the greatest in numbers, in charge of carrying out simple missions, mass attacking using hand-to-hand combat and the administration of the castle and surrounding city. All Delmos start as Black before choosing whether they go up in rank or stay the same rank or just be non nins, making many women in Metal former Black Delmos. The Purple Delmos are train in using charka to increase their speed making them invisible to the naked eye. They serve as massagers between the towns of the country. The Yellow Delmos serve as the city guards protecting the people. They are train with body weights making them very powerful in combat. The Pink Delmos are responsible for maintaining the equipments for missions. And they're the healers. The Green Delmos are specialize in using long range throwing weapons and sneaking onto targets. The Blue Delmos are the middle-ranking kunoichis. They carry weapons and perform security duties such as defending the city and castle against intruders. The Orange Delmos are train to be weapon expects who can hold all of their weapons on them using the hidden weapons jutsu which uses a lot of charka to be use. The Red Delmos are the castle guard who are trained like the yellows in making their bodies strong. But they wear body armor making them the only ninjas who wear armor. The Silver Delomos are the Hunter ninjas to recapture any run away ninjas and are information gathers. The Gold Delmos are the elites who specialize in S-ranked missions and black ops. And the White Delmos are the commanders and royal family personal bodyguards. They are responsible for the smooth operations of the kunoichis forces and missions."

"Good," Smoker said. "We can't have a mix up like what happen with princess Kikko."

"Yeah," Tashigi said remembering what she heard about the officer who mistook a White Delmo as a lower ranking Delmo. "So what does the people of Metal think of us?"

"Little much, which is much better then what they thought of us before," Smoker said. "They remember too well what the World Government was like when the Tenryuubito's were still around."

"But that's was over a hundred years ago," Tashigi said.

"Yes but one of the Grand Generals of Metal was alive at that time and she always voice against us to the queen," Smoker said. (3)

"Hinako the Fire General," Tashigi said remember from the file they have on people of Metal of interest.

"She remembers too well what the government was like when the Tenryuubito's were around. Those were the people who are allowed to live in the Holy Land of Mariejoa as they were the descendants of the twenty kings who established the World Government. However, due to their connection to the World Government, they constantly abuse their power and look down on the people below them, referring to them as commoners. They're disconnected to the point that they wear glass helmets over their heads to prevent from even breathing the air of the common people. The Tenryuubito have various rights and privileges not held by many other people in the world. In particular, they are able to buy people, who have been captured and put into slavery and their actions are overlooked by the World Government. Which was the reason why when the sister of the queen of Metal of that time was sold into slavery and was killed by the person who brought her started the war between Metal and the World Government," Smoker explains.

"Even so all of the Tenryuubito's had been killed during the war and the riots that happen after the war," Tashigi said. "We're not like what we use to be."

"Expect that there are still people in the Government who still follow to the letter Absolute Justice," Smoker said. "Because of that and that we still trade in slaves is the reason why Metal doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Then why are we going there?" Tashigi ask.

"Since there's a new heir to Metal there's some hope that we'll be able to make good relationships with Metal through the heir," Smoker said. "And since it's the first time that there's a male Delmo, we need to see how powerful he is."

"Didn't the countries that are connected to us send girls for the engagement?" Tashigi ask.

"Yeah but since the prince's grandmother the queen is making the cuts who stays in the engagement, she will already know what we're up too," Smoker said as Fleet Admiral Sengoku hopes to have someone friendly to the government through that. (4)

"Will we see some Neanderthals?" she ask never having seen a member of the branch of the family tree before.

"In Metal there is a close tie between the Neanderthals. As you know they're dedicated hunter-gatherers, and have no developed concept of agriculture. Despite this, they are still technologically advanced, possessing computers, airships, communications and biological recording instruments, which is where the rest of us had gotten the tech stuff from," Smoker said. "Oh yeah remind all the crew not to talk about religion when meeting a Neanderthal."

"Why?" she ask.

"The Neanderthal have no religion and no concept of religion. This is not due to a simple disbelief or worldwide atheism. The Neanderthal never had a religion to begin with and never saw a reason why to ever have one. Prior to contact between humans and the Neanderthals they had no concept of a creator; an afterlife or souls had never occurred to them. They do not understand how we humans can possibly believe in the stories our religions tell and are sometimes frustrated with some of us insistence of the truth of their beliefs. Nevertheless, the barasts do accept religion as a part of who we humans are. They also do not believe that the universe had a beginning and do not adhere to the Big Bang theory. Instead, they believe the universe has always existed since without religion to tell them there was someone who started everything," Smoker said.

"But religion is meant to save people," Tashigi said.

"Yeah but only if they needed to be saved in the first place," Smoker said. (5)

"How long will it take for us to get to Metal?" Tashigi ask wanting to talk about something else.

"Once we get to the outpost on a island off the coast of Rome, we'll leave the ship there and get drop off on the mainland. There we'll take the train to Metal," Smoker said. "Which will take about five to nine days depending on the sea from here to there, then only four days by train."

"I wonder what he's like?" Tashigi said to herself thinking of the prince. She had read and watched the news reports on what the prince's life was like when he was living in the Leaf Village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the school -

The front of the school's main doors flew open as a ragged form came out limping. For almost half an hour the school building had been a warzone as girls fought over the prized name tag of the prince. Each of them giving their all as they fought each other, as Naruto said that it was ok for them to fight it out. The Delmo's and guards mostly stood by and watch the fight only breaking it up when it got too far out of hand or when one of the girls tried to use a weapon. The hallways of the school were littered with the bodies of the young girls who fought over the nametag. The Delmo's and guards were busy helping the girls to sick bay or those who know how to use healing jutsus healed the girls.

"I got it," Ino smiled as she was the only one left still standing from her group. Hinako had stayed behind the group when Hinata and Toph were getting beating by a large group of girls at the other side of the school when everyone was running and fighting, trying to find who has the nametag. She, Sakura and Tenten had gone ahead and after fighting all out, she gotten the nametag out of the pile of bodies. Somewhere among the fallen were Sakura and Tenten who had fallen during the battle, she had gotten lucky to have ended up underneath a pile of downed girls during the fight and when she pulled herself out most of the fighting was already over with.

"You need to step out of the gate to win!" the redhead teacher Ranko shouted out.

"Right!" Ino said as she walked over to the gate as fast as she could.

She never made it as the form of a beaten Mai punched the back of her head knocking her out.

"I win," Mai smiled as she crossed the finish line. (6)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Marines following the rule of Absolute Justice will be noted to display some or all of the following views:

1. Anyone connected to criminals, no matter who they are, can be arrested even if they have not done anything. Even if the criminal is family, they must be captured or killed.

2. All individuals noted to have done illegal activities or criminal acts will be reported to Marine HQ and issued bounties, based the known information on their threat level. Regardless of the circumstances.

3. Raising the Jolly Roger, mentioning, or being associated with pirates can be taken as a criminal offense.

4. Any country caught harboring pirates can have further actions taken against them.

5. Destroying an island to eliminate a problem is an option.

6. Innocent lives can be taken to prevent the possibility of a criminal escaping.

7. Any Marine who hesitates to take action against a criminal as ordered can face punishment.

8. Slavery is ignored as it is seen as an effective means to handle criminals.

2 - After their total defeat at the hands of Metal, the World Government is short on everything since their fall from power.

3- The ranks of the army of Metal

Private

Lance Corporal

Corporal

Sergeant

Officer Cadet

Lieutenant

Captain - Almost all soldier's from this rank upwards are as strong as a eastern land Sannin level nin.

Major

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Brigadier

Major General

Lieutenant General

General - note all generals have a title once they raise to this rank.

Grand General - only four grand generals can serve at anytime.

4 - The new World Government is like that in Fullmetal Alchemist.

5 - Religion is only needed only if people needed to be saved from themselves, if they don't need a higher being to tell them what's right or wrong when they already know what's right and wrong. The sad part is that many people need religion because if they wronged someone before they die like mistakingly getting the person killed they can rest their minds that when they die that get their just rewards from god. Because the thought that when a person dies and there is no after life and the person will never get their just rewards after death would haunt a persons mind.

6 - From my count of the vote's Mai team wins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Aftermath

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aftermath –

"The number of girls hurt during the free for all is a hundred and sixty-eight. The guards and Delmo's stopped the students before they got hurt worse, thank goddess," Xania said as she reads the damage report to queen Carline and the council. "The school building is going to take a week to repair not to mention the cost of replacing what was broken during the fight. The east wing is heavily damage, the main hall likewise and most of the the classrooms a wreak. Every since, I became head of the school things like this hasn't happen. The school shouldn't be a battleground."

"If it was good enough for me then it's good enough for those kids," Hinako said as she and the other grand generals sat in the room as well. "Besides, I seem to remember you being the cause of the entire west side of the school building roof to be blow sky high."

"Well...," Xania said blushing. "That maybe but the prince shouldn't have given the ok for the girls to fight over his nametag like that. That's the reason why those rules were made to stop things like this from happening."

"My husband is going to talk to him about that," Carline said.

"Also because of the state most of the girls are in, I'm going to have to push back the dance so the girls can recover," Xania said.

"Reminds me of the old days," Hinako said as the dance was almost never on the date it was suppose to be on. "But of course we used weapons."

"I'll take my leave," Xania said leaving the room.

"Well that's a fine mess your grandson made," Zenobia said. "But he is Kikko's son after all and takes after her."

"And, I wouldn't have it any other way," Seto said.

"On that subject," Zenobia said looking at Carline. "Naruto doesn't seem to care about others around him and only sem to use people."

"Naruto is still have to get use to people around him who care for him. It's an alien feeling for him," Carline defended. "Me and my husband are doing everything we can to help him."

"Carline be careful," Hinako said as she's one of the few people who never called her queen. "All of this choosing what's best for him, will just back firer sooner or later. Children need to make their own choices and not depend on others to choose for them. Remember what happen to Kikko."

"I know that," Carline said as she has never forgave herself for driving Kikko away by choosing what she could and not do. "But Naruto needs all the help, I can give him."

"Maybe, maybe not," Hinako said softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Metal -

Ironmount market place is the most incredible shopping center of the world. Every day, ships and wagons arrive from all over the queendom, carrying trade goods made in distant corners of the world. Traders from all over brought back luxurious silks and spices to delight the wealthy buyers of Metal. But there are many affordable things buy, too whether you want shoes, pots, or clothes, you'll find exactly what you want in Metal. Most of the stores are stands or rooms opening out onto the street, with up to 60,000 traders and visitors each day. But even tough it's bustling, it's well organized and divided into areas according to what's on sale, so it's easy to find your way around.

Asuma walked down to the raman shop that the others were at. The people around him avoided him and glared at him as he walked by reminding him of how the village treated Naruto. Everyone knew who he is and where he's from and treated him the same as Naruto was treated as they did with the rest of the Leaf nins. Only Ayame and her father Ray avoided the fate since Ayame made it well known that she is Naruto's only friend and won't stop him when he seeks his revenge.

Once he got to Ray's raman shop he opens the door and found Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata being tended by Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai. All four of the girls were in bad shape the medics of the school only healed so much before sending them home. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were seated at a table.

"I knew that it would turn out this way," Ayame said as she gives the three boys their meal. It was a local dish, grain boiled into porridge and mixed with eggs and cheese. Something that she and her father were trying out.

"Since everyone seemed to go out of their way to beat you," Ray said over the counter.

"At least Hinako was there," Hinata said as she was the only one who wasn't as beaten.

"Yeah good for you," Tenten said as she covered a black eye with an ice pack.

"I wish she was with us," Sakura said with her arm in a sling.

"I had it and she had to sucker punch me," Ino said as she replayed the scene in her head again and again as Mai from Nanman knock her out just as she was about to win.

"I see that the mission didn't went well," Asuma said getting everyone's attention.

"No it didn't," Tsunade said.

"What's the news back at home?" Kurenai ask as Asuma had gone to the mail office to get a telegram from the village.

"Me, you and the boys are going back," Asuma said making everyone look at him.

"What why?" Shikamaru ask.

"Butcher has return and most of the nins are either going to be walking wounded or will never be able to be a nin again," Asuma answers.

"He's back?" Shizune said remembering the stories she had heard about him.

"He defeated the whole village by himself?" Kiba ask.

"That sounds like him," Tsunade said. "The only ones who had ever fought Butcher and live when he went all out were Naruto's parents."

"Wouldn't that mean that he'll be coming here then?" Chouji ask.

"But there's no way he'll be able to beat Metal as he did with the Leaf," Shizune said. "He's only the strongest of the east after all."

"Don't count him out yet," Tsunade said. "When Naruto's parents were alive he almost killed them more then once. And he knows how to fight against a Kanegakure Nin, thanks to his past fights with Kikko."

"What about our parents?" Ino ask.

"I'm sorry but some of your parents won't be able to be ninjas anymore," Asuma answers.

"Wait till, I get my hands on him," Kiba growled.

"You'll be swattered away like a fly," Tsunade stated making Kiba growl even more.

"Besides the Hokage is recalling all Leaf nins back to help the village now that almost all the Leaf nins are out of action," Asuma said. "We'll leave the first thing tomorrow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Castle -

"As you can guess because of the Delmo bloodline that gifted us with lust and full bodies, made us a target for lusting men. There was nothing the early Delmo's could do about men's attitudes, but they could accept themselves as they were and not try to change. They didn't hide their male bewitching beauty, nor despise it. Instead they embraced it. Rather than trying to avoid arousing males, they went out of their way to do so. Men who were 'turned on' and expecting a reward at the end, were allot more cooperative than a frustrated man. A man with a stiff pecker had a lot harder time fighting than one with a limp noodle. Delmo fighting costumes are designed as much to showcase their bodies as they were to identify their village or clan. They favored wrist braces for defensive armor, counting on their speed to stop a sword blow or other attack. This meant they could usually leave their chests more exposed, which in a way was a sort of armor in itself. This insured that the men she was fighting would do everything they could to take her alive. And not hit her in her chest!" Ms. Carin said as she teach Naruto about the early Delmos.

"So that's the reason why many of the fighting outfits around here show off the chest area," Naruto said as he sits on a couch in one of the rooms of the palace. Sitting next to him are two of the Killer Bee's März and Santamu. Along with Coquelicot who's busy playing with Santamu's pet monkey and Kitaoji who is busy making tea.

"Yes the reason why the Delmo uniform is so revealing is to get the enemies eye's on everything but of the Delmo's fist or weapon," Ms. Cain said sitting on a chair in front of Naruto. (1)

The door opened causing everyone to turn to see who it is, both Marz and Santamu let down their guard seeing it was Naruto's grandfather Hunrok.

"Grandfather what brings you here?" Naruto ask.

"You're grandma wants to know why you gave the ok for the girls to fight over you?" Hunrok said. "She's in a meeting right now reviewing the damage that the fight caused on the school."

"It was amusing to watch," Naruto said flatly.

"You gave the ok because you wanted something to watch?" Hunrok ask.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see how far they wanted to get close to me. I was surprise that none of the girls who fought got off that easy," Naruto answers causing Kitaoji to drop the cup she was holding, it was a good thing the cup was empty.

"You wanted to see them get hurt?" Hunrok ask.

"I wanted to see how far they're willing to go to have a chance at me," Naruto said. "Since everyone just wants me for one reason or another, I will just cut away at them until I have only a handful left. Then I just have to pick one to be my wife and it be all over with."

"Naruto... don't speak like that," Hunrok said in shock to what his grandson had said.

"As if you're one to talk," Naruto said looking at his face. "I know that you have been playing a game behind my back. Coming up with half-bake plans to 'help' me in some way, for my own good. You're just like the Hokage playing me along to do what you think is right for me."

"Everything me and your grandmother have done has been to help you," Hunrok said seeing how deep the scars were in his grandson.

"Yes by having personal maids and bodyguards to spy on me night and day for you," Naruto said shocking the young girls in the room. "If they weren't so useful to have around I would have gotten rid of them."

"Naruto?" Coquelicot ask.

"But when you killed that man, you said it was because he hurt us," Santamu said.

"Of course having to retrain others to be at your level would take time," Naruto said making the two Killer Bees freeze as he only saw them as tools and wanted them to last for as long as they were useful to him.

"They're not here for spying on you," Hunrok said feeling nothing but ice from Naruto.

"Sure they're not and you and grandma don't keep things that I should know from me either," Naruto said as he got up from the couch. "You and grandma need to keep an eye on me so that there be an heir for Metal. But if there was someone else both of you wouldn't have bother to get me. I'll be in my room."

Hunrok watched as Naruto walked pass him exiting the room. Ms Carin was frozen where she sat and the two Killer Bees likewise. Kitaoji was busy trying to calm down Coquelicot who was crying. "What have I done," he said to himself as the old game that he use to play to help people without them knowing backfired on him. Naruto just saw that as a way to get him to do what he and Carline wanted from him. And surprising him with maids and bodyguards had just look to him as a way to keep eyes on him at all times. He now knows why Naruto always treated him and Carline with indifferents. Because to him they only saw him as a tool and not caring what he wanted at all. It's the same reason why Kikko had ran away because she didn't like how she was being forced to beome something she wasn't he and Carline did many things behind her back to get her to become something they wanted her to be... and they were doing the samething to Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

Butcher stepped through the doorway into the chamber leaving a trail of bodies behind him of the jail guards that tried to stop him. He had come to the Boiling Point the prison where the most dangerous were sent. If he was ever caught this was where he would had gone to. But the prison was made to keep people in not the other way around. It was a simple matter for him to break in and kill a couple of guards and release the inmates to keep the others busy while he find the one he came for.

The chamber held the man he's been looking for. He knows that even with his skills he knows that fighting the Delmo's wouldn't be an easy task. He remembers how strong Kikko was. So he needed some back up from an old friend of his. The only thing that could be seen of the man was his sickly white blur of a face, the hairless, sloping skull. The rest of his body has been encased in a block of concrete and his body wrapped in chains.

"I'm surprise that you of all people came," the man in the block said.

"Anyone else encased in a block of concrete for over a year now would have died, but I knew you couldn't die this easy," Butcher said.

"It helps when you don't need to eat, drink, or even breath," the man said.

"That's why, I came," Butcher said. "I'm going to need your help, Juggernaut"

"The only man who said to be more deadly then me asking me for help," Juggernaut smiled. "Get me out of here and I'll see what, I can do."

"Good," Butcher said as he walks up to the block of stone. "On our way out we need to pick up some more help." (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Reading one of the DC's comics, I read that the reason why Supergirl choosed for the mid-drift look and short skirt combo was to get the mostly male villains eyes looking elsewhere and off of her fist.

2 - Anyone with some ideas of who the help Butcher is going to get send me your ideas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	27. Jail Break

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jail Break –

Tia pushed open the door to the musty tavern and was greeted by din of both music and various patrons enjoying themselves. There were wine and ale barrels ranked along one side, to the right was a vast fireplace in which a whole hog, goose, and half a dozen chickens turned on a spit over a bed of red coals. Equipment and axe slung over her shoulder, Tia entered the establishment. Upon her arrival she could feel everyone else in the building begin to immediately size her up, but confident in both her abilities and her appearance, she marched nonchalantly through. A few catcalls from men and women who seemed to have had a bit too much to drink were quickly silenced with a patented Tia icy stare. She did not frequent taverns too often while on her adventures and she wasn't really looking for any sort of action of that nature at the moment, only to finally be able to eat a hot meal and spend a night on a soft bed.

The Scarlet Rose was a well-to-do bar that was largely successful due to the high influx of adventurers passing through. With Ironmount being a center of trade, the city always had people passing through the city for one thing or another. Tia could see from the various dress of the other patrons that there was a wide range of different places of Metal in this inn. Sitting down at a free table Tia brushed her tangled blond hair aside while readjusting the straps on her battle suit that showed a generous portion of her finely toned body. She was just sitting down at an empty table when she felt someone was standing behind her. Looking around she saw her old classmate Gascogne.

"Gascogne it's been awhile," Tia greeted her old friend.

"Took me awhile to find you," Gascogne said as she sat herself down.

"What for?" Tia ask.

"Lets just say that the royal family is having some problems and the king needs help from his brother," Gascogne said.

"The king's brother?" Tia ask.

"And you're the last person I know who has an idea where he is. Since he left with you after his last visit," Gascogne said. "Since he never stays in one place for long it's always hard to find him."

"Well it was about three weeks ago that we parted ways," Tia said trying to remember. "He said that he was going to stop by one of the Amazon villages." (1)

"Which one?" Gascogne ask.

"We were in the Eastern part of Metal at the time so he might have gone to the Gale Clan since that was the closest one," Tia answers.

"Thanks," Gascogne said as she sat up. "Now I know where to start looking."

"Have fun," Tia said good-bye as she watched her friend leave the tavern.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Boiling Point -

Juggernaut once he was freed from his stone prison made short work of the thick stone walls of the jail. Juggernaut has a completely inexhaustible stamina, and the ability to survive without food, water or oxygen. He possesses tremendous durability as nothing has the power to cut his skin. Once in motion, virtually no obstacle or force is able to impede his movement. The others in Butcher group quickly followed the doorways that he left behind as the riot Butcher caused would only last for so long before the guards get it under control. And Butcher already had everyone he needed for what he had plan, all from the S Block where only the most powerful of inmates were kept.

Mr. Rictus was once a devout follower of his faith but after an accident that scarred him horribly, he died on the operating table briefly and instead of Heaven, there was nothing. When he recovered, he started living a life that was drastically different from what he had been before. He lived without a conscience, acted on any thought that entered his mind. He had spent years embracing the light, a light that was never there. What was left was only darkness. He has no conscience, rapes, slaughter's and is known to make love to animals. One of the few who knows Butcher full well but isn't scared of him. (1)

Rokutaro a massive, muscled individual with cold inhuman eyes in monk regalia who wears a wide metal hat. Violent and impulsive, Rokutaro never hesitated to use excessive force in his actions. In combat, he wielded a long Buddhist staff and a backpack holding a variety of weapons, including a rocket-propelled bombs and a flame thrower.

Rengoku a mysterious kunoichi with a unique body and talent for self-surgery. Rengoku can sew replacement or extra body parts to her frame. She has four arms and a variety of stitch patterns across her body. Her arms stretch out to resemble spindly spider legs and she is viewed as a monster by local villagers. She is also quite insane and is also married to Roach.

Roach is hulking, gargantuan, and intimidating appearance, he is a rather gentle creature with the mind of a child. He is very mindful and caring of his wife and seeks her approval. The armor strapped to his back resembles a roach's thorax. And even with his size and hulking body can roll himself into a ball, rolling at high speed.

Dominique a killer for hirer has an ability known as the "Demon's Eye", which causes hypnosis and sensory paralysis in her foes, momentarily stunning them and making her movements appear immediate. This effect happens when she lifts her eyepatch. She is unable to control without a cover.

Nubatama a coquettish kunoichi with long dark hair that she can manipulate freely to attack her enemies.

Azame a surreptitious kunoichi who can extend her limbs into root like appendages which she can use as weapons as well as merge with the surrounding flora to manipulate their root systems. She works covertly from a safe distance using the roots to attack her opponents.

Hakurou a venomous shinobi with a body covered in reptile scales and a lizard like face. His skin is thick enough to withstand an attack from most blades. His back is covered with spines that he can rapid fire at his opponent.

Magai a diminutive shinobi that wields a giant spear; attached is a peddle-powered umbrella that spins and flies like a helicopter.

Kawahori a snide shinobi that has gray skin and white hair, complete with pointed ears and fangs. He has a pair of mechanical bat wings granting him flight and controls a colony of bats that he uses to enshroud his opponent.

"You're really going to go and attack the prince of Metal of all people in the heart of the queendom?" Mr. Rictus ask. "This is the reason why you're seen as a greater killer then I am."

"Yes but think of the fun," Butcher said smiling as he feels the old juices flowing again, just like the old days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Metal -

Hunrok entered his office where the members of Turks were waiting for him. He had just comeback from telling his wife what happen with Naruto. She took the news hard, she wanted to see Naruto, but he told her that he needed sometime alone. He only hope that they'll be able to prove to Naruto that they do love him, not just seeing him as a tool.

"Well all of you must have heard the news already," Hunrok said as the girls had run off to tell the others, he was sure that the maids would tell others while the Killer Bee's would keep it to themselves but with Glycine being Seto's granddaughter and all, knowing Seto it would be all over the city soon.

"He thinks everything that's being done for him is only because he's the only heir to Metal," Tifa said.

"And the personal maids and bodyguards are there only to spy on him," Cloud adds.

"I can understand why he is like this," Quistis said. "He's an important person now, gaining lavish attention from everyone. Compared to before when he was seen and treated as a plague, that everyone wanted dead or gone. So now he has to be cautious on figuring out who wants to just use him or actually be close to him in earnest."

"Which is why he's always so cold to others," Seifer said.

"SAD," Fujin shouts out.

"Yes it is," Paine agrees.

"How are we going to help him ya know?" Raijin ask.

"That's a good question," Hunrok said. "By playing my tricks behind his back to help him in the long run, I made myself be like Sarutobi . Keeping things from him because I think it's for his own good."

"It's going to be a long and hard road to get Naruto to trust you," Reno said.

"I know," Hunrok said. "He's going to need sometime alone before, I can talk to him. I have already ask Gascogne to look for my brother for his help. He always had a way to get people to open up to him."

"That Sand nin with the one tail demon sealed inside of him is going to have it remove from him like Naruto and send it back to the demon world. He's the only one who can relate to the prince. Maybe we can..." Selphie began to say but was cut off by Elena.

"And have him think we're going behind his back again?" she ask. "At this rate he'll be just like his grandmother not trusting anyone around him. And we all know what her rule was like."

"Whenever she felt someone was doing something behind her back she would have them beheaded," Tseng said having research the late queen's reign. "The last thing we need is for that to happen again."

"We're going to have to be careful on how we do things for Naruto from now on," Hunrok said. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I'm going to take a trip in a few days."

"A trip?" Rude ask.

"Yes it's been a long time since, I have been to the element countries. With the ninja exams going to take place soon in the Leaf Village, I thought that, I should go there and see how things are. And to give my thanks to Sarutobi and the rest of the village, face to face on how they had treated my grandson," Hunrok said with an underlining tone that all the Turks knew that his visit would be anything but a nice one for the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later in the eastern part of Metal -

"I'm pretty excited, I've never even seen an Amazon before, let alone get to see one of their villages." Iris happily chimed as both she and Gascogne rode to the side of the caravan they were escorting. Gascogne needed to get to eastern Metal and since there was a caravan heading there she and a handful of her soldiers came along to safeguard the traders. "But by judging from any of the stories that my sisters have told us, I've heard that they're incredible!"

The young Praetorian guard let out an excited squeal as she recounted in her mind the many tales that she had heard over the years regarding the exotic beauty of the elusive Amazon tribes. (2) "Have you any experience with Amazons before, Gascogne?" The plucky pony-tailed redhead turned her captain riding next to her with a curious smile.

Gascogne produced an even smile and chuckled a little, thinking about her past encounters with the female warriors. "If you're not careful, Irisa, the hunter could very well become the hunted." Gascogne bemused. "When it comes to Amazons, it isn't as simple, one might bite off more than one can chew."

This only served to pique Irisa's interest even Less and continued to bombard Gascogne with Less questions. "But what are they like? Are they much different from us? They're a very beautiful and sexy race, right?" Irisa finished her last question with the hint of lust in the corner of her eye that Gascogne did not fail to notice.

"Hmm… Yes, it's true that the Amazon people are all very beautiful, like us of our bloodline, they are all extremely pleasing to the eye." Irisa was hanging on every word, eager to learn everything about these almost mythic women. "However, there are two prominent differences between Amazons and us. First of all, they are a noticeably larger than us…"

"Larger…?" Irisa wondered and Gascogne nodded in response,

"Yes, even considering me, they still measure about one and a half to two heads taller than I… They are not merely taller but proportionally bigger than a normal woman, each with a lithe and perfectly sculpted form," she explains.

"Really wow," Irisa said as Gascogne is one of the tallest people she knows.

"They're also very powerful warriors, they're trained when they can stand to be able to fight. Whenever there's a war the Amazons always march to fight and are always found in the middle of the battles. Which is way that they will only mate with men who are strong so that their children will be stronger. There are alot of bloodlines to be found with the Amazons," Gascogne adds.

The caravan stopped at the entrance of the village, its dimensions held to up close scrutiny amazed many of the women who crowded around while Gascogne took Irisa to meet the village's leaders. The village looked quite deserted, but Gascogne figured it was largely due to the fact that many of the villagers were out hunting, foraging, or tending to the fields around the village.

Meanwhile Irisa was ecstatic at the sights and sounds around her as she quickly looked to and fro, trying to absorb as much information as possible. The village was the basis of a semi-nomadic culture with stone and thatched roof dwellings along with a few fields for small-scale agricultural projects. A variety of large trees held a prominent place within the village blending seamlessly with the many of the homes and sporting highly detailed and intricate carvings up their entire trunk. Although previously warned, Irisa was taken aback by the noticeable difference in size that buildings and objects displayed compared to what she was used to. Agricultural tools were slightly too large to be used by someone of Irisa's stature handily while a number of chairs set out were high enough to ensure that her legs would not touch the floor but dangle over the edge instead, like when she was a small girl. Thatched roof huts, decorated with beautiful symbols, were also built in these larger dimensions and proved to make Irisa feel even more petite than she already was. The village was a fair size; Irisa estimated that this clan would consist of about a hundred if the number of buildings were any indication.

"Gascogne!!" was all Irisa heard before a tall figure closed in on their position. Before the usually alert captain could react the dark assailant was upon them and Irisa squeaked out in surprise. In a flash Gascogne was scooped up in a tremendous bear hug, "It's SO GOOD to see you!" shouted an exceptionally large Amazon as the Captain was lifted off of her feet.

Irisa was close to falling on her cute rear due to the shock she just received. The woman that had hugged the Captain and was now laughing and spinning in place with her captive, holding the still cool-headed woman like one might do to a long lost pet. Despite being swung around in the air Gascogne kept her composure, with a warm smile she patted the Amazon on the back, "Yes, yes, it is nice to see you as well".

Irisa could only stare as the excited Amazon released the smaller captain. Just as Gascogne promised the woman in front of them was truly a magnificent creature. Towering nearly three heads over herself, Irisa could only stare at the incredibly beautiful Amazon before them. A short yet wild mane of crimson adorned the woman's head in an unruly manner while her tanned skin was accentuated with a variety of highly stylized markings covering her body. The finely toned and shapely figure of the Amazon was just as Gascogne described, outside of being proportionally larger it was in every way the body of a beautiful and athletic woman. Golden eyes flashed with intensity, framed by a rugged yet regal face that one could gaze upon forever without losing interest. Irisa also appreciated the Amazon's garb, ideally suited for the surrounding arid savannahs and forests, was wonderfully minimal to ward off high temperatures while emphasizing her natural charms. And there were more women behind her coming back from hunting on the plains. All the amazon women were no less then eight feet tall and incredibly muscular.

"What brings you here?" the amazon ask.

"I'm looking for your dad, Lamie," Gascogne stated. "I know that he was around here awhile ago. Do you know where he went?"

"He never left," Lamie smiled as her dad had stayed around saying the he wanted to spend sometime with his girl and his granddaughters as many of the older Amazons had slept with him. In fact many of the women of the village call him father or grandfather. She pointed to where she and the rest of her sisters had come from. The two Delmo woman saw a man on horseback coming into the village.

He was a big, dark heavyset man who rode a big, dark heavyset horse. Over his mail he wore a jacket of wolf hides. The head from a sabertooth skin topped his helm. The beast was posed so its fangs jutted forward instead of dropping down in front of his eyes. He stop his horse in front of the two Praetorians and looked them over.

"Gascogne of the Praetorians. If you're here it means that my brother needs my help again," the man said in a gruff voice.

"Yes that's right," Gasconge said knowing that he never liked being called by his title or as lord. "He needs help with your nepew, prince Naruto."

"Can you comeback with us lord?" Irisa ask.

"Well it is a familly matter," the man said. "And also don't call me lord. Just call me by my name, Howard."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – After reading the comic Wanted I put him into the story because he's very believable. If someone who has a strong faith and discovers that everything they were told to be true was nothing but false hope for some being who made us in their own image. I could see how they might become a supervillain, as people who had everything that thought to be true will snap if it's something like their faith.

2 - The Amazons are a branch of the Delmo's that broke off before the the Delmo bloodline entered the royal family. They are just as strong as the Delmo's are but instead of being ninjas they're warriors instead. Also the Amazons are much bigger then Delmos too. Like the Delmo's they can only have girls and must seek males from other places. The number of Amazon's are smaller then the Delmo's as the Amazons only mate with powerful warriors. They have a close bond with the Delmo's

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	28. The Godmother

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Godmother –

Zabuza watched as Naruto used a advance water jutsu that created a huge pillar of water. They were in one of the small training grounds that the Delmo's-in-training use as the big ones are only for the adult Delmo's and also are located outside the city where the really powerful jutsus wouldn't cause that much damage. Zabuza was amazed at the power level, that Naruto was showing as he had learned such a powerful jutsu in the span of a few hours where even the best would take at least a few days to learn.

"How's he doing?" Setsuna ask appearing next to the ex-mist nin. Currently Naruto was controling the water pillar using hand signs.

"His drive to learn is causing him to learn the jutsus that I teach him faster then I have ever seen," Zabuza said. "And the sheer amount of power he puts into the jutsus would drain anyone else but someone with your bloodline."

"Most jutsus that are to deadly for most nins because of the energy drain, is nothing to us," Setsuna said. She blink when she notice that young nin Haku was busy hiding behind some bushes. "Why are you hiding there?"

"Since he looks so much as a girl many of the young girls around here thought he was. Till he let out that he is a boy and the girls once they found out have been all over him," Zabuza said smiling.

"All the girls who don't have dates all want to take me now," Haku said hoping that none of the girls would find him.

"There he is!" Strawberry said as she and her friends quickly surrounds the cute looking nin.

"You're not getting away this time," Tangerina Torta said as she and the others close on in on him.

"You can't catch me," Haku said as he readies himself to use a speed jutsu, since he couldn't use his bloodlimit on them as the last time he did they all used a powerful energy blast to overload his ice mirrors.

"Oh yeah," Peppermint Fizz smiled as she gets behind Setsuna and rips open her shirt sending buttons flying, releasing her large lacy red bra covered breasts free. "LOOK BIG BOOBS!"

Haku eyes pop out of his head causing him to stand still long enough for the rest of the girls to dog pile on him.

"That hurts!" Peppermint Fizz said as she holds her head as Setsuna had rapped her knuckles on the top of her head.

"You ruin my shirt," Setsuna said as she looks at her shirt with some of the buttons missing. "Now I have to get it fix."

"Hold him," Orange Blossom shouted as she grabs hold of Haku's arm as the rest of the girls had hold of a part of his body.

"Let's get him back to my place. Mom has all of your moms there for a tea party," Strawberry said. "We can show our moms who we're taking to the dance."

"ZABUZA HELP ME!" Haku shouted as the girls carried him away.

"Sorry but when it comes to girl problems is where I draw the line," Zabuza said as he already knows too well what length the women of Metal would go to get a man. The Demon brothers were busy with the women that wanted them and he had been pulled into more then one orgy.

"Well at least that's over," Setsuna said placing her hands on her hips.

"By the way where are the Killer Bee's?" Zabuza ask.

"Well... with what Naruto said to them... they need sometime off," Setsuna explains. "So, I have taken over for them for the time being."

Both Setsuna and Zabuza turn their heads as they felt someone new close by.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna said her eyes narrowing.

"Came to see Naruto," Tsunade said as this is the first time since the engagement party that she lay her eyes on him.

"Really now," Naruto said appearing next to the three adults. "What reason could you have to see me?"

"To see if you're doing well," Tsunade said.

"To... see... me," Naruto said. "Why would you bother to do that after so many years that you could have checked up on me... godmother?"

"You know," Tsunade said eyes wide.

"Yes godmother, grandmother had given me mother's dairy and I know that you and my father's teacher are my godparents. So tell me why do you suddenly care about me? Is it because you feel sorry for what you have done? Never being there for your godchild while he was growing up in a village that wanted nothing more then to kill him? Never caring for his well being only with yourself? Or is it because once I become king, I'll kill every single last leaf nin and villagers, not to mention yourself?" he ask her.

"That's not true," Tsunade said.

"Why should I believe you?" Naruto said. "With one word, I can have you dead right now. The Delmo's that are hiding around the training ground, to make sure that I'm safe are more then a match for you. But I have something special plan for you. When I have the Leaf burn to the ground, you tied to a post on top of the Hokage mountain will watch as the village that your grandfather built be burn to ash, along with my godfather."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you," Tsunade said looking to the ground.

"At least my grandparents didn't even know that I was alive," Naruto said coldly. "But you and my father's teacher knew you had a godson but both never cared enough till now that I have power to destroy you and the village that you come to see me."

"What can I do to make it up?" Tsunade ask.

"I see that the old man told you about me but that happy go lucky fool that I use to act like. But that wasn't the real me. That was only a mask that I wore to hid my pain. What you see me is what I am. A young child who had to grow up before I was even five years old. I never had a childhood, I was never even held when I was a child as no one wanted to hold a demon. You must have heard what I think of the maids and the bodyguards around me. I must look cold to you. But tell me how should I act? I was never loved or cared for growing up, the old man only wanted me to be a tool a guard to fight and die as my father did before me for the village. I guess he just rubbed off on me. When I look at you I only see a tool to be used, leading you along with you thinking that I'll forgive you and the village, till I have no longer any use for you," Naruto said to her. "I can only be what I was raised to be... aren't you happy to see how I raised to be as? Since you and that man are my godparents after all." (1)

"I know that there's nothing that I can do to make it up to you," Tsuande said.

"There is a way," Naruto said causing Tsuande to look up with a faint hope in her eyes.

"I want you to go back to the Leaf Village and kill every last child under the age of ten in the village," Naruto said.

"You can't mean that," Tsuande said shock.

"You didn't care about your own godchild, how I was beaten and starved growing up. Killing off a entire generation of the Leaf Village would be a simply thing for you," Naruto said without any emotion on his face. "That's the only way that I can ever forgive you. But you're not going to do that. Instead you'll just drink sake and try to forget all of your troubles. The only reason why when grandmother ask me if I would want to have the Leaf girls get kick off the engagement, I told her no. Was because I wanted all of you to cling to some hope that I would forgive all of you, a hope that was never there in the first place. For all of you to have false hope so that when the time comes to destroy the Leaf, it be so much sweeter."

"How could someone like you ever be thought of as being one of the strongest nins of the eastern lands," Setsuna said looking down at the blonde woman.

"Always looking for a bottle in hopes to find an answer to your problems," Zabuza adds.

"Naruto please, I know that your life was hell but isn't there a way for us to make it up to you?" Tsuande ask. "Do you want me to go down on my hands and knees and beg to be forgiven?" Tsuande pleaded with him.

"No, I do not. I only want you to die," Naruto said as he walks away from his godmother who was only that in name alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I know that many of you readers don't like that way Naruto is in my fic. But the type of Naruto that I mostly read about are always happy all the time or say that they'' destroy the Leaf but only turn around and save it. This Naruto is dark. He had his hopes for anyone in the village loving him crush before his eyes. He no longer trust people around him as he doesn't want anyone that close to him only for his hopes to be crush again. He only wants to get business done and doesn't want any small talk. The only way for him to protect himself for being hurt again is for him to keep everyone away from getting to know the real him. He had spent so long being something that he wasn't that he doesn't even know what the real him is like. He's trying to find out but he doesn't want anyone to help him and tell him who he is. He just doesn't know who's the real Naruto is.

And special thanks to Wandering Maverick for his review with a great quote that I took from the last chapter

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	29. Girl Talk

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Girl Talk –

Kin and Tayuya were still feeling the pain of the battle they found themselves in when everyone fought over the prince's nametag. They along with the rest of the Sound team were in their housing that were given to the girls that are engaged to the prince. One thing about Metal that they like was that there's plenty of food to go around as besides being the biggest producer of metal ores on the continent, Metal is also produce vast amounts of food. Largely thanks to the different types of land that could be found in Metal that allowed different types of crops and animals to be farm. The women who hang up their Delmo gear used their skills to help crops do better and grow much quicker then they would have by themselves. Bread, olives, olive oil, and cheese are the staple foods in the diet of Metal. The poor people received free bread from the city, which meant that vast quantities of grain had to be imported, largely from the rich fields of the eastern Metal.

"I gotten word back from, Orochimaru," Kimimaro said entering the room as the rest of the Sound nins sat eating lunch.

"Is he mad that the girls couldn't get the nametag?" Zuka ask earning him glares from said girls.

"You try to fight against a horde of fan girls all trying to get the same thing," Kin growled.

"And not to mention that with the guards and Delmos around we couldn't do anything that would really hurt them," Tayuya said. "Even if, I use my seal to full power there's no way that, I be able to stand up to even the weakest woman there."

"I never thought that the gap between us and the Delmos would be that wide," Dosu said taking a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Which is why we been busy finding people who we can sign up for the village," Kidomaru said.

"Yes Orochimaru is please about the people we been able to sign up for the village but is displease about the lack of getting close to the prince," Kimimaro said.

"Well it's not our job," Jirobo said glancing at his female teammates.

"Maybe if the girls would step it up," Sakon said his brother Ukon was inside of him.

"Hey you have any idea how hard it is to get close to him?" Kin ask. "Me and Tayuya have been doing our best but we have to compete with hundreds of other girls who are doing the same thing."

"Not to mention those maids and guards of his are always by his side," Tayuya adds. "But since he told those girls off he's been under the guard of his late mother's body double. And there's no way, I want to see how powerful she is."

"Yes, I heard about how powerful the prince's mother was and her body double would be stronger in order to protect her," Zuka said.

"Me and Tayuya will just have to do things the slow way and gain his trust," Kin said before grinning. "Besides no matter what happens, the Leaf Village will fall."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another place -

Mai and her friend Ty Lee were laying around their room of the house they're staying in while in Metal. They're both busy as they try to pick out which outfit they should wear for the dance. The telegram they gotten from their parents after they told them they won the dance contest, said that they're please that they won and hope that this would bring them a step closer to getting close to the prince. Thanks to Ty Lee everyone back home knows about Mai's crush on the prince after his display of power on her during the engagement party.

Their guardian was in the room with them helping them pick the right dress. Sandra Haskins was a woman in her mid-twenties with shoulder-length brown hair. Her most appealing features were her big, brown eyes and the sincere smile she gave to everyone as they were introduced. Her loose, white blouse and black wraparound skirt showed off her athletic, hourglass body without showing off too much. She was brought up in a major trade port cities far from Metal and didn't have the sexual free outlook as many of the women of Metal have. Sandra runs the warehouses that the trade goods from Nanman are ship till they go out to market and is close to Ty Lee's mother as they made many arrangements between them in more then one way. She agreed to house Mai, Ty Lee and their guards for their stay in Metal in exchange for a better cut with Nanman's traders.

"So much to choose from," Mai said looking over a silk dress.

"Too bad we don't know, Naruto's taste," Ty Lee said looking over the bundles of clothes they're digging through.

"Well from what, I manage to pick up from the grape lines. He doesn't go for the sexy look," Sandra said as she heard too many tales of the prince walking right pass young girls all dress in sexy outfits and walked right by them without a blink. "Just pick an outfit that looks good that shows your body but not too much so that you two don't look like those shameless girls that try to use their bodies on him."

"Something formal then," Mai said thinking of using that Naman dress her mother gave her before she left.

"Better think of something that will catch his eye before someone else gets to him first," Ty Lee said causing her friend to blush.

"Well just make sure you don't make yourself too easy or also not to hard to get either," Sandra said. "I know many women who bought themselves nothing but trouble by being too playful then playing hard to get."

"I know play too hard to get and I lose him. And make sure, I tell him what I mean expecting him to get what I really want," Mai said. (1)

"Like those love movies," Ty Lee said. "When you two are alone and have one of those moments instead of letting him kiss you you go and kiss him instead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another place -

Ayame and her sister Kasumi were meeting with Cirselia her friend Eresh in Himeko's house, having lunch with them along with Sekhmet. Cirselia and her friend Eresh were being housed by Hineko's family so that they have better trade relations with Cirselia's homeland. The two ninja sisters were called in because of their clan is well known for information gathering and they wanted to get as much information on Naruto as they could before the dance.

"What do you mean you two can't do it?" Himeko shouted at them across the table.

"Me and my sister are train to gather information but there's no way we'll be able to get any new information that isn't already known. Prince Naruto just doesn't show emotions," Ayame said.

"He has withdrawn into a shell so that he won't be hurt again," Kasumi said.

"I heard of that kind of stuff before. He's a clear textbook example of emotion shock. He was hurt so much in something he believed in that when it was taken away he closed his heart to the world around him," Cirselia said.

"The way to his heart is to go and break open his shell," Eresh inputs. "We just need to have him open himself to us."

"Then that's what were going to do!" Himeko said. "Ayame, Kasumi you two are going to gather as much information on how to treat the prince for his problem."

"And where are we going to find out how to treat mental problems?" Ayame ask.

"How about asking one of those head doctors that treat people with that kind of problem," Sekhmet spoke up who had been listening to the others while eating in silence.

"Fine," Kasumi said. "If we help him it just get us closer to our goal."

"We must break away his shell then once his defense is down we'll seal the deal," Sekhmet said in her business tone voice as she aways treats everything as a business.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los Illuminados Castle -

Ramon Barego looked out of the frosted window from atop the tower of his castle. The snow had come early this year and there was no sign it was going to let up anytime soon. Snow drifts nearly twenty feet high had accumulated around the outer walls of the castle, making the King a virtual prisoner. Usually at this time of year, the castellan paid visits to his subjects at the nearby villages, extending his harvest greetings and well wishes, along with his usual harvest gifts. The people of his lands always looked forward to seeing their kind and generous castellan especially at this time of year. Everyone except the young women he fancied and took without a second thought to a back room of the building he happened to be visiting at the time for a romp and sexual release the castellan always craved. However, with the weather so harsh, he was unable to fulfill his yearly self-imposed obligation. This year, the bushels of food and barrels of ale and wine, and his strong sex drive, would have to wait a little longer to be delivered.

Just as the Ramon turned to leave the window, he noticed some movement outside. Wiping the moisture from the glass, he peered out into the bleak snow. Nothing was there. Scanning as far as he could into the never ending wintry white blanket of snow, he saw nothing. "Hmm," the he mumbled, "I must be imagining things."

"Beg your pardon, my Lord?" came a sweet female voice from across the room. The voice make his tool twitch, after all, it was his favorite wench who was alone in the banquet hall with him. He chose this servant to finish preparing his meal because he knew that at any time he would want to take her, and she would satisfy his carnal urges. She stood about 5'3", with large round breasts, a small thin waist and a large rounded bottom. He loved her hourglass figure as she had plenty to offer... plenty of places to fuck and plenty to hold onto at the same time. Her sky blue eyes and long fiery red hair only made her that much more appealing to him.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something from outside, but I believe it is my mind playing tricks on me...wishful thinking I guess," the Ramon said, still searching for a hint of movement outside the window.

"Yes, my lord," replied the voice. Turning from the window, the Ramon surveyed his banquet hall. This year, it would be empty except for the himself, his wife and their faithful servants. The scent of a large pine tree filled the room as it stood in the corner, adorned with brightly colored pieces of fruit as ornaments, thin strands of silk draped over the tips of the branches reflecting the flames of the fire and the candles spread throughout the hall. Brightly decorated baskets and wooden toys surrounded the bottom of the tree. He had made sure everything would have been ready should any of his guests arrive, but for this harvest, the gifts would sit until the children of the nearby village would be able to travel to the castle. And the women would be allowed another day or two of peace before he arrived to exert his power and dominance over them. After all since he is one of the few males around he had to make sure that there would be new life for the villages. For generation's the Barego males had fathered many in the nearby villages since there were always more women then men around, with the Delmo bloodline popping up all over the place.

The emptiness of the banquet hall only served to remind him of the extreme horniness he was feeling. By this time last year on Harvest time, he would had already had his way with half a dozen women or more, and the majority of his female servants. The only ones that the he had not royally fucked were either too old for his liking or too large. The King liked his women on the petite side, and young. He so looked forward to Harvest time, and this would be the first year that the halls of the castle would not ring with the sounds and voices of children, and cries and moans of the women he was fucking. Returning his attention to the noises in the banquet hall, Ramon quietly stood watching as his faithful and devoted servant finished setting out the evening meal.

"Ah dear there you are," Belit his wife said as she enters the room. "This Harvest isn't going to be much fun without the villagers or Sekhmet around."

"Yes it's too bad," Ramon said. "But she has important work to do. With her team being the ones who will be dancing with the young prince, she'll need to do all she can to catch his eye."

"Bitores Rokake must be streaming about that," Belit smiled. Their two factions had been at arms against each other since the early days of Metal. While Barego dealt with problems like a business, the Rokake dealt with problems in a more under handed way. More then once anyone who stood in their way was found dead, while anyone who stood in the way of a Barego soon found themselves penniless. But that all change when the late queen came to power. She had all supports of either faction thrown out of office or behead, and then she went after the heads of the factions. Both factions blood flowed through their halls as the soldiers sent were given orders to kill off both for good. The only reason why both Ramon and Bitores were still among the living was because they were sent to schools outside of Metal at the time and didn't dare to return till the old queen died.

"It's been a long hard battle at regaining our lost power," Ramon said as he had to rebuild the power base that his family had lost. "But if our daughter can get the prince to fall for her, our family will gain all and more of the power we use to wield. If not she still can become his close friend and it will be easy to get deals down with them being friends."

"Always make a backup plan," Belit said as she had already told her daughter if all else fails, she must find a way to have sex with the prince so that she'll bare him a child that would be the heir of Metal by bloodright.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In th Leaf Village -

The Hokage felt himself getting older as he read the telegram from Tsuande to the council on her latest report on Naruto. The last report was the failed attemp of winning a dance with Naruto, as almost every girl at the school was fighting for the same thing. The only Leaf girls that were hurt were Ayame because she didn't attend the event and Hinata who had the help of a half-Neanderthal girl Hinako whose massive strength beat back the girls attacking them. The council all were disappointed that the Ino had the nametag but was beaten by the Nanman girl Mai, who took it from her just as she was about to win. But this latest report is far worse then the last.

"Naruto knows that both me and Jiraiya are his godparents, it has sealed both of our fates. He plan's on having me tied to a post and watch as the village is burn, as for Jiraiya, he hasn't said of his plans for him yet. When, I ask him how could I earn his forgiveness he told me to go back to the Leaf Village and kill every last child under the age of ten. He already knew that I wouldn't do it as he said that all I would do is drink to forget my troubles as Jiraiya does everything he can to stay away from the village. He said that while his grandparents didn't know he was even alive, both of his godparents knew and did nothing for him as he was growing up. When I beg for a way to make everything that I haven't done for him he told me, 'No, I do not. I only want you to die'. Everything that we thought we know about him was nothing more then what we knew about the mask he wore to hide his pain. Both me and Jiraiya should have been there for him but we didn't care enough to bother. We only care now, because we have to if it wasn't for him being the prince of Metal both he and I would never cared enough to even check up on him. I've been looking at myself in the mirror and hating what I have become. Jiraiya you been away from the village hunting for information on Orochimaru and Akatsuki, since both would have use Naruto in some way or another but you may have been thinking of doing what's right for Naruto in the long run you failed to help him in the short run. What were you planning on doing? Return to the village once he was all grown up and telling him you're his godfather who protected him by searching for enemies outside of the village while letting the ones inside make his life hell? You have no idea what who he is and at that point wouldn't need you or even want you. You're nothing but a failure in the most important thing that you had, being his family. Both Minato and Kikko would be so disappointed in you, as they would be with me. We ruin his life because we weren't there for him when we were needed the most. Now he doesn't need us or want us. And I don't blame him for not wanting us. You all should also know that the only reason why he's allowing the Leaf girls remain on the engagment is because he wants us to have false hope as he had with the village in accepting him as a person. He only wants us to die clinging to a hope that isn't even there," Sarutobi read from the paper to everyone in the room.

"I never imagine he would end up like this," Jiraiya said breaking the silence of the room.

"Well, I hope that you're all happy with yourselves," Sarutobi said. "I can say that, I made many mistakes in the past with Naruto but it's nothing compared to all of yours. None of you even tried to see him more then the fox his father sealed inside of him."

"There has to be something that we can do," Hinata's father said.

"How?" Jiraiya ask. "The only family he has in this village is me and Tsuande, if you can even call us that. I didn't know how to handle raising a child so I took the easy way out. I search around to look for clues of Orochimaru and Akatsuki to protect the village and Naruto. But I never even tried to be his family when he needed one. I'm to blame for how he is now. Cold, uncaring of others, using them only if it helps him in some way."

"What do we do?" one of the clan heads ask.

"Wait and hope for the best. That's all we can do," Sarutobi said as he knows that once this news gets out the village would fall deeper into darkness as the light of hope that they all cling to, isn't even there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Element Countries -

The Metal army is one of the finest fighting forces ever created. The Metal army are professional. This meant its troops are paid for being soldiers. Legionary foot soldiers are the main force of the army. Those highly trained citizens served for 25 or 26 years They had to be fit and strong and able to swim and ride as well as fight. If they were not killed, they retired as wealthy and respected. The efficiency of the Delmo's was amazing and the work that would have taken most people hours to do only took the Metal army about ten minutes. Every Delmo knew exactly what to do and there was no time wasted in doing it. These were not foes to take lightly on the battlefield. So much so that they didn't even bother to hide themselves for others. The nins of the Hidden Villages have been watching them as they marched through the Element Countries some even made contact as none of them but the Leaf nins had to fear them. But there are also two members of a hidden group that also watch the army.

Itachi Uchiha had graduated at the top of his Academy class at age seven, had mastered the Sharingan by age eight, became a Chunin at ten, and became an ANBU squad captain at the age of thirteen. Itachi was considered the best ninja among his clan. His father, who took an active interest in his son's career, said Itachi was the "pipe" that connected the clan to his village. As a result of his father's involvement in Itachi's life, Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha was neglected. Itachi watched over Sasuke to a degree, convincing his father to spend time with Sasuke, such as attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony into Konoha's ninja academy, which required a guardian to be present. This changed after a confrontation between Itachi and his father.

After the apparent suicide of Shisui Uchiha, who was believed to be Itachi's best friend, by drowning, Itachi was approached by three of his fellow clan members and questioned about the incident. Though they didn't state it outright, they considered him a suspect since both the circumstances surrounding the suicide and the suicide note seemed off. Angered, Itachi confronted the three and forced them to admit the truth. One of them mentioned that Itachi began behaving strangely about half a year after he joined ANBU. After a threat by one of the three, Itachi assaulted and effortlessly defeated all of them. In response to this, it was revealed that Shisui was told to keep an eye on Itachi due to his strange behavior. After being confronted by his father about his behavior, Itachi responded that "he'd lost all hope for this pathetic clan", but apologized regardless when asked to stop by Sasuke.

Not long after this incident, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan except for Sasuke, who had been at the academy during the slaughter. Sasuke returned home shortly after everyone was killed and found his brother standing over the bodies of their parents. When questioned on his motives by Sasuke, he claimed it was "to test his ability". He revealed he purposely played the part of the loving older brother as a way to test Sasuke's potential. Itachi also confirmed the truth of the suspicions that he had murdered Shisui in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, for which killing one's best friend is a requirement. He then departs, telling Sasuke that he wasn't "worth killing" and that if he wants to kill him he must spend his life hating him and acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi mainly uses ninjutsu and genjutsu during battle, both of which are augmented by his Mangekyo Sharingan. In the former, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use Amaterasu, a jutsu which creates black flames that are hotter than the sun and can penetrate any barrier. He also uses basic ninjutsu at such a speed that even another Sharingan user has trouble following the movements. With his Sharingan, Itachi is virtually immune to his opponent's genjutsu, simply reversing it back upon them using the copy abilities of the Sharingan. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi can also use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu which traps his opponent in an illusionary world. Itachi can then torture his opponent for days on end, all of which takes place in the blink of an eye in the real world. Though the main strategy to avoid the Sharingan is to avoid eye contact and focus on Itachi's feet or body, even this is not a certain method of evading his techniques. By merely pointing at an opponent, Itachi can catch them in a powerful genjutsu.

Then there is, Kisame has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, Kisame means "Demon Shark". Despite his rather brutish appearance and his apparent love for battle, Kisame speaks in a calm and polite manner compared to most of the other members of Akatsuki. Kisame was also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and is known as the Scourge of the Hidden Mist. Like the other members, he is somewhat overconfident in battle. He also clearly enjoys fighting and possibly mutilating his opponents.

Kisame's main weapon is Samehada "Shark skin", a large unique sword of comparable size to Zabuza Momochi's zanbatō. Unlike a regular sword, Samehada is covered in large scales that shave instead of cut, much like a shark's skin (hence the name). It also has the ability to absorb any chakra around it, allowing Kisame to literally cut through his opponent's chakra. The amount that it can absorb is unclear, but it can even consume the demon chakra with no ill effects. Samehada is also a sentient weapon and only allows Kisame to wield it. The amount of chakra Kisame possesses is apparently very large, even by Akatsuki's standards. Kisame has displayed astonishing speed and incredible physical strength. He uses water-based jutsu in combination with his powerful physical attacks. He has also demonstrated the ability to create water from nothing, allowing him to turn any potential battleground into a lake for his other water-based attacks.

"Why are they here?" Kisame ask.

"The king of Metal, prince Naruto's grandfather is heading for the Leaf Village to see the nin exams as well as seeing the Hokage," Itachi answers.

"So what's the plan. Without the fox our plan won't work and the only ones who know how to open a gateway to the demon world are in Metal. Well maybe the king knows," Kisame said.

"Yes he would. But fighting against an army of Delmo nins and Metal soldiers would just end with us dead," Itachi said. "We're strong but only by the Element Country standards, by Metal we would rank only a high C at best."

"How about your bloodline?" Kisame ask.

"Wouldn't do any good. There's a limit to how many people I can use it on and I have never tried to use it on a Delmo so I have no idea if it would work at all," Itachi said. "They might be able to draw enough power to overload my bloodlimit."

"Well we could always try to find Butcher," Kisame said. "He's up to something and if we can find him, maybe we'll be able to work together."

"If he doesn't kill us first that is," Itachi adds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Don't you guys hate it when girls expect you to know what they mean without telling you? And girls why do you expect us guys to know what you really mean while doing something else? One of my friends lose her boyfriend to another because she expected him to know what she wants and means while playing hard to get. And now she has been crying on my shoulder for the last month. Which is why I add this since she still doesn't know why she was dump even when I tell her to her face. She followed those rules that some girls follow when it comes to dating which I don't get. So any girl follows those rules and loses their guy please don't cry on the shoulders of your friend who tried to help you but you were too dumb to listen. Please because I know how it's like for the person who is cried on. She won't leave me alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	30. Here Come’s the King

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!**

* * *

**Here Come's the King –**

**The sound of blades clashing together echoed across the training field of the Praetorian guards as the two strongest swordmen duel to see who's stronger. Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk was facing off with Sephiroth as the other captains and soldiers of the Praetorian Guard watched from the sidelines. Sparks flew as the two swords clash at break necking speed, neither of them could find a advantage to use as each one are master's at swordplay.**

**Kiyone and Mihoshi were with Shasti as they watched the duel. Kiyone was studying the two fighters moves as Mihoshi cheered them on. Shasti was also studying their moves as she like Kiyone knew that by watching that she could learn a lot of how master's fight. Not to mention watching Sephiroth body in action didn't hurt either.**

"**Go get him!" Mihoshi shouted cheering on Sephiroth from the side lines.**

"**I can barely see their swords," Kiyone said as she like most of the other guards could only see blurs as the two sword masters swing their blades around.**

"**Use your chakra to enhance your eyes so you can keep up," Shasti said as she has mastered the skill of sight jutsu's allowing her to see better since she lost one of her eyes.**

"**Thanks," Kiyone said doing as she had said.**

"**I haven't seen Sephiroth fight like this in a long time," Shasti said. She has seen first hand how skilled and powerful he is and this is one of the few times that she had seen him struggling.**

"**Not since Cloud stop dueling with him," Kiyone said. Cloud was one of the few who could fight Sephiroth on a even level.**

"**Why did he stop?" Mihoshi ask.**

"**His wives didn't want him to fight in a duel anymore. They don't want him to spend all of his time just training himself to beat Sephiroth anymore. Since Aerith and Tifa Wnt him to live for more then being the best swordfighter. Which is way Aerith and Tifa have been having sex with Cloud whenever they have time to. Aerith has been trying to have a child for a year now while Tifa still wants to serve with Turks for a few more years before becoming a mother," Shasti explain.**

"**Yeah many of my soldiers had to leave time to time once they had a child on the way, Kiyone said as it's one reason why the soldiers are routed every three months to take in the fact that some of them would want to be mothers. Which was one reason why they fight so hard was because they had something important to protect. Sure it works with men too, protecting their family. But for the women of Metal instead of just thinking of just their family they see all the Metal women as their family. Since there are so few men to be found in Metal, many women shared a husband with two or more other women. Because of that the women of Metal had a sisterhood that's like a pride and they would protect everyone within the pride. They just didn't think about the safety of their family but of others as well. Most soldiers when it comes down to it will run from battle in order to protect their own family instead of doing what was needed to do. **

"**I hope to be a mother one day," Mihoshi said.**

**A clang echoed through the air as Mihawk's and Sephiroth's blades were broken apart by a third weapon, a pick-axe. The owner of the weapon was Sam the strongest warrior of her generation. Everyone was in awe as she is well known for her strength and skill in the battlefield, her weapon of choice was that of the pick-axe a weapon that was also a tool.**

"**Sorry to spoil your fun boys but it's time for my match with Sephiroth here," Sam smirks at the two.**

"**Sam, I'm in the middle of a duel," Sephiroth said..**

"**Really," Sam said as she glance at Mihawk. He just managed to block her pick-axe at a speed that surprise him to say the least. "You're not bad."**

"**You're not bad yourself," Mihawk said feeling his sword shaking from the blow like a tuning fork.**

"**You're black sword is said to be the strongest but, I'm betting a few more blows from my pick-axe will break it," Sam said.**

"**If you don't mind, I would like if you didn't. I just had my sword fix from the last duel," Mihawk said as his sword had needed to be fix after the last duel. His sword was strong but seeing the damage to his sword, he knows that he should have a Metal blacksmith to reforge his sword using the better ores found in Metal. **

"**Then your match with Sephiroth is over then," Sam said.**

"**Yes it is," Mihawk said knowing to anger the strongest warrior of Metal wasn't the smartest thing to do. She had earn her title and knows that he might be able to beat her but at a high cost to him.**

"**I keep telling you that, I'm not interested in any relationship right now," Sephiroth said.**

"**Well then, I guess that, I just have to keep beating you till you agree, to go out on a date with me," Sam smiled.**

"**The duel was just getting good," Naruto said walking up to them. He had been watching the duel between the two strongest swordsmen in the world when it was suddenly stop. By his side was Setsuna.**

"**Oh prince you were watching?" Sam ask greeting the prince for the first time. 'Those fox ears and tail sure make him look cute.'**

"**Yes, I wanted to see how far, I have to go before, I reach their level," Naruto explains. **

"**Well you have a way to go," Sam said planting the butt of her pick-axe into the ground. "You still have a way to go prince. It took your mother awhile to be as strong as she was. Besides you shouldn't just train yourself you need to enjoy life while you're still a kid."**

"**I never had that option of being a kid, I had to be an adult instead," Naruto said flatly walking off with Setsuna mentioning to him about a study date with one of his teachers****.**

"**Wow," Sam said realizing how deep the scars are in him. She has seen plenty from her field work and visiting old soldiers. Their scars are deep but their pride wouldn't let them seek help till it was too late. (1) "I heard he was bad but… this isn't what I thought it would be."**

"**Yes it is," Sephiroth said. "And that's why we need to help him or we're just going to have a repeat of his great-grandmother's rule. The Leaf has much to pay for."**

"**Don't worry. Our king is seeing to that," Sam said.**

* * *

**The Leaf Village -**

**Jiraya gasped for breath as he was held by his arms between two Gold Delmo's in front of his old friend Hunrok. His body was broken, covered in cuts, bruises and discolored welts. From his eye that he could still see from, he looked up at the stone face of Hunrok the grandfather of his godson which was in name only. The Delmo army had marched into the village and had taken over. None of the ninjas were up to fighting strength, even if they were they wouldn't stand a chance against the Delmo's or the Metal soldiers.**

"**Well?" Hunrok ask him. "How do you feel? I mean this is what, Naruto had to deal with for all of his life till he was old enough to defend himself. You're hurting right now but it's nothing to what you left Naruto to face. You were just too self center to even care for him when he needed it, all so you can write your books. Tell me with what's going to happen once he's king, was it worth it? Was it worth it knowing what's going to happen?"**

"**No it wasn't," Jiraya said looking down. "I just ran away from my responsibility."**

"**As, I told you before when we last met and you went off peaking on women. Is that you have to take responsibility for your actions," Hunrok said as he looks at the two women holding him up. "Break his hands."**

**The two nodded as they each grab his hands into their and snap them in several places. Jiraya screamed as he was let go falling to the ground holding his now useless hands close to his body. He would never be able to use jutsus anymore now that he couldn't use his hands right anymore. Or let alone hold something as a pen without it slipping.**

**Hunrok look at the crowd of Leaf villages that had gathered around the Hokage tower to watch. He picks out Sarutobi standing in the crowd. "You all are going to have to take responsibility for your actions against my grandson. I know what you're all thinking, you're going to try to bribe me to sway my grandson's hand. But what reason should, I do that? What has this village ever done for him expect to cause him pain? I have no reason to help any of you for what you all have done to him. And you don't deserve a hero like my son-in-law."**

**The face of Minato on the Hokage Mountain blew up by several powerful jutsus raining rubble onto the buildings close to it. The Leaf villagers all look up to see where their hero's face once stood. Nothing remained but rubble.**

"**None of you deserve to be forgiven for your sins," Hunrok said coldly to the villagers. "This is only the beginning of things to come."**

* * *

**Author's Notes –**

**1 – Seeing a doctor for problems with your mind isn't something to be ashamed of. I know families who had a family member go off to war then once they came back wouldn't seek help from a doctor to help them deal with the horrors of war. Many just take their own lives instead. If you know someone with this problem make sure they get help before they take a bullet in the head.**


	31. Payback

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Payback –

The Leaf village was in a sorry state as the Metal army since they gotten there, have been looting the village. They were busy taking what they wanted from the houses and buildings of the village. The clan homes were also being strip as their scrolls and family weapons were taken. They couldn't fight back as the army of Metal are too strong for any of them to take. Those that did try were quickly beaten to a bloody mess that were barely alive. Their king Hunrok was in the Hokage tower going through the files and scrolls that were kept there. Being guarded by several White Delmo's and soldiers.

Sarutobi was bound to a chair breathing heavily as he was trying to recover from the torture he was put through. The Delmo's information unit had work him over. They peeled off his skin and rubbed lemon mix with salt, then they would use healing jutsus to heal him. From there things only gotten worse. His bones have been broken a number of times only for them to be healed to be broken. His flesh having been burn or frozen only to be restored to normal. And his mind was rip apart only to be brought back to normal by the mind breakers of the group.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarutobi ask.

"Are you really that dense not to figure out why, I'm having your village looted by my troops and my grandson's tormenters be on the other end?" Hunrok ask.

"No, I know what we done and nothing we can do will make up for it but why are you kicking us when we're already barely standing?" Sarutobi ask.

"Oh you mean why, I'm having an already weaken village become even weaker?" Hunrok ask. "The answer is to make it an even easier target once my grandson comes for his revenge."

"But in the state that you'll leave us, we won't even be able to fight back even at half strength. The village will be nothing but a shadow of its former self. What kind of victory would that be for Naruto?" Sarutobi ask.

"You really think that Naruto doesn't know what, I'm doing here?" Hunrok ask. "Everything that's happening is his will. He told me before, I left that he wanted me to do this to the Leaf Village. Kicking the dog while it's down as they say."

"Why would he want that? Doesn't he want to prove he's stronger then us?" Sarutobi ask.

"You're still think you know my grandson don't you? I have seen what he is now. He doesn't care about proving anything to anyone in this village, all he wants is for everyone here to scream as they're thrown into firepits alive. It be like how this village ganged up on one little child. He wants all the suffering he went through that you could have stop if you really did cared for him, to be felt by everyone here. Then only then once the last sparks of life have been crush will his rage die. I seen what he's becoming and it scares me," Hunrok said.

"Then why aren't you stopping him. You know what happens to people like that once their rage has been spent. They either become heartless or lose the will to go on once there's nothing left for them," Sarutobi states.

"I'm hoping for that last part," Hunrok said to a surprise Sarutobi. "Once his rage is spent and his will to live is gone, is when the healing can finally start. He is like an old forest with many dead and rotting trees, his scars and wounds run deep. The only thing that will save him is for the forest to be burn down to the ground. Once the ash has settle, me and his grandmother can plant the seeds that will help him grow into the person he was meant to be. You knew what he was going through thinking that it didn't matter as long as he would protect the very village that wanted to kill him. Well once you watch this village burn and all the people killed, leaving you the only one to live in a village that should have been a place that Naruto could have called a home… Well you'll have plenty to think about once you're the only one from this village left alive." (1)

"There has to be another way," Sarutobi said.

"Why do you people think that saying sorry once the damage has been done would ever make up for something like this?" Hunrok ask. "How do you talk to someone who doesn't understand friendship? How do you talk to someone who doesn't understand compassion? How do you talk to someone who doesn't understand love? This is what my grandson is he just doesn't understand what anything but cruelty thanks to what this village has done to him. His mind is twisted his dark thoughts now running free now that he doesn't have to hide behind that fool mask he once wore. The only hope for him is for him to burn himself out so that he can start healing. I hope you're happy with yourself for letting this happen." (2)

"I couldn't place anyone ahead for the sake of the village," Sarutobi said.

"You're nothing but a broken record repeating the samething over and over again. For the sake of this village you made my grandson into a monster. The only thing stopping him from unleashing that side of himself is the faint hope that in Metal he could find something to fill his empty heart. But you won't every say that it's your fault will you? You're just keep on going on about the village wellfare takes place ahead of anyone. Well how about someone who has and will destroy this village you hold above all else?" Hunrok ask glaring at the old fool in front of him.

Sarutobi look downwards muttering. "It was to protect the village."

"Just as, I thought," Hunrok said. "I have invited your old student Orochimaru to the exams as my guest. After the exams are over he'll be taking your grandson with him."

"No you can't," Sarutobi said his eyes wide with fear.

"Why not you did the very same to mine. And why should, I act as the bigger man here. It's the only way to get it through to you that you had the power to stop all of this if you only had cared enough to help Naruto at the very start," Hunrok said before turning to the Delmo's in the room with them. "Take him away and be sure to spread the word that he sold his grandson to protect the village to his old student to do as he pleases with him."

"Yes my king," a white Delmo said as she and four soldiers carried the old fool out.

"No please! Hunrok don't do this!" Sarutobi shouted falling on deaf ears as Naruto's pleas for help had fallen on the same on his for years.

!

Author's Notes

1 – That's the reason why Naruto's grandparents aren't stopping him. They want him to burn himself out so that once the blinding rage in his soul is gone they can heal the real Naruto who has been trying to be something that someone would love.

2 - Naruto in my fic never had anything that showed that he was loved or was treated with kindness. So that's why he's so emo as he just can't understand the new feelings he's having or being shown to him. He just never had anyone shown that kind of love or kindness to him before. It's like seeing for the first time if you were born blind. It takes time to get use to everything as it's all so new.

!


	32. First Step

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

First Step –

Stepping through the gates of the Leaf Village, Orochimaru along with a group of his Sound nins entered his old village. His face had a smirk as she look around at what had became of the village. His old friend, Hunrok and his soldiers really did a number on the village. Even if the Butcher had attack and defeated almost all the ninjas of the village before hand, it's clear that the Leaf never stood a chance. Looking at the Delmo ninjas and soldiers of Metal, made him remember what Kikko was like when he was still living in the village. Minato could never win a fight with her, expect for that one time when they first met.

"So you came early the exams aren't for another week," Hunrok said escorted by a group of White Delmos.

"Well, I thought that you and, I can catch up while we wait," Orochimaru said.

Hunrok look over his old friend before saying, "I see you used the body stealing jutsu. Replacing your old body for a younger and stronger one."

"Yes, I have learned much in my time away from this village. I'm just using my old face so that you'll know who, I am," Orochimaru explains.

"I had a background check on you and it's not that surprising how you turned out. After all your old teacher and teammates aren't much either," Hunrok said bluntly.

"So you found out why, I left the village," Orochimaru seeing there's no point in hiding the facts.

"Using humans in your lab as test subjects. But then again they're only Leaf villagers that you used," Hunrok said.

"They are just going to be all killed anyway," Orochimaru said.

"Don't make any mistake. Try to do anything with one of the Delmo's and you are going to be joining your old village's fate," Hunrok stated.

"I understand, I know how where, I stand. Besides once the Leaf falls a village will need to become the strongest of the Element Countries. I was planning on attacking during the exams but that would just take your grandson's revenge away from him," Orochimaru smiled. (1)

"Oh yes, I also have a present for you. I'm giving you your old teacher Sarutobi's grandson with you after the exams," Hunrok said.

"And what would, I do with him?" Orochimaru ask knowing what Hunrok wanted of him.

"So him the same kindness that his grandfather showed mine. Just make sure you drive the point that it's all Sarutobi's fault for what's going to happen to him," Hunrok said coldly.

"How can, I say no?" Orochimaru smiled.

!

In Metal -

Watching from the doorway of the dojo Howard the brother of Hunrok the king of Metal, let out a sigh seeing the state that his nephew is in. He has seen people like that before and only a handful are still alive. Naruto is mediating increasing his control of his chakra, many young Delmo's used this training to better refine their jutsus. Since all Delmos have unlimited energy reserves the younger ones have to learn how to control the unlimited power they have. Using too much without any control has lead to many Delmos dying from the strain of using so much power. Using that much power does make them unstoppable for as long as they continue to pump their bodies full of energy. They can't even feel pain while in this state, no matter what's being done to their bodies. But once they release the power all the pain and wounds they suffer hit them all at once. Which is why Naruto is being train in controlling his bloodline. (2)

"Hello Naruto, I'm your uncle Howard your grandfather's brother," he introduced himself.

"What do you want?" Naruto ask.

"I came to sort out the mess that your life is in. My brother and his wife aren't really up to the task of reaching out to you. They do love you but can't really work out how to raise you. They tried treating you as they did with your mother doing things behind your back for the best for you. But that ended as well as it did with your mother," Howard said.

"I know they're only want to do the best for me. But, I will not stand for them to do things for me without even asking me what, I want," Naruto said.

"You never had anyone there for you and with how people controlled you before, it's no wonder why you're like this now," Howard said.

"What am, I suppose to act like? Knowing that all my life was nothing more then a lie so that the person, I thought was there for me could control me. And the teacher who, I thought cared about me hated me only hiding it. All because my parents used me to seal a demon inside of me before, I was even a day old?" Naruto ask.

"No… no one can tell you how to feel or how you should act. Only someone who went through the same as you can tell you how you should feel and act. But there's no one who has gone though what you have gone through who is still sane or alive that, I know of. Well there is one person who could if he is the man he use to be as, I think he is. But he's not someone you ever want to meet," Howard said.

"I am what, I am. I can't be anything else," Naruto said.

"I think, I understand now. The reason why you can't deal with other people. It's not that you don't know how to deal with other people. It's that no one ever took the time to deal with you," Howard said.

"How can, I deal with people when they never what to deal with me?" Naruto ask.

"Naruto will you give me a chance to deal with you?" Howard ask extending his hand to Naruto.

Naruto look up to his uncle. He's the first person who ever wanted to deal with him not because he needed to but because he wanted to deal with him. "Sure," Naruto said taking his uncle's hand in his.

Howard smiled warmly to his nephew who took his first step of healing his broken soul.

!

Author's Notes

1 – The Element Countries are the area where if it was a videogame would be the low level area. The Western Countries are only for high level players as the monsters there are too strong for any player under the level of 60. A Normal Leaf ninja is only a level 10 at best and there's no way a level 10 can beat a level 60 monster. Sure I have managed to beat a high level monster at a low level but it cost me a lot in healing items which left me easily beaten by the next monster.

2 - There is some truth to the phrase 'Strength of a Madman', our muscles has actually hardcoded to not function to full power to avoid damaging the skeleton. Madmen in fits of rage have _shattered_ their own bones by punching that hard. There was one famous case where a mountain climber/hiker was pinned under an enormous slab of rock. His body went into survival mode, where he pushed the slab off of him. He exerted so much pressure that his muscle was torn from the bone in his arm. For reference, the rock this moderately-built hiker pushed off of himself weighed over 700 pounds.

!


End file.
